


The Wolf and the Emerald Knight

by WolfenWings



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Discrimination, Extremely slow build, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I suck at grammar but am trying, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Changes, POV Solas, Racism, Realism, Series of sweet moments., Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Solavellan will happen I promise, Will become sweet and fluffy, the "prologue is really long", this story is not pre-written, will begin slightly dark but will get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 149,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfenWings/pseuds/WolfenWings
Summary: "I will save the Elvhen people, and rectify my mistake; even if this world must die" was the oath Fen'Harel made when he sacrificed his heart and awoke from Uthenera to a world of tranquil. "We are the keepers of the lost lore, the walkers of the lonely path, the last Elven, and never again shall we submit" was the oath made by Lindiranae of the Emerald Knights over 1000 years ago. Fate would have made them enemies. But, when faced with a common enemy and the destruction of their people, can fate be changed? Ashabellanar thought so. Will Lindiranae and her young daughter save a lone wolf's heart, before it is too late? Can they help him rediscover love, hope, and joy; in a world he thought devoid of such things. Could there be a happy ending?This fic will basically follow the events of DA:I with a lot of added bits and side stories. It will begin in Solas POV, but will diverge more frequently as more characters are introduced. Slow progression. Slow burn.  It will happen i promise. Will try to update whenever possible.





	1. The Elvhen Beggar

**Author's Note:**

> Major Trespasser Spoilers, Any archive warnings will appear here in the future.
> 
> Elvhen refers to the ancient elves and Elven refers to the modern elves. Most thoughts are in itallics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange Elf wanders into Haven right before the Temple of Sacred Ashes explodes

A lone Elf walks into another vile human town, and the smell alone almost causes him to vomit in his own mouth. _Just like tea_. He shakes his head with disgust at the thought of that vile drink. Human eyes follow his every movement, some with disgust, some with open hatred, and some with indifference or pity. They mark him as a stranger, unwelcome, and not to be trusted. His unassuming thin worn clothing, bare dirty feet, pointed ears, and worn walking stick, mark him as just another elven beggar. He is no better than the rats that already infest this town.

He endures the taunts, jeers, and racial slurs in that awful barbarian language they call trade tongue. He keeps his head down, and tries not to make eye-contact. He has been attacked before, on multiple occasions by doing so. _The desperate attacking the desperate, such is this shemlen society. Not that he would mind killing a few of these shemlen. But, then the blighted Templars would be called, and that is a headache he does not need right now._ He is Elvhen, and once an immortal god-king. Now, reduced to this, a pale shadow of his former glory. But soon, this nightmare of a world will end, and he can finally rectify his mistakes. The Elvhen people will be restored. _It will work this time. It must work this time! He cannot fail!_ _There is nothing in this world worth saving "Mala suledin nadas .......I must…...endure"_. He smiles inwardly at himself. Soon, everything will change---his plan will work this time. Just a little while longer. He has waited long enough, and it is time to make things right, _to rectify a mistake made by a much younger elf._

It was a different time and place. Over the centuries he had waged many battles, and won many victories. Through the neverending passage of time, he began to realize that the unchanging gods of his people, including himself, had become vile and corrupt. Their lust for power had corrupted their very souls.Everything changed when they killed Mythal, the best of them, and the only one he still respected. The Elvhen people, _his People,_ were suffering. So, he in his pride and grief, began a great rebellion in order to free the People from their cruel masters, the Evanuris. During the course of that final battle he exhausted most of his mana, but the People were counting on him. So, in a last minute hasty decision he used the remainder of his magic to seal the Evanuris away forever. Thus, the veil was created. _That mistake!_ Then, utterly spent, he had fallen into the deep sleep of Uthenera as his magic slowly recovered. Five years ago he had awoken from his slumber into a strange new world. He was very weak, but excited to see what his sacrifice had created. He expected to wake up to a utopia, a perfect Elvhen civilization. It would be free of corruption and there would be freedom for all. It was not to be. He had failed. If only he had had the gift of foresight, perhaps he could have changed the results of that action, _that  horrible mistake._ It was he who created the veil, and doomed his People, forever. He was once Fen'Harel the Elvhen god who gave up his godhood to give freedom to all his kin, but was forever remembered as the betrayer of all elves. His actions alone corrupted the elves into the pitiful existence in which they now live. In a way those foolish Dalish were right. He did betray his people. But, he did not do it out of malice or spite. He did it to save them from a worse fate. Unintentionally, his actions did far more damage than the Evanuris could ever do. _He growls in frustration._ He was still to weak, and without his orb and its power he could not rectify his mistakes. All he could do was wait for an opportunity. So, he had spent the last several years exploring the Fade, re-experiencing memories in ancient ruins, and learning about battles both famous and forgotten. His heart wept for what was lost. He only learned one thing, that this world was an abomination and could not be saved. _Felassan was wrong!_

He walks toward center of town, and into the human Chantry. There, he will await word from one of his agents as to the status and whereabouts of his power! His godhood! His orb! He can feel it's hum.....it is nearby and drawing closer. A calming but exciting feeling. _Soon that blighted creature will be dead and the Orb will be his. He curses at himself again. He regrets that this step had to be taken. If only he had not awoken so weak, then this would not have been necessary. Soon, the world will be free of the bindings he placed over it so long ago. The People will live again in harmony with the land and the spirits._   _His guilt would be rectified_! His mind wanders a bit as he waits, pondering this human religion. He could understand and liked this concept of a Maker. He was an absent god, who only required faith as payment for his services, but had no direct contact with his followers. It was similar to the beliefs of the Elvhen, before the Evanuris raised themselves up as gods. The vile Evanuris, who would slaughter thousands on a whim. The power of human faith was astounding. He dares not stay too long, or the clerics and possibly templars would eventually run him off. His agent will have to find him later.

 

Unfortunately, It looks like he will have to spend the night here. So, where can he sleep? Eat? His agent was supposed to make arrangements. The inn, Chantry, and tavern are all packed. Even the floor space has been taken over by the human pilgrims. Residents have offered their homes to visiting nobles in exchange for coin. Humans, dwarves, elves, and Quanari, have all flocked to this region as a part of a pilgrimage, and an end to a war that has ravaged this land. These pilgrims, mercenaries/guards , nobles, church representatives, mages, and Templars have all come with their elven servants, secrets, and sense of entitlement to this, Haven. As he explores the town he finds it overrun there is no place left to stay.

As the day grows long, people begin to gather around little islands of fire. The fires provide warmth and light, keeping away the darkness and cold. As the sun sets these islands grow bigger and bigger becoming a great beacon of light in the emptiness of the unforgiving Frostbacks. There is singing, dancing, drinking, and laughing. Many begin to prepare for the evening meal and sleep. He wanders around, moving steadily toward the outskirts of the town, looking for a place to lay his bedroll. It calls to mind a different era. _His eyes glaze over lost in a memory; the fires become crystal spires, the distant mountains become grand floating cities, the air is alive with magic, and the spirits roam freely among the people. The beautiful veilfires  are illuminating grand gardens, and are filled with magnificent colour and artistry. There is feasting, revelry, and song._ He almost smiles at the memory, but then a vile stench crawls up his nose. Ugh! burnt nug. He would rather drink out of a mud hole and chew tree bark before he would ever eat that again! He shakes his head and shudders, remembering that awful taste. He quickly chases away that memory. He approaches several fires, but they are all unwelcoming. He is about to give up. Until, he smells the delicious smell of roasting rabbit, naturally seasoned. His belly growls, and he follows his nose to the source. He is hungry! Unfortunately, he has nothing to trade, except the clothes on his back

He approaches the fire carefully.......what trick could he use to procure some of that stew?.

He approaches a modest size campsite, a pile of warm looking furs, and several elves talking jovially with one another. He takes one step closer, and is about to speak when the fur pile moves. Instantly he finds himself facing down a large, growling, wolf blocking his path; her stance suggests one of dominance and challenge. A challenge to another wolf that has invaded her territory. She is beautiful, silvery grey and white fur reflect the moonlight giving her an ethereal look. With black markings on her muzzle, ears, left foot, and tip of her tail, she blends into the shadows and moonlight. Piercing amber-green eyes stare intently at him with barred teeth. Her head meets his waist, but her eyes look up to stare at his in challenge. On initial reaction he raises his aura to meet her challenge. The wolf in him cannot abide by a challenge to his dominance. But, his mind overcomes his instincts, and he reluctantly assumes a submissive posture. She sniffs him in earnest and growls at his staff. Intelligent eyes stare him in the face. He gets the distinct impression that he will be tolerated, but if he tries anything he will be supper. She leaves him be and returns to her place by the fire, though one eye remains on him, ever watchful. The other elves beckon him over. He greets them with the standard “hello”, in trade talk. He cannot bear to greet them as kin as these are but poor children, made tranquil by his own hand. They cannot help that they have forgotten everything. At least these are city elves, not Dalish. He cannot stand those arrogant Dalish who forgot the best of his people, and embrace and revere the worst aspects of his culture. _A constant reminder of his utter failure and guilt._ At least these city elves do not revere the monsters from his past. But, belief in a human god unfortunately, adds to their oppression and furthers their subservience. They are not real, there is nothing left to save, he truly believes that now. He will see his People restored. This world will burn. _It must burn._ He clears his head of his melancholy, and returns his attention to the elves around the fire.

The elves return his greeting, and ask for a tale of how he arrived here. If it is a good tale, his reward would be some of that rabbit stew and a place by the fire.

He thinks,. _.his belly growls, again._....he has to come up with something. He cannot tell them the truth, he is just a poor wandering beggar, after all. Hmm-mm? What tale could he tell? Maybe a memory from the Fade? Someone else's memory, perhaps? Ah! that will do. He begins the tale.

"I am a traveler, and I call the road home. I go from town to town earning silver as I am able, enough to make it to the next town. I was most recently in the Bannorn, when I came across an interesting money making opportunity. One of the nobles was offering a bounty on skunks".

The other elves chuckle.

"Apparently a certain skunk had offended his noble wife, so he offered a 2-silver bounty on all skunks brought to him. But, as you know, with nobles there is always a catch."

Nods of understanding, from his audience.

"His daughter had become distraught with the thought of so many innocent animals being slaughtered, so all the skunks had to be brought in alive".

More laughter from his audience

"Now, here is a secret to catching skunks".

The other elves lean in to listen.

"You must catch a skunk carefully by its tail, and then pull it off the ground, quickly. As long as it's feet are not touching the ground it will not spray you. It was a skill I needed to master, quickly. The first day I caught 2 skunks. The second day 4. I was really getting the hang of it. The third day was the best haul of all. I had collected nine skunks, and had just acquired the tenth by the tail. I was ready to return to the castle, for my reward. But then, a human approached me."

His audience smiles with understanding

"Needless to say I was wary, especially when his friend appeared behind me. I had a fortune of skunks ready to turn in, and I did not want to lose them. But, I also did not want to get beaten up. I was paying attention to them, and not to what I was doing. So, I did not notice when my hand slowly lowered down due to the weight of the 10th skunk. Before I realized it, it was too late. The skunk planted two of its feet onto the ground at let me have it. I was so startled that I dropped the bag I was carrying....... yes the one with 9 other skunks! They in turn passed their own smelly gifts to me as well as the two startled humans. I used that as a distraction to run away quickly."

The wolf seems to either sneeze or laugh he is not sure.

“To make a long story short I was thrown out of my room, and  had to burn my clothes. I also had to shave my head, and spend a fortune on a poultice from an apothecary to get rid of the smell. I was able to replace my clothes, as you can see. But, I was unable to replace my boots, and I have gone barefoot ever since."

At the close of the story, he is offered a large portion of stew which he takes gratefully; while everyone laughs. See here he is, nothing but a harmless beggar.

He lets his mind drift into the area between waking and dreaming when he becomes aware of the wolf again. For the first time since his arrival her attention is drawn elsewhere. She is looking down at the pile of furs near her. She begins to playfully dig and nose into the furs, initiating the sound of laughter from within. The laughter he hears is joyous, innocent, and pure. He can't help but smile, a true smile this time. Soon, a small shape emerges out from under the furs. A small elven child covered head to toe in a many furred cloak with only her, he thinks it is a her, bare elven toes and tips of her fingers visible. She, goes to the stew pot and pulls out 3 portions, two she gives to the wolf and one she takes for herself. The wolf greedily eats her meal, and quickly goes back to her vigil of watching his every move. On the other hand, the child pulls out a journal of some kind, and from what he can see from his position it appears to be written in a beautiful flowing script, Elvhen? No, it cannot be. It must be Tevene or Orlesian. Definitely not trade tongue. There are periodic breaks in the script for some sort of illustration. The girl must be enjoying the pictures, as someone that young and a city elf would not have the ability to read. The book looks fascinating, perhaps he can sneak a peek later.

The wolf notices him, noticing the child, and her hackles begin to rise.

He backs off, not wanting to cause a fuss. This is, after all, her fire. He will have to simply wait for tomorrow to look at that book. Eventually, the little girl puts the book away and to his pleasant surprise she pulls out another one, and begins to draw in it.

His curiosity is peaked “Aneth ara, da'lan, may I see what you are drawing?"

The wolf looks at him with open hostility and incredulously seeming to ask him,   _"Really , do you have a death wish?"_

The child vigorously shakes her head, horizontally, and clutches the journal to her chest. That motion shakes her hood loose revealing flowing locks of tangled snowy white hair, and beautiful blue eyes the colour of glacial ice. _What an odd color? he thinks to himself._ She instantly pulls her hood back over her head and continues to draw. What is that wolf to her, he muses.

Again he finds himself drifting off somewhere between waking and dreaming. As it grows later in the evening the wolf huffs at the girl, she puts away her book and lays down. The wolf covers her with another fur, pins the child down with her paw, and begins to mercilessly lick her face, more laughter ensues. Almost motherly. He could listen to that laughter all day, it seems to even reverberate in the Fade. Soon she falls asleep curled around her wolf. The wolf does not sleep, but stares at him intensely. Obviously, this is no ordinary wolf. He looks down at the child and his mind wanders. _Soon it will be over_ , he thinks, _be patient da'lan, your future will be your past restored._ _I do not wish your death, but it is inevitable. I hope you will not suffer._ With these thoughts he too enters the Fade.

As soon as he enters the Fade, it feels crowded. He can feel the presence of hundreds of spirits pressing against the veil, anxious to see the results and outcome of this human conclave. Or, perhaps, they are here to watch his rise to power and their freedom. The veil feels stretched thin, tight as a tarp, ready to come down in an instant, but he must do this slowly and carefully. If not, he will risk killing them, or even worse turning them into demons. He thinks happily of his plans coming to fruition, and the new future of his People

At first, he does not notice the slight presence of a strange magic pressing on his mind. Eventually, it causes him to wake up well into mid-morning. The rest of the campfire elves are just waking up, as he is. Except,  there is no wolf or child they are gone. He asks the elves if any of them saw which way they went. None of them have any memory of a child or wolf. He sits up from his bedroll and hears a fluttering noise followed a loud crunch under his hand. When he looks down he sees a folded piece of paper near his fingers, torn on one side. As he unfolds it carefully, he is delighted to find an exceptionally well done drawing on high quality paper. It is a drawing of himself, surrounded by 10 skunks in a tight ring with their tails pointed outwards protecting him from surrounding humans. He cannot help himself and for the first time since he as awakened to this nightmare of a world he feels the pulling of a real smile, then a grin, and then laughs fully and wholeheartedly to the point of tears. It is in that state he makes contact with his agent.

His agent approaches him warily. She has never seen this lighter side of him, and probably will not again. Not until the world has been fixed anyway. _I really hope that child survives, he thinks_.   _Why is she alone? She is too young to be alone.  Then again, she was not exactly alone. His wolf growls again, at the female wolf who had gotten the better of him._ His mirth ends quickly, and he returns to his stoic nature. He folds the drawing and tucks it into an interior pocket of his shirt. The agent ushers him out of town, and into the forest surrounding Haven. She, then enacts a barrier to keep out prying ears.

"Report, Maya", he says

"Our spies in the temple have reported no changes. The humans are at an impasse. Too many heated words on both sides. The mediator, Justinia, called an end to the gathering until they, "Stop acting like the children they are", replies his agent. There is also a report of a strangely tanned female elf, with mousy brown hair. She keeps to herself, and is part of the temple staff. But, she holds herself too proud and self assured to be a mere servant. Also of note, there is a famous durgen'len author who seems to be a prisoner of the Chantry, and several members of the Carta and the Qun have been identified as well"

"Does this effect our plans"?, he asks.

"No, my Lord", replies Maya. "We believe sometime in the next two days your Orb will be unlocked, by that blighted creature, and the Elvhen can be reborn! Forgive me, my Lord, but may I speak freely"?

"Yes, and please do not address me as your Lord. I am just Elvhen, he replies.

"Yes, my Lo......." she continues, "You should remain here and ward off any suspicion in case the Templars sense what is going on. They could still be a threat. Right now they are blinded by their hatred, but they will unite when faced with a common foe"

"As you say, Maya, keep me informed", he orders.

Maya had given him good advice. She was after all more familiar with this world. He decides to explore Haven to learn what he can, from these so called city elves/ servants. _Can children be taught_? He briefly ponders the notion. _Perhaps some would listen_. Besides, he needs to practice his skills.  It has been over five thousand years since he has had to use them to gather information. _Well, he was once called a "god" of trickery how hard could it be?_

He would take this opportunity to analyze the results of his past actions.  _Is there truly nothing worth saving_? There would be no going back, their fate is sealed. _What did Fellassan find, that changed his mind?_ He knew generally what to expect. He had read his agents reports, and explored many memories in the Fade. Now, he had an opportunity to experience things first hand in the waking world. It would be fascinating, or so he thought.

In a way, the modern elves were still the same as his People, still oppressed, subservient, and beaten down. They just exchanged Elvhen masters for human ones. It was so much worse then he could have imagined. Kingdoms rise and fall, but what had truly been lost was the meaning of being Elvhen, and that was entirely his fault. By creating the veil the People had lost their conscious connection to the Fade, their magic, and their heart. In a way he was the betrayer, the Dalish, think he is. The Elvhen are truly gone from this world. As far as he knows, himself, his remaining Sentinels, some Elvhen still asleep in Unathara, a few scattered ruins, and a few lingering memories in the Fade are all that is left of the great empire of Elvhanan. The grandeur of Arlathan is truly gone from this world. He must restore it, and he has no regrets to the future. He has no remorse to what will happen once his orb is unlocked.

He feels his orb approaching, so today is the day. He decides to enter the Fade, to experience first hand his future and a retreat from this horrible place. First, he begins to relax into his own memories as he walks in and out of dreams of a better time and place. He then sifts through the memories of Haven, so much death and sacrifice to what? A dragon? Really? Stupid humans. As he walks the Fade, he encounters something strange. It appears to be a barrier of some kind? It is very powerful, and  made of pure will and spirit energy. _Is it another dreamer, perhaps_? Whatever it is it is powerful, and has been here for some time. _His curiosity is peaked, who dares invade his territory? Will they help or hinder?_ He begins to slowly dismantle the barrier.

Then it happens. The fade shudders and twists violently. He feels his orb's power enter the fade, at the same moment his dream is ripped apart. A thousand voices cry out as one, in agony and terror. He watches, helplessly, as the once friendly spirits distort and change into monstrous forms. Then, they are sucked out a giant hole in the fabric of the fade. He wills himself to wake up.......

What happened? He awakens to absolute panic in the streets, yelling, screaming, and rioting.  But why? He looks up at the sky. The sky has been split asunder, replaced by a large crackling hole exposing the raw Fade, underneath. His creation has been ripped. The veil itself has been torn open. He looks up, and sees his former friends, now, corrupted spirits falling out of the large rift in vast numbers

There is panic all around, humans, elves, dwarves, and Qunari alike. Most people are running, others are just sitting in a daze quietly crying, some are praying, and some are turning to violence. He needs to leave the Templars are coming. He is an apostate mage, and does not need to be found here. Templars are the type to smite first and ask questions later.

He sends out his aura, looking and seeking for his power. _Where is his orb? Why did he feel it in the fade? Where is it now?_ He runs towards what was left of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. He must close this rift. _He must find answers. Did the Orb survive? Where is it?_ He feels his orbs diminished power coming from two distinct directions, then the stronger one disappears. He feels the presence, or a remnant, of his orb, close by, but not the Orb itself. _What has happened, his plan was foolproof!!_

In his panic over the orb he forgets himself, and forgets to be careful. When he is attacked by demons he fights back with the full might of his magic, as he tries desperately to reach the temple. He feels so weak, and his mana is already waning. He has only a mere shadow of his former powers, but he is still powerful. Magic used to be as easy as breathing, but not in this world. His mind is focused, ahead, and he has but one goal. He must get to the temple, and look for himself. He just runs forward; defending himself as necessary, but quickly loses track of his surroundings. He does not pay any attention to how many people he passes, and subsequently saves from the demons. 

Until, he runs into the Templars, and then it comes....the smite. He feels all his mana drain in an instant, leaving him feeling raw and in agony. He screams in frustration and collapses. _It cannot end here_

When he awakens he finds himself in a windowless room, blindfolded, and tied to a chair. He tests his bonds, no give. He feels the manacles digging into his wrists cutting the skin. He reaches for his mana and finds it to still be gone. Fenedhis! All he can do is wait!

It seems like an eternity, but soon he hears voices coming, a key in a lock, and his blindfold removed.

A pale human woman with red hair and piercing blue eyes is staring at him from across a table hands folded. There is also an armored woman with short dark hair and .........a Templar!

"What is your name?", asks the redhead.

"Solas", he answers..........truthfully. Wait! What?

"Where are you from?", asks the one with dark hair

Solas tries to form the carefully placed lie he has constructed, but instead, he says, "a village to the North"

He quickly works to hide the surprise on his face, _Etunash! (shit)_ not fast enough, the redhead notices. _He answered truthfully again! What is going on? His mind works quickly_...... _Ah! Truth drops. Etunash!. He should have seen that coming. An apostate elf shows up after a horrific magical event of unknown cause is not someone they would trust. As he mentally tests his limits, he realizes that he will have to use all his wiles to circumvent the questioning. He must make them believe they are fully effective. He slumps slightly in his chair, and let's his face go slack in defeat._

And the questioning begins.........

Yes, he is a helpful apostate. He killed the Demons to help the refugees, and that is why he was running toward the Temple. No, he is not from the circle, nor is he Dalish. No, he has no idea what caused the temple to explode.

As he is being interrogated, a messenger comes for the armored one, and he perks up his ears.

"Seeker, the survivor is dying, and will not wake", reports the messenger. Then continues,  "There have already been three attempts on their life, and there are also no decent healers among the remaining mages.

"Thank you" replies the dark haired one. "Leliana, I must attend to this, and I will return if I can".

After many hours, Solas has succeeded! They believe what he said. S _tupid shems! thinking those paltry herbs would effect him! Ha!. Good! Yes, I am a helpful apostate, offering knowledge of magic and the Fade, just a harmless oppressed elf in the wrong place at the wrong time. Please let me go._

Much to his surprise, and over the objections of the Templar they release him, without his staff of course. He must find his agents. _D_ _o they still live?_   He must know what happened at the Temple. He cannot make anymore blasted mistakes! After his Chantry ordeal he proceeds directly into the tavern and orders a drink.

Several humans glare at him, but everyone is in such a state of shock that he is able to order and find a table filled with other elves. Luckily, one of them, was one of his. He asks a general question to the table, looking for answers.

His agent reports, "The Temple was completely destroyed, although a few "creatures" survived "everything" is lost. There was a single survivor of unknown "power" carried from the ruins to Haven"

Solas also listens to all the other elves and their stories at his table. His agent feigns drunkenness and "passes out" and without any other information he leaves a 1/2 candle mark later.

When Solas leaves the tavern his mind is in turmoil. _"The blighted one still lives, how could that be? His orb was unlocked, he knows this. He also knows it is gone. It should have killed that creature instantly on unlocking. That darkspawn was the only other being of power who could have possibly stopped him_. _Why is he still alive? What about this survivor?_ He must learn more, perhaps they saw something? He recalls his interrogation from earlier. _Wait, didn't that messenger say there was a survivor, but they were close to death. There was something about multiple assassination attempts, he must learn more. He must speak with this survivor, but as an apostate he has no chance._

But first, he must try to stop the breach. He is the only one who can. He does not care if he is followed or not. He makes his way toward the temple, and uses all of his power to try and stop the breach from growing. If he does not stop it now it will grow and destroy the world. That was not what he wanted. Again, he is too weak. Without the orb there is nothing he can do to stop the great rift. If only he had the anchor at least, but even that too was lost with the orb. He must either flee, or fight to save the Shemlen world. He decides he must fight. He will fight to save his People. Even if that means putting the world back together, only to destroy it later. At least he would try and destroy it humanely. He must get his foci back.

Solas has only one choice. He must join this fledgling organization, this Inquisition. They do not know it yet, but they share the same goals. He will use them for his own ends. That blighted creature must be destroyed, and he needs to recover his Orb. He must speak with this survivor, and learn more about this " power "his agent mentioned. The strange irony is that for once the humans will work for him, trickster indeed.

He approaches their headquarters, a makeshift room in the Chantry, and surrenders to the Seeker. He falls fully into his persona and creates an unbreakable mask. He is a harmless apostate, a minor healer, and an expert of the Fade and ancient Elvhen. He is here only to help, and his name is Solas

_Inwardly he thinks don't let the mask slip. The breach much be closed at any cost. They must not ever suspect. Little do they realize the wolf they have let in the door._


	2. The Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas examines the Survivor and searches the Fade for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos!!! It inspires me to write as people seem to enjoy this.

Solas knows that as an apostate he will never be truly trusted, especially one that volunteered. But, he freely gives his knowledge of the rifts and the Fade as it applies to this situation. He keeps his head down, and his pointed ears enable him to be totally overlooked as anyone of consequence. It was a perfect disguise, and exactly what he wanted. The next day he is approached by the Seeker, Cassandra by name.

“Do you have knowledge of the healing arts?” asks Cassandra

“Yes, Seeker, I do have some knowledge of the healing arts, but my true expertise lies in the study of the Fade.”, replies Solas with pride in his voice.

"Come with me, Now!', orders Cassandra

"May I ask if I have offended you or to the nature of our destination?', asks Solas putting a touch of trepidation in his voice for effect.

"There is someone who is in need of healing", reports Cassandra in a terse tone.  "The apothecary has done his best, but the survivor remains unconscious. Besides him, you are our only healer of consequence. The only mages to survive the conclave were apprentices who were not powerful enough to be allowed to go to the temple. None of them have any healing talent"

"Survivor?", asks Solas with hope and curiosity

"We did not tell you before, but there was a single survivor", Cassandra reluctantly reports.  "A large rift opened, and the prisoner fell out of it, unconscious. The scout reports tell us there was a woman behind her, then demons we have never seen before attacked. Some of our troops reported they were spider like, but others say they were more like rats or specters.  The accounts seem to vary by individual perception. Our troops defeated the demons, but were not sure what to do about the survivor."

_Spider demons?  Ghost Demons, Rat Demons?, there are no such things, Fearlings perhaps?, Solas thinks._

Cassandra continues, "The survivor was subjected to multiple smites by the Templars, and almost died by their hand. We have no idea who or what the survivor is? Is it an abomination? An apostate? A demon in mortal form? A Tevinter spy sent to cause unrest in the South? Did it cause the explosion? Is it a threat, or a bystander lucky enough not to die. The prisoner must wake up so it can be questioned. All that we truly know is that the prisoner is connected to the breach, and it is dying."

"Connected to the Breach, how?" _Solas's ears perk up with interest._  "Do you really think this person caused the explosion? Did they truly come from the Fade?", Solas asks hopefully. _He is intrigued by this story, he must know more, he thinks to himself._

"We do not know! That is why we must question it!", Cassandra speaks with determination

"Take me to them, Seeker, and I will see if I can help it heal and return to consciousness," Solas replies trying to hide his eagerness.  "Perhaps, I can also learn something about how to seal this breach by studying this strange magic."  _He smiles inwardly to himself, finally, perhaps progress can be made. I will finally have my answers, this is exactly what I wanted and have waited for, he thinks with conviction to himself._

The Seeker escorts him to the entrance to the cells under the Chantry. The guards and Templars, salute her and glare at him. “Report!”, says Cassandra. "What is the status of the prisoner?"

The templar reports, "We have repelled 3 attackers, and intercepted a plate of poisoned food en route to the prisoners cell."

"Why have their been attacks on their life?", interrupts Solas

"Many humans blame her for the death of the Divine and their loved ones," reports Cassandra.  "They have already determined its guilt. I myself will reserve judgment until a trial can be convened, but the people need someone to blame for this disaster". "It is Kirkwall all over again", she mutters under her breath.

"Humans? That is a strange term to be using here," asks Solas questioningly. 

"The prisoner is an elf," Cassandra replies reluctantly.  "She bears the headband of one of the servants working at the Conclave; if we are to go by appearances. If she is an abomination, or a threat, we will have to kill her. I will not have another Anders walking around."

Solas looks into the cell. He can make out a body chained to the floor, guarded by the ever vigilant Templars. Their swords drawn and ready to smite. They tense in unison as its palm sparks illuminating the cell with a strange flickering green light. The light is almost blinding in the semi-darkness of the cells. _Solas tries to hide his excitement and glee as he looks at the prisoner then thinks,_   _It is the anchor! Why has the anchor attached itself to that.......elf.  All is not lost, perhaps I can take it back from them, then close the breach. There is still some hope._

The Templars turn their focus to him, studying him warily, as if waiting for him to make a mistake.  _Ugh Templars! Remember, I am a harmless. Look pointed ears. I could never be a threat, Solas thinks towards the Templars_

"Well, I am here to help, shall I go in, Seeker?", Solas asks jovially to decrease suspicion. 

Solas walks up to the cell door, expecting resistance, but the Templars let him in on the Seeker's word. He is able to walk right in. _He thinks to himself that her was right, joining the Inquisition was the correct thing to do, and he would not have had access otherwise_. He looks down at the prisoner before him. Nothing else of note appears to be in this room, except for the subject chained to the floor. Suddenly, there is another flash of green light from prisoners left hand, and its body arcs in pain. He looks down at it in pity as the spasm wracks its body, painfully pulling taught the unforgiving chains of the metal shackles. His eyes are immediately drawn to the pulsing crackling green light emanating from the palm of its darkly-tanned left hand. He feels the breach pulse and grow within the magic of the anchor itself. The subject remains unconscious, and _Uggh!_ It has soiled itself

"Well, mage, can you help her wake up or, not?", asks a Templar with a sneer.

“Yes, I think I can help this prisoner, but I need to touch its hand. Is that permitted?”, as Solas tries to placate the them. _He knows he is on dangerous ground if he screws this up, he will never have access again._  He takes the silence as an assent. He moves toward the shackles above its greasy head lowering himself to a kneeling position. He reaches down to cradle the subjects left hand in his own. Using his hand he brings her hand up to his face and caresses it against his cheek. He can feel his magic in the wound, the ebb and flow of his power beating with her heart instead of his. He caresses it like an old friend, but it does not recognize him. It has attached itself to her, why? Soals thinks,  _Etunash! (shit) I cannot remove it._ _The bond will only grow stronger with time. Is there any hope left? The subject must awaken. His thoughts turn inward, What happened in the conclave? Why did the anchor choose this pitiful creature? It is mine! How did this elf obtain the right to its power? Where is my orb, da'lan? How did that blighted creature survive? He wants to shake the answers out of it! Damn this weak body! This should have been me, I am the only one who could have safely handled its power. Is the anchor forever lost? Solas muses._

"Apostate?, what is going on? Answer me! Can you wake her up?," asks an impatient Cassandra.

"I need a few more minutes, Seeker!", Solas replies exasperatingly.  He reaches out to the anchor trying to attract some remnants of his power, maybe this will not be a total loss. He slowly begins to siphon off some of the excess power, and tries to add it to his own. It does not recognize him , and he is dismayed that so much is lost. Some goes back to him, but some dissipates perhaps into the Fade? As he does so, the subject begins to  mumble incoherently.

"Watch it mage," bellows one of the Templars.

_Solas tries to look contrite, to appease the Templar._

Now, Solas really looks at the subject for the first time, not just at its hand and the mark. Long delicate fingers are attached to a warm but calloused palm. _He crinkles his nose._ It smells of blood, excrement, and sweat but under that is an herbal smell of crystal grace, blood lotus, tannin, and embrium. Tannin? That is an odd smell? As he further examines its hands he realizes that those callouses are not from any servants work. They are, in fact, the callouses from years of practice with bladed weapons and use of a bow. _Odd for a city elf, he observes._ Solas studies the subject more intently, looking slowly up  its arm to its face. Instinctively, his eyes are immediately drawn to the forehead. As the Seeker said it was wearing the headband of the conclave servants. He removes the headband, quickly, looking for vallas'lin, but does not see any in the dim light. He sighs instantly with relief. He begins to examine the subjects still form checking pulse and respiration. He puts the back of his hand, _he_ _loathed to touch it, but it was necessary,_   to its forehead checking for fever. When he withdraws his hand he notices a dark stain on his skin from where he had touched the skin. G _ross, he thinks_. As he looks more closely at  the forehead, he sees paler skin peeking through a darker paste. And wait, is that a hint of green vallas'lin? He rubs his thumb over its forehead smearing the paste in a greasy line revealing a cleaner area, and a distorted greenish marking underneath. It is, vallas'lin! He wipes his thumb on its shift. _Solas is annoyed and thinks,_    _A Dalish? Why did it have to be a Dalish? I wonder if this is the elf Maya mentioned?_

Whoever it is, the anchor will kill the subject soon. Dalish or not, Solas pities the da'lan, but to walk physically in the Fade and live, amazing!. A feat, only himself and a few others had ever accomplished. _Who is this mortal creature? he asks himself, then answers his own question._ An elf of course, dull stiff mouse-colored hair surrounds a falsely tanned heart-shaped dirty face, almost delicate in its helplessness. He is unable to make out the vallas'lin design. Too much is hidden under that brown paste. Not that he cares anyway. He has no interest in what false god it has chosen to worship. _Why is it here? And in disguise?, Soals wonders to himself._ Dalish usually try to stay away from humans and their politics. _Is it a Dalish spy?_ , _he wonders,_ that is almost unheard of. _Perhaps it works for a mercenary group_?, _would be an alternate theory he thinks._   Despite his misgivings he finds more questions than answers. _He makes a decision. I must keep this subject alive!_ He pours his healing magic into the unconscious body. The chaffing from the manacles, the minor lacerations, bruises, and sore muscles are visibly reduced. He had expected to find more serious injuries from someone who had physically walked in the Fade, and fallen out of a rift. He is even more surprised to find the prisoner had received a recent application of healing magic. Whoever this healer is they have much better skills than his own. The prisoner had been healed from a recent broken leg, broken ribs, and a large laceration to its torso where it had almost been gutted by claws, all without leaving a scar or infection. An apothecary could not have done this.

"Seeker, Solas asks, has anyone else besides me or the apothecary seen this person? Has the prisoner ever been left alone?"

"No.......wait, for a few minutes the elf was left alone while they fought and killed one of the attackers and arrested the other. Why do you ask?" replies Cassandra

"The prisoner may have been given something to keep it unconscious," Solas evades. "The Templars did mention poisoned food"

"Do you really think so, Apostate?", asks Cassandra

"I am not sure, I am just covering all bases," Solas replies

The subject moans in pain, again, and Solas automatically siphons off more power from his unconscious charge, a reactionary response. He stares blankly into the darkness, as his eyes adjust to the lone torch illuminating the chamber. _Solas's mind is in turmoil and he thinks, the subject must wake. Perhaps he can find answers in the Fade?He must see its memories!_

“Seeker, I have healed the prisoners surface wounds, but can do nothing about the mark. This magic is extremely powerful and unknown to me. _Why doesn't it recognize me? he wonders to himself_ The mark is definitely related to the breach, but I cannot discern how without more research. I do believe if I can study it a bit more, and perhaps one of the smaller rifts, we will be able to use this mark to close the breach."

"Very well, Apostate, I will arrange another time for you to study the mark. We also have word of a small rift that has opened nearby. We will assemble a group of volunteers to accompany you and protect you from any demons that may come through. We will set out tomorrow morning, orders Cassandra.

"One other thing, Seeker, this child's physical needs need to be taken care of. It is filthy, and will need someone to clean it up. If not, we risk infection/sores which may prevent the prisoner from waking up.", states Solas with disgust.

"You are right, Apostate," regardless of who the prisoner may be it needs better treatment from us. We will try to find someone who can do the task," Cassandra concedes. 

"Thank you, Seeker. If it is permitted, I would like to begin my research.  If possible I would like to borrow a few books from the Chantry's under-croft. I believe there are books here from the Temple of sacred ashes library, correct?", asks Solas

"Yes, that is so, along with a few others," Cassandra answers warily.

"I will spend the rest of the day researching in my cabin. Please have someone bring the evening meal to me, if it is not too much trouble. I will inform you of my results as soon as possible," Solas replies with a prideful tone.

"Alright, until the prisoner awakens", Cassandra concludes. The Seeker escorts him back to his cabin books in tow.

I will let you know, when I have learned anything. Thank you Seeker, as he closes the door.

As soon as he enters his cabin; he immediately sets the Chantry books down. He goes over to the bed, and lays down on top of the covers. _But first I must find answers in the Fade, he thinks._ He quickly finds his way to sleep, and with years of practice easily enters the Fade. When he enters the Fade he shifts into the form of a great black six-eyed wolf. Mythal's wolf, her general, and loyal follower. Here, Solas, was forgotten, and he became Fen'Harel whose very name struck terror in the those he had relentlessly pursued. He would hunt down any and all who would seek to evade or defy Mythals's judgment and punishment. Pursuing them even into their dreams. No one could hide from the great wolf once he had their scent. He would hunt them down mercilessly to bring them to justice. He was surprised that the Fade remembered his other form. But, that was in the past, before the rebellion, before Mythal was murdered, and before this nightmare world began.

Solas enters the Fade, only to find it unrecognizable. The Fade is in chaos, not the usual organized chaos, but one of utter destruction. The landscape has been changed and distorted into an alien wasteland. The explosion of the temple, seems to have reached into the Fade, creating a molten, blackened, and burning landscape. The smell of burning flesh assaults his delicate nose. He hears the wails of once peaceful spirits moaning and screaming in torture as they fight to maintain their purpose. He sees the ones that fail violently twisting and exploding; their energy and essence scattering throughout the Fade. Other spirits are wandering around aimlessly their natures corrupted and their purpose forever changed, becoming demons. His heart breaks again as he witnesses the effect of the breach in the Fade. _What has that blighted creature done? What have I done? he laments._ Fen'Harel lays his great head on his paws, and closes his eyes in sorrow.

Wisdom soon seeks him out and lays her hand on his ruff; disrupting his melancholy thoughts. His six red eyes turn their attention to her. What have I done my friend? I tried to undo my mistakes, and this happens. I am glad you have survived, but please leave I do not want to see your nature changed or corrupted.

"Come with me, falon, (friend) there is place you must see", invites Wisdom. She leads him through the devastation carefully avoiding areas where the veil is thin and could possibly give way into another rift.

His presence dissuades most of the newly created demons, as Wisdom leads him onward. Farther and farther they travel into the Fade, and away from the breach. He notices the landscape is changing again, but this time becoming more solid. Off in the distance he feels the presence of another, their will manifests in an area of apparent stability. Perhaps a powerful spirits territory? It is different from the barrier he encountered before, and it's nature has changed.  As they move closer to this domain he observes two warrior spirits pitted in mortal combat against demon foes. Their will manifests as weapons as they hurl themselves against a rage and despair demon. The battle is definitely one-sided, the demons are defeated, and the spirits emerge victorious after the quick bout. The two spirits turn and notice their approach. They quickly re-draw their weapons, and take up defensive positions

“Stop! State your purpose!”, orders Command. “You will go no farther unless I say so”

“Or face us in glorious battle, until one of us is the victor”, says Valor. "I hope you will have more honor than these demons."

Wisdom answers,“Our purpose is wisdom and knowledge. We seek to find answers, and to help where we may”,

“With my permission you may pass”, says Command.

“If you seek to disturb our peace or harm those within your Pride will face my blade in honorable combat and die”, says Valor.

Hand on furry shoulder they walk through the barrier, together. A slight buzzing sensation assaults his senses as his world turns cyan for a minute. He can feel the strong magic burning against his own as he fights his way through strange but somewhat familiar magic. When he reaches the other side of the barrier, he is pleasantly surprised to find himself in the countryside. A modest Elvhen dwelling stands about 500' from their current location, surrounded by rolling hills and farmland. Seemingly, untouched by the destruction and the chaos surrounding it. He feels a moment of nostalgia as this reminds him of own home village. _Where is he? Whose memory is this? Is this a remnant of what was once here a millennia ago? he wonders excitedly._ He is surrounded by numerous spirits doing the chores of the farm in their own way as true to their nature, unaffected by the chaos outside the barrier. Then, the door to the dwelling opens and he sees two spirits in the form of elvhen walk out to greet them.

One is more feminine in form and pieces of her face change sporadically from the shape of her nose to the color of her hair, almost if she is switching between several different faces, but cannot decide on one. “I am Mamae, a mothers hope for the future.” 

The taller more masculine one introduces himself. "I am Babae, father and protector of the family, says the other. What do you want in this place Dread Wolf? Wisdom? Are you acting as Mythal's guard dog, meting out her judgment, or on you here on your own?"

"Is he really the Dread Wolf, Mamae?",asks a third smaller boy, who appears out of nowhere. "Everyone says horrible things about him and his deeds. Does he still protect the elves from evil? Did he really spend centuries laughing in glee? Did he really trick the gods and forgotten ones, sealing them away for ever? Why did he punish the elves? What was the world like without the veil? Why did he seal us away?"

"This is Isa'ma'lin, the curious brother," says the one called Mamae. "I hope he does not offend you with his questions, he is too young to remember the time before".

The Wolf begins to reply when he is interrupted by Babae, who answers Curiosity's question.

"Some of the older spirits in the oldest memories, say that the dread wolf sacrificed everything to try and help the Elvhen live in freedom, but he did not realize what the consequences of his actions were going to be. He imprisoned the Evanuris to give the Elvhen the freedom of choice, but not all wanted that freedom. He forced an immortal unchanging race to change for the first time in thousands of years. Most did not want the change he forced on them to achieve his goals.  He did not realize that by cutting his people off from the Fade he would destroy them utterly. He also  misunderstood the true purpose of the Fade, and prevented us from entering the waking world. So, the answer to your questions is yes and no, says Babae. You had not been born, yet so, you only have information from the recent dreams. I ask again Dread Wolf, what brings you here?"

"We have come to help, Babae. What can we do to help the spirits here?", asks Wolf. _What do you mean I misunderstood the nature of the Fade?  That is impossible!, he growls in his brain._

Wisdom asks, "Is this all of you?" Changing the subject as she sees her friends emotions shift.

"No, says Mamae. Our Ma'asa'ma'lin, our wise Aunt disappeared during the changing, and our daughter in the waking world went to go find her. Her falon (friend), Innocence, says he will not come out while you are here, Fen'Harel. He is afraid you will change his nature, and I concur."

"How is it that you are living here in this place, and you have taken permanent names in addition to your purpose?" _He is pleasantly surprised, by the Nature of these spirits._  "Who is your daughter in the waking world?", asks Fen'Harel.

"She was so lonely for so long. We created this place, and we have taken these roles to help her feel happy and safe. She heals the hurts. Now she only visits in dreams, but she says she misses us. We help her whenever we can and serve her willingly. She took a big risk opening this place to the others, but she wanted to help them. She was so sad to see her friends twist into monstrous forms," says Mamae.

"This place is slowly falling apart, as the chaos grows. We can no longer withstand it. It was never meant to exist in this capacity. Will you help them? Help us? Will you help fortify this place? Her magic has increased, but her body is weakening. I am afraid that soon this place will cease to exist, and us along with it. She is having difficulty controlling her magic, and if left unchecked it will consume her.  It has become too powerful and too chaotic for her to control on her own.  I am unable to protect her from here," says Babae

"I will try and help", says Fen'Harel. He pulls the remnants of his power around him and focuses it into the threads supporting and anchoring this area of the Fade. With his magic added to the existing Fade the area re-stabilizes and grows; creating more area for the spirits seeking shelter. "Can you tell me more about your child?"  _Is it the Prisoner, or a new rift mage, perhaps? he must find out!_

His body begins to shake, violently, as he is pulled roughly from the Fade, and back into the waking world to an irate Seeker, looking down on him.

"Are you STUPID?! Entering the Fade NOW!?. When it is torn open to the sky? Demons are rampaging, the veil is ripped open and you are SLEEPING!!!!!. I thought you would have more sense. We are putting our trust in you, apostate, please do what you can. Do not let us believe our trust has been misplaced"

Seeker, I.....begins Solas

"I do not care for any excuses!", Cassandra interrupts. "I came to tell you I have arranged for you to see the prisoner for a candlemark before you and the soldiers go to the rift."

_Excellent! he thinks with excitement"_ Thank you, Seeker I will strive to work harder," as Solas bows his head.

He clears the Fade from his mind, and begins to think. _Etunash!  I was so close to finding out some information, stupid Seeker. Who is this daughter the spirits are talking about? I would like to meet a being that was able to make friends with and earn the trust of spirits of Protection, Wisdom, Hope, Curiosity, and most mysterious of all Innocence. Who is this creature in the waking world? Could they mean the prisoner?No, the prisoner is Dalish. An Elvhen home would not bring comfort to a Dalish. Then again, the spirit mentioned her magic had changed recently, and had become more powerful. Argh! he grinds his teeth in frustration. Too many questions, not enough answers. For once in his long years he feels a sense of urgency, and he is running out of time. The prisoner must wake._

* * *

  The next day

 

Things have not changed much, the subject is still chained to the floor at sword point from the surrounding Templars. They are actually confused at first upon his arrival, an apostate free to roam around? Arrogant knife ear, too proud of himself. What is the Commander thinking?, they ask themselves. They will follow orders, but that does not mean they will not smite him as well as the subject at the first provocation.

Solas tries to remain aloof, ignoring the presence of the templars. _How do the circle mages keep from going crazy?_   _he wonders._ He shakes his head in awe at this horrible futile system the humans have set up to control magic. _At least they are treated better than mages under the Qun, he thinks. The Qun normally takes its followers free will, instilling the dominant will of the Qun, over their own. Since mages require willpower to cast spells, their bodies, instead, are mutilated beyond recognition, becoming physically and emotionally dependent on their Masters._  Well he only has a candlemark, he will have to ignore the templars for now. He siphons off a little more power to ease its suffering, and as he does so he senses its presence returning. He is so focused on its hand and his testing of it he does not notice anything else. But, at least, the subject does smell better, the Seeker must have found someone to clean it up and change its clothes.

Solas's mind regresses to another time when others bearing the mark of slavery, the vallas'lin brand on their forehead, were bought, sold, and sacrificed to power hungry beings who did not deserve their faith and devotion. Then when he removed them, they turned their faith and devotion to him, something he did not want. He wanted them to be free from their chains. This time he would not make the same mistake, and after the breach is sealed he can go back to his plans. _This event would be remembered as a minor setback on his road to restoration._ He will free the Elvhen People, no matter the cost!

Solas's mind slips back into the present. _Poor creature, it too will sacrifice their life for his folly, but in the subjects case death might be preferable to the destruction that will come._ Regardless of his personal beliefs, this elf has physically walked in the Fade and survived. _He is curious and thinks,_   _How did that happen? He must know!_  He spends his time well, and after a candlemark the soldiers come to take him to the breach. He lets the Templar guards know that sometime in the next few hours the prisoner will wake from unconsciousness. He does not envy the pain and anguish it will feel when it awakens. _Oh well, he thinks, the subject will only need to live for a few hours after waking, enough to seal the breach, then it can die as it will have no more use, he thinks._

* * *

 

As Solas makes his way to the rift with the soldiers, he is surprised to be in the company of the Durgen'len prisoner/author, Varric Tethras, and his crossbow Bianca. He tries to maintain focus on the task at hand, but the durgen'len will not shut up.

"So, Chuckles, how is the prisoner?", asks Varric

"Chuckles?Are you referring to me?" My name is Solas

"Yes, well, you seem like a Chuckles to me.", replies Varric with a smirk.

"What?", asks Solas with incredulity.

"Well you come across as an old stick in the mud, fussy, harmless old mage whose only dream is to study musty old books and ruins, begins Varric. Someone boring who would not know a good joke when he hears it. On the other hand, you seem to know something we do not and that causes you to smirk on the inside, especially around humans. Some inside joke that only you know, hence Chuckles. Did you know you carry yourself taller and more self-assured than any other elf I have ever met, and I am an expert on broody elves. I often see this arrogance in nobility. No offense, but you are not nobility are you Chuckles? Maybe you were raised as a whipping boy for a powerful noble or king's son."

"Yes, Varric I am the king of apostate beggars and my own little dirt pile", answers Solas with a snark

"Really?, I heard you were the King of Skunks?"answers Varric with a wry grin

_Etunash_ (shit)!, Solas thinks, _that story has gotten around and has grown in the telling._

Varric continues, "Did you really train several skunks to protect you from bandits and to target human nobles? How do you train a skunk?"

"What?" Solas groans then thinks,  _I need to change the subject. This durgen'len is too smart and observant for his own good. I need to distract him from me_. "Despite the multiple attempts on the prisoners life I think the elf will regain consciousness soon."he says out loud.

Elf?, asks Varric

"Yes, the prisoner is a Dalish elf." replies Solas

"Really? I have known a few Dalish elves in the past, Daisy was quite the character. A sweet, innocent, bloodmage, who left her clan after making a deal with a demon, trying to restore some ancient magic mirror." Varric replies with a sense of fondness.

"A magic mirror? Really that sounds something out of a fairy tale, who was she? Did she succeed?" asks Solas with great interest

"She was the First of the Dalish clan camped near Kirkwall, a few years ago. She ended up joining Hawke, occasionally, on some of our adventures. She currently lives in the Alienage of Kirkwall." answers Varric. 

"Interesting", replies Solas

"So is the prisoner, pretty?" Varric asks changing the subject

"What? I........... did not notice. I was focused on the magical mark on its.... her hand. I did manage to prevent it from killing her, but I have bought her more time only. In order for the prisoner to live the breach must be closed."Solas answers with pride.

"Really, Chuckles? Do you have any other tidbits to share."asks Varric with a grin.

"Did you know when the Seeker gets irate her face turns beet red, and a single vein pops out of her forehead?", Solas states with a smirk of his own.

"Yes, it is amusing, but I have actually seen two veins popping out of her head", replies Varric with pride.

"Two, really?"Solas replies with an amused tone

"I guess I just know how to push her buttons", responds Varric with pride in his voice.

"Does the Seeker ever smile?", asks Solas thinking of the stern woman he knew

"I thought so, once, but I think she was just smelling something nasty.", Varric replies sadly.

"That sounds about right", Solas replies with a slight laugh

They continue on in companionable silence, occasionally bashing Cassandra or human fallacies when the soldiers are distracted. Soon they arrive at the small rift.

"So, ya ready to go demon hunting, Chuckles? Bianca sure is", as Varric draws and readies his crossbow.


	3. The Prisoner Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prisoner regains consciousness, and makes her way toward the forward camp

The prisoner stirs, slowly coming into wakefulness out of a sluggish dream. First, she becomes aware of her body. She aches all over. She has had a recent application of healing magic, but she does not recognize it.  She is lying on a cold, hard, and damp surface. It is dark, and she cannot feel her arms and legs. She smells the acrid stench of torch smoke, mildew, and rot. It is combined with the sharp smell of urine and offal. The air feels damp and cold. _Is she underground_? She is freezing. She hears the sound of rhythmic breathing, the scuffling of a metal boot on stone, and the light clinking of metal armour, surrounding her. _She is not alone. Where is she? How did she get here?_ She has no memory of this place.

Then it happens horrific shooting searing agony erupts from her left hand, causing her whole body to spasm with intense pain. She can't help but cry out in anguish, as her body arches back. Her limbs pulled taught away from her body. She is bound, but not helpless. She feels the cold metal manacles bite into her tingling flesh, then it is over. She is being tortured, again, that must be it. _Where is her daughter? Is she alright? Is she here too? Is she alive?_ Then she feels the smite, _Etunash_ , Templars! She has been captured by Templars.

Her death warrant has been signed. She will die hoping that Elera has escaped. She will face her torturers, but she will not go down easily. She still has fight left in her. She opens her eyes. She was right, four Templars are in the room swords drawn.

Shemlen scum! she curses at them in Elvhen, may Falon'Din take you.

"Tell the Seeker, the prisoner has awakened”, says one of them.

The searing pain again, erupts from her left hand. She grits her teeth. She would not give these shems the satisfaction of hearing her cry out. What are they doing to it, she wonders. She dares look toward her hand, and she sees it engulfed in a green light. No, wait, the light is coming from inside her hand itself. _Fen'Harels  flaming eyeballs, what is that and how did it get there? What have they done to her? It is unfamiliar magic_

Soon after, two female shemlen enter her cell a silent redhead and an armoured dark haired woman both bearing the mark of the Chantry. So, these are her torturers. She glares at them with defiance, her eyes daring them to do their worst. She is still alive, and she will fight. 

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now?" yells the dark headed one, "The conclave is destroyed everyone who attended is dead except for you!"

The Prisoner's eyes widen in fear at that statement. _She thinks, can that be the truth? The conclave destroyed, no survivors, except me. No that cannot be, she thinks. My daughter, Elera, No! No, No, No! I will not believe it. Tears come unbidden to her eyes, no it can't be. I WILL NOT believe it. This must be a dream, an awful nightmare._

"So, remaining quiet, Elf? Explain this!", as the dark-haired one grabs her wrist violently. Drawing her attention from her melancholy.

"I cannot, trplies the prisoner. Is this not your doing? A new torture device of some kind. I have no idea what that is or how it got there. Why are you asking me, human?"

"What? Of course not! This is not our doing, you caused this to happen. This is all your fault! Your strange magic destroyed everything!"

Cassandra moves to strike the prisoner.

Leliana grabs her hand preventing the blow.

"So you are telling me I did this to myself, on purpose. For what reason?", asks the prisoner.

"What do you remember?", asks the red haired one.

"I remember running, red-eyes in the dark, and there was a woman. She reached out to me, and I tried to take her hand. That is the last I remember," replies the prisoner.

"If you are not responsible then someone else is. Right now, you are our only suspect. If you wish to prove your innocence; you must come with me to the forward camp. Then we will go to the breach itself, says the dark haired one. At the very least I will ensure you have a fair trial."

"So I don't really have a choice about this", asks the prisoner

"None of us has a choice", replies the dark haired one

The prisoner thinks, _A chance to be out of the dungeon! Perhaps a chance to escape? Yes, she should agree to this. She must get to the Temple and see for herself the damage. She must find her daughter, or somehow get word to her to escape these vile shems. Her ashalan is smart and would have escaped. She cannot fail in her duty._ Out loud, she says, "Yes, take me there".

"My name is Cassandra," says the dark haired one. "This is Leliana, pointing to the redhead. Who are you?"

"You may call me Lindiranae," says the prisoner.

As Lindiranae steps out of the gloom of the under croft, her eyes tear in the light of the sun. Then she sees the breach. She has no words as she stares up at it in fear.  She pinches herself several times, to make sure that it is not an illusion of some kind. The sky has been torn asunder. There is great rift, a gaping hole directly into the Fade that dominates the sky. _What have the Shems done?_ Over the years she had experienced many atrocities, but this was something unfathomable. She was looking at the end of the world. _How could anyone survive that? Is there any chance her daughter is alive? She must hold onto hope._ She feels her connection to the rift through the Mark. As it pulses and grows so does the mark on her hand. She feels her death in the mark. _This is no dream or trick of the Fade._ Her manacles clink in the early morning air. Her body reacts to the ever pressing human mob as it presses against her senses igniting her fight or flight response. She feels the humans all turn and stare at her, and it burns with hatred and malice.

Cassandra speaks, "They have decided your guilt. They need someone to blame. The people of Haven are scared. The death of most holy Divine Justinia head of the Chantry, has shaken everyone's faith. The conclave was her idea and it was the last chance for peace between the Mages and Templars. She brought their leaders together, and now they are dead. Without her the war will continue. The people want to lash out, in fear and desperation. But, at this time we need to put aside petty differences and unite to a common goal. This breach threatens all of Thedas, not just my people or yours. Your mark is the only chance we have of stopping this."

"My mark? This thing? How is it related to the breach?", asks Lindiranae

"We think it may be the key to sealing the breach, as their magic is connected, but first we will need to test it on one of the smaller ones, says Cassandra. We will head to a smaller rift first. Then we will go on to the forward camp, and finally the Temple."

They continue on up the mountain, uneasily. As prisoner and jailer no trust can build between them, until Lindiranae suddenly screams and collapses. The intense pain forcing her to her knees as she visibly watches the mark grow and split the skin of her hand. It is almost like it is trying to eat her alive from the inside out. Cassandra helps her to her feet, and she regains her composure. Then they continue on their journey, and make their way quickly toward the Temple ruin. As they get closer the pulses become more frequent, then the demons appear. Cassandra draws her weapon, and charges at them. Her abilities drawing them toward her.

Lindiranae looks frantically around for a weapon. There! A corpse with a bow and a few arrows. She pulls the bow out of it's frozen fingers and knocks an arrow. None too soon, a third demon appears right in front of her. She back steps quickly, and begins to fire relentlessly at the demon. Her arrows finding their marks with ease. It is over quickly, and the demons are dead. Which is good considering she is now out of arrows.

"Drop your weapon now!", yells Cassandra

"It is a stick!, Seeker, I have no more arrows! I need something to protect myself, and you cannot protect me from these demons. With a weapon I can protect myself!"Lindiranae yells back with equal force.

"You are right, I cannot protect you, replies Cassandra dejectedly.You should have a weapon, something better than a stick. Perhaps we can find a few more arrows for you? Also, if you are willing? I have a suggestion for mutual survival. I believe when two warriors are heavily outnumbered by a common foe, they should fight together back to back. I suggest a truce until the breach is sealed.

_It would not hurt to have a temporary truce with this shemlan. I must get to the Temple. The demons are the bigger threat at this time. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, at least that was what Shartan said when he joined with the human barbarians against Tevinter. "_ Very well, Cassandra, you seem an honorable woman, and I will respect your word as one warrior to another. I will agree until the breach is sealed. Forget the arrows, see if you can find me a greatsword," Lindiranae grins.

"A greatsword?", asks Cassandra questioningly

"Yes, there are plenty of bodies to search. Do not forget to check for potions and rations as well,"states Lindiranae as she begins to loot the bodies.

Cassandra blanches at the thought of robbing the dead, but helps Lindiranae find a weapon.

"Fendhis!" Lindiranae curses. These human weapons are heavy. What she wouldn't give for some Iron bark right now.

Back to back, shield to blade, the female warriors fight for mutual survival. As the fighting intensifies, mutual respect of the others abilities, grows. Thus, enabling the two warrior women to fight together as one. They learn to anticipate each others moves, and they wade though the demons with great efficiency. They make their way steadily forward; leaving copious amounts of demon slime in their wake. 

Eventually, they hear the sounds of distant battle, and soon they reach their destination, the smaller rift. The soldiers are almost overrun. Without hesitation they jump quickly down into the fray. Morale momentarily improves with the addition of the Seeker, and with their might added to the small company of fighters the demons are destroyed. She is surprised to see an elven mage and durgen'len crossbowman with the soldiers. Perhaps the Seeker is right, this breach does effect all of Thedas regardless of race. Soon, more demons begin to come out of the rift, and the fighting resumes. The soldiers are becoming weary. Morale begins to wane.

_These things are never ending, thinks Lindiranae. Cassandra, said I might be able to close these rifts, but how? As long as this tear exists we are all doomed._ She stares at her hand, it pulses and burns, nothing else. She briefly considers running and leaving these soldiers to their fate, but she gave her word to Cassandra. She will honor her word, and her honor as an Emerald Knight. Lost in thought and concentration she does not hear him approaching her.

A strong fine-boned hand grips her wrist tightly from behind. Her first instinct is to pull away, but she cannot. His body is locked behind hers, pinning her sword. He feels very warm at her back. He holds her hand aloft, and she can feel her hand make a connection to the rift. _Is it with the Fade? No, it is the veil itself._ He steps up and whispers in her ear. His soft voice firm and commanding.

"Look at the rift, and send your mana outward. Channel it through the mark. It is a door, force it shut. Keep pushing, dalen.  Let me guide you", whispers the mage.

She feels his magic guiding hers, and the rift sizzles then closes with a loud “pop” noise. She feels as if a lock goes into place, as the rift dissipates. 

She jerks away regaining control of her hand and looks with incredulity between it, him, and where the rift was.

"What did you do?", she asks the mage

"I did nothing the credit is yours," replies the mage

"I closed that thing, how?" She wonders.

"The magic that opened the rift is somehow connected to the mark on your hand. I theorized that it may also be able to close the rifts as well. It seems I was correct," smirks the elven mage.

_Arrogant, much?_  "How do you know this?", asks Lindiranae

"Solas is a wandering apostate, neither of the circle nor Dalish. He possesses a great knowledge of the Fade," replies Cassandra.

"All mages are now apostates, Seeker," interrupts Solas

"He also kept the mark from killing you, and helped you wake from unconsciousness," says the Durgen'len.

_Solas? Pride? Is that his real name? Who would name their child that? He does seem arrogant and egotistical, but he has earned the respect of the Seeker. Who is this man? Where did he study, Tevinter, perhaps?  He does not seem like a circle mage. Does he really have a vast knowledge of the Fade? Our knowledge is so limited when it comes to the Fade. He could help us discover more about our past, thinks Lindiranae. He certainly seems the type to like to boast_.

"Andaran atish'an, Solas. Ma melava halani. (you helped me) Ma Serannas (thank you) for my life."Lindiranae addresses him in Elvhen

"You are welcome", Solas replies in trade speak.

"Varric Tethras at your service rogue, storyteller, and unwelcome tagalong (giving a casual wink to the Seeker as he says it). This is Bianca, my crossbow. She will serve us well in the valley."

"I am sure she will, Dur......Varric.", replies Lindiranae

"You are Dalish, are you not?", sneers Solas

"Proudly, but we are all one people, Solas, and we will be again," replies Lindiranae

"The Dalish I met, thought differently", huffs Solas

"Ir abelas, Solas, if my people have harmed you I will try and make it right," replies Lindiranae

The four set off further into the valley, and make to the forward camp. _They make a good group, Lindiranae thinks._ She and the Seeker take the brunt of the fighting backed up by Solas's barriers and Bianca's arrows. _She wishes she had her armour and weapons_. Not this human etunash (shit).Together they are able to handle all enemies with only minor injuries.

As they get closer to their destination, Lindiranae notices the terrain around here is actually familiar. She recognizes those human dwellings, even though they are burning. She was camped nearby, perhaps she will find her daughter there. _Yes, maybe she returned, she hopes._ She channels her mana inwardly increasing her speed and stamina.

The others are in shock when she suddenly veers off the path running quickly across the frozen lake, and into the woods. She is moving so fast they cannot keep up with her. Soon, she arrives at her campsite on the top of the stairs; only to find it overrun with demons. In rage, she charges the abominations. Solas barely has time to cast a barrier on her. Soon the demons lay dead at her feet. In the aftermath she searches the area and finds a small amulet of protection in the hands of one of the demons. _Elera  was wearing it that day. It belongs, no.....belonged, to her daughter._ She collapses to her knees, tears well up in her eyes as she cradles the amulet. She begins to speak softly under her breath, as tears begin to fall.

Elgara vallas, Elera,      (Sun sets, Elera,)

Melava sominar             (Time to dream)

Mala taren aravas,         (Your mind journeys,)

Ara ma'desen melar       (But I will hold you here)

Iras ma ghilas, dalen     (Where will you go, little one)

Ara ma'ndean ashir        (Lost to me in sleep)

Dirthara lothlenan'as     (Seek truth in a forgotten land)

Bal emma mala dir        (Deep within your heart)

Tel'enfenim, da'len        (Never fear, little one,)

Irassal ma ghilas           (Wherever you shall go)

Ma garas mir renan       (Follow my voice)

Ara ma'athlan vhenas    (I will call you home)

Ara ma'athlan vhenas    (I will call you home)

Solas, puts his hand on her shoulder. "Ir Abelas (I am sorry) Who does that belong to?" Solas softly speaks in elvhen

She puts her hand over his. 'Ma ashalan, it belonged to my daughter", sniffs Lindiranae. _She is grateful for a caring presence, it does not register that he, an unmarked elf, was speaking fluent Elvhen_

She wipes her tear filled eyes further wiping away some of the brown paste of her disguise onto her sleeve. The disguise is meaningless now. She puts the amulet around her neck. "Soon I will be with you, ma vhenan, she says under her breath as she holds the amulet to her chest. I will join you soon, in Uthenera, after I seal the breach."

The others catch-up breathless and panting, looking slightly confused, as the see the demon bodies surrounding her.

"I thought you were trying to run away?", says the Seeker.

"I gave you my word, Seeker", she replies curtly through clinched teeth. "I will close this breach, then you can kill me if you want to." She turns her back on them and begins to walk back toward the path.

"What was that about, Solas? What did you say to her?", asks the Seeker.

"You will have to ask her, replies Solas lost in thought"

They continue on up the mountain, and soon arrive at the forward camp.

* * *

 

Solas POV

The fighting is getting heavier. This is his fourth attempt at sealing the smaller rift.He is very frustrated and contemplates running away. _His magic, simply, will not effect it. He is unable to prevent any spirits from becoming corrupted. He cannot seal the rifts, and he feels useless._ _A former Elvhen god, powerless in the face of this atrocity . An atrocity of his own making._ As the group approaches the small tear the demon numbers increase. When they leave a sizable distance between themselves and the rift the demon numbers decrease. Unfortunately, in order to try and study/seal the rifts, he has to get closer. They will not be able to hold here much longer. The soldiers are fatiguing quickly, both physically and mentally at the insurmountable odds. _It is hopeless._

Then, a tremendous shout of joy, a rallying call is shouted by the soldiers. The Seeker has come, bringing the prisoner in tow. He hardly recognized the prisoner. Surprisingly, it was wielding a large greatsword. _I wonder if the weight is too much for her in her weakened state, he muses.............. Apparently not._   _So, the Dalish is not the one the Spirits were talking about. Of course, he was stupid to think otherwise. The Dalish is no mage_. The demons are soon defeated. Everyone catches their breath, except the prisoner who is standing thoughtfully in front of the rift. It is a small reprieve until the second wave comes, and it will come. _Unless?._

He steps behind the elf grabbing its wrist and raising it up toward the rift. The Dalish tries to pull away, but he will not let it. He tries to channel his magic through its body and through the anchor. Trying to make the connection and close the rift. _He did not expect resistance._  The Elf's strong mana resists the unwanted intrusion. _She has magic of her own, and it is fighting him! What?_ He switches to verbal instruction. The Dalish picks up the technique, easily. Trained as a mage it has no problem sealing the smaller rift. He gives the Dalish an odd look as she jerks her hand back from him.

The Dalish's  disguise is falling apart, but still present. The dull flat brown hair, probably dyed is pulled tight into a warriors tail revealing that both sides of her head are shaved. Giving her a savage wild look. There are more areas of pale flesh winking under the cracking tannin dye on her arms, but he still cannot make out the vallas'lin on her forehead. Not that it matters anyway, _I hope it is not Falon'din or Andruil, he muses._ _Why does he care what false god she worships? The Dalish is a means to an end._

It greets him in Elvhen, he responds back in trade speak. He cannot and will not acknowledge that it could be anything more than a child. It was surprising, though, that she thought him to be kin with the Dalish. _What an insult!_   _As if he would have anything in common with the Dalish._ We are all one people and will be again, she had said. Disillusioned child, he thinks. She would never be one of his People. Interacting verbally with her he cannot find any trace of the magic he felt when he touched her. _That is odd. Is she purposely hiding her abilities?_ I guess that makes sense, if I awoke among Templars, I would have done the same. She must be planning on escape, and wants to keep it from the Seeker. Still a greatsword is an odd choice for a mage, especially with how she handles it so well. She has been well trained. _No, he tells himself, there is no mystery here, the Dalish is a means to an end.  Another death to blame on his hands._

They approach an inhabited area with two burning buildings, when she does something unexpected. She suddenly begins to run away from their destination. She is extremely fast as she channels her mana inwardly to speed her steps. I wonder if that is how she is wielding that greatsword as well? What an interesting ability to channel her mana internally to increase her strength and speed. He has never seen that style of magic before. _How and why would she develop such a technique?_ He has to fade step multiple times to catch up to her. He cannot let her escape until she seals the breach. Then maybe she could be a diversion when they both have to make their escape from the Chantry. They come to a dead end, and an abandoned campsite with several demons around it. She charges. Idiot!

_What is she thinking? Etunash! (crap) Damn her recklessness!_ He barely gets his barrier up in time. She is fighting recklessly, not her usual style. After the demons are dead she begins frantically searching the abandoned campsite. She finally picks up something, and then collapses to her knees. Tears fall silently from her eyes. She begins softly speaking/crying in Elvhen with almost perfect pronunciation he notes. A Elvhish Lullaby. Not knowing what else to do, he puts his hand on her shoulder. And, to his surprise she leans into him. She takes his hand and holds it in hers, but he is at a loss and not quite sure what to do. So, he just stands there, unsure. This was the first friendly contact with another he has had since his awakening.  His agents revere him too much to touch him in a familiar way. My daughter she says. He can feel her desperation and grief emanating from her strangely warm hand. He almost does not hear her, but he catches it at the last second. She wants to die, but she will try to seal the breach first.

The mark was going to kill this Dalish anyway, perhaps this is best. He will just have to prevent her from becoming reckless. _This will work out perfectly for his plans._ Ah, the Seeker and the Durgen'len have arrived.

The Dalish lets go of his hand, and he feels the warmth of her hand dissipate into the chill of the mountain air. He sees the steel reset in her face as she turns her back on them and walks back toward the path. Why did he want to keep holding it, he asks himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while, but here she is. I am glad people are liking this so far. I should be diverging from cannon in maybe 2-3 chapters, not sure yet


	4. A Joyful Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Elera and a Pride Demon

_Lindiranae does not care anymore, she just wants to get to the breach and close it. She remembers some chantry clerk yelling at her, but pays him no mind. She tunes out everything else. Solas said something about hurrying; as he was no longer able to help her control the pain or the mark. Let the pain come. It pales in comparison to the loss of her heart. She couldn't care less about anything else. She chooses the mountain path. Climbs a multitude of ladders, and ends up in an old abandoned mine. At least she is out of the wind._

As they navigate the mine they see the evidence of recent fighting, and they surmise that the missing patrol must have passed this way. The companions fight several more demons, but emerge victorious. At the exit of the mine they discover the aftermath of a large skirmish. The pure-white snow is stained red with blood and green from demon slime. Surprisingly, there is only one human body, bisected by a demon's claw. They thoroughly search the area looking for answers.  They find remnants of arrows, assorted discarded broken weaponry, and several pieces of ripped armour. All in all it is enough useless equipment to completely outfit at least 6 men. There are no other bodies, just booted foot prints leading off in the direction of the temple. It is a mystery. What happened to the patrol?

"Can that much blood come from a single body? How could anyone survive that?", asks Cassandra, not expecting an answer. "At least we know some of the troops survived. Solas, do you think there are demons who eat flesh?

"None that I know of, Seeker," Solas answers.

They continue onward, looking for signs of the scout party. The trampled snow is easy to follow, and it should lead to the missing soldiers. Eventually, they hear the sounds of battle coming from the other side of the next ridge. A rift has formed, and the scout party is fighting the demons. The companions look in awe from above as the scout party repels wave after wave of demon attacks without injury. The entire company, of 24 soldiers, is surrounded by a strong bluish-green (cyan) barrier, and the demons claws cannot penetrate it. This is clearly a one-sided battle. The demons are quickly defeated, and the scouts are victorious!

"Elera!", screams Lindiranae, as she goes running straight down the hill. She sends out her mana, and makes contact with the rift en route. It is closed by the time she reaches the bottom.

After a quick moment, her companions follow her down the hill, but find a safer route.

"Elera, where are you? Da'vhenan, come out now!", Lindiranae desperately pleads in Elvhen. Her greatsword clatters to the ground, as she falls to her knees. The air shivers slightly releasing a small elven form in an oversize leather cloak who runs into her outstretched arms. Where she is promptly picked up by her mother, in a crushing embrace.  Lindiranae kisses her profusely eliciting a beautiful smile from both of them. 

Lindiranae's world fills with colour, again. Everything will be fine, no matter what comes. She is complete as long as she has her daughter, her joy, and her light. Lindiranae checks her over for injuries, and to her relief finds none. _What has happened to you my darling?, she thinks. How are you? How did you survive? What has happened to your magic? You have never been able to do that before. But you are alive that is all that matters, and she hugs her again._ I will never let you go.

Everyone stops what they are doing, and watches them and their joyful reunion.

When the rift closes, the barrier also dissipates around the soldiers. Cassandra seeks out their Lieutenant. As the party grows nearer they can see the ratty state of the scout party. Their armour is ripped and torn. Large gashes, possibly claw marks have torn through both cloth and armour, but their skin is undamaged, healthy, and whole. Some are missing armour all together, and are fighting wrapped in blankets and leather tarps hastily cut. They are fatigued, frightened, and flabbergasted but remain strong.

"Report Lieutenant, orders Cassandra. What has happened? How did you survive?"

"We are not sure, Seeker, reports the Lieutenant, it is a miracle. We were overrun by the demons, and lost all hope. Many of us had already fallen to the demon's claws, and we were utterly defeated. We prayed to the Maker, and He sent us that elven child. She healed all of our wounds, and protected us in her barriers through the remaining fights. Thereby, preventing us from further injury. Initially we were scared of her and her magic. We thought she could have been an abomination, but by saving our lives many times over we no longer think that. We are unable to communicate with her, and I am not sure if she understands our language. Her strength is failing with every fight, but she will not let us get near her. I am not sure how much longer she can go on. She is only a child, and a battlefield is no place for her. Who is she, Seeker?", asks the Lieutenant.

"I am not sure, but she knows the prisoner.  A daughter or sister perhaps?", guesses Cassandra

"The Prisoner, really? Didn't she cause the rift in the first place?", asks the Lieutenant

"No, I no longer think that. She does possess the ability to seal the smaller rifts, and we hope that she can seal the breach once and for all. We are currently heading to the Temple to meet up with Leliana's men," replies Cassandra.

"If it is alright with you Seeker, we would like to accompany you there.  Perhaps we could be of assistance?", states the Lieutenant. "We feel like we have been given a second chance, and we want to help".

"Very well", replies Cassandra.

"Prisoner?", asks the Lieutenant as she slightly bows her head, "could you please convey our gratitude to the little one. We all owe her our lives, and are grateful to her. Please watch over her, these fights are becoming too much for her".

Varric speaks up next, "I believe introductions are in order."

"Varric, this is my daughter Elera", introduces Lindiranae. "Now, Elera greet the durgen'len." She hops down, wearily, and holds out her hand. Varric's hand engulfs hers as he shakes it in greeting. He finds her staring intently at him and his chest hair.

She looks back at her mamae, and bares her teeth and draws her arms up mimicking claws.

Varric looks at her mamae questioningly

"Sorry, Varric, she has never seen a durgen'len before, nor such body hair. She wants to know if you are part bear.'

"No, little one, I am not part bear. If I was I would be a lot taller", laughs Varric. Lindiranae translating it flawlessly into Elvhen.

_Again, perfect pronunciation, notes Solas. Even the appropriate nuances and inflections as well._ _Who is this person who has his anchor?_

"Does she understand any common speech?", asks Varric.

"Some, replies Lindiranae, but her primary language is Elvhen". "Also, she does not speak, verbally. She communicates mostly through gestures and drawings, but makes herself understood if you take the time to listen."

Varric says to the child, "Your name is too hard for me to say. You need a nickname. _Varric thinks I cannot decide on what to call you. It is a toss up between Andraste's Grace the small white Ferelden wildflower, the colour of your hair, or Crystal Grace that rare and beautiful pale blue flower, the colour of your eyes._ How about I call you Grace?"

Elera, smiles and nods her head vertically.  _She likes the name the durgen'len gives her_.  "Now all I have to do is come up with a nickname for your Mamae", continues Varric. Elera looks at him questioningly, and Lindiranae cringes.

"Now, greet the Seeker", says Lindiranae. She tentatively sticks her hand out again.

Cassandra, hesitantly shakes it, grabbing her fingers only. The Seeker is clearly out of her element dealing with children, and Varric finds it amusing to watch.

Elera, this is Solas. She turns around with her hand outstretched, but then withdraws it. Solas looks up at Lindiranae, not sure what to do. Then the da'lan surprises him, and drops flawlessly into the formal bow of the high court of the Elvhenan. But then she stumbles forward almost collapsing when she tries to stand back up.

Solas instinctively reaches out, and catches her before she falls. "Andaran atish'an Elera", softly replies Solas. "Are you alright? When did you last eat?", he asks in Elvhen.

"Elera!", yells Lindiranae as she also tries to catch her daughter.

Solas hands her back to her Mamae, who immediately checks her over for injury again. _Why did he react that way?_ She sheathes her greatsword in favor of holding her child.

"Well now that is out of the way, shall we go to the Temple", redirects Cassandra. "We have wasted enough time". 

Varric sticks his tongue out at Cassandra when her back is turned, causing Elera to grin. He puts a finger to his lips, and makes a shushing sound. She copies him. Varric teaches her a few more gestures as they advance on the Temple. Elera is a good student.

 

POV Solas

The Dalish, runs off again, toward the new rift. Damn her recklessness! The soldiers are not that important. He is surprised how quickly she has learned how to harness the power of the anchor.  _Is he proud of her? A parent to an unruly child, perhaps._ It is truly hers now. She was able to shut the smaller rift quickly even while moving. There is hope that she can seal the breach. She suddenly drops her sword and falls to her knees. Then a small cloaked shape appears out of thin air into her outstretched arms. Where she is promptly picked up in a great hug, and kissed all over. He looks at the Dalish's tear-streaked face, pure joy, radiates in her features. The da'lan's cloak falls away, and Solas realizes he recognizes this child. It is her, the child with the wolf that he met almost a week ago. Her distinctive white hair is a snarly mass mixed with leaves, sticks, and dirt. Her face is streaked with grime, and her dress is ripped in several places. She is not wearing shoes, and she seems thinner than before, but it is her. So, she did survive after all. Solas is glad to see some joy in this abominable world. He does not see the wolf anywhere, though.

He listens in on the conversation. So she understands Elvhen, but has difficulty with trade speech. He would expect the exact opposite with a Dalish da'lan. _Who are these elves?_ She does not speak, but he knows he heard her laugh. Her magic is unbelievable, raw, chaotic, and untamed. What kind of power resides in that small body? It seemed like a normal barrier, but it is visible and cyan. He only knows of eight other Elvhen besides himself that had a specific colour to their magic. Some of the power for the barrier seemed to be coming from the rift, or is it from the Fade itself?  He cannot tell. _How is she doing that? How would one learn to do that? Or is she just that powerful,? he asks himself._ Even in his prime as the dread wolf he could not have accomplished the barrier magic he just saw. Her barriers are impressive, and the soldiers reported she healed them all in an instant. That explains the debilitating healed wounds he found on Lindiranae's body during his examination, earlier. But where does this uncontrolled power come from? If he could make friends with her, perhaps he could learn more. She could be an excellent asset for the future, despite the short comings of her birth. _No, what is he thinking. What an idiotic notion, he chastises himself._

The Dalish must be older than she looks, to have a 5 ish year old child. Then again, Dalish are encouraged to have children at a young age.  She has an amazing talent with the Elvhen language, and the best he has heard from a non-native speaker. I wonder where she learned it?  Speaking of language, Trade is not The Dalish's first language, either.  She also, has strange ideas that the elves are all one people. Weirdly enough she seems to get along well with the Seeker and the Durgen'len, too. _Where do her beliefs come from? What clan raised her, he wonders? Where is her Dalish arrogance, isolationism, and sense of superiority?  Again, he chastises himself, he cannot have such thoughts._

It is amusing to watch the greeting ritual between his companions and her da'lan. Oh well, it is his turn. He should at least go through the motions. He sticks out his hand, in the human greeting, but she refuses his hand. Instead Elera surprises him, and performs the formal greeting bow of the high court of Arlathan. He has not seen that greeting in over 8 thousand years. But, he returns it, with the addition of the verbal portion Andaran atish'an, _lethallan_ , he replies in a formal greeting. Then she almost collapses from fatigue and dizziness. He catches her before she falls. _She is so thin, when did this child last eat? Is she sick? Where has she been living with her mamae in the Chantry dungeon? She is so cold to his touch. If only she could talk. Is she injured somehow? Mana imbalance?_ He offers her some dried fruit rations. She accepts them, and with a nod from her mamae polishes them off quickly.

Varric also offers his to her as well

_Why did he just call her, a Dalish da'len kin? What is he thinking? This is the first time since his awakening he has used those words with anyone who were not his sentinels. It seemed appropriate though. Again he is confused. But, then again why should he care at all? She and her mother are nothing, a means to an end._

End Solas POV

 

* * *

The regiment and the companions trek through the wasteland until they come to the Temple of Sacred ashes. The scouts report to the Seeker what they have seen ahead on the trail.

"Elera, come here, now!", says her mother in Elvhen. She goes. Her mother picks her up in her arms and tells her, do not look up again until I tell you. She buries her face into her Mamae's shoulder as the companions walk in silence past the numerous burned and burning corpses frozen in raw terror, scattered around the temple.They are forever preserved by the ashes, in the aftermath of the explosion, but unrecognizable as human or elven. Soon they find their way into the temple proper. She tries to put Elera down, but she clings harder.

"What is wrong, da'vhenan,? We are past the corpses."

Elera begins to shake in fear, and buries her head into her mamae's neck

It is something else, then. "Sathan, da'lan tell me", as she kisses her on the forehead. All the others are staring at them.

Elera makes an encompassing motion, and clings tighter.

"Really? Up ahead?"

Elera nods yes.

"What is it?", asks the Seeker, annoyed at another delay.

"Ma emma'asha is very curious, and almost fearless, except when it comes to one thing. She hates the Blight. She is sensing the blight, somewhere on the path ahead. I think the Blight somehow either causes her pain or makes her sick in some way. She can even sense the taint in Gray Wardens, and she will not voluntarily go near one, anymore. This on the other hand is different. It is almost like the entire temple and grounds have been corrupted by the blight. Is that right, da'vhenan?" Elera nods, yes, after the translation.

Solas puts this information aside for future reference.

"The scouts report no darkspawn a activity up ahead, so I think we will be fine," says the Seeker. Lets go!

The large group rendezvous with Liliana's scouts, and together they proceed into the Temple.

"Who is the child?", asks Leliana. "Perhaps she should stay back".

"She is mine, replies Lindiranae. She is no stranger to fighting, and can take care of herself. She will remain with me."

_Although she passed their tests, there is something more to this elf, Leliana thinks. She will have to continue to observe her. She may not have caused the rift, but she could still be a threat. She does not act at all like Maharial, who she knew personally. Where is she from? What is her story?  She needs to find out answers, but now is not the time. She certainly has a strange accent, but  it is hardly noticeable. Unless, you knew what to listen for._

A deep booming male voice reverberates through the Temple. Elera cringes, wide-eyed with fear. Bring forth the sacrifice, speaks the voice.

"What is that? Where did that voice come from?", asks the Seeker.

"It appears to be an echo of a memory, in the Fade, replies Solas. It may provide insight into what happened here."  _He notes the fearful reaction and recognition from Elera to the blighted one. She has seen him before! Perhaps she knows what happened to his orb. Unless she is simple? Is that why she does not speak?_   _No, that was not the inquisitive artist he met earlier. He must find out what she saw, or is she reacting to the magic of the Blight?_

They all witness the torture of the Grand Cleric, Lindiranae's interference, and the release of the orb. They cannot however, make out the face of the instigator or his co-conspirators.

"Do you have any memory of this, Lindiranae?" Asks the Seeker.

"No, I do not," replies Lindiranae. "None at all."

_Leliana thinks, she is not lying about that._

"Is this true a true vision, Solas?", asks the Seeker

"Yes, Seeker, the spirits of the Fade accurately record the memories they witness", states Solas. _Inwardly he thinks I will have to explore every detail of this memory later in the Fade. I must know what happened to my orb, and how she got the anchor. I will finally have answers._

After the vision ends, Elera calms down considerably, but will not let her mother go. She also cringes, surprisingly, around all the red lyrium they pass.

Varric approaches Lindiranae and her daughter. He puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Yes, Grace, I understand, that stuff scares me too. It is pure evil and it destroyed my family and city", says Varric.

Elera looks back at him with a facial expression of compassion and understanding, and pats him on the head. She knows what it is like to lose her family

Varric smiles.

Lindiranae can sense they are getting closer. The rift comes into view, but it is so high up in the air. _How can she reach it? How can she close it? It is so much bigger than the little ones. This is the original, and her only chance to seal the breach. Then she must escape from these shems with her daughter.  They must never find out who they truly are._

Solas speaks, "I think this rift has been closed temporarily, but it may open again soon. I suggest we reopen the rift, and then close it properly. Be aware when we open the rift it will draw attention from the other side. If we can close it , perhaps the breach will close as well".

"That means Demons!", yells Cassandra. "Everyone get ready."

"Solas!" Lindiranae yells, and then begins speaking frantically in Elvhen. "If something happens to me, please take Elera away from here, someplace safe. She cannot be left in the care of the Andrastians. At the very least, just take her to the nearest Dalish camp. She can find her way home from there. Please, Solas, promise me. I could not bear to have her in a circle or tranquil."

_She is right, even he could not see that intriguing child under the thumb of the Chantry. He is not a monster. It would not be too much of an effort on his part to do as she asks. This Dalish is about to end her life fixing his mistake, it is the least he could do for her. Maybe Elera being so young would have an open mind, untainted by her people. No, what am I thinking, I will drop her off at the nearest Dalish encampment. She can have a few years of peace before the end. "_ I promise," affirms Solas.

"Elera stay here! "Lindiranae continues in Elvhen, "Do not move! You can help me from here barriers only, but stay out of the fighting. Ar lath ma, Da'vhenan."

Elera shakes her head in an affirmative motion.

"Now, Da' vhenan, hide!", orders Lindiranae

Solas and everyone else is surprised when Elera disappears into thin air. _No, that is not right. What did she do? He felt her cast a barrier, but that is not all. Somehow she was able to cast an illusion effect on the barrier; reflecting the surrounding terrain back around herself. Essentially making her transparent. Thus, creating effective invisibility. As long as she does not move  too quickly or someone accidentally runs into her she is hidden completely. Intriguing magic, and an interesting application. He has never seen that type of magic before. Elera is fascinating. I wonder where she learned how to do that?  Has he misjudged the Dalish? No, that is not possible. It is strange, why does she not speak? Some sort of childhood trauma? He tries to clear his head, why does he care? He will have to ask the Dalish._

The companions hop down to the temple floor, directly under the rift. She uses the mark in a new way to open instead of close. When she does, a pride demon appears. It's hide is so tough the archers arrows do not penetrate it. She can feel and see her daughter's barrier form around her and her companions. It is so much more powerful than before. It is also cyan instead of the usual sky blue. _What has happened to you, Da'vhenan?_ She must find out what has happened to her daughter and her magic once this thing is closed.

Despite their best efforts they are fighting a losing battle. The demons are too much for the battered soldiers. The pride demon's lightning whip strikes, causing them all to scatter. Lindiranae is disarmed. The whip strikes again and again, weakening the barrier. Elera's strength and barrier, begins to falter. The pride demon summons other lesser demons who begin to reek havoc among the other less protected soldiers. Lindiranae, tries to make a run for her sword, but is cut off. The demons move to strike, but the attacks bounce off something in front of her.

"Elera!, No!. Why are you here? I told you to wait where it was safe!", Lindiranae states with worry

If her daughter is here, then she cannot hold back any more. She reaches inside herself to her vast pool of mana, as it eagerly responds to her call, forming her Spirit Blade. It's magnificent silvery-white form crackles with power and azure lightning in the form of a glaive. She takes a defensive stance placing herself between the demon and her daughter. She strikes again and again, easily dispatching her armoured foe. She pauses to look around. The Seeker is fighting off two demons. Solas is trying to maintain his barriers, and she does not see the Durgen'len anywhere. She changes the glaive into a bastard sword challenging the pride demon, into mortal combat. Her magnificent sword bypasses its defenses and ignores its armour. It screams in pain as the sword  bites into its flesh.

She jumps back, suddenly, as she feels an inkling of familiar magic. The demon and surrounding area is suddenly encased in an opaque cyan glyph, an Elgar'arla (spirit trap). _So that is what you were doing, Elera,_ thinks Lindiranae. The glyph separates her, Solas, and the demon from the rest of the battle. Elera smiles and puts her hand over her sword arm, while shaking her head horizontally. Lindiranae, steps back from the attack, and notices Solas looking at her and her blade with respect. He is also staring at Elera, and gives her a questioning look. Elera puts a single finger to her mouth taping it once, when she looks at Solas. Then, she draws her attention to the Pride demon. Everyone else is left outside of the barrier, and unable to see or get inside. Elera walks fearlessly up to the trapped demon.

Solas POV

Solas witnesses the demon's expression change, as it tries to speak. Ma Halani (help me), it growls through gritted teeth.

Elera sends out her aura and power into the glyph. He watches in awe as the pride demon begins to calm. Its body begins to shrink further and further till it resembles an older elvhen woman. Elera enters the trap and embraces the spirit?

It speaks, "Ma Serannas, Asa'malin ashalan. Ir tel'him (thank you, niece ( daughter of my sister), I am me again)."

_There is a pause in the one-sided conversation._

"Do not cry, Da'lan. Ma Melawa halani" (you have helped me), continues the Spirit

_Another Pause, Elera shakes her head no._

"It vibrates in pain. Sathan, Da'len, ma ghilana mir din'an" (please child, guide me unto death), pleads the spirit

_Elera begins to cry._ _Then he hears the words, in a beautiful sweet innocent voice._  "Hahren na melana sahlin emma ir abelas" (elder your time has come, now I am filled with sorrow), but Elera's lips do not move.

The Spirit speaks one final time, "Ma Serannas, Ar lath ma da'lan" as Elera dissipates its essence back into the Fade, and then collapses to the ground. Elera's barriers and glyph fall revealing to all Lindiranae's magnificent glowing blade, and her attempt to close the breach.

_Solas is completely dumbfounded by what he just witnessed, but quickly regains his composure._  "Quickly! Before more come through!", he shouts at the Dalish, "She is alive! You must close the rift now!"

Solas watches as she raises her arm and pours all her power into the Mark. The rift closes quickly, and she keeps going. He can feel the breach sealing. It needs more power..... _more da'lan, keep it up._ She pours all her effort and mana into the rift, but her power fails, it is not enough. The rift is sealed, but the breach is still present. She just did not have enough power. He realizes that it was too much to expect out of a single mortal, Etunash! _Maybe if more power could be found, it could be permanently sealed?_  The Dalish too collapses to the ground in exhaustion, her weapon dissipating upon her collapse. " _Ena'sa'melan,"_ breathes Solas. (Arcane Warrior, one who protects victory)

He sends his power into the forms of the mother and child. They are alive, he sighs with relief. Their mana is drained and their physical bodies have given out. _I wonder what their story is?_ His curiosity is peaked. Only rest and time can heal them now. He must protect them, there are too many unanswered questions. She is necessary for his plans, and the child is an unknown. They both demonstrate elvhen magic he thought was forever lost or corrupted by the humans. He oversees the return of their bodies to Haven's infirmary with the wounded soldiers. It will take them a while to wake, and they  should be safe enough there. He then leaves them, to go to his own cabin. He must find that memory in the Fade, and discover what happened to his orb.

 


	5. A thousand years of planning, all for naught (see beginning notes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas finds answers in the Fade at the expense of something more precious. See beginning notes for Flags!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is flagged for NON-sexual child abuse in the second half of this chapter. The sections are short, and are marked off with *************** and are in BOLD text. It is not necessary to read the description, to further the story.

Solas POV

Solas returns to his cabin, and immediately enters the Fade looking for a specific memory. The memory he had already partially witnessed in the Temple. If things were different, he could spend several months here taking in all these old memories. But alas, FenHarel has no use for such distractions, and his duty comes first. He is the only one left who can restore what was lost. He must save his People. _There is no cost to great._ After several unsuccessful attempts to find the memory, he decides to go back to the Temple for the clearest vision. It takes him several hours, but eventually he is successful.

The memory is in the viewpoint of someone participating in the ritual, probably a human. Through the human's eyes he watches the beginnings of the blood ritual started by the blighted one with the Divine as the sacrifice. Then the Dalish enters the room, disrupting the ritual. He watches as his orb partially unlocks, destroying the blighted one and Divine in the aftermath of raw power. Then the orb falls to the floor, and begins to roll on its own. It is searching for something. What could draw it's will? It makes a 90 degree turn, and heads toward an empty corner of the room. There it stops and slowly begins to float off the ground. Some of it's energy draining. Wait?, he looks closely, was that a shimmer in the air? That corner is not empty. It is the da'lan, invisible. She is holding the activated orb in her hands. _Why did his orb seek her out?, he wonders. How is she doing that?_ He watches the Dalish's reaction as she runs over in fear for her child's safety, immediately grabbing the orb out of Elera's hands. He watches the pain and agony on her face as the anchor adheres to her hand. Then, there is an explosion of light, throwing them both into the Fade and leaving the orb behind. The source of the memory is now experiencing extreme pain. The memory becomes tenuous, and is difficult to focus on. One last glimpse shows his blighted clawed hands picking up the active orb, before all goes black. The memory fades. He searches for other memories, but none are available.Too many spirits have fled the area or have been destroyed. This is his only source of information. He repeatedly watches it over and over, but discovers no new information.

It is mid-morning before he begins the long trek back to Haven, with more questions than answers. He knows now, that his orb is no longer in the area, that the blighted one has it, and that it has been unlocked. He watched that blighted creature destroyed, then live again in another body. _How did he survive? How did a blighted magister learn the secret of effective immortality?_ He must find an alternative way to seal the breach, so, for now, he must stay with this Inquisition. It is the only way. He must also keep the Dalish alive in order to accomplish his goals. _She should be easy enough to manipulate. He will have to grit his teeth, but any sacrifice on his part will be necessary to undo this attrocity._ When he gets back to Haven, he will check up on them in the infirmary. It will probably take them several days to awaken, and that will give him plenty of time to strategize on how he wants to proceed with his plans. Then he will let his agents know what he wants them to do. He smiles to himself as he walks back.

As he is approaching Haven he is surprised to find his agent, Maya, waiting for him outside the gate. "You know it is dangerous for us to meet out in the open like this!" He looks at her disapprovingly. "Report", Maya.

She flinches slightly, "I am sorry, my lor.....Solas, I had to know. Were you able to learn anything? Do you know what happened to your orb and our plans? Can we still restore our People?"

"Somewhat, the orb is active, and in the hands of the blighted Magister. Other than that, there are still too many unanswered questions. We must keep the Dalish alive, she is the key. We will seal the breach, and then we will deal with the Magister. After that, the veil can be taken down correctly."

"I have been charged with the prisoners care. The humans are now calling her the Herald of Andraste, and Lady Josephine moved her out of the infirmary to her own private quarters," continues Maya

_A Dalish? The chosen of Andraste? Yesterday, she was a prisoner about to be executed. Humans will come up with anything! Solas shakes his head and does a face palm._ _One day of powerful magic, and they already think of her as partially divine. At least the Evanuris's rise to power took many centuries, and their titles evolved over time._

Maya continues, "Yes they will, but I see nothing divine in the clean-up of her physical needs. I am also under orders from the Seeker to inform her when she wakes. I am unable to remove that dye on her skin and hair. It has been on too long, and will need to fade on its own"

"Very good, Maya. She is imperative to my plans. Make sure to keep your position and report back to me about everything", interjects Solas.

She continues. "As you wish. There is also a rumor of an abomination or blood mage that was captured by the Templars, last night, and the humans are talking about a miracle in the infirmary."

"How is her daughter?" asks Solas

"Whose daughter?" answers Maya.

"The Dalish's daughter, who else?" he replies.

"I do not know of any da'len. The Dalish was alone when she was moved to her new quarters," replies Maya

"Are you sure? She is young with hair the colour of frost. She is quite remarkable, are you sure you did not see her?" asks Solas with trepidation

"Ir Abelas, Fen....Solas, I have failed in my duty.", Maya bows to him

"Maya, go back and protect my anchor. I am going to head to the infirmary", states Solas

He runs to the infirmary, and finds it to be almost completely empty. There is no sign of Elera. _What is going on?, he grinds his teeth in frustration. What happened here? He must find answers! Where do humans go for information?_ He enters the tavern, and is waved over to a table by Varric.

"Hey, Chuckles, it is strange to see you here. I did not figure you for the Tavern-type", says Varric.

"I need information. Do you know what happened last night? The infirmary is almost completely empty, and Elera is no where to be found."

"I thought Grace was with her mother?", replies Varric.

"No, her mother is alone," replies Solas

"Give me a second, Chuckles, let me see what I can find out" replies Varric as Solas waits impatiently.

A ½ candlemark later, Varric returns. "They are calling Ember, the Herald of Andraste. Almost everyone in the infirmary was healed and released it was a miracle. They are attributing it to the Heralds power. The Templars caught an abomination/blood mage/demon something or other, and they are holding it in the Chantry's undercroft under guard, until the Commander can ascertain its threat level. He will either kill it or make it tranquil. Everyone is looking forward to when the Herald of Andraste will awaken and save them all."

Solas must find out what truly happened, not just talk of miracles. He must talk to someone who was there, but who has an objective mind. He hunts down Adan, the apothecary, and finds him in his quarters/lab. The apothecary is affronted about being accosted by an elf. But the threat of magical harm, and the fact he is alone quickly changes his mind.

Adan begins his story."The soldiers and scouts returned from the front lines, over 250 injured men and women, creating quite the headache for me. With the addition of the wounded refugees, we were overrun. There are only the three of us. It was absolute chaos, and there were not enough beds to go around. I am an apothecary not a military commander. We asked Commander Cullen and the Templars to come in and help organize the mess. It did not take them long to accomplish the task. The Commander left, but ordered the rest of them to stay to maintain order. Things were finally going smoothly, and the people were being helped. Josephine ordered the removal of the strangely tanned elven female, sorry, now Herald of Andraste for private care. The Seeker was being ornery, refusing treatment. She wanted to get up and back to work. So, we gave her a sleeping draft after telling her it was a restorative potion. As far as I know she is still knocked out in her quarters."

"Everything was going well until an elven child, probably one of the refugees children woke up. She was being treated for shock, hypothermia, starvation, and exposure. She woke up afraid and in a panic. She was crying, and holding herself as if she was in great pain. She tried to run, so we tried to stop her. We could not calm her down, almost like she could not understand what we were saying. Then the weirdest thing happened, she started to glow, and emitted a great bluish-green light. The light surrounded everyone, and I mean everyone, in the infirmary healing their injuries. The Templars came running and instantly smote her. She collapsed along with the light, and they took her away. It is too bad she was an abomination. She helped everyone, and saved a lot of lives. Since then the infirmary has been slowly emptied as families took their loved ones home, or woke up from a healing sleep."

"She is no abomination!", yells Solas. Solas runs toward the Chantry. He passes Varric on the way. "Get the Seeker! he calls, the Templars have Elera."

"What?, Varric asks. What do the templars want with Grace?"

"They think Elera is an abomination, and they are going to kill her!', yells Solas  _or even worse Tranquility, he thinks._

"Bianca and I will be right there"replies Varric with a mix of anger and fear in his voice

"Stupid, superstitious, shems!" Solas curses. _Can they not see how special she is. She is a Ladarelan'elgar (spirit healer), and even more rare she is also an Elgar'Landarelan (healer of spirits). She has such a rare and wonderful magic. She cannot be possessed, ever, it is impossible! Her spirit friends would not want too, and they would never allow another one to try. She healed everyone! Impressive! Only Templars would see that as evil, just because they do not understand it. He must get there in time; he hopes he is not too late._

Solas blasts his way into the Chantry, his fury fueling his magic, and he immediately heads toward the under croft.

 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**He overhears two male voices. "Smite her again, that should make the little knife ear talk", says a snake-like oily voice. "Confess your sins, abomination!", says a wheezy voice He hears the slap of flesh on flesh. Give up your blasphemous ways, or do you want me to break another finger?, says the snake. Confess! Speak!, Demon. Crying will not help you! Your only salvation is through the Chantry. Repent of your sins, or face the wrath of the Maker, says wheezy.  Solas hears an audible pop. He sees Elera's face contort in pain, then collapse. Iraniel, wake her back up!, says the snake. He laughs, then tosses a bucket of water on her. When that does not immediately work he pulls out a knife.....**

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Stop what you are doing!", yells Solas. Solas releases his force spell driving the Templars back against the wall, but his magic rolls off them like water on a duck. Damn Templars and his weakened magic. So he does not stun them, enough.  He tries in vain to break the long iron chain and collar holding the shivering form of Elera. I am here da'lan. I will protect you, as he speaks to her softly in Elvhen. The Templars wake back up. He turns to face her tormentors, and raises his staff in a defensive gesture. He braces for the smite.

He feels the double smite of both Templars, making him writhe and collapse to the floor.

"Look Carrow, another knife-eared mage, perhaps they are in league with one another," wheezy sneers.

"That is that arrogant knife ear from before. We should teach him his place," replies Carrow. "Lets chain him, just like the animal he is.

"Yes, that is a good idea," grins Iraniel.

The Templars get a few kicks in, before the unarmoured Seeker arrives, with Varric in tow.

"Stop what you are doing, immediately!", demands the Seeker.

"These are dangerous apostates, Seeker. We must protect the village from their vile magic," reports Carrow

"I will take care of this, affirms the Seeker, you are dismissed. Report to the Commander at once."

"Yes, Seeker," they respond in unison, followed by a mock bow.

"Solas, are you alright?", asks Cassandra. "If I had known...."

"I will recover, Seeker," wheezes Solas. "Elera on the other hand, as he looks over at her still form chained to the wall. Varric, can you do something about those blasted chains?"

"Now there Grace, let Uncle Varric get this vile thing off you," says Varric. He gives the Seeker a disappointing look, when he looks at the unconscious child. "Everything will be alright now, you are among friends. You are right Chuckles, she is nothing like Anders".

Her eyes flutter, opening slightly to his touch, giving him a slight smile before passing out again.

"I can arrange guards for her", suggests the Seeker, until her mother awakens

"No!. No one will come near her again!", solas yells with a mix of anger and fury in his voice. "Seeker, you have done enough. I will be responsible for her, states Solas." He wraps her in his cloak, and carefully picks her up in his arms. With her head resting on his shoulder, he cradles her small form against his chest keeping her safe and warm, and walks out into the night. Bianca providing vigilant guard duty, as they exit.

"Chuckles, if there is anything I can do?", asks Varric

"Yes, can you please bring some soft food to her mother's cabin, and find me a few restorative and lyrium potions. I will have to restore my mana after the smite so I can heal her physical wounds. I am not sure what to do about the mental ones, that is something I cannot heal easily." Solas replies with regret

Solas is enraged. If he was at full power, he would have burned down the entire village for this atrocity. _He asks himself, why does he care about one Dalish child?_ Even one with such a rare and incredible gift. He put himself at risk, by confronting the templars.  He could have been killed. No, his agents would have come for him. _Is it to get in good graces with, and earn the trust of her mother? Perhaps that is it? That must be it._ _He is not a monster, anyone in their right mind would have helped her._ He has no reason to care specifically for anyone in this world. Good riddance this world is not worth saving. Then again, as he looks at the helpless child in his arms, perhaps something can be salvaged, as he holds her a little tighter against his chest. _She should not have to pay the price for my mistakes_. He takes her to the Dalish's cabin. Maya is there.

"Ma Halani (help me), Maya", his tone making it an order

"Yes, my lord", Maya replies carefully not sure how to react to his cold fury

Maya takes the child from him, and lays her down on the bed next to her mother.

Solas assesses his patient, She is unconscious, unresponsive, and cold to his touch. He makes sure she is breathing. He casts a glyph of warmth and wraps her in blankets to slowly restore her body temperature.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**He wipes away the dried blood, and takes notice of the developing bruises. He also notices the side of her face beginning to swell, along with her cut lip. He does a quick but thorough examination finding 4 broken fingers, multiple hand shaped bruises on her neck, back, and arms, and several small cuts done with a knife. It takes all the will power he has not to hunt down and kill those Templars, but he must stay and heal her. He also cannot deny her Mamae a chance at revenge. _He plots how many ways he can kill them, in increasingly painful ways. He has plenty of time to decide their fate. He will start with debilitating nightmares. Their suffering will be long and painful, he will see to it. He knows just the spirits for the job._**

**He wills her into dreamless sleep, so he can heal her fingers and set them back in place. Maya, please help me hold her still. Ir Abelas, da'lan. Ir Abelas. He pulls, pushes, and adjusts her fingers till they resemble a normal shape. Then he pours healing magic into her hands, to improve their recovery. He wishes he could do more than this, but he is not a great healer.** _Unlike her_ **.Then he painstakingly heals every cut one at a time. He wraps her swollen hands in silk and lays her down next to her mother.**

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"I have healed her the best I can. Maya, come get me immediately, if anything changes, I will be outside." orders Solas

"Yes, my lord, your will be done," Maya bows to him. She has never seen him this angry, and she hopes he will never turn that rage against her. _His rage is terrible, but beautiful at the same time. This is Fen'Harel who will restore that which was lost. This is her hope! Why does he suddenly care about a Dalish female and her child? Angering the Templars could have lasting negative effects on their plans. He must have a good reason, she tells herself. He did say the mother was imperative to his plans._ _She knows better than to interfere lest his ire is turned on her. She will follow orders, but she is still curious and slightly jealous._

Solas takes up vigil outside the cabin, throughout the rest of the night.

Varric comes by the following morning. "I have brought the restorative and additional lyrium potions you requested".

"Ma Serannas," Varric. "I will make good use of those. Can you take my place out here?"

"Yes, Bianca and I are ready. We will make sure they are not disturbed by any unwanted entities", Varric replies with confidence. Bianca does her job well, and her mere presence keeps the villagers away.

Solas re-enters the cabin to find Maya, on guard duty. "Ma Serannas, Maya, he says with relief. Please help me sit her up and swallow some of these potions. Then you may go".

"Dareth Shiral, my Lord", says Maya. She helps him complete the task, then leaves. She passes the Commander heading her way, and as is her persona; she squeals ducks her head and walks in the other direction.

Solas hears muffled voices. "No Commander, you cannot go in.", states Varric

"I must ascertain if she is a threat to us all", says the Commander.

"She is not even conscious yet! What your Templars did was excessive. I surmise that she will not awaken for several days, considering recent events. Come back later. If she is a threat, Solas will deal with it, or I will get the Seeker. I am sure her mother will want to have words with you when she awakens." “Commander”, reproaches Varric, you owe the lives of over half your Templars and ¾ of your troops to her. How can you continue to  treat her in such a way?

"Anders was an exceptional healer", retorts the Commander.

"He was also a Grey Warden. Are you going to torture all the Grey Wardens you find?", finishes Varric.

"I will keep the Templars on high alert, and we will stand guard here until I can ascertain her threat level. Also, we have a report from Leliana that the Herald is a mage herself. I will not make the same mistake twice. I cannot trust just the word of any apostate mage. Hawke always assured us that Anders was not a threat, and she promised to monitor that abomination. And look what happened! Kirkwall destroyed! A war that has ravaged years! Solas will need to remain here or in his cabin. I will not have another Anders walking around in Haven, especially given recent events. I will need to see her when she wakes, orders the Commander. I am sorry, Varric I have to be sure, as his voice slowly softens."

"Come back later, 'Knight Commander'", as Varric sarcastically waves goodbye. _Well, Bianca we may be of use later as he fondly oils her gears._

_Well, the Durgen'len is useful, damn the Templars,_ thinks Solas. His attention is diverted as he hears a small noise coming from the bed. The da'lan is stirring. Her eyes open, and then she vomits the healing potion onto the floor. Finding herself in a comforting place, near her mamae, she calms. She snuggles in tighter, and cries silent tears. She turns away from his touch, and refuses any attempt at food, liquid, or healing medicine. She just lays there and holds onto her mamae. _Da'lan what can I do? He looks at her helplessly, maybe Maya has an idea._ She will die, if she does not drink something. If only her mother were awake, things would be different. _Perhaps he could help her wake sooner? That is a plan he can get behind. He use his healing magic to try and awaken the Dalish, quicker._ A few hours later the condition of the child changes, and he sees her cringe in fear. Why? Then he can feel them too, the templars are coming! She begins to shake violently. He picks her up in his arms and rocks her gently, softly speaking to her in Elvhen, repeating "I will not let them hurt you"

"Commander, wait," he hears Varric's voice.

"No this cannot wait", the commander says as he slams open the door. "Where is that abomination"

The da'lan is so scared she vomits again. She jumps out of Solas's arms, and hides behind him, crouching in fear.

"Come to look at the 'Abomination' Commander," sneers Solas. "Can't you see how your very presence sickens and scares her!"

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**The Commander notices the fading bruises on her neck and the bandages on her hands, also the pink scars of the recently healed cuts. _He is surprised how young she is. She can't have been a mage for long. If only she had been raised in the circle this would not have happened. Then again there are  no circles anymore?  Is this going to become more common? What happened to this child?, he wonders. His men had reported what they did was necessary, and that the abomination fought back. They reported that she refused to speak, and refused the salvation of the Maker. After seeing her and her injuries he is not so sure._**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_I am no longer a Templar, he says to himself. Can I  put aside that part of me, and handle this situation differently? But if she is a threat to Haven, I just don't know. She is so small, what happened to her? She cannot have been a mage for long. Is she like Conner?_

Elera begins to hyperventilate, and Solas can feel her pulse fluttering against his back.

"Sathan, calm yourself da'lan, Sathan, Sathan," (please), pleads Solas, as he tries to calm her down

"She is casting!", yells the Commander. He readies a smite and Solas instinctively puts himself between the Templar and the child.  The commander uses all his willpower to stop himself.

Elera casts, her magic reflexively forming a strong barrier around herself and enabling her to hide.

"Where did she go?" Solas, asks the commander.  "She must speak to me of her innocence," he says in a softer tone.

"She does not possess the ability to speak, Commander, and she is still behind me. She is young and scared, and does not have full control of her magic, yet. Instead of accidentally catching a bed on fire, she healed all of your troops. She only requires training." 

"What do you mean she can't speak?", the Commander asks incredulously. 

"She does not have the ability to speak, and does not know your language. Her primary language is Elvhen!  She does not understand Trade! Your questions are worthless! It should also be noted in the face of ultimate evil she chose to cast a protective barrier around herself and hide, some abomination", Solas sneers at the stupid human.

"What evil are you talking about, Solas?", the commander readies his guard

"You!, says Solas, and the people who hurt her! Now leave!Templar, you have done enough damage. Keep your men farther back, she can sense their presence and it is killing her", retorts Solas unable to contain the fury in his voice.

_The child was so scared of him, a demon would have shown itself by now. Why can't she speak? Why does she not understand the common tongue? How can this be?_   "Fine, but this matter is not resolved", says the Commander, as he stalks out the door.

Solas hears muffled orders, and surprisingly he feels the Templar presence disappear.

Elera drops her barrier, and crawls into Solas's lap. She snuggles into his chest and allows him to put his arm around her in comfort. Soon, she falls asleep in his arms. He is not sure what to do? He is out of his element. "Sleep well, da'lan", he whispers as he holds her tighter in his arms. He infuses his voice with magic making it a command to spend longer in the Fade. It is in that position, Maya finds him in. He does not say anything, she does not either. "Help me lay her down, Maya. Do you have any ideas? She is completely traumatized, but stable. Is there anything we can do? I know nothing about children".

"Children were such a rarity among us. All I know is that we need to give her time, and wait for her mother to awaken.  Continue to let her know that no harm will come to her, and that you will protect her", replies Maya.

"Speaking of which, Solas remembers, her mother should awaken soon. She may react negatively to the presence of a man in her room, so it should be just you when she awakens. Tell me when she does, and then tell the Seeker. If she has questions, tell her I can give her the answers she seeks."

"Yes, my lord" replies Maya with a bow

"I asked you not to call me that, you must call me Solas."

"Very well, …..........Solas" Maya replies quietly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and Kudo's


	6. A Mysterious Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindiranae wakes after her attempt to seal the breach, learns the truth, and leaves the Inquisition. Solas goes with her.

The next morning........

Lindiranae wakes, and finds herself in a strange human dwelling wearing ugly clothing. She is happy to see Elera sleeping beside her, but why is she injured? _What has happened to you, esha'lin?_ She tries not to disturb her slumber, as she moves in the bed. There are no guards and no chains, but she can sense a Templar presence nearby. Did she seal the breach? Is she awaiting execution? She must know what happened! 

Soon, a female elf enters into her cabin. She drops what she was carrying and squeals. "Oh!I did not know you were awake! I beg your forgiveness and your blessing, as she bows to the floor. I am but a humble servant. They say you are the Herald of Andraste, and that you saved us from the breach. You stopped it from growing and saved us all."

"Ma Serannas for taking care of us both. Can I ask your name?", asks  Lindiranae

"Maya, my Lady. Lady Cassandra will want to know you have awakened. She is in the Chantry waiting for you."

"You do not need to call me my Lady. I am an elf just as you are," says Lindiranae

_Now where did she hear something like that before? I am nothing like you, Maya thinks._

"Do you know what happened to my child? I have no memory of those injuries before the Temple," asks Lindiranae.

"I am so sorry, my lady, but you must ask that elven apostate for more information. He is the one who healed her," squeals Maya.

"Would you get a message to him?  Can you ask him to come here and speak with me?" Please, asks Lindiranae

"He is a mage your ladyship, can you guarantee that he will not do something unnatural to me?", Maya asks with a feigned fearful tone. 

"It is alright, I do not think he will harm you. Please, can you deliver the message for me? I do not know where his cabin is, and I cannot leave her," pleads Lindiranae

"As you wish, my lady Herald" replies Maya as she bows again.

_Maya thinks, What is her lords interest in that? She must just be a means to an end. A mortal! A Shem'len! A Dalish!, now a representative of a human god figure. Her arrogance has no bounds. Speaking broken Elvhen as if she thinks that fact alone makes her more. She does not even have magic. How far have the elves fallen? Humans will believe in anything. Ordering the Dread Wolf around, the audacity. But then again she was not going to follow her orders, she was following his_. She goes to inform her lord of the awakening. She does not want to have to deal with this tranquil child anymore. Maybe she could have another assignment. She delivers her message first to her lord, and then to the Seeker, as per instruction.

Solas makes his way through the wall of Templars surrounding her dwelling. Cullen must have ordered them here, to watch over the "Abomination". He holds his head high, and pretends to ignore them. He reaches the Dalish's cabin and knocks softly.

"Excuse me, may I come in?", asks Solas in elvhen

"Please, come in. Can you tell me what happened?", asks Lindiranae, continuing the conversation in elvhen.

He tells her the story, and apologizes profusely for leaving them alone. "I should have protected her!  Instead of going to rest in my cabin after the attempt to seal the breach. Ir Abelas!, Solas replies in a terse tone.

"Solas, it is not your fault. You helped protect her, and even took a smite meant for her. You have my gratitude. Ma Serannas, I am in your debt.", Lindiranae replies with gratefulness.

_I do not deserve your thanks or your gratitude. "_ I only wish I could have done more. Ir Abelas, I cannot imagine what she went through. I am afraid this may destroy who she is, and I do not know how to help her. This is beyond my ability to heal", Soals replies in an exasperating tone.

_Lindiranae scrunches her forehead in thought, and then seems to come to a revelation. "_ Solas, they mentioned you were an expert of the Fade. Does that only apply to rifts, or does it include the denizens of the Fade as well?", asks Lindiranae with curiosity.

_What an odd question, I wonder where she is going with this?, he thinks. "_ I am an expert of all aspects of the Fade. What would you like to know?, he asks with a prideful tone.

"Is there any way to contact a specific spirit in the Fade?", asks Lindiranae

_He notices she says, Spirit, not demon. "_ There are many spirits and types of spirits. Are you seeking an ideal or a singular spirit? Unfortunately many were destroyed when the veil was torn", he replies academically.

"Oh! I hope not!, _tears threaten._ I want to contact a specific spirit, but there may be more than one. I am not sure" she asks more desperately

_He waits patiently for more information, this is a difficult subject for her. Is she really concerned about spirits? Why?_

"I need to know if I can trust you, Solas", Lindiranae asks with a questioning tone.

_He senses her mana reach toward his, as she tries to sense the truth of his words. Unlike Leliana, she would know if he actively tried to block her._

"Are you from Tevinter?", she asks

_That is an odd first question? He must be careful, Fenedhis! she is talented. She may be able to sense if he lies._  "No, I am not from Tevinter. It is not a place friendly to elves. Especially elves with magic".

"You are a self-proclaimed, self-taught, wandering apostate neither Dalish or circle trained. You are an unknown element. If I am going to entrust my life and the life of ma esha'lin (my child) to your magic, I must know more about you. Can I trust you in this?",  she asks with neutrality. 

"I do not consider myself self-taught, but since I never told you that, you would not have known. I received instruction from spirits of wisdom and purpose, and learned my magic first hand during my exploration of the Fade. My only wish is to help you and your daughter." He replies with a hopeful tone. _He needs to earn her trust._

_She does not have much of a choice. He has secrets, but then she does to. He does seem genuine in his wish to help her. Unfortunately, she needs his help. If need be she would have to kill him later, but it would bring her no pleasure. The Templars on the other hand._

"Can you keep a secret Solas?" She asks  

"I will keep it if it does no harm to me and mine." He waits patiently.

_It is a hard choice, but then she seems to come to a decision,_ Solas observes. _Good, she has decided to trust me in this._

"Elera, has several spirit friends in the Fade. I can see the fondness in her eyes; when she looks at the drawings she has done of them, almost like family. I was hoping to ask them for help, but I have no idea who they are or how to contact them. Do you have a skill that could help?", her eyes pleading.

"Perhaps I can help. What exactly do you want to do? Do you want me to force a spirit into a trap, and compel it into revealing it's secrets?" he asks to get a rise out of her. 

_He watches her face change from an expression of curiosity to one of disgust._

"No! I would never do that, especially to another free-willed creature" replies Lindiranae with disgust at the thought.

_His ears perk up with respect at that statement. Could she rise above her birth? Is she more? Did his magic change her in a positive way?_

"I want to meet them and talk to them in the Fade. If that is all you can offer, I am sorry to have troubled you. I will have to find another way. Please leave, Now" She orders in an annoyed tone

"No wait, Lindiranae. _He actually uses her name. A slip of the tongue. It must be. Then again, is she unique from her people, deserving of a name?_   _No, she can't be._   _She is only a Dalish after all_. I can help you. I just wanted to see what your motivations were"

"How can you help, then?" She asks with a sense of distrust

"I will find you in the Fade tonight, and then guide you to the ones you seek. Your will will lead you to the destination you seek", replies Solas  matter of factually. 

"How can you do that, Solas? Are you an I've'an'virelan?" she asks with a sense of wonder

"Yes, I am what the humans call a Dreamer. Just as you are an Arcane Warrior, and your daughter is a Spirit Healer. I have spent years experiencing lost memories, and talking to the spirits of the Fade. I noticed earlier that you are a true arcane warrior, one whose techniques have survived the rigors of time. I thought such techniques lost forever. Your skill has not been corrupted by the humans and their paltry knight enchanter specialization. It is remarkable. Where did you learn such a skill?"he asks with curiosity.

_A dreamer, a real I've'an'virelan! (fade walker) We could learn so much from him!,_ she thinks. _Elera takes priority over anything else, though._

"Ir Abelas, Solas. I would love to discuss the wonders and discoveries you have made in the Fade at some other time, but please, I must try to save my daughter", she pleads returning him back from his musings.

_She is right! She is not a curiosity for him to unravel. Then again, does she share my love for discovery and exploration? Would she be open to new ideas? Only time will tell..... Stop thinking that, he chides himself, she is a child, a mistake, a means to an end. She could never be more than that. Then he realizes he has had this entire conversation in perfect Elvhen, and he had almost forgotten she was Dalish. No, he must not have such thoughts. The breach takes priority, and only she can effect the rifts. But she will not do anything until her child has recovered. Such a predicament he finds himself in, he muses._

"Tell me what to do", she asks.

"First, you should eat. You will need all the strength you can get, and your mana will also need to be at full power. Then I will help you to fall asleep. When you enter the Fade in dreams, I will find you. Then I will help guide your will to the ones you seek." Solas replies with confidence

She is not hard to find. His mark is a glowing beacon in the Fade, a cow could find her in the dark if it wanted to. He realizes he will have to set up wards around her dreams to prevent demons from finding her, especially, when she is this vulnerable and this visible. This will enable her to become more autonomous, and allow her more control of her dreams.

He finds her in a happy memory of a slightly younger version of herself, playing with a large black wolf. Her face unmarked by vallas'lin, and her hair dyed green? Youth, he smirks. Just looking at the wolf he can tell by its expression that the wolf absolutely adores her, and she does him in return.  _What_   _is it with this family and wolves? he asks himself. This was not the one he met at the campsite, though._

"I am here!", says Solas, as he uses his power to separate her from her memory, releasing her to the raw fade. She retains the form of her younger self. He likes her this way, her spirit untamed, unmarked, and free.

"Oh Solas! you found me. Now what do we do? This is very strange, as she looks at her slightly younger body."

From here on out you will need to focus only on your goal, and try to keep any other emotions in check. If you encounter any spirits, do not show fear or malice, and they will not harm you. I will protect you from any demons we may encounter.

She leads him forward, and soon they come to a familiar place.

_Solas recognizes the modest elvhen dwelling and surrounding farmland, as belonging to Mamae and Babae the Spirits of Hope and Protection. He is glad to see they have survived the breach._

"From here you should go forward on your own, Lindiranae. Go knock on the door, and you will find your answers inside. I will wait for you here, he replies

"Are you sure," Solas?

"Yes, just go knock on the door". _I cannot risk them referring to me as Fen'Harel. They might slip up by accident as they do not understand the concept of a secret._

Lindiranae goes on ahead to the beautiful, elvhen-style dwelling, and knocks on the door.

It is answered by Hope. "Welcome, to our home, Mamae. Myself and Babae are so glad you found our way to us", greets hope.

"Then you know why I have come, is there anything you can do? She may not survive the next few days. Can you help her? Sathan. We must help her", Lindiranae pleads with the spirit

"We want to help, but we can only help in the Fade. We are trapped by the veil, and cannot go to her," says Hope

"Your being here is hopeful, and you must keep her safe," says Protection.

"We have sent for help, a friend that lives in the waking world. He will help her, but until he arrives we will make sure her dreams are happy ones. She must eat.  Her body is at war, and her spirit is failing. There is not much time. Now you need to WAKE UP!, she needs you", directs Hope 

Lindiranae wakes up suddenly, ejected from the Fade by the spirits. She immediately goes to check on Elera.  Solas is still in the Fade, and she gently shakes him awake.

"Did you learn anything? "As he wakes up  with a smile on his face.

"They cannot help her from the Fade, but they will make sure her dreams are good ones. They said a friend of theirs is in the waking world, and will be here soon to help her. I do not know who they were talking about. They also said her body is at war, and she needs food and drink or she will.....she chokes back a sob, …..die" chokes Lindiranae.

"I think you can coax her to eat a little something", Solas reassures her.

They wake the semi-conscious child, and rouse her enough to take in a few mouthfuls of warm broth. Then she collapses again, moaning in pain.

"She is burning up!", says Solas. "We must find a way to bring down her fever" as he applies ice magic to her temple, arm pits, and neck, in an attempt to cool the rampaging fever.

 

* * *

There is a knock on her cabin door. "Herald, can we come in?", says a familiar voice. Without waiting for an answer the door opens to reveal the Seeker and Leliana.

"What is going on here?", asks Leliana.

"She is dying! What does it look like? Now, shut the damn door! Help or get out!", growls Solas.

"We just want to talk to the Herald", says Cassandra.  _She is slightly startled by the authoritative tone of his voice._

"Do not call me that!, says Lindiranae, I have a name. I am not some proxy of your god, or that woman. All I care about right now is saving the life of my daughter, who has suffered terribly at the hands of the templars. So help or leave!"

Cassandra begins to say something, but she is cut off by Leliana. "We will help. I know a few herbal potions for healing and strength. Perhaps I can get Adan to make them for her? I also know a trick or two to help her eat, if you will let us help you. It is the least we can do, Leliana says diplomatically.

"Very well, if you can help, but I will try any remedy on myself before she takes anything.", replies Lindiranae

"As you wish", Leliana bows and ushers the spluttering Seeker out the door.

 

* * *

"But we need her, Leliana, says Cassandra. She must join us."

"She will never join us by force, and so far she has no reason to trust us. We treated her badly as a prisoner, and then Templars acting under the orders of the Commander tortured and almost killed her daughter. He did not know what they were doing, but he did give the order. Would you want to stay? We need to help rebuild her faith and trust in us, otherwise she will leave. We cannot force her into this. This is our only priority", says Leliana

"You are right, as usual, when put that way. Perhaps the Commander should apologize as an act of good will? , asks Cassandra Solas may help as well. He wants to seal the breach just as badly as we do, and hopefully Lindiranae will see it to. She is the only one who can save us all."

"Yes, but she cannot do it alone. We must help her realize that. We need each other. But first we need trust and common ground. By helping to save her child, we will accomplish both tasks. I also have a few other ideas as well to make the Inquisition more elf and mage friendly" replies Leliana

Leliana calls one of her agents to her. "Spread the word that the Herald's child, Grace, is sick with an unknown illness, orders Leliana. Tell them we will need everyone's prayers to enable her recovery."

A day passes......

Lindiranae receives another visit from the Seeker and Leliana. They bring healing and restorative potions, healing herbs, and medical books.

"Perhaps these will help?", asks Leliana

"Ma Serannas," Lindiranae replies.

Cassandra opens her mouth to speak, but Lindiranae cuts her off.

"I am not your Chosen One! You realize I'm an elf, a Dalish elf, I do not believe in your Maker" Lindiranae replies with an annoyed tone

"Is their not room in your beliefs for one more, god?", asks Cassandra

"We have worshiped our gods for over 7,000 years. Why should we stop for a being who has only been around for less than a thousand years? In His name the vast armies of Orlais marched across The Exalted Plains, and utterly destroyed my people and my home.  This horrible act violating the promise given by your own prophet Andraste herself. And for what?, fertile land, political power, and magical artifacts."

"But"........Cassandra begins

"Our gods were betrayed by one of their own, Fen'Harel. He imprisoned them in the beyond, against their will.  Your god voluntarily left, and then cursed everyone with darkspawn. You spend your lives trying to appease him and to coax him back. Many atrocities against my people have been done in His name. Maybe he does not like the things that humans have been doing in His name. Have you considered that?" finishes Lindiranae

Cassandra replies,"but the Chantry does wonderful things. It helps the faithful find meaning and existence in their lives. It has always been about making peace in the love of the Maker."

"The Chantry has never once in its entire existence been about diplomacy, peace, or talking things out. If they were then Leliana would have not been needed. No offense, Leliana", replies Lindiranae

"I know my role and place, that does not bother me," replies Leliana.

_Leliana takes note. Her original plan will have to be changed. Lindiranae, will never embrace her new title, and she cannot be controlled through belief. Strange, she did not think Lindiranae to be the religious type. Perhaps she is just making a point? She is ready to bolt, Lindiranae must be stopped, she cannot leave now._

Cassandra takes a second, then replies, "I guess it does not matter if you think you were chosen or not. You were exactly what we needed when we needed it. The breach remains, and your mark is our only hope of closing it. I believe it was divine providence that the Maker, or whoever, sent you to us in our darkest hour."

"Are you serious? 5 minutes ago you wanted me dead, and now I'm your savior? It is some sort of magical accident, nothing more." Lindiranae retorts

"I was wrong, perhaps I still am. Humans are not the only people who have interest in the fate of the world" replies Cassandra diplomatically

"I tried to seal the breach. I did all I could, but I failed. It almost killed me. What more do you want of me? Will you let me go?, Lindiranae asks.

"The breach is stable, but it is still a threat I will not ignore it", says Cassandra

"Solas thinks it can still be sealed, permanently, providing we can provide the same level of power that created it in the first place," says Leliana.

"We must find those that will stand against the chaos, and we must act now with you at our side," Cassandra says with conviction.

"What if I refuse?", Lindiranae asks 

_Cassandra's face falls, and looks hopefully at Leliana._

"You can go if you want to," says Leliana

_Cassandra looks at Leliana with incredulity. "_ You should know that while some believe you chosen, many still think you are guilty. The Inquisition can only protect you if you are with us, and we can help each other", interjects Cassandra. Lelians gives Cassandra the stink eye.

Lindiranae replies angrily, "I will not willing join an organization that openly demonstrates prejudice against my People for being nothing than who they are. The Chantry was always free to trample over anyone and anything they wanted, and to paint those people in as negative light as possible to justify their actions. You did it to my people as well as others of your faith who had slightly different beliefs. How is this Inquisition going to be better? It sounds worse. Perhaps, as this organization is in its infancy it can become something great, but it is off to a bad start. I will never join the Chantry. You bring up a valid point, though. The breach threatens the entire world, and only I have the power to stop it. You need me more than I need you. I may help, but first, I will save my family from the damage you have already caused. I will return in a few weeks, and make my decision, then. A lot will depend on Elera's recovery. She and I will leave this place. This is not an area where she can recover."

"But........," begins Cassandra

"Please leave, now, I will not ask again,  Lindiranae orders

They do.

 

* * *

 

Leliana and Cassandra continue the conversation back in the Chantry.

"I am sorry, Leli, I made things worse didn't I? She wants to leave, Leliana! She says the smell of humans and being confined to the cottage is stifling the attempts at healing, says Cassandra. What should we do?"

"I do not know. Do we know where she wants to go?," replies Leliana

"A cave of some kind, within a day or three's journey from here. She was very vague," replies Cassandra.

"A cave really? How would that help? We should let her go, but we will follow her. She can keep us informed by sending a runner, perhaps that elf who has been looking after her, or Varric perhaps. Someone she could trust to keep tabs on her. Perhaps giving her some freedom, now, as a gesture of trust will be appropriate", says Leliana.

"I would like to go with her, Leli, says Cassandra. We formed a bond during the fighting, and she promised me that she would help close the breach. I believe Solas, will need to go with her as well. He has her trust, and he genuinely seems to care about their well being. He is also our only healer of consequence, and knows her language. If her child is to recover, he is the only one who can help. Perhaps, as an elf, he can convince her to come back quickly to deal with the rifts".

"That is an excellent idea, she seems like someone who would honor their word. Hold her to that promise if necessary, but do not push. We will need you here, Cas. As the right and left hands of the Divine, our place is here. She should leave during the night, spread the word she is going on a short pilgrimage for a rare ingredient that will cure her daughter, after they leave", states Leliana.

"Do you think she will come back?" asks Cassandra

"We can only hope. We also need to figure out who or what caused this to happen in the first place. Perhaps they have allies, or intend something worse than the breach. We must find out more information" Leliana ponders  _This time may  actually be beneficial to our cause. It will give us the time to spread the name of the Herald of Andraste, without Lindianae's  constant denial  Even if she does not embrace it, the faithful will. Lindiranae was right about that. If they can get the faith of the people behind them, then the Inquisition would be unstoppable. Maybe it is a a good thing that Lindiranae does not believe, she does not need a zealot. The "Herald" will need to become a title and an idea, not a person. This could work out well._

 Midnight

 

The village is quiet as two elven figures dart around in the pale light of the half-moon, and make their way to the stables. They mount quickly, and ride through the gates as the guards look the other way.

Solas is not looking forward to this.Why is he wasting this time with a Dalish, when he could be researching ways to close the breach. This excursion is entirely pointless. He understands, but why does he have to be the babysitter. He can only hope she will not annoy him so much that he cannot do his duty. He had no choice, but to agree with the proposal that Leliana suggested. It was the best option. He will, personally, have to ensure her return to the Inquisition. He informs his agents that he will be leaving, but will contact them in the Fade on a regular basis for updates _._

_He is surprised at how well she rides. Based on her saddle technique she is not used to riding horses, but something else perhaps? Dalish generally do not ride halla, perhaps she learned to ride a hart? Another oddity to ponder later._ He follows her lead as they ride out into the early pre-dawn light. Only she knows where they are going. He hopes they are not going to a Dalish camp. He is not sure if he could stomach that.They travel quickly only stopping to rest the animals, and to check on Elera. The sun begins to climb to it's zenith, and then it begins to wane.

"Solas, we are being followed. Can you hide our trail? I do not want the Shems to know where we are going" as she speaks for the first time.

_She noticed. She is smarter than Leliana thinks she is._   _She might not be the pawn, they want her to be_ , he smirks. "Ma nuvenin (as you wish), Lindiranae."

He looks at her again. She looks older and thinner, the stress and worry taking it toll on her spirit. She barely sleeps, and has not bathed since she woke up a few days ago. _Then again the dalish are not known for their bathing._   _Elera, may be a lost cause. If it comes down to the two of them. He must save the anchor_. _He has no choice._ She leads them onward and upward farther into the mountains. As they travel he notices the area is warded. A simple charge of mana and the hillside will collapse. The farther north they go, the more numerous the wards are.  _She is definitely smarter than she seems, and that makes her dangerous._   _Where are they going?_

He wakes in the morning of the third day, and they break camp with a warm breakfast of mashed grains. Then they continue on. Soon, she leads him to a dead end at the base of a cliff, it seems they have finally come to the end of the trail. _Why does she want to stop here, did she take a wrong turn? There is no shelter here._  

"Can you please watch Elera for a few hours? I have to go hunting." states Lindiranae

"Now? Really? We have plenty of supplies?" Solas asks curiously

"It is not for us" Lindiranae states

_He waits for her to elaborate on that statement, but she does not. He does not want to pry and push his luck. He cannot risk her ire. She is very close to bolting. She has the ability to evade him if she wanted to, and she knows this terrain. If she triggers those wards, she would be lost forever._ He must prevent her from running; as she must eventually return to the Inquisition. _She would never leave her daughter, he should agree to this_.

Lindiranae comes back two candlemarks later hauling a 600lb headless druffalo. I was in luck, I found him close by. She sets her burden on the ground, and pops something into her mouth, restoring her mana and vitality. Then she begins to cast and quickly disables a complex warding/illusion glyph on the wall in front of them.

_It was so well hidden that even he did not notice it._  Previous invisible runes begin to glow, revealing an entrance into a cave, no passageway, through the snowy mountains. _That glyph was so intricate, that even he did not sense it's presence. Who is this Dalish?_   _This is no ordinary tunnel, it is solid black and strangely smooth. A lava tube perhaps?_

"Our destination lies on the other side of the tunnel, and should take another half-day to get there on foot."

"Where are we going?", asks Solas

"A place of healing, you will like it, Solas". _I would not bring you here if I did not require your skills, but if you do harm to anything you find here, I will not hesitate to kill you, she thinks._

"How is she doing?", asks Lindiranae

"No change", replies Solas. 

 

She carefully replaces the glyph after they enter the passage way, and then re-shoulders her burden, as they continue on foot down the tunnel.

_Her magically enhanced strength is a wonder to behold. He has never seen any technique like that before. What events would have led to the creation of such a style? Come to think of it, he has never seen her use a staff._

Solas follows behind Lindiranae guiding the horses with magic, and holding Elera in his arms. They continue the journey forward on foot, and finally arrive at the end of the tunnel.

The passageway opens out into a lush green valley, surprisingly warm in comparison to the unforgiving frozen volcanic mountains that surround it. Solas looks around in wonder, there is something familiar about this place, but he cannot put his finger on it.

Lindiranae looks over Elera and makes sure she is comfortable. Then she asks him to wait there for a little while. Then, she disappears into the forest with the druffalo. She comes back about a ½ candlemark later, tired, but without the druffalo. She eats another something from her pouch, and again her magic is restored. He gives her a questioning look, but she does not appease his curiosity. He is becoming increasingly annoyed, but he needs to play it safe with this one. She is a wild untamed halla, and he is at the disadvantage here. Usually mysteries like this will be solved in time, he hopes. He will just have to be patient. She is infuriating.

Solas continues to follow her as she makes her way down a small trail into the forest valley below. He is amazed, as this forest reminds him of the primordial forests of Arlathan. Large silvery-white trunks 50-100' in diameter with intertwined branches of deep emerald green leaves stand as silent sentinels, as far as the eye can see. The forest floor is carpeted with multicoloured ferns and wild flowers fighting for space in the pale dappled sunlight filtering through the green canopy above. As the forest becomes increasingly dense and thick, Solas swears he sees a large shape flying overhead, but he cannot be sure. Soon the forest opens into a large clearing and some Elvhen ruins.

  _Is this, Tuathe'anor, (place of creation)? Solas asks himself. It can't be! It was destroyed by a volcano, long ago before the Fall of Arlathan. But it is! Looking at the ruins he can see them in their past glory. Apparently the volcano sealed the entrance, but did not destroy the entirety of the complex._ _He cannot tell now whether the damage was from the volcano or simply age. This was once a favorite stop of his when he traveled by sky chariot to Tarasyl'an Te'las. It was well known for its hot springs, and also functioned as a hatchery for the eanvherran (gryphons). How did she know of its existence? He feels the ancient magics, still active, preserving and protecting this place. Somehow she has managed to bypass the wards, but not destroy them. Who is this Dalish, he asks himself again?_

Solas continues to observe her. Lindiranae takes the mounts to another area, where she is greeted by the largest halla, he has ever seen. It is the size of a Hart, and its large horns are easily the length of a man. The Halls canters over to her putting his nose into her unmarked hand. He snorts in distaste at the horses, and promptly ignores them. Then the halla approaches Elera, and bellows in alarm after sniffing her. The Dalish pats him reassuringly, "she will be alright, falon," she says."This is Solas, he is here to help." The halla notices Solas, its eyes narrowing into an angry glare. "Atisha, (serenity) this is Solas." The halla sniffs at him, and pretends to be nice. At the last second Atisha, suddenly turns around and his teeth find nothing but air. Drat! he missed. Atisha will find a way, and he will protect his family from this threat. Solas finishes unloading the horses, with a smirk on his face.

  _Just like the wolf who protected the child during his first encounter with her. He makes a mental note not to piss off the halla. He smiles inwardly when he realizes what he just thought. Fen'Harel, trying not to piss off a halla, laughable._

"Before we go any farther, I will ask your promise that you will not share the location of this place, and will protect all its secrets. Especially from the shem'len. I will not see it defiled. Do I have your promise, Solas." Lindiranae asks. Again he feels her mana reaching out, sensing the truth in his.

"Yes, I will promise not to intentionally harm or abuse anything in this area, and I promise not intentionally divulge its location to any shem'len. You have my word.", promises Solas. _Now that he thinks about it, it was not the exterior that made this place grand it was the natural underground mineral hot springs, and bath houses that made this place such a wonder. Did anything survive?_

"Is it not beautiful?, Solas. I would have loved to see this place in its prime," Lindiranae looks wistfully _._  "Its name is Tuathe'anor, but its true beauty lies underground." She trails off to herself, _Elera will get better here._

Soals observes that Lindiranae can skillfully navigate the ruins. It has been over 8 thousand years  since he has walked in this place. It feels so empty without the People, the music, and the dancing. He is so busy trying to piece together what buildings were, that he almost loses her and has to rush to catch up. Ancient broken statues litter the ground, or have been reclaimed by the forest. The once formal gardens have grown wild and unruly creating their own style of untamed beauty. Fruit trees with a few fruits that have escaped the birds still cling to some of the branches, even in the winter chill. She follows the central path lined by magnificent columns carved out of the surrounding marble, ending in a set of 20' wide, 10' tall ornately carved obsidian doors, marking the entrance to the granite rock face. They are skillfully carved almost translucent in some areas showing the depth of the relief carvings. He remembers how much he loved that relief carving of wolves frolicking and hunting in a forest. She uses her magic to open the massive doors, and to light the veilfire torches beyond. _He is impressed with her display of magic and knowledge, how did she know how to do that?_

They enter a large rectangular room with a large central salt-water pool with mosaics of water, waves, and the ocean on the surrounding walls. Ruby, emerald, and saphire fish swim in coral cities, with additional inlaid pearls accentuating this beautiful mural. He observes that two of the walls are beautiful and pristine, another is covered in a green fungus, and the last is partially cleaned. He sees a brush and bucket on the floor. _Is she trying to restore this ruin?_ _Why would a Dalish do that?_

 A door is located on either side of the chamber, she chooses the one to the left. Solas remembers this next room. The room is dominated by a single central statue of naked Elvhen lovers in an eternal embrace. The walls surrounding the statue were once covered with the highly stylized frescoes he had painted in this room many years ago. It was too bad they had faded so much to be unrecognizable. He will have to modify his technique, for longevity. She exits through a northern door into a hexagonal room.

This room is covered in mosaic tile from floor to ceiling depicting forest scenes during the 6 seasons of the year, with each season taking up one wall meeting in the center of the floor. The floor has a central mosaic of a large branching vehende'hal and the ceiling shows the constillations of the sky.  _This chamber has been beautifully restored. It is just how he remembered it._ This room has two exits one to the north and one to the east. The door to the North is blocked by one of her wards, he wonders what is that way.

She leads him through the east door and into to a massive central chamber with a red, yellow, and black sand floor. This chamber contains a ring of 9 pools, with each pool having a mosaic dedicated to one of the Evanuris. She has made this her camp. A dalish tent stands alone in one corner, while herbal, tanning, and drying racks dominate the others. She has been here for a long time, perhaps years? He also notices an armour stand with a set of well-made exceptionally crafted female green veridium armour in the ancient sentinel style, and a beautiful ironbark greatsword.

She is exhausted, but begins to cast a warming glyph around the empty pool dedicated to Syalise. He stops her and casts the glyph himself. She smiles at him in thanks, she is not used to having any help. Despite her fatigue, she does not stop. She rummages around in her tent finding several soft and supple teal deepstalker hides and dark blue august ram leathers made exceptionally soft and absorbent. He has not felt such fine leather since he woke up to this strange world.

She places Elera on a soft makeshift bed, and wraps her in warm furs. Then, she lays down beside her in the warm dry pool. Solas, please wake me in a few hours and I will attend to her needs, as she promptly collapses due to overexertion.

Solas looks at the sleeping forms of this duo with more questions than answers. _Is she truly a Dalish? She is unlike any he as ever met. Who is/was her clan? Her ideas and way of thinking are more like the Elvhen. Her magic and that of her daughter is as old and ancient as he is. He thought those techniques were lost forever. Where did she come from?_ He goes around the room and sets wards at the two exits in this room. He wonders where the other door leads, it is barred from the other side. As much as he wants to explore, he will not leave them alone again. He chides himself, the ruins will have to wait. He will explore them later. Tomorrow he can dream of them in their full glory.

He lets them sleep well into mid-morning when Lindiranae wakes up on her own. She is slightly perturbed, at being allowed to sleep in, but appreciative.

"Ma serannas, Solas", she says

"Sathem,"(your welcome) he replies.

"If you would like to sleep Solas, I will take watch", though there is nothing to fear here.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, there was a lot of in game dialogue in that one, but I will try and keep it to a minimum. Next chapter is happier.


	7. Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vallaslin revealed, memories forgotten, and a mysterious stranger appears to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW?

While Solas is asleep, Lindiranae mixes several herbal potions for improved strength, vitality, and health. After administering the potions to herself and her daughter, she notices that Elera's colour and health are improving.  As Elera is stable and Solas is asleep, she decides to take a bath and finally remove her disguise. But first, she will begin dinner preparations. It would be strange to cook for someone else again, and she was looking forward to it. Using a smaller more intense glyph for heating, she begins making a hearty stew out of her preserved meats and vegetables.

While the stew is cooking, she enters one of pools and scrubs her entire body and face with pumice soap. She ends up scraping off the first layer of skin, in her attempt to remove the thick tannin paste. She also washes out the herbal brown dye she had used on her hair and skin. Soon, she is able to run her naturally pale fingers through her soft platinum-silver tresses. _Ah, that feels better, she sighs_. But, she will have to change the colour again. It is too distinguishable, and no other elf has that particular colour.  She should have thought to change Elera's as well. She stirs the stew occasionally adding seasoning to taste. _It is beginning to smell very good, I hope he likes it, she thinks_  Then she enters a different deeper pool and soaks, relaxing in the herbal scented warm water as she redyes her hair and pigments her skin.  _She needed this, it feels so divine._

It had taken her over a year, but she had finally perfected the original herbal formula they had used here centuries ago. Of course, over time she had made the scent her own by adding her own favourite herbs. She was able to create a unique blend and scent all her own. Eventually, she gets out of the water, and dries herself off with the absorbent august ram leather. Then she wraps the soft deepstalker hide around her body and goes to Elera's side. After checking on the child, she gets dressed in decent clothing. None of that ugly human etunash (crap/shit) she has been forced to wear the last several weeks. For the first time in over a month, she begins to feel like herself.

Solas POV

Solas excitedly enters the Fade. He cannot wait to explore this ruin! He wades through his own memories of this place, and tries to match his memories to the rubble around him. Until, he is distracted from his wanderings by a wonderful smell. _What could draw his attention from the Fade?_ A delicious scent rouses him slowly from his dreams, and his ears perk up to the sound of splashing water. He opens one eye, and sees her sculpted back and shoulders, glistening with beads of water in the steamy air. Her back is a roadmark of faded scars and delicate white vallas'lin. A strange mix of hard and soft. She has had a long hard life, typical of her upbringing. Her long honey-golden tresses are draped over one shoulder revealing a beautifully defined ear. _I am glad she is getting time to herself, he thinks. With what she has been through she deserves this. Do I let her know I am awake?_

Then Elera stirs. Lindiranae suddenly turns her attention toward her, giving him a full side view of her suddenly revealed torso. He is entirely captivated by a single drop of water as begins on the tip of her long pointed ear, and travels down the side of her neck and collar bone. He watches as it slides slowly down her body's contours, following the lines of her vallas'lin onto her well-defined stomach, till it drops out of sight at the waters edge. _He realizes he is staring, and comes back to his senses. What is he doing he asks himself? Here you are looking at her like a lecherous teenager._ She is my patient, and her daughter is deathly ill. She needs this time to heal. He should be ashamed of himself taking advantage of her like this. _Anyway, where is? Who is Elera's father_? He looks away out of respect as she exits the bath. He is so disgusted with himself, has he no self control? She is an ignorant Dalish, he repeats to himself over and over.

It has been quiet for a while, maybe she is through. He risks opening his eyes again. Instead, he is rewarded with a full view of her delightfully round sculpted buttocks and defined thighs peeking out from under her blue wrap. He quickly closes his eyes again lest he risks further inciting the unwanted growth he can feel beginning down below. _Fen'Harel, would have just taken what he wanted, and he never lacked for “companionship”. Solas, is above such carnal desires, he tells himself._  When he opens his eyes again she is gone. Finally! He decides he'd better get up, and pins his erection against his belly with the waistband of his pants. Then his belly growls. Where is that wonderful smell coming from? 

He calls out to the room, Lindiranae, may I have some of this stew? It smells wonderful. He hears a muffled affirmative coming from her tent.

While taking a large mouthful of stew, he turns to find her right behind him. Startled, he chokes, causing her to pound him on the back. It does not help him, as it brings her closer to him. He finds her scent both alluring and familiar. He looks at her face, and his jaw drops to the floor. He cannot keep his eyes from her forehead, and just stares at her vallas'lin, fully visible for the first time. A stylized single emerald green flame dominates the center of her forehead surrounded by smaller green flames around her eyes in a stylized eye-mask shape. That was his symbol. The single flame of rebellion and hope was his. No one bore it though, he had no slaves. This was a variation of his original symbol which often appeared over a skull. She really is Dalish, he was enjoying pretending otherwise. _But, why would a Dalish have that vallis'lin?_

"Are you alright?", Lindiranae asks.

He finally gets enough breath to speak. "Please do not be offended, but I have to know, which god does your vallas'lin represent? I have never seen that vallas'lin before", asks Solas.

"Actually, it does not represent any god. It was originally used as the symbol of the Elven resistance in Tevinter over 1000 years ago", she replies

_Really?, he had no idea. He is intrigued that his symbol survived through the ages, and would remain a symbol of elven rebellion. Even if he was vilified.  So why does she have a mark of rebellion?_

"After the founding of Halamshiral, it became the symbol of my Order. I am an Emerald Knight, and we do not follow the path of the gods. This mark is our heraldry. We serve the People, not ancient deities that have been sealed away for centuries. As far as the shem'len are concerned, we died out centuries ago, and we try to keep it that way. It is easy as most humans cannot tell one vallas'lin from another. It is remarkable that you would know the difference, as you were not raised among the Dalish".

"I have never heard of the Emerald Knights?", he asks

"I am not surprised, we are found in a lot of Dalish tales. Let me recite the Emerald Knights founding doctrine that has been passed down for a millennia", she says. "It is about the fall of Elvhanan, the failure of our People, and the mistakes we must learn from.  It will help you understand us. Our mission is to fight against the chaos, and restore the freedom of the Elven People."

_He remains skeptical. What half-truths and misconceptions have they remembered? How could they know of the fall of Arlathan? But he should listen, this is obviously important to her. However, wrong it may be._

She begins.....

Tel'enara bellana           We lost eternity and  
bana'venadahl               Ruined the tree of the People  
Sethen'a ir                     Time will not help when the land of dreams  
San'shiral, mala             Is no longer on our journey

  
Ir sa'vir te suledin          We try to lead despite the eventual  
Var bana' vallas'lin         failings of our markings.

  
Vera'nadas san              To the inevitable and  
Banal'him emma            Troubling freedom  
abel revas                      We are committed

  
Ir tela'ena glandival,      When we could no longer believe  
vir amin tel hanin          We lost Glory to War

  
Ir tela las ir Fen             When the wolf  
halam/ vir                     Failed/ won  
am'tela elvahen             We lost the People to War

  
_Solas is speechless at the conclusion, and he feels his eyes begin to tear. Through sheer will he keeps his emotions in check. This is the raw truth. It has remained untainted as it passed down through a millennia of slavery. It makes perfect sense in context. He tried and failed to save the Elvhen people. He imprisoned their leaders (gods) by creating the veil. The veil prevented access to the Fade, and their magic and knowledge were forever lost. Without leadership the elves lost their empire to war, and then the People were lost to war and slavery. Her order has tried for centuries to fix his mistake, but lacked the power to do so. Who is this woman? She knows the truth, and fights to restore what was. Was her Order descended from his loyal followers who remained after the fall?_

She continues to speak.

_He listens._

  
"The Emerald Knights pre-date the founding of Halamshiral, but we were well known as its guardians and protectors. Unfortunately, we failed in our duty. We were unable to stand up to the power of human faith, and the might of the greatest country in Thedas", she says with great sorrow in her voice.  _She subconsciously puts her hand over her heart, and the scar she finds there._

_He senses regret and pain in her voice as she speaks of Halamshiral._

"Today, we try to preserve and protect what little is left to us", she says

_He senses great loss in her voice, resignation, and then determination._

"When we have a home, again, we will compile all the knowledge known by each clan, and try to recreate a new society meshing the ancient beliefs with the modern beliefs of city elves. Only then can we truly be a free people", she says with conviction.

"So each clan has only a small part of the greater knowledge?" he asks

"Yes, that is correct. It is the Keepers job to remember,  but they only remember a part of the greater. _She pauses._ Think of it as having 3 books, but every word of every sentence, while in order, is in a separate book. A single book by itself is meaningless. Only, when you have all three books in the right order does anything make sense. In that analogy an individual clan's knowledge is a 'book'. You know the saying do not put all your eggs in one basket"she says with a mischievous smirk. 

"Really? _Was that system designed due to the centuries of slavery. It would have been a good way to hide information, but what would happen if one of the “books” were lost? Is that what happened?, no wonder the Dalish have such bizarre beliefs", he muses. "_ Have you ever considered recreating Arlathan?", he wonders

"If only, but no, that is not possible. We remember the language, but we cannot hope to restore the magic of the Ancient Elvhen. That knowledge is forever lost to us. Without our magic and immortality, we cannot recreate what once was. Tevinter stole everything that was left, and set up their society as a poor reflection of Arlathan. The spent centuries corrupting our magic and techniques for their own use. There is nothing left of Arlathan except a happy dream or a Fade memory", she says with great regret.

_He almost speaks to argue with her, but then holds his tongue._

"Instead we try to recreate Halamshiral. It was the first free city of the elves", she says with pride

_True, he thinks_

"Halamshiral was built with the freedom we earned after centuries of slavery, blood, and sacrifice. Halamshiral was our victory. It was built without the help of the gods and without powerful magic. We were joined together as one People, and we triumphed"  _He senses pride and accomplishment in her voice as she speaks about Halamshiral._  "Unfortunately, the elves have never had that again in the centuries since. Why we would we not strive to recreate it?", she asks questioningly. 

_He finds it even harder to keep his emotions in check. She is right in her own way. Seeing Halamshiral through her eyes, provides a different perspective. Given the context and their short comings, Halamshiral was quite an accomplishment. It was not a failed attempt at recreating Arlathan, as he thought.  It did not last long, only a blip in time for one who had eternal life. But, she is right, it was built without magic, without access to the Fade, and without the Evanuris. It was built by the People, who were no longer immortal. Could he have done better in those circumstances, and with the same handicaps?  Her reasoning is logical and sound, and make sense given the limited knowledge that survived. He can find no flaw in her argument, except in his superior personal experience. Was he misinformed about the Dalish? Did he not give them enough of a chance before he judged them so harshly, or was he judging himself. The Dalish, are a constant reminder of his ultimate failure, his guilt, and they hate him. He who sacrificed everything for their freedom, which resulted in this abomination of a world._ _This is dangerous thinking on his part, they cannot become real._

_She is surprised to see great sadness and remorse on his face, not the reaction she was expecting. Usually she sees anger or disbelief. She is surprised that he, a non-dalish, is so receptive to old ideas. Then again, what wonders has he seen in the Fade, that may have altered his values? She hopes that things can be better._

"Would you help us Solas? We have not had a trained dreamer in centuries. Your knowledge would be invaluable. To learn from first-hand accounts and memories in the Fade would be a dream come true for me........I mean, us. Would you be willing to show me a few memories in the Fade? At least until we close the breach", she asks with hope.

"Perhaps, I will think on it", he replies. _She brings up such interesting ideas, and has an interesting point of view. I wonder if others share her ideas,  or if is it just her. A Dalish asking and willing to learn? She is a paradox. Perhaps she would be open to new ideas, as well? Another oddity, she does not worship the false-gods. Is it true what she said? He cannot allow this information to change his plans. He will have to have his agents research more about these Emerald Knights both in history and in the modern era._

"Ma Serannas, Solas", she answers

_He looks off into space as he savors his  delicious food, and his mind wanders toward this mother and daughter. With her hair down she looks softer, more vulnerable, and somewhat pretty. How did he not see her before?  Did the removal of her disguise change her that much? She has such a delicate face, when lost in her own thoughts. Such amazing emerald eyes undimmed by the weight of the ages, but with a sense of wisdom and purpose. To them he is simply Solas, the man, wandering apostate, healer, and quiet scholar. Not Fen'Harel the savior or betrayer of the Elvhen, the title that both defines and limits him. Does Solas still exist he asks himself? He has worn a mask for so long, can it come off?_

After his shock over her vallas'lin is over he finally notices her clothing. It is well made, and modeled after the ancient elvhen commoner style.  _He cannot help but stare again. The burgundy lustrous cotton with cream evernit wool makes up the layered overrobe with a lovely copper coloured silk under robe. The colour sets off her emerald eyes, golden hair, and tanned skin, perfectly. He likes seeing her in those clothes, if it was not for her vallas'lin.........._

_He feels the unwanted growth beginning again, and looks away. What is he 12?_ He quickly changes the subject. "This stew is amazing! Can you tell me of your seasoning techniques? It is really good," he redirects.

"Ma Serannas", she replies her ears turning slightly red with the praise. She goes into great detail about Dalish seasoning and cooking techniques. He sees her eyes shine. He can tell she loves to cook, and is happy to share her knowledge. 

"If I gave you an Elvhen recipe, from the Fade, could you recreate it?", he asks

"Possibly, she ponders. "Yes, I think so, if I have the equivalent, seasoning. I would be honored to try. Just write it down for me", she asks  _Maybe this will be a first step in cooperation with him, if it goes well perhaps he will be willing to share more._

Elera stirs. She begins to violently shake and thrash around. Then she begins to glow with a bright cyan light.  Lindiranae and Solas rush to her side. Lindiranae tries to hold her down to prevent her from injuring herself, while Solas tries to siphon off some of the extraneous power. He finally succeeds, and restores her calmer nature.

"What was that?", asks Lindiranae frantic worry in her voice.

"I do not know. Fenedhis! She should have recovered long before this!  Can you tell me if there is anything different about her? Has she changed in any way?', asks Solas.

"I am not sure! She apparently walked in the Fade, as I did, but I do not know what happened later", she states with annoyance at her self. _Elera was not supposed to be in the Conclave at all; she was supposed to wait outside._  "I was captured by Templars, and chained in a dungeon. She was on her own for many days. If only my memory would return, perhaps I could help her better", she replies with regret.

_True, he thinks. He had forgotten that in his focus on the anchor. This little one, too, had walked physically in the Fade just as her mother had. Of course she would have been affected by that experience. In fact, his orb sought her out specifically, and he witnessed some of its power going to her. How did she survive in the frozen wasteland of the Frostbacks, without food and shelter for 3-4 days?_

"Has her magic changed in any way?", he asks with curiosity.

"Now that you mention it, her magic did change. Prior to the conclave her magic was less potent and more controlled. It was also a lovely sky blue colour. Now, she seems more powerful, but her magic is more sporadic and less focused. It has also changed colour to the cyan you saw earlier. What could cause her magic to change like that?", she asks with hope

_He has an inkling of an idea._  "I think.........." he begins.

There is a clap of thunder.  A puff of black smoke. Then a voice.

"She is hurting, too sad, too scared, too much. Her body is fighting, but is losing against itself. She calls for help across the Fade", says a strange male voice. "I came to help"

Solas and Lindiranae both jump in surprise at the presence of a young man in a hat, that suddenly appears before them.

"Who are you?"Lindiranae demands. She forms her spititblade in defense, and places herself between him and her daughter.

"I used to think I was a ghost, but then a Templar proved I was not real. I learned how to be more like I am. I am me. I am different, but stronger. I can feel more. I am Cole. I am here to help.The elvhen mage sad but determined understands me as she does. He isn't afraid, and she wants to forget" replies Cole.

"Is that true, Solas?", she asks with caution

"She helps, heals the hurting, and needs the help. Her family sent me", continues Cole.

"Solas?", asks Lindiranae nervously.

Solas comes back to his senses after his amazement at the being before him. _A spirit that created his own body? He has not seen that since Arlathan. He did not even know that it was possible, with the veil in place. Apparently, there are many wonders left in the world._ Out loud he says, "Cole seems to be a spirit, perhaps one of compassion. More than that he wishes to help. I suggest you allow him to do so. The spirits you met in the Fade, mentioned someone was coming, perhaps this is who it was", he puts reassurance into his tone to calm her down.

"What are you going to do, Cole?", asks Lindiranae

"I start by listening. I hear the hurt. Pain, fear, sadness, guilt, anger, hurt, are the things I can fix.  Spirits aren't able do what I can do, but I can. I am me. I will ease her pain make her forget, then she can heal. Innocence misses her. They will be friends again", Cole states.

"So you are going to erase the memory?", asks Lindiranae. "Make sure that is all you erase, Spirit", she has been through enough already.

"Yes, I can feel it fractured, fretting, festering, adding more pain. I need to shake it loose so she can heal. There is also an older pain, but that would make her forget who she has become. She already lost everything once. I will make sure her friends stay, this time", Cole replies matter of factually.

"Forget!", Cole says. He holds out his hand to her supine form emitting black smoke, and then a burst of white cleansing light.

Cole moves closer to Lindiranae. "Your ears need to listen. The templars who like hurting mages, that makes them happy, or less afraid, are going. The good ones that remember mages are people are staying. I don't think they should hurt any more mages. Your friends want to help. Will you let them? Their cub has been injured, the ones that hurt are free. They want to help", whispers Cole.

_Realization dawns on Lindiranae._

"She will not wake until tomorrow, her body frail, fragile, free, she sleeps peacefully. Others will watch over her dreams", says Cole answering her unasked question

"Solas, will you watch over Elera tonight? I am leaving on a hunting trip, and will return sometime tomorrow. I want her favourite food to be available upon waking, so she will eat. Cole, will you help?", asks Lindiranae

"Yes. I will help", Cole replies happily

"Then lets go," she says to the spirit.  Lindiranae grabs her bow and leaves.

  
Solas POV

Watching Lindiranae's interaction with the Spirit boy was fascinating. Some initial distrust, but no more than she would give to anyone else who attempted to do something strange to her daughter. She did not react with anger or fear, but accepted the Spirits help. She is no Tranquil. She treated the spirit how she would have treated any other elf. Then the spirit, Cole, whispers something in her ear. He watches her face as she grins, evilly. He could not make out what Cole said.

Solas is surprised when she suddenly says she is going on a hunting trip to get Elera her favorite food. She just lied to him, but why? What are they up to? Why would she suddenly trust a spirit she just met? Not that that is a bad thing. He knows that as long as Elera is here, she will return. He still worries for her safety, and his anchor as she leaves. She and the spirit disappear into the woods outside of the ruin. He turns to go back inside, when he hears a strange whistle. He looks around but sees nothing.

He goes back to Elera. He will need to figure out what happened to her magic when it combined with his orb. This will be easier since her mamae is not here. He casts an exploratory spell onto her sleeping form, and immediately sees the problem. _Why did he not think of this before?, Etunash!_ Each magic is fighting for dominance. As her body failed her magic grew weaker, and his magic began to overpower her will. When she started to heal and recover, her magic fought back; subjugating his magic to serve her. Now that he is really looking it makes sense, why she suddenly got more powerful, and why her magic changed colour. This was how she was able to  release those sudden powerful bursts of healing magic. She was trying to heal herself, as well as releasing the excess power. Helping the soldiers was instinctively  keeping her alive, since she needed an outlet for her magic. Otherwise, it would have killed her. Her former sky blue magic mixed with his light green creating the cyan colour it is now. It was working itself into a peaceful co-existence until the Templars smote her multiple times, and tortured her body. Her body became a warzone again. The spirit Cole, healed her mind, so he will calm the warring magics within her. It is a temporary fix until she can learn to control it on her own. She will have difficulty controlling this new power, and it could overwhelm and kill her if she is not careful. He will have to teach her. He is the only one who can.

If she had been born in his time, after a millennia or two, this child could have become powerful enough to be one of the Evanuris. But alas with her short years, that would not be possible. She is the first mage, _besides the Evanuris,_ that he has ever met, who has had a distinct colour to their magic. And, his magic corrupted hers. Again, he destroys things, but this he may be able to fix. He must teach her control.

_Secretly, he is glad for this opportunity._ But he tells himself he has nothing better to do, at least until the breach is sealed. Speaking of which he should contact his agents through the Fade. He is waiting on important news about the Eluvian network, and a Ben Hassareth spy on the storm coast.  Elera will sleep for a while yet, and she does not appear to be in any further danger. When she wakes he will see if it worked or not.

Solas enters the Fade, reaching out to the minds of his agents, and asking for reports from all over Thedas. Maya answers, "Yes, my lord, I am here". He conjures a memory of Tuathe'anor as the setting for this talk.

"Where are we this evening?", Maya asks in wonder

"Tuathe'anor. It was supposedly destroyed by a volcano, over six thousand years ago. Report"

"This Inquisition has gotten off to a good start, and the people are full of faith that their “herald” will return. They believe she will save them all from the demons, close the breach, and seal the rifts. The leaders are trying to change long standing beliefs, and are making the slow changes to peoples minds. Elven servants are being treated better then usual, and we are paid the same wage as the human ones. The commander is recruiting elven soldiers who want to volunteer. The apprentice mages, are helping the soldiers as they train to decrease injuries with improving barriers. The stress on the apothecary is reduced, and he is happier. The templars still watch the mages, but tempers have cooled. You will need to watch out for their diplomat and Leliana, nothing escapes their attention. Leliana, is also pissed off that you evaded her scouts, and something about a small avalanche. On another note, she has rooted out the worst of the racial instigators and violent Templars, including the ones that hurt the da'len. They left for a front-line mission to kill the rebel mages in the Hinterlands 2-days ago" Maya concludes her report.

Fen'Harel grins. "Send everyone we have nearby to intercept them, no one survives. Leave no evidence. Sorry, Lindiranae, I will take your revenge from you, but I cannot let them escape", Solas plots.

"Excuse me my lord", asks Maya quietly.  "May I ask if you will be returning to Haven anytime soon? There are reports of Fade rifts from all over Thedas, and the “herald” is needed. The chaos is just beginning, and the repercussions of this will last for several more years."

"We should be returning within the week", Solas replies.

"So the da'len survived? I am glad to hear it. Everything will be prepared as you requested", Maya reports happily.

"Ma Serannas, Maya. Is there anything else?", he asks

"No, my lord. I will let the others know, about the hunt. They are ready for some action, she replies with a grin.

Solas rouses himself from the Fade, and back into wakefulness. He has a satisfied smile on his face. His plans are progressing well on the other fronts. Soon the Eluvians would be his. He must figure out who has the new key, and then take it from them. He must close this breach and defeat the blighted magister, as soon as possible. That means he will have to convince Lindiranae, to return. "Easier said then done," he sighs. Then he sniffs himself, and his smile fades. Perhaps he should take a bath now, while Lindiranae is out. He stretches slowly, and finally gets up. He should check on the da'lan, before he does anything else. He looks. She is gone......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I envision Ancient Elvhen clothing style, I see traditional Chinese HanFu. I have also always been annoyed about Solas's in game opinion of Halamshiral. I think the elves were amazing with what they accomplished! As always comments and kudo's are welcome.


	8. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindiranae gets revenge, and Solas is surprised again

Lindiranae is glad Solas is willing to stay with Elera tonight. He would keep her safe. I know he works for the Inquisition, but I should find some way to repay him personally. There is something special about him. We could learn so much from him about our history and the Fade, perhaps he will decide to join our cause? _Was there something she was forgetting? Oh well, she knows a few Templars she would like to introduce to her teeth and claws._ Lindiranae leaves the underground ruin, and heads straight into the woods. She is followed closely by Cole, and then whistles long and loud into the dark.

A few minutes later, a large majestic creature lands heavily before them. Cole stares in wonder. She has the head and face of a golden eagle. Her beautiful russet feathers are edged in copper ending in large feathered front feet, with matching copper talons. Her large thick furry body, a reddish brown colour, with a narrow lashing tail whipping in excitement. Her magnificent feathered wings retracted by her sides a strange mix of lion and bird of prey. She reigns supreme as the queen of animals and birds.

"Bell'annar! (Eternity) falon", exclaims Lindiranae, as she embraces the large gryphon. "Do you wish to help us?", she asks her friend

Bell'annar screams in affirmation as she rears back on her furry back legs. Her feathered front feet rampant, slicing into the empty air. She jumps and squawks in excitement, and then crouches down so they can mount.

After a short running start off a cliff, Lindiranae and Cole fly into the night. They travel swiftly and silently into the setting sun. Cole's face frozen in delight as he witnesses the wonders of this world by air. "I am flying free, unfettered, uncluttered. I am home," he says.

They make quick time, covering great leagues without being hindered by the mountainous terrain. The moonless night hiding their presence from observers. They give the lights of Haven a wide berth, but can see it shining in the distance.

Cole speaks. "They speak of you. You shine, a flame against the darkness. You are hope. You can help. You ease the hurt and stop the pain. You can help, everyone. You will not fail this time". 

"I will think on it Cole, thank you for that", she ponders.

Soon they see a lone campfire along the main road. That could  be them! "Falon, please land on the other side of that hill, and I will scout ahead to see if it is", she asks Bell'annar. They land, and Lindiranae calls upon her other innate ancient magic, and flawlessly shifts into her wolf form. Her clothing left behind.

Cole watches her shift. "How do you do that? That's like what I did, but different. I pushed myself into existance", he asks with curiosity.  _Two sad and lonely wolves, he muses._ Her wolf form is beautiful with silvery grey and white fur. She has black markings on her muzzle, ears, left foot, and tip of her tail. Excited amber-green eyes scan the area then bolt into the woods.

The wolf slowly approaches the camp, and her senses are assailed by the smell of unwashed human, burnt food, lyrium, oil, and metal. She sees the Templar symbol on their shields. This is them!. She almost howls in excitement, but checks herself. She listens in on the conversation to see if she can identify the source of her ire. All she needs are two names, and a low growl comes unbidden to her lips.

"I can't wait to kill those vile mages!", says one. 

"Yeah, me too", says another. "Perhaps the other Templars have it right? Just look at all the destruction the mages have caused". 

"I hope this war continues forever", says Carrow. 

"I love doing the Makers work", says Iranial. They all chuckle.

There are 6 no 7 templars, as one stands up and readjusts his breeches. They have taken their armour off for the night. Perfect!

"Iraniel, Carrow do you want first watch?", asks a third

"Sure, I can't sleep anyway, been having these nightmares", says Iraniel

"Go ahead and sleep, we will take first watch", says Carrow.

She marks their faces, snarls with malice,  and then returns to her companions.

As she returns to  Bell'annar and Cole, she hears snippets of a one-sided conversation.

"Yes, your children are growing up so strong", Cole says. "You are raising them well and your mate is proud of you. He wishes he could have come with you, tonight".

Bell'annar preens with pride, she is proud of her children as well.

"It's them"...she thinks toward the spirit hoping it would understand her. It does. "Their camp is shaped like this" as she draws it in the snow with a stick in her jaws...... "their sentries are here and here. They are mine, they are the ones who hurt.  This is how we will attack. Slow deaths if possible. Make sure they cannot speak of what they see," as she plans the attack.  She erases the gryphons tracks as they take to the air. "Cole, can you sense any other minds in the area.?", she asks, as she must keep Bell'annar safe.

"Not now, but we flew over some earlier. They will be here soon. They would help, but she must remain hidden", says Cole, as he pats the gryphons back.

The skirmish is over in minutes. The templars could not defend themselves, from the sudden stealth attack. It was too much at once. An assault from the air, an angry wolf, and a deadly assassin all attacking at once. Their special abilities were useless, as they are focused solely on disrupting magic. They had no chance. The wolf rips into their guts tearing at their intestines. The gryphon picks them up and drops them from great heights, shattering their bones. Cole does what he does best, and makes sure they cannot speak or yell. Soon, the Templars are dead. Lindiranae and the gryphon consume the Templars food supply, only then does Lindiranae have enough energy to shift back to her naked elven form. She feels the cold air on her bare skin instead of her warm fur, and shivers

"Where did your clothing go?", asks Cole. "He would want to see you this way"

_What?, she shakes her head. She must have misheard._ She gets dressed and searches the area making sure there is no evidence of Bell'anar. She uses fire to burn the corpses, and melt the snow further hiding their tracks. She would not want an innocent wolf pack to take the blame for her actions.

They leave the bloody mess behind, and happily fly back to Tuathe'anor

 "Ma Serannas, are you happy you came, Cole?", asks Lindiranae

"I am happy that they aren't hurting the mages anymore, but not all templars are bad. There are good ones left there. They will not hurt you or her again, the Lion will not allow it. He is sorry for what happened, and wants to make things right" replies Cole.

"Will you be staying?", she asks

"No, I have to help somewhere else, but maybe", replies Cole.

"When will you be leaving?" she asks

"After I say hello to the little ones. She is proud of her family, and wanted me to meet  them", Cole says. Bell'anar squawks affirmatively.

* * *

Solas POV

Gone? How can she be gone? She was unconscious, but her bed is missing. Etunash! (Shit) He is never sleeping again until this child is safe! He frantically, searches where her bed was, and finds drag marks heading to the opposite unexplored exit of this room. _He knew he should have explored that area, but she said it was safe. Stupid Dalish, thinking a locked door was adequate protection. He knew he should have followed his instinct._  Etunash! It has been unbarred from the other side, and it is open!

The drag marks are obscuring any possible tracks. He grabs his staff, and sets off running, following the marks. He tracks them for a while until he finds her bed at the foot of a grand staircase. He thoroughly checks the bedding for blood or signs of injury. He is relieved to find none, but he is very worried to find the bottom half of the bed soaked in drool.  He rushes up the stairs two at a time, staff in hand. _I am coming Elera, hold on_. He can feel the coolness of the night air, tingling on his skin.  This passageway leads to the outside, and he hopes it is not too late. He will make it pay if she is hurt.

As he climbs higher he begins to see evidence of a large predator, and his nose is assaulted by the smell of blood and carrion. A drake, perhaps? Is  _that a leg bone of a druffalo, crunched in half?_ He readies his magic as he hears squawking and growling ahead. He rushes into the room looking for enemies, but instead he sees Elera. She is alone, and laying in a shallow pit. He looks around, but sees nothing in the pale light from his staff. He rushes over to her looking for signs of life. Then he hears a whooshing sound, and feels hot breath on the back of his neck. Then something hits him, hard, causing him to stumble forward onto his knees

He turns, spell on his lips ready to cast, but then his jaw drops open in disbelief. His staff clutters to the ground, forgotten. He reaches out with his arms embracing the large gryphon. _Are you real?_

"Syl'vas! (freedom's breath) ma falon. I thought you were dead", solas exclaims as tears begin to form in his eyes

Syl'vas chirps in greeting.

Solas wraps his arms around Syl'vas' massive neck in a gigantic hug. His friend had not changed. His distinctive white feathered head and yellow beak, marked him as unique among his peers. His dark brown and black feathers were edged in gold matching his razor sharp front talons. His lion half was a charcoal grey colour, with a bifurcated tail.  Solas was not ashamed of the tears of happiness he feels running down his face. "To have found you again after so long! How have you survived?", Solas asks in wonder. He starts by scratching him behind each ear, and unerringly finds all the itchy spots until Syl'vas purrs/growls in happiness.

Syl'vas chirps again, and Solas finds himself surrounded by  three curious gryphon hatchlings. They attack him in curiosity, trying to sniff and climb him mercilessly. Eventually, knocking him over in laughter. "I see you have been busy, falon. Congratulations, he manages to get out between the laughter. 

"Careful of those claws little one", chides Solas, as he removes a talon from his leg.

Syl'vas squawks again and they leave him alone. They go over to Elera and lay around her, their body heat keeping her warm and safe.

"Why did you take her my friend?", Solas asks in curiosity

Syl'vas coos in response, and looks with softness at the entirety of his family.

"She is yours? You watch her when her mamae is out?", Solas deduces.  _That was information he could have used a 1/2_ _candle mark ago, but he understands Lindiranae's reasoning. He would have done the same thing, and vows to himself to keep this gryphon family a secret, even from his own agents._

Syl'vas squawks in happiness, and flaps his wings slightly. The motion causes him great pain.

"What happened to your wing? Are you injured? May I see?" Solas asks in worry

Syl'vas stands calmly and lets Solas examine his wing. Flinching occasionally with unwanted movement.

After careful examination, Solas realizes what happened. Syl'vas had broken the wing some time ago, and Elera had tried to heal it. She had saved his life, but was unable to reset the bone. It had healed wrong, rendering him incapable of flight. "Ir abelas my friend. I may be able to help you, but it will be painful", Solas says with remorse

Syl'vas headbuts his chest again, in thanks and looking for attention, Solas complies happily.

"We will have to wait until she awakens, tomorrow. I trust she will be safe here tonight?", Solas asks

An affirmative squawk

"I will be back soon with some food and medicine for her", Solas states

Another squawk

Solas leaves. He could not have taken Elera from them forcefully, not without hurting them. Something he would never do. _To have found him again after so long, and it seem he has finally taken a life-mate. He is overjoyed that his friend found happiness, and is now a Father._  "Elera would be safe with them, tonight", he reassures himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate and love all the Kudos and Comments, so far. They make my day.


	9. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole makes new friends

 

Solas POV

As he soaks in the warm bath he lets his mind wander to the events of the last several days. _Meeting such a unique individual in this blighted world was troublesome. This is the exact opposite of what he was afraid of happening when he undertook this mission. Who was Lindiranae? Who was Elera? They are not like the other Dalish he had met. They are intriguing. How did she discover this place he thought lost, centuries ago? Why is she trying to restore it to its former glory? At least he learned what the druffalo hunting was all about. She has been hunting for the gryphons, as Syl'vas cannot fly. Why would she do such a thing? By the way, where did she go tonight? He starts happily planning his next few steps. She is a rare spirit, one he thought lost in this world. He is glad for the warm water of the bath as it keeps his thoughts from straying downward as he thinks of her. The bath water smells heavenly, both familiar and exotic, just like her. He has a new favorite scent, one that he would never forget. She does know a lot about herbs and cooking. Speaking of which, she said she would cook for him if he could find her a recipe “from the fade.” He must decide on which ones. He will start simply in case she cannot replicate the specific spices. He does not want to taint his memories. He comes up with 3 possibilities, simple enough, he thinks. If she can make these, perhaps she could handle some of his favourite foods? His belly was looking forward to it._

He decides to wash his clothes in the remaining scented bathwater, soaking out the sweat and grime. He leaves them drying over a glyph for heat and wind. He puts on his spare set courtesy of the Inquisition, gathers some food and potions, and goes back upstairs with the gryphons. He needs to check on Elera, and perhaps he can get her to drink.

He is there about a candlemark, when the hatchlings start squawking and jumping around in excitement. He goes over to Elera and picks her up, out of the line of fire. He will not take any chances with her safety. They love her, but she could be accidentally trampled during their over exuberance. As he reaches over to pick her up he sees a dark shape on the horizon, coming closer in the pre-dawn light. _What is that?, he wonders_

Syl'vas squawks at them, and they stop the dancing. Instead they begin to vibrate with anticipation, their tails flicking from side to side. Until one pounces on the others wiggling tail creating another free for all. Syl'vas rolls his eyes, letting them have their fun.  Until, they suddenly stop as one and look out into the darkness. They radiate with joy and  happiness.

_What are they looking at?, he wonders._

Syl'vas roars loudly in greeting, which is returned slightly softer by the approaching shape.

Then, he sees her, and he cannot tear his eyes away. The sun rises, illuminating her face in the rosy light of dawn.  She is breathtaking with her long honey-golden hair whipping around in the wind. The strands flying haphazardly around her face in a beautiful golden aura. She is wild, untamed, and free riding the back of a slightly smaller adult female gryphon. Her green eyes shining with elation, inviting lips slightly parted, and her cheeks flushed from the cold. She is stunning. He feels his heart skip a beat, and he forgets to breathe. How many wonders has he seen in just the past few days, and none of them were in the Fade. She is responsible for this. The Spirit boy clings to her back, and radiates with pure joy. _He would love to take the place of the spirit boy right now. It has been so long since he has ridden on Syl'vas's back. Alas, until he is healed, that will not be possible_

They land. Lindiranae quickly dismounts, a motion of frequent practice, before the female gryphon is accosted by the hatchlings. Cole, on the other hand, is not so lucky, and he is buried under the mass of purring chirping bodies, causing him to laugh uncontrollably.

He can tell she is surprised to see him here, but she is more worried about Elera. She comes over toward him, but has a strange look on her face

"May I have her, Solas?", she asks.

It takes him a second, as he shakes unwelcome thoughts from his brain. He comes slowly back to his senses. "Of course, Ir Abelas I was distracted", and begins to hand her over.

Elera opens her eyes.

They both freeze. Both holding onto her, as she stirs. Would she awake healthy and whole? They wait with baited breath.

She smiles. Her glacial blue eyes reflecting clarity of thought and joy.

Then he looks at her mamae's reaction to her. He gets lost in tear-filled alluring emerald green eyes framed by long golden lashes, her cheeks still slightly flushed from her midnight ride, and her rich full lips are slightly chapped, as he passes Elera happily to her mothers embrace.

She smiles in relief and joy, and holds her child in a tight embrace, as silent tears fall. She would attract Spirits of love and joy, and they would be watching her now through the veil, preserving this moment.

He feels a bit awkward, so he takes a few steps back away from them. _He does not belong here, he thinks_. _Fen'Harel would have never been awkward, and always took what he wanted. His pride would not allow for anything else. Solas, on the other hand is so unsure. Would anyone ever greet him with such joy and love? This is her family, and he is an outsider. Coming from nobility and a former Evanuris, there were always so many strings attached. Those emotions were forbidden, because they could be used against you. He had always been alone, and felt he never needed anyone. What a rare and beautiful gift to feel such joy and reckless abandon._

_She smiles at him with tears in her eyes as she holds her child. Da'vhenan (little heart), you have returned to me. I will always protect you, she says. Will you forgive me?_

_She is truly remarkable, he muses. She has nothing to apologize for, him on the other hand. What right does he have invading this family in their shared joy? He knows he is poison, and he will eventually destroy them. Should he go back to the camp? But, he is selfish, and really wants to stay. There is something wonderful here that has nothing to do with magic or the Fade, he must find out what._

Solas's attention is drawn back to the gryphons, as he lets the mother and child have a private moment.

The fur pile moves releasing the Spirit boy. He greets each one individually, as the adult female squawks to them.

Cole does not notice, but Solas does. As he is greeting the final one the other two, give each other a look, and suddenly Cole finds himself pounced on again. Causing him to squeak with joy, "Your children are magnificent! Thank you for letting me meet them" Then he disappears. Leaving 3 very confused and disappointed gryphon cubs in his wake. Cole reappears at Lindiranae's side. He looks at Lindiranae, but speaks to Elera?. The Spirit boy can speak with her, and hear her thoughts!

"Yes, they are my friends too. They miss you, but are glad to see you awake", replies Cole. "I am glad you are awake too".

Elera smiles

"I want to be your friend, but I must go now", replies Cole 

Elera looks sad

"It is alright, I will try and come back. I promise", he says

Elera perks up again

"Why would I want to stick a needle in my eye? Keep helping the hurt. Solas will help you heal the Babae" Cole replies with slight confusion

Elera nods her head in understanding

"You want to do what? I want to try", Cole replies happily.

Elera opens her arms and gives him a hug, but he is not sure how to return it.

"That was nice", he says.

Cole disappears, in a puff of black smoke.

Elera immediately walks over to him, Solas, rousing him from his inward thoughts. She takes his hand in hers, and leads him over to the gryphons.

_He is surprised and honored to be included_. He lets himself be led by the small child, wondering where they are going. Should he even be here?

She motions him to look down. She takes an old bone, and begins to write in the sand while pointing to each of the hatchlings. Shasha (happiness), Samahl (laughter), and Revas (freedom)

"Are those their names, little one?" asks Solas

She nods her head affirmatively

"What wonderful names, did you come up with them?", Soals asks

She looks at him, and then at Syl'vas. Then back at him, pleading with her eyes.

"We will help him. In order to heal him, you will need to regain your strength, and improve your control over your magic. Only then can we try to heal him. This is very difficult work, but we can do it together if you want. You will have to work very hard," replies Solas

She looks sad, but determined.

"Are you hungry, little one? We have food downstairs", Solas asks wanting to keep her attention.

She takes both Solas's and her mamae's hand, and leads them both down the stairs. The adults look at each other and shrug, as they are willingly  pulled by the child back to her camp.

They feed her some soft mashed grains,mixed with the meaty broth from yesterday. She eats several bites, but then falls asleep sitting up. The adults try not to laugh at her predicament, but help her to lay down on her slightly damp bed, rescued from the gryphons. Lindiranae, curls up beside her, smile on her lips. She puts her arm around her, protective and loving. Even in sleep fearful of letting her go again. 

Solas watches them sleep. His mind and body in turmoil. _She is a mother both protective and fierce, and they are real, he thinks. What is he going to do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments make my day, thank you so much for reading! :) You are all lovely.


	10. A Simple Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas is a hahren!

Solas POV

Elera slowly recovers her strength and health over the next few days. Her mamae providing constant vigil, and attending to her every need. A week later, Elera seems to be perfectly recovered from her ordeal. Her enthusiasm and reckless abandon slowly infiltrate his stoic nature. He is not sure what to make of her, and she of him.

He meets with his agents in the Fade every night. They keep him informed and updated to the happenings in Thedas. Felassan had done well when he had succeeded in starting the Civil War in Orlais. Fen'Harel needed to weaken the most powerful nation in Thedas as well as the Chantry, in order to proceed with his plans. What did Felassan discover that made the shem'len elves real? Alas, he will never know. There is also a great secret in the elven community in Halamshiral that he needs to ferret out. _Will they help or hinder? Does he care?_

Despite extensive research, he learns very little about the motivations of the Emerald Knights. He learns a lot about their past, and place in history as the guardians of Halamshiral. Humans consider them blood-thirsty savages, and the elves consider them romantic heroes. There are 100's of statues in the Dales depicting the guardian wolves, the companions of the Knights. As romantic heroes, there are plenty of embellished Dalish tales about them, but hardly any truth or fact. His agents are unable to find anything except myth and deception about the modern order. Apparently they are a closely guarded secret, and his agents are not trusted enough to know more. Maybe he should invest a little more resources into the Dalish community, or do they keep their own people in the dark?

He is finally able to hunt down Maya about their mission to kill the Templars. It seems she has been avoiding him, and he is most displeased

Maya reports, "Ir abelas, my lord, the mission was an absolute failure. I will except any punishment as you see fit. We tracked them down, but when we got there they were already dead. We do not know what happened to them, their guts were ripped out, their bones were broken, and their throats were slit. Then they were burned. We could not find any tracks, and cannot determine what caused their demise. All we know for sure is that they died slowly and in great pain". Maya cringes expecting punishment

_He has another inkling of an idea. Hunting trip indeed, he thinks._

"The end result is the same in this matter,  but I will not tolerate you holding any more information from me", Solas order with disapproval in his voice.

Maya cringes.

"Did you hide the evidence?" He asks

Yes, my lord.

"Very good, Maya", He answers

Maya smiles with the praise, and then boldly asks, "When will you be returning?"

"Something else has come up here, it will be a while yet", replies Soals.

"Yes, my lord", finishes Maya. _What could be more important than furthering the mission?_ She knows better than to pry, but she is curious.

Solas ends the meeting with his agents early, instead deciding to follow Elera into the Fade. He makes sure she gets to where she is going safely, and intercepts any demons foolish enough to cross her path. He watches the happy reunion between Elera and her Spirit family. They are all happy to see her, and greet her as true to their natures. She hugs and kisses everyone, and they return it. He had claimed for many years to have made long and lasting friendships in the Fade, but his spirit friends never greeted him like that. His relationships in comparison were more professional. _Is that his fault? Spirits reflect what they see, after all._ He sees a second boy appear, that must be Innocence, he muses. Such a fragile but powerful spirit. He is almost envious, but he knows Innocence would never survive meeting him. He also sees spirits of love, curiosity, and joy flock around them in their play. She seems happy. They are happy. Compassion did his job well. He would be forever indebted to the spirit boy, if they were to ever meet again.

The next several weeks become a pleasant routine.

In order to heal Syl'vas, Elera must improve control of her magic. His healing magic is not nearly good enough. Instead, he must become her hahren, no one else can. He learns quickly that Elera has the healing power to accomplish the task, but she requires direction in order to use it safely. She must learn how to focus her raw power into a single small narrow area. He thought he devised the perfect activity for her. He told her to focus and concentrate on lighting a single veilfire torch of his choosing within the ruin. It was hard for her in the beginning as she kept lighting every torch in the entire complex. But, the real problem was that she found the activity boring. She was not one to sit in a single place for any length of time and study. In fact, she sat still for no more than 3 min and 36 seconds, he counted, twice. Despite his best efforts, she would not conform to his style of teaching. After several days of failed attempts to change her nature; he finally realizes it is himself who has to change. After an eon of people conforming to his will, he finds it strange that he is the one who has to adapt to the will of a 5 year-old child. But, time is essential. He would have to be more creative. 

He changes tactics, and begins to teach her control through playing the magical children's games of Arlathan. It was working! She was improving much quicker than he thought any Dalish would. _It must be due to his teaching, he thinks._  He briefly entertains the thought of teaching other Dalish, until he remembers Elera and her Mamae are unique among their people. It had been less than two weeks, and Elera was now able to light a single veilfire torch. It just happens to have a 20-30 ft flame. Solas is very impressed with her and her strong will. She is intelligent, inquisitive, and eager to learn. She can also be infuriating, willful, and stubborn. She learns too quickly where his limits are, and dances at the line with a big grin on her face. That grin melts his heart, and he cannot seem to get overly annoyed with her antics. He is proud to be her hahren, most of the time.

In the down time, he tries to get to know his student better. Communication is a barrier, and writing is time consuming and limiting. Why does she not speak? It is frustrating. He has to learn her way of communicating if he is going to succeed. He realizes, she not only communicates through simple body language, but with specific hand signs and movements. What an interesting language.  It is a challenge, and something new to hold his interest.  He knows they have the same goal, and she is cooperating with him to meet that goal. If not, this task may have been impossible. Her mamae has no difficulty understanding her, so it is possible. He is tired of asking Lindiranae for a translation. If a Dalish can do it, so can he.

One day Elera opens up to him, and shows him some of her fantastic drawings. She also shares with him her favourite Elvhen storybook. He is impressed with her skill, especially in one so young. Her Elvhen writing is also flawless and beautiful to behold.

One day, in a rare moment, he draws a picture of her, as a present. She is so happy, that she throws her arms around him a big hug. He was startled, and unsure of what to do. So, he lightly pats her on the back. He was not mentally prepared for a spontaneous hug. _Actually, he was not mentally prepared for nearly everything she did. She was his opposite in most things. Where he would carefully plan, she would just dive in. When he wanted to sit still and meditate, she wanted to dance and play games. Where she was happy, he was sad and resigned to his fate. She was wonderful, without a care in the world. To be young again, he muses_  Lindiranae was right, Elera may not speak, but she has no difficulty being understood if you learn how to listen. She is fascinating, so full of life, joy, and childhood exuberance. Just being in her very presence, relieves his burdens. He begins to live for her smiles and silent laughter. No one could ever be sad around her, she would not allow it. This world, _his world,_ is a dreary place without her in it.

Solas spends the rest of the time exploring the ruins both in the physical world and in the Fade. He tells Lindiranae about what he has “discovered” that day, and she cooks a new recipe he has "found' in the evening. She is a wonderful cook, and the spices are just about right. Over time, she begins to add her own variations to the original recipes creating delicious masterpieces, often  better than the original.  It reminds him of the time before he accepted his mantle of power and became an Evanuris. Frequently, she and Elera join him in exploring the ruin. _He won't admit it, but he is enjoying having company for the first time in centuries._ He even takes a turn with the bucket and brush, cleaning and restoring parts of the ruin. Soon, the saltwater room is restored to it former glory. He is surprised, but proud of himself and what he accomplished. He briefly toys with the idea of restoring his Frescoes in the room with the statue, but realizes he does not have time for such things. He would love to find the time to paint again.

Solas strangely  finds himself looking forward to the waking world, and experiencing this simple life with them. He relishes his dreams, but finds something wonderful in experiencing more of life. Their wonderful life. He somewhat regrets that his anchor adhered to her hand. But, if it had not, then they would have never met. In the last few weeks, he has laughed more, cried more, and felt more alive then ever before, experiencing this simple life with them. He is home. Here, he can leave duty behind for a little while.  He feels rejuvenated, and his plans of conquest and restoration are put on hold during this brief respite. He feels like himself, like Solas. _This is how things could have been, he muses._

Lindiranae delights him one day, showing him a small library. It is full of the many Elvhen books she has collected over the years. The library is, by far, the best he has seen in the new age, and he sees many titles he is not familiar with. He spends many hours reading tomes instead of visiting the Fade. Several tomes seem to have been stolen from Tevinter, as they have a Tevene water mark embedded in them. He also finds an old battered book with her name on it, written in ancient scratchy Tevene. It is the journal of Lindiranae, an escaped Tevinter slave who joined Shartan and fought for elven independence. It must be who she is named after. Come to think of it, his agents reported that it was another Lindiranae that led the Emerald Knights in the final stand against the Orlesian Exalted March, on the Exalted Plains. If legends are true, she was the last elf to fall, and with her fell the Dales. Her name must be a common Elven name, or she changed her given name when she joined her Order. He chuckles to himself, now another Lindiranae, will lead an army of the faithful against the Chantry to save the world, the irony is not lost on him. He finds several newer looking books in her script or Elera's. She is recopying and translating them, for what purpose he is not sure. He also finds an ancient map of Elvhenan that Elera has beautifully drawn, but is more interested in the added markers in various areas. She does not appease his curiosity, nor does she let him know anything about the warded door. Everything else she freely shares.

Many days they play games together. He is surprised how quickly Lindiranae picks up on the magic-based Arlathan children's games that he has taught Elera. They spend many hours laughing and talking with one another. They have so much in common. One night, Lindiranae lets him read Elera a good night story. He loves it. Almost every night after that, he reads to Elera from her book of animal stories. Or, he tells her a story he has "found in the Fade". Unlike normal Dalish stories, these are not based on the Evanuris, and usually teach a valuable lesson in the process. He reads to her until she finds her way peacefully into the Fade. Sometimes he follows her there, and sometimes he explores his own dreams, or the memories here in Tuath'anor. He would love to find out more about Lindiranae and her dreams. But, he respects her privacy and the modicum of trust that has built between them.

Lindiranae leaves twice to hunt for druffalo. She takes her halla, and usually comes back with an additional load of meat, herbs, and winter fruits. Solas can tell Atisha loves her with all its black little heart, and hates him with passion. He tried, once, to be friendly. He wanted to help Lindiranae unload the food, but the demonish Halla was having none of it. He narrowly misses being bitten and being stomped on again. He can see the annoyance in Atisha's face when he missed, and the promise to try again. He chooses to leave Atisha alone. He does not want to upset Elera or her mother. Serenity (peace), is not a good name for that ornery beast, he grumbles

Sometimes, he even forgets about her vallas'lin, it is just a part of her. One day, to his amazement, he realizes that he is happy here, with them. He loves this easy life and simple routine with its good food, good company, and ….....Elera. He could not want for anything else, or could he?   _Lindiranae's beautiful face comes unbidden into his mind._  No, he must not think such thoughts. If he was selfish, he could easily stay here for a century or two lost in memory. 

After a few weeks of training, Elera finally succeeds. She manages to light a single veilfire torch with a normal flame. Once she gets the knack of it, she can do it at will in about 1-2 minute increments. _That should be just enough time_ , he thinks.  _Solas's eyes smile with pride, though he will never admit it._

"It is time Elera. Are you are ready? Do you want to heal Syl'vas?", asks Solas

She nods her head affirmatively.

"You will need to rest and regain your strength. You must be at full power.......... after a full nights rest...........," he trails off as he realizes he is being ignored. "Da'lan", he chides

She still ignores him, shrugs, and eats a small dried fruit. Then smiles with smugness. He can feel her vitality and mana return.

"What did you just eat?", he asks excitedly. _He vaguely recalls her mother doing the something similar when she carried the druffalo._

She reaches into her pocket and hands him a small blue fruit. _Could it be?_ He takes a small nibble he can feel the potency. It is! A Lyserium berry. "Where did you get this?", he asks her intently.  _He can barely contain his excitement._

She sticks her tongue out at him and disappears, running out the door. Solas groans, counts to 50, and then gives chase. _He mentally kicks himself for walking into that one_.  Hide and seek it is. Eventually, he catches her. He  picks her up, and throws her over his shoulders, like a sack of potatoes. He then tickles her feet mercilessly, until she relents. She grins at him, and stands tall, feeling very self-important. She takes his hand, and leads him out into the gardens. Soon they find a single bush full of small blue berries.  

_A magnificent treasure!_ , he thinks. He thought this plant was extinct. Then again, he thought gryphons were extinct as well. _What an amazing coincidence that he was able to meet these two._ They both continue to surprise him in the strangest of ways. _What other insights can they show him_? _Their way of thinking is so different, but not necessarily wrong._  Eating this berry was like drinking 10 lyrium potions without the ill effects the Durgen'lin's creation causes. He collects a few berries, and a single small cutting. Perhaps, he can get a few more plants to grow. He watches her skip back home, his heart and mind unsure.

Solas begins the preparations to heal Syl'vas. He draws Elera, an anatomically correct heavily detailed drawing of the muscles, bones, tendons, and nerves of a gryphon's wing. Then, he has her study it in great detail. Which she actually does, to his amazement. He then prepares a concoction, with Lindiranae's help, to put the gryphon to sleep, relax the muscles, and dull the pain. They have a slight academic disagreement as to ratio of Elfroot to Spindleweed, but he concedes to her superior knowledge in this. Herbs were not his strong suit.

Syl'vas falls asleep. Solas stands behind Lindiranae and carefully places his hands over her hands. Then he guides and positions them over the gryphon's wing. It feels slightly intimate, as it is the longest prolonged touch they have shared. With her magically infused strength, she is able to apply the appropriate force required to re-break the wing correctly. Then, he manipulates it until it snaps back into place.

"Now Elera!", he says, "channel your healing magic and remember the drawing! Now, focus on the bone and adhere it together! Good!", he continues. As he feels it take the correct shape under his hands. "Now, focus on the muscles and tendons. Help them grow stronger, feel them fill out. Now reattach the nerves, recreate the pathways to the brain to enable his ability to fly." Beads of sweat appear on her forehead, as she continues her unwavering concentration. _She only has a few more seconds, he thinks._ He feels the wing fill out and regain its proper shape. "Elera, you can stop now", orders Solas. But, she keeps going, ignoring him. She expands outward from the wing restoring the lost muscle mass being grounded had caused him. "Elera, you must stop now!", Solas says with slight panic to his voice. She is starting to strain, her magic begins to go wild. She cannot sustain it any more. Solas quickly puts her to sleep, preventing any  injury to either of them. Her magic negates the effects of the potion, and Syl'vas wakes up.

Syl'vas stands and shakes his great feather mane. He stretches his wings out to their full 12' length. He flaps them once, twice, the powerful breeze causing Solas to shield Elera from the flying debris. Syl'vas roars in victory as he stands up rampant on his back legs. Then, he drops to all fours, turns, and makes a running then flying leap into the air. He is quickly followed by his mate who follows him into the sky. They dance on the air together in joy and love. Solas feels his heart leap into his chest with pride and self-satisfaction as he watches them fly. _This is how the world should be, he thinks._ Lindiranae surprises him when she hugs him in joy and celebration. "Ma Serannas, Solas, " she whispers. Then, caught in the moment, she kisses him on the cheek.

_When her back is turned, he puts his hand to his face in awe. He is surprised to feel the wetness there._ He wakes up Elera, and picks her up in his arms. She is tired and spent, but the grin and elation on her face as she watches them fly was well worth the headache she will have later.

"Very good, da'miol'vun (little firefly). You did well," he says with pride as he kisses her on the forehead. "Now you should rest. Come, lets go home", he says Elera wiggles, and shakes her head no. She points to the hatchlings, and her feet.

_I guess she wants to stay here tonight?, he  thinks_

Solas leaves the gryphon cubs and Elera to watch their parents. "Soon, you will be able to do that he tells the hatchlings". The look at him excitedly. Then Revas swats Shasha on the rump, resulting in another free for all of happy playing gryphons.

 

"Syl'vas has fully recovered", he tells Lindiranae with pride. "I believe he has left to go hunting, with his mate.  Elera wanted to stay with the gryphon cubs, as their parents will probably be busy tonight. With both of them able to hunt now, the little ones will be flying soon", Solas says with excitement.

"That is wonderful, Solas!", she exclaims

He looks at her awkwardly, this was the first time he had been alone with her, without Elera as a distraction. They could always talk about her. Elera was a frequent subject of discussion, along with the ruin, the ancient Elvhen, and delicious food. They mutually agreed to disagree about her people, and neither of them brought up the subject again. _He still remembers the feel of her soft lips on his cheek._ He speaks, hesitantly.

"I am sorry to bring this up, but we need to think about getting back to Haven", he says with remorse.

"Are you not happy here?", she asks

"Happier than I could have ever imagined," Solas replies then continues "I would love to stay here forever, but the breach needs to be sealed. You are the only one in all of Thedas who can stop it". _He feels bad, playing this card, but he has to. All good things must come to an end, unfortunately._

"Yes, Solas, you are right.  My duty awaits", she answers dejectedly.

_He certainly understands fulfillment of duty._

"The breach needs to be closed, and Elera has recovered. Syl'vas has been healed, and can hunt for himself now. I have no excuses left. I am not looking forward to going back, but we can leave in the morning", she replies with conviction.

"Wait!", he says a little too quickly.  _Solas stalls, part of him does not want to go back either._  "One or two more days will not hurt, he concedes, and there is another area of the ruin I would like to explore. You and Elera should come with me, it will be fun. We can leave the day after tomorrow, Solas replies quickly. More awkward silence.

"Lindiranae", he ask quietly. "Would you like to explore the Fade with me tonight?"

"Really? I would love too", she replies with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elera's book is essentially Aesop's Fables, which may come into play later, not sure. As always Kudo's and comments keep me writing and are wholeheartedly appreciated. Thank you so much for reading, and sharing my story.


	11. Return to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasies must end, the Herald returns

Lindiranae is estatic! She will finally be able to see and hear some of the ancient Elvhen memories. _What wonders could she discover and share with her people?_   _If things work out, maybe he could show her more of their ancient past._  "How do we do this, Solas?", she asks excitedly.

 

"Simply put, we will enter the Fade together, and then we will enter the memories recorded in this place. Using my abilities, I will help us untangle eons of memory, and allow us to focus on specific ones. If there is anything in particular you want to see, just ask. There are many amazing memories here, from several different centuries", Solas replies with great pride

 

"Can you show me what the frescoes in the room with the statue looked like? I would also like to see some of the ancient clothing styles, and the ruin's mosaics in their full glory. There is so much I want to see. Please guide me to wherever you want." she asks with excitement

 

"Ma nuvenin". _He stifles a slight grin with her choices. He is amazed that, of all things, she wants to see his work. His frescoes used to be so beautiful._  "It will be easier if we are touching in the waking world, prior to entering the Fade. I will be able to find you quicker, and guide you more easily into the memories of this place. For your first time, they can be overwhelming. If at any time you are uncomfortable, please let me know. We can always  leave or change things, as you desire", he replies as a hahren would

 

"Define touching?", she asks

 

"I will hold your hand, if that is alright", he replies

 

"Ma nuvenin" (as you wish), she replies

 

They lay down an arms length apart,  with their bodies facing each other. Their arms are outstretched reaching for one another, with her hand laying gently in his. He inhales her womanly scent, maybe this was not such a good idea he thinks.

 

Solas finds her easily enough. He chooses to explore several of his many memories, so he can shape what specifically he wishes to show her. He cannot risk any accidents. With everything set, he just steps back and enjoys her reactions to everything. Mundane things he always took for granted, are new again in her eyes. There are no words for the expression on her face, pure elation. He is happy to bring her such joy. He is surprised when she takes him by the hand, and leads him everywhere. She points out interesting things, and asks fascinating questions. A different perspective he had never considered before, as he had grown up with such marvels. She has an interesting point of view, and she cannot get enough. _He enjoys the feeling of his hand in hers._ Her curiosity and sense of adventure matches his own. They enjoy the singing, dancing, and merriment in the ancient memories. The night passes, too quickly. _He wonders what it would be like to do this with her again, but in a place new to both of them._

"I am sorry, the dawn is coming. We will have to leave soon, he informs her with regret

 

"Oh Solas!, This has been so wonderful!", she exclaims, as she suddenly embraces him.

 

He is not sure what to do about these spontaneous hugs, his agents would never even consider them. But, it seems these two are obsessed with them. _Not that he is complaining, too much._ He initially returns the embrace stiffly, but then relaxes, holding her loosely in his arms. He fights Fen'Harel's hands as they want to migrate lower below her waist. Fen'harel wants to feel that glorious rear end he saw earlier. Would she even want attention like that? His heart begins to beat faster, and his palms begin to sweat. Even here her scent is intoxicating. He brushes her hair behind her long tapered ear. His hand reaches up to caress her cheek, but then she disappears from his arms.

 

She wakes up first, initially startled in finding herself being spooned by Solas. He is so warm, and she feels safe in his arms. _It is nice to finally have company and someone to talk to, she muses._ No, she cannot let herself get close to anyone else. It hurts to much when they have to leave. She disentangles herself slowly from his embrace. She cannot let herself have such thoughts, even though he is absolutely wonderful. She is fascinated with his inquisitive mind and playful sense of adventure. _What is she?, she chides herself, a da'lan falling for the first man who has been nice to her in years? No, she needs to get a hold of herself. She tells herself he is a member of the Inquisition, and can't be trusted. He must have ulterior motives. She has Elera, that is all she needs._

He wakes about a 1/2 candlemark later, with her scent all over his body. _Stupid, stupid man what was he thinking? He was taking advantage of her. His attention is obviously unwanted, he tells himself. He is so much older, bald, fussy, and a liar. What could he, Solas, offer such an enigmatic warrior and mother. Now that he thinks about it, in that way, she reminds him slightly of Mythal. Perhaps that is his attraction for her.  He must stop this infatuation with her! Nothing can come of it, he knows this. It is pointless and counter-intuitive to his plans. Fen'Harel is all hormones, and it has been so long._ He stares at her from across the room. She certainly is beautiful. Her features are sharp and well defined, more Elvhen than most. If it was not for that vallas'lin........ _Why did she have to be Dalish?_ _Was she slightly flushed?_ She and Elera are making breakfast.

 

"Good morning ladies", he says.

 

Elera turns from what she is doing, and runs over to him. She throws her arms around his neck in a warm embrace. He returns it in kind, no longer self-conscious about the action. It feels natural. _This will be harder than I thought, he thinks. If they knew the truth they would turn from me in terror and fear. They must never find out, he does not want this happiness to end. He tells himself he does not want to hurt them with the truth._

They spend the entire day together. _Is this is what having a family is like?, he wonders._ He takes them to an unexplored area of the ruin. While they explore,  he tells them stories of his People, "from the memories here". They constantly come back to him,  wanting things identified and asking him to explain what they are seeing. His pride swells. They smile and laugh. Elera is a joy as usual. Her innocence and excitement knows no bounds. He is beyond happy, but soon life will intervene. All fantasies must end.  His thoughts turn slightly sad, at the thought. He knows in his heart that his presence will only cause them pain. But, he is selfish and cannot stay away. They are important to him. The day passes too quickly, and soon they find themselves back _home_.

 

_He wishes this day to never end. **Duty.**   Could he take them both into the Fade tonight? They could continue their exploration there, it would be fun. Perhaps, he should suggest it. Or, maybe Syl'vas would consent to letting him have a quick ride._ She speaks first, interrupting his train of thought.

 

"Da'vhenan, as a thank you to Solas, would you like to play for us tonight?", asks her Mamae. Elera looks to Solas questioningly.

 

"I would love to hear it da'miol'vun (little firefly)", he says. She goes into another room, and comes back with a large string-less harp. He looks at them both questioningly. It is almost as big as she is.

 

_He laughs to himself, what are they concocting?_

 

Elera sits down on the edge of one of pools leaning the harp toward her chest. He waits for the punchline.

 

Then he feels it, magic, and it is the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. It resonates with his very soul. It is the memory of being Elvhen! He feels her magic forming the strings as she expertly plucks each one in the haunting ancient melody. Even the gryphons come down to listen. He watches as silent tears fall from Lindiranae's eyes, caught in the moment. S _he does not know it, but she weeps for what is lost, he thinks._ Elera continues to maintain her intense focus and concentration as she continues to play. The music itself reverberates and echoes throughout the small acoustic chamber in a never ending symphony. Each melody building on the one before. What shocks him the most is, that without him realizing it, the hauntingly beautiful music has brought him to tears as well. It is over too soon, and the final echoes reverberate back into the fade.

 

"Serannasen Ma, da'vhenan ( I thank you, little heart)", he sniffs. "I have no words in any language that could ever express my gratitude to you for allowing me to hear you play. I have never heard its equal. I will treasure this memory forever".

 

She smiles at him, and gives a slight bow.

 

_Here, now, in this moment he realizes what his life would have been like if he had chosen a different path.  What would the world be like if he had not become an Evanuris? What if instead, he embraced  the mundane life of a common villager?  The life he had scoffed at as a young man. Would he have been a good father? Could he be a good father? Perhaps there is still a chance for him, some day. No, he walks the dinan'shiral. He has no future . Would anyone want a bitter old wolf like him? Providing, he even survives. Who is her real father, anyway? No matter what comes, he tells himself. I will do all in my power to see that these two survive into the next world._

 

Soon after, he puts Elera to bed. He reads her a story, and then kisses her forehead goodnight. After she falls asleep it leaves just him and her mother alone, again. An awkward silence. They both try to speak at once. "Go ahead, ma falon (my friend)", she says.

 

_Are we friends? Has he ever had a friend before? One that was not politically motivated or living in the Fade anyway. Yes, that must be what I feel for her, friendship._ _What a new concept_. "I do not mean to pry, but can I ask how did you and Elera ended up being alone for so long? It looks like you have been living here for many years"he asks with curiosity.

 

Her expression turns sad, "that is a long story", she says.

 

"You do not have to tell me, if you do not want to", he replies

 

"No, it is alright. There are some things I can say. An Emerald Knight never fights alone. The pairing is always the same, one who has mastered a lost magical art of battle and a shapeshifter. Sulan was my best friend and partner. Together we led our pack of Fen'amelan (guardian wolves)........." she begins

 

_This matches the legends that his agents had reported to him of this order and their guardian wolves. It would make sense that some of the wolves were actually shapeshifters. He remembers the memory of her playing with a large black wolf, and the look of adoration on their faces. That must have been him._

 

"Most partners do not marry each other, but we were engaged" she sighs, then pauses and catches her breath

 

_He is sorry to bring her pain, but on the other hand he must know. He senses there is a lot more to her story, but she seems reluctant to speak of it. He does not want to pry, not now anyway. Figuring out her mystery would help pass the time, until the breach is sealed._

 

"We were on a mission when we were attacked by Tevinter assassins. Bards, I think they are called now. He gave his life to save mine. Without him I wanted to die, to walk the Din'an'shiral. I had failed everyone, and felt I had betrayed my oath to my people. This world was nothing but sorrow and pain, and there was nothing left for me here. That was..........., that was until Elera came into my life, and my whole world changed. I named her Elera (our dream) for that reason. She brought joy back into my life, and I felt my heart beat again. She gave me the strength to find a new dream, and a chance to live life again. Now I follow the path of Suledin. Elera has healed me in every way possible, and I can never thank her enough. I wish she could have met him", Lindiranae replies wistfully.

"He would have loved her", says Solas, _who couldn't?_

"Long journeys are made longer when alone within. Take spirit from long ago, but do not dwell in lands no longer yours", she says with conviction and  out loud to herself.

_Suledin, if only that were possible, he thinks. His arms enfold her in a gentle embrace as her tears start to fall. He just lets her cry. This beautiful, strong, proud, woman, vulnerable in his arms. The emotional release she denied herself, but needed after this ordeal. He never wants to let his falon go._  "Thank you, Falon, for sharing this with me", he replies with happiness. 

 

"Serannasan Ma, falon (I thank you, my close friend) for everything you have done for us, and the wonders you have shown me. I am sorry you saw me like this. You have given me back my world, my heart, and my life. I will never forget this day, no matter what comes" she replies thankfully

 

"Ara melava son'ganem (my time was well spent (formal your welcome))", ends Solas

 

He continues to hold her as she slowly falls asleep in his arms. The tension drained from her. _Falon, I do not know what the future will bring, but I want you to be a part of it. I will relish everyday I have with you..........until the end._ He lays down beside her, never once letting her go. 

 

* * *

 

In the morning they move to break camp. Lindiranae cannot take everything, so she has to decide what stays and what goes. "Before we go I have something for you, Solas. Think of it as a thank you present, for everything you have done for us" says Lindiranae with a coy smile.

 

"Your thanks are not necessary", Solas stammers. "You have already done so much for me".

 

She ignores him. "Now close your eyes, and hold out your hands", she asks with a playful smirk. He does so.

 

He feel a weighted object being placed in his hands. He opens his eyes, and sees a cloth bundle wrapped in rams leather.

 

"Go ahead open it", She urges

 

He carefully unwraps his gift, and is shocked to discover a finely tailored set of new clothes in the ancient elvhen commoner style. It consists of a silver silk under-robe and breeches, paired with a green everknit wool and cream lustrous cotton over-robe. She even included a pair of matching foot wraps out of the wool, and is that gurgut webbing? _Where did she get gurgut webbing? They would be both strong and warm, he thinks with admiration_

 

"If you will put on the under robe, I will show you how to wear the over robe and layering properly", she tells him.

 

"Alright, ma serannas", he replies. He goes into the tent and takes off his Inquisition rags in favor of the silk. The silk feels wonderful and slightly cool against his skin. It is so much better then that itchy cheap fabric he was wearing before. It fits him perfectly. He relishes the feel of it. _When did she do this?, he wonders_. He comes out with the over robe draped over his arms.

 

She watches the view as he exits the tent. The tight silk revealing the muscular contours of his abs and defined chest. The breeches revealing a large bulge, flaccid against his defined thigh.   _He is a wolf in sheep's clothing, she muses._ She also realizes how truly tall he his. _She has always been attracted to tall men, after all._ His old clothes had made him seem smaller some how. She enjoys the view, but does not want him to catch her staring.

 

He is surprised to see Elera wearing her own similar outfit. Her under-robe and breeches are a soft gray samite, with an over-robe of royal blue Everknit wool and sky blue lustrous cotton. It is also trimmed in white rabbit fur.  Her foot wraps are made of quill back and august ram leather. Her long white hair is contained in an intricate set of braids, leading to a single one down her back. She even has matching gloves. _She belongs in another world, another place, and in another time, he muses._

 

Lindiranae is very professional and helps him get dressed in his new outfit. _He enjoys her hands touching him_. She explains how each piece is worn, and how it layers over the next. It smells of her, and has her scent. She is doing a final tug here and there,  when he reaches down and grabs her hands. "Did you make this?", he asks with wonder

 

"Yes, I did", she replies. She looks away, not wanting to meet his piercing blue eyes. "I wanted some way to thank you for what you did for us, and your original clothes were so threadbare, stained, and worn. I know it pales in comparison to the clothing I saw that night in the Fade, but I hope you like it. It should be both functional and warm".

 

"Serannasan Ma, ma falon, I will treasure this outfit. It is perfect just how it is", he says, as the back of his hand gently caresses her cheek causing her to turn her head toward him. He looks deeply into those emerald eyes, and he puts all of his feelings into that look. 

 

She blushes profusely, and looks away first. "Solas, I........"

 

He slowly drops her hands. "So, do you have a new outfit?", he asks, quickly changing the subject

 

"I am debating on wearing my armor or not. It would be cumbersome to pack, but a Dalish in full armour will cause problems among the humans. I am also not willing to share our schematics with them. But, it would be extremely hard to fight in that clunky human etunash. What do you think I should do?", she asks

 

"Are you going to commit to the cause of the Inquisition?', he asks with curiosity

 

 "I do not have to officially join to seal the rifts. So, I do not know. Their Commander and I will have to have a discussion", she says with defiance.

 

_That is something he would like to see._

 

"You are a strong admirable woman", he says, "others need to see that too. Your armour and sword will be a better distinguishing feature than your delicate tapered ears, alluring eyes, and............ indomitable focus".

 

"Indomitable focus?' she asks, reacting to the suddenly sultry tone in his voice

 

"I have never seen it dominated, I suspect the result would be............ fascinating", replies Solas, as her ears turn crimson. _He chuckles to himself delighted that he could cause such a reaction from her._

 

 

Lindiranae POV

I consider this man a friend, but I know so little about him. I am indebted to him, but his true loyalty remains in question. Then again, he really does not know that much about me either. But, he will leave here with dangerous information. So many lives are at stake, and that information could be used against me. Elera and the gryphons are counting on me. Can he be trusted with the secrets of Tuathe'anor? He obviously loves the Fade, and the ancient Elvhen people. Does he wish he was of that time, and lived in Arlathan? He is quite a powerful mage, but so sad and lonely. I may have ended up like that if it was not for Elera. Perhaps that is why he does not submit in any way to the humans, and despises his own people. He has chosen fantasy over reality. But, he has such a gentle nature, could others force the information out of him?

 

Still he is not forthcoming about himself. His motives remain unclear. Why would an elven dreamer voluntarily join a human religious organization as an apostate? He said he wished to help, as this breach threatens the entire world. Does he have a death wish? But, by doing so he saved my life and the life of my daughter. He came here on request of the Inquisition to help, and to probably make sure I did not run away. But, his actions have changed things. Elera likes him, and he as become a good friend to me. He did not have to be respectful of this place.  Instead, he let me see it in its former glory. What a gift. He also, voluntarily, began teaching Elera.  Another oddity, Syl'vas trusted him, immediately. He treated Solas almost like an old friend. When she and Bell'anar joined him, it took him several years to trust her. Elera never had any trouble, though.

 

He does have a genuine wish to seal the breach, but does he have an ulterior motive? He is very curious about the cause of the explosion, but then again, so am I. Why did I survive? What is this mark?Is it a gift or mistake? He knows so much about the Fade and history, but seems to know almost nothing about the waking world. He says he has spent most of his life in the Fade, and like Elera has made many spirit friends. They are more real to him, then any shem'len. He has an interesting way of looking at the world, and she is looking forward to helping him make new friends.

 

What did my people do to him to make him hate us, and purposely keep all his discoveries to himself? It is amazing someone like him exists. Why did she never hear of him before? He took me into the Fade with him, and it was so amazing.  It makes no sense, or is he simply as he seems. He is frustrating. With everything he has learned, does he consider himself above us uneducated ruffians? He can be very arrogant at times. He expects to be listened to, and carries himself as though he has never been a servant or laborer. He shares my curiosity, but we are at opposite ends. He dwells in the past and she lives in the future.

 

How should she approach it? She could attack him using her superior speed and strength pinning him to the ground with her spirit dagger at his throat. Caught by surprise, he would be no match for her. She would straddle his body, and he would be helpless beneath her. Her eyes would show sadness, not malice, as she draws her dagger along his throat. Or, she could forcefully bind him to submit to her will as she places an oathbind on him. Then she would make him swear on his magic and his true name. If he becomes an oathbreaker, then she would know. She could take steps to limit the damage. He would die.

 

No, maybe when they first arrived here she would have considered it, but not now. He is a dreamer, and  his skills are unmatched in this age. He could contribute so much to his people, if he were to only try. He is a unique case. Perhaps she would ask him if he would voluntarily agree to an oathbind? He would understand the necessity of it, right? She could always make him submit as a last resort. She does not wish his death, and it would bring her no pleasure to kill him.

 

* * *

 

"Solas, we need to talk before we leave", begins Lindiranae. "Can you tell me a little more about yourself?"

 

"What would you like to know?", asks Solas

 

"Can you tell me about your childhood?" Lindiranae asks 

 

"I grew up in a small farming village to the North. There was little to interest a young man in that mundane life, and I found solace and escape in my dreams. The Fade is a wonderful place where imagination defines reality, and I had many marvelous adventures. Soon, I made long lasting friendships with several spirits and wisps.  I treasured my dreams, and being out of the Fade became troublesome. I began to have less and less in common with my family. Overtime, I learned how to control my dreams with full consciousness. But, eventually I had to leave my village", he begins.

 

"Why?" she asks

 

"By that time, I was estranged from my family, but I wanted more than anything to keep exploring the Fade. In order to discover new areas of the Fade, I had to travel to other physical locations. The Fade is limited only by location and ones interests. In order to find new and exciting places, one must be interesting. As I discovered more of life, different kinds of spirits were attracted to me, and they showed me memories I may have missed otherwise. I made many new friends, and they all had such wonderful memories to share" he continues. 

 

"So you would do everything in your power to protect your friends?", she asks with curiosity

 

"Yes, spirits or not, they are still my friends. They comforted me in grief and shared my joy, just like any friend would" Solas replies. _He is a little miffed about where this conversation is going. He thought she understood friendship with Spirits. Did he misjudge her?_

 

"I too, have made friends, and I also will do anything to protect them. By bringing you here I have compromised their safety and the safety of their family", she states with conviction.

 

_Gryphons, she means the gryphons._

 

I" cannot let any harm come to them as a result of my actions. What promise can you make me that their safety and the sanctity of this place is preserved? she asks questioningly.

 

_Somehow she looks sad, but determined.  Her aura is slightly menacing._  I had already sworn to myself, never to reveal this location to anyone, but you did not know that. _Unfortunately,  I cannot tell you my reasons for wanting to protect them, but I would never bring them any harm. Damn his lies and secrets. If she knew them, she would know too._   What promise would you accept to show my good intentions? _He senses her aura growing brighter. Good that was the right answer, as he released the breath he did not know he was holding._

 

"Would you agree to an oathbind?"she asks

 

_That was not what he was expecting. Etunash! How did she know what an oathbind was? Perhaps he should play dumb?_  "What is an oathbind?"

 

"An agreement in which there are consequences to breaking the covenant. Also, the other party or parties would be instantly informed that the agreement has been broken", she replies.

 

"What consequences?"he asks feigning ignorance

 

"Anything, from a minor shock to death,  or loss of ones greatest treasure. Depends on the parameters of the agreement", she states academically.  

 

What do we swear on?", he asks

 

"We will swear on our magic and true names. Our true names do not need to be revealed to each other, but they will be if the agreement is broken", she replies.

 

_Etunash!  Etunash!  Etunash! She is dangerous, just as he thought. He has no choice. She could kill him, and any chance the Elvhen might have had dies with him. He could kill her, and the Breach will destroy the world. He cannot tell her the truth. If he did she would never believe the Trickster himself. There is no good choice here. She has outplayed him. Very good, da'fen (little wolf) as he smiles inwardly._ Who will be performing this binding? _One more chance to get out of this as neither participating party can do the binding._

 

"Elera", answers Lindiranae

 

"Very well, I will agree", replies Solas

 

"Ma Serannas, Solas", she replies as she releases the tension that had been building in her body

 

* * *

 

 

After Elera's ritual, Lindiranae finishes packing the halla, and Solas packs the horses. Soon, they  begin the trek out of the secluded valley through the lava tube. At the exit, Solas, Lindiranae, and Elera create an illusion/barrier glyph to hide the entrance again. With their combined magic, it looks and feels like the surrounding mountainside.  

 

_It would last for centuries, Solas thinks._

 

"Ma falon, can you hide our tracks again?", Lindiranae asks.

 

"Of course", replies Solas.

 

They make good time, as they do not have to stop as frequently. They decide to spend one last night out, delaying the inevitable, return. She cooks some of her famous rabbit stew, but surprises him with an Elvhen dessert. It is perfect. He tells Elera some of the stories told in the stars. The adults split the watches, leaving Elera to sleep as needed. Solas enters the Fade, assuring his agents he will be there the next day.

 

We already know, apparently Leliana's scouts have reported your arrival. The whole town will be out to greet the arrival of their Herald. Josephine has ordered a celebration and day of feasting in honor of her return. We are very glad you are returning, from your ordeal. It must have been a nightmare having to spend so much time with one of the Dalish, says one of his agents. The others murmur in sympathy for his plight.

 

He growls. His agent looks to him in fright, as the Fade warps slightly with Fen'Harel's ill intent. In a carefully even tone their lord speaks, All you need to know is that she has earned my respect and I consider her unique among her people. I will not accept any insult to her person or child as a result of her birth. You will treat them both with respect. He abruptly ends his Fade conversation. Leaving his agents to question what has happened to him within the last 2 months or so.

 

He awakens to the smell of an Elvhen breakfast, which he accepts gratefully in the chill of the morning air. They eat and break camp at the same time. He dodges the halla, Atisha (Serenity) as it tries to bite him when Lindiranae's back is turned. Better luck next time, Hart, he tells it in a derogatory fashion. The halla glares at him.

 

_He knows he should not tease the ornery halla, but he can't help himself._

 

* * *

 

 

They travel for a few more hours until the see the gates of Haven. They are greeted by tumultuous applause, his horse shies and tries to rear. Atisha remains stable his charges too precious, but Solas can still see a little more white in his eyes. He wants to bolt. Looking at his rider, Solas can see that she too wants to bolt. Perhaps he should have warned her about this, this morning. Elera, too, looks frightened. He feels moved to protect her. Then again, the last time she was in this position, they wanted her dead.

 

Two stable hands exit the gate to take care of the horses, but they are not sure what to do about the halla. Their inexperience shows. Solas thought he had it bad, but the look of absolute malice and glee in the creatures eyes, makes him feel sorry for the stable hands. They are going to be in for a rough time.

 

"Behave", she whispers.

 

He snorts and flicks an ear. Solas could swear he crossed his back legs as he does so. The gleam returns in the Halla's eyes. The stable hands flinch. They dismount and she slaps him on the flank, "behave, falon", she states with authority.

 

A company of soldiers exit the gate forming an honor guard around them. "Solas?", she asks, then moves closer to him and takes his hand, "Are they going to execute me after all?", she asks in Elvhen

 

"No, this is how humans say hello, and this is the power of human faith you were talking about", replies Solas.

 

"Really?" Lindiranae asks

 

"Come, this is all for you. They have probably prepared a meal in your honor. You must be strong. Put aside your personal feelings, and be who they need you to be at least one day", he whispers into her ear.

 

"What do they want me to be Solas?", she asks with trepidation 

 

"A hero. You will save them from their nightmares, seal the rifts, and stop the demons", Solas replies with a slight grin

 

"Oh, is that all?", she looks at him incredulously, but smiles as she does so.

 

He watches the steel set into her features. She straightens her shoulders, and raises her head proudly. She lets go of his hand. Her golden-green armour shines in the mid-morning light, as she walks forward unflinching into the mob.

 

"Come Elera" she says, "give me you hand. Let's go in!". she states with conviction. Solas follows behind.

 

_He recalls the image he has of her riding on gryphon back, and he feels a tightening in his chest, hero indeed_.

 

Her hand sparks for the first time in weeks, and the people cheer. The soldiers try to keep everyone at bay, but everyone is trying to encroach on her. She is beginning to panic, and the anchor is restless.

 

"Solas! I can't control it", she yells with a slight panic to her voice

 

"Elera! you must help her calm down", Solas yells over the din.

 

Elera sends out a pulse of soothing magic aimed at her mother, but instead the crowd quiets. They back off giving them the space she so desperately needs. Instead of the boisterous mob from earlier, they just stand their quietly hand over hearts lining the pathway toward the Chantry. For once Solas is glad her magic went awry. Lindiranae is able to calm down, and the anchor ceases its sparking.

 

_Elera will need a lot more training, years even, she is very powerful. They should never know her true potential. He must continue to teach her, the Circles would destroy her. Years? Could he devote years to her instruction? He was willing, but not if he wants to save his People. Perhaps he can find someone else to train her. A problem for another time._

 

"Thank you da'moil'vun", says Solas softly, as he picks her up in her arms. She soon wiggles, wanting down again. The soldiers continue to escort Lindiranae through town and up to the chantry, where the nobles are waiting for her. She is paraded through them all the way to the “war room”. She recognizes Leliana, the Seeker, and Varric, but there are two she does not know. The doors shut behind them.

 

"Solas, would you take Elera, and leave if thing get bad?", she asks in Elvhen.

 

"Yes, of course, come here da'moil'vun" (little firefly), Solas says

 

Elera sticks her tongue out at him, and begins to explore the room, on her own.

 

_Solas smirks, he will have to thank Varric for that one later._

 

Varric waves to Elera, she smiles and waves back. Varric does a slight of hand magic trick. She grins and claps her hands in delight. She goes over to join the Durgen'len, wanting to see it again. He happily obliges her.

 

"Varric, stop that!" , whispers the Seeker.

 

He waits until her back is turned, and then proceeds to make faces at Cassandra behind her back. Solas chuckles slightly. Elera smiles and joins him in the fun; much to Varric's delight. Soon everyone is chuckling slightly behind Cassandra's back.

 

Leilana notes the familiarity Solas has with Elera and her mother. _This could be trouble as she makes a mental note._

 

"Arnadarn Arti'sharn", greets Josephine in butchered Elvhen. "My name is Josephine. I am the  ambassador of the Inquisition, and I am pleased to meet you. I am sorry, but that was all the elven I knew. Perhaps you could teach me some more of your language, and about the ways of your people?"

 

"Andaran atish'an, Josephine", Lindiranae answers.

 

"I am Commander Cullen, I lead the military forces", says a male voice from the back. His arm  is holding the back of his neck, and he is unable to meet her eyes. "I gave the order........ but I did not know.......I wish to apologize", he stammers.

 

She cuts him off. "My daughter has blocked out that experience, and retains no memory of the event. Do not speak of it again in her presence. I do not want her to have any chance of remembering that", she growls.

 

"Oh! Well, I guess that is good", Cullen chuckles nervously

 

"Good? Oh No. We are far from good. The honor of your templars, and my personal honor has been offended. As Commander, I hold you personally accountable for the actions of your men. They were following your orders. Each of our cultures has different protocol on how honor is satisfied. To avoid your slow and painful death I suggest a Durgen'len tradition. An argument is settled by dual, a test of arms, wits, or skill. A Proving. You as the challenger may pick the format of the dual, so there is no doubt who the winner is. The winner is right and the loser is wrong. If I win you will let all the mages in the Inquisition become autonomous and watch themselves, this includes myself and my daughter. The Inquisition will not be another Chantry. If you win I will submit to Templar supervision for myself and training for Elera. Your policies on magic will remain intact. I will not join this organization until this is resolved, either way. This is the only way I will join this Inquisition".

 

"Oh! A dual! How wonderful!", exclaims Josephine. "We can make it a main event this afternoon".

 

"I will take bets", says Varric

 

"What format do you choose, Commander?" asks Lindiranae with neutrality

 

"Very well, my lady, if this is the path to get you to join us, as the challenger, I will pick arms, bladed weapons, no magic. I am sorry if this puts you at a disadvantage, being a mage, but as you said this is a matter of personal honor. I will give you my best. I also do not want to risk hurting you, so we will use wooden practice blades", cullen replies.

 

Cassandra opens her mouth to speak, "but Commander she is very proficient....." Leliana stomps on her foot, and gives her a stink eye.

 

"No, Seeker, this is her wish, her magic may scare the people of Haven if she is to fully let loose", replies Cullen

 

"Very well, Commander", Cassandra smirks, then a test of arms will be perfect. _She tries to keep the grin off her face._

 

"I am going to bet that Ember is going to kick your butt", says Varric "Any takers?"

 

"I will take that bet", says Leliana, Cassandra, and Solas at once.

 

"This is mutiny", says the Commander. "If I hurt her you will all be angry at me".

 

"I will meet you in the practice field mid afternoon, Commander", says Lindiranae. "Now, Elera and I will retire to my cabin and prepare for the dual. Does this place have a back door? I would like to avoid the bulk of the crowd".

 

"If you would like a suggestion, you should use sword and shield.  It is the best choice for a beginner", suggests Cullen trying to help.

 

"I will consider it, Commander", replies Lindiranae. The commander leaves.

 

Josephine, Cassandra, and Leliana leave soon after, to plan the afternoons entertainment. Varric and Solas are left to speak with one another.

 

"Varric I must ask where does Ember come from?", asks Solas, curious in the Durgen'len's perspective in choice of nickname.

 

"Do you not see it Chuckles? Right now she is just an ember, but with fuel and wind from the Inquisition she will become a spark. That spark will start a great fire that will both save and change this world, forever. Between her spirit, the mark on her hand, and the flame on her forehead she will change everything. Her flame is hope for the people of Thedas. It is just a feeling I have. It is the beginning of an epic story. I had this same feeling when Bianca stopped a pick-pocket from steeling a refugees purse, many years ago", replies Varric

 

"Thank you Varric", replies Lindiranae.

 

"Now to go fleece the towns folk, a certain chancellor, and the nobles, I will return later", Varric says as he leaves.

 

Solas, could not disagree. The durgen'len is as insightful as ever. He returns alone to his cabin, and finds everything in order. It is just how he left it. It is so quiet and........lonely. He unpacks his meager possessions in this surprisingly empty human room. He still has some of her beautiful leathers. He holds them to his nose inhaling her scent. _He should probably return these, he thinks._ Instead, he folds them and puts them away. _Would he ever get used to the solitude again? he wonders. What are they doing right now? Perhaps he should visit later, or would they even want his company? Some how he must convince her to let him continue to train Elera. At the very least, himself, Leliana, and Cassandra will make a few gold off the Durgen'len. The Commander is outclassed in every way and he does not even know it. This will be amusing._

 

Lindiranae and Elera return to her cabin to find all their belongings have been brought from the stables. They spend the next candle mark or so, unpacking. "We are going to stay here for a while da'vhenan. I must help these people stop the breach to save our People and your spirit friends. After I teach a lesson to a certain Commander" she tells Elera.

 

_I knew he would choose weapons. I am so glad he did not choose wits. I was not sure if I could beat him in a strategy game. That would have been a more even contest, she muses._

 

"In a few days we will leave for the Hinterlands to seal a few rifts, secure mounts for the Inquisition, and try to quell the worst of the mage/Templar fighting to help the refugees. I will ask Varric, the Seeker, and Solas to accompany us. Is that alright with you?" Elera nods her head in affirmation. "With all the fighting we are going to need your healing ability, but we will not be able to help everyone. Hearts and minds are not so easily changed" she tells Elera, sadly

 

Elera nods in understanding.

 

 "Ar lath ma, Elera"Lindiranae says as she embraces her daughter

 

 


	12. Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can learn a lot about a man from how they fight, it is also good exercise

 

Mostly Maya's POV

 

The sun rises to its zenith, and begins to wane until the appointed time. The light undimmed by a clear cloudless sky. There is palpable excitement in the air as the villagers prepare to watch their Commander, and their Herald compete in a grand dual. Discussions revolve around the betting, and who will win. Would it be the best fighter, former Knight Commander of Kirkwall, or the unknown chosen of Andraste? The rumors abound over the nature of the dual, but everyone is looking forward to watching it. Even Atisha is able to watch from his separate enclosure next to the forge.

 

Maya finds a good seat on the wall, on the other side of the palisade. She looks down over the crowd,and searches for her lord. She finds him quickly. She has seen an unwanted change in him. He has been acting differently, ever since he returned from his "exile". What had happened in the last 2 months? He comes back from who knows where, wearing beautiful but common Elvhen-style clothing. _It was a gift he had told her._ He has a smile on his face and joy in his heart. She admits she likes seeing him in that clothing. Green is a good colour for him. _She sighs_.This is not Fen'Harel. This is not the man she believes in to restore her people. _What spell did the Dalish put him under? What have they been doing all this time? She knows the child was healed weeks ago. What lies did she tell him to keep him there, and away from his duty?_ Fen'Harel had told them she had earned his respect, and that she was unique among her people. _What did he mean by that statement? She is an ignorant Dalish. She can't be anything more than that._ She watches as he voluntarily picks up the Dalish's da'lan onto his shoulders. The act eliciting a large grin from the little one. She pats him on the head, and earns a smile from him in return. _Very troubling_. She also notices the child is wearing a similar Elvhen outfit, in blue. The Durgen'len joins them, and they laugh again. Then the da'lan gently uses his “ears” to steer him around the area, and they share another smile. _Very odd, behavior._

 

The crowd begins to murmur as the Knight Commander approaches. He looks regal with his armour shining and resplendent in the sunlight. His shield and armour are polished to a mirror shine. _Yes, he has just spent the last several hours polishing everything_. He raises his weapon, and the crowd cheers. He raises it again, and they cheer even louder.

 

The cheers for the Commander die down as the Dalish  approaches. Maya is flabbergasted. The Dalish is wearing sentinel armour in a beautiful green veridium. Maya's eyes grow large in wonder, until she realizes that she is staring. She would never admit it, but she is jealous of that armour. Maya can tell it has been well used, but also well maintained. She has a large greatsword, the length of her body, strapped to her back. Her golden hair is pulled back into a warriors tail revealing the shaved sides of her head. She looks every bit a noble savage. Very different from the weak prisoner she had taken care of a few months ago. _Can someone change that much, in only been a few weeks?_ Maya could have almost mistaken her for an Elvhen, if it was not for her vallas'lin............. Then she actually notices her vallas'lin, and almost falls off her perch in shock. She was wearing Fen'Harel's flames. Something she always wanted to do, but he would never allow it. Who is this woman? She stares again.

 

From her vantage point she can see and hear everything clearly.

 

The Commander speaks, "Are you sure you can even lift that off the ground? It is not a staff. Remember the pointy end goes away from your body."

 

The Dalish answers, "Giving advice, Commander?  Do you concede victory, already?"

 

"Never!", he replies.  "But please reconsider.  I really do no want to hurt you."

 

"I doubt you will, Commander, but you can keep believing in miracles if you want to", she answers with a snark

 

"Are you committed to this course?", he asks

 

"I am!", she says with conviction

 

"Then, please forgive me for what I must do, my lady, and he bows. I will not hold back", as he tries to give her a final warning, pleading with his eyes.

 

Varric acts as Seneschal. "This is a matter of honor!", Varric yells to the crowd. "This battle will continue until one concedes, or is knocked unconscious. It will also end if I determine that there is a clear victor and stop the fight. Both combatants step forward!"

 

They both step into the ring and shake hands.

 

"Now draw your weapons. BEGIN!", yells Varric, as he backflips with flair out of the way.

 

The Commander expected a quick victory. He made a false assumption that she would use that large greatsword, as she would a staff. He prepared the appropriate counter-attack and waited. He did not expect her to take an appropriate stance, and face him as a warrior. He over extends, earning a thwack from her blade onto his shield.

 

"Now Commander, I know you can do better than that", she teases.

 

"Luck," he says.

 

"If you say so, Commander", she replies.

 

His respect for her increases. The combatants exchange blow for blow sizing each other up. She is testing his character and his honor. He is testing her ability at control, and is monitoring her levels of mana as she fights. She is not using any magic that he can tell. They continue to exchange blow for blow. He cannot believe she is able to dodge and parry his blows so easily. _Is she really a mage, he wonders?_  She expected more of a challenge. She fakes a high strike, instead coming in low and achieving a debilitating groin shot. The crowd winces as one, after the well placed "shot" she gives him. He doubles over in pain.

 

"Do you yield Commander?", she asks

 

"Noo.....ooo," he says through gritted teeth.

 

"Can you continue?", asks Varric, trying not to chuckle.

 

"Y.......ess......ssss", he groans

 

"Very well, CONTINUE", yells Varric.

 

As Maya looks on she realizes the Dalish is toying with the human templar. What is her game? She is playing to the whims of the crowd, and timing her strikes accordingly. Expertly, she enhances the tension and excitement of the mob. She is putting on a grand show, and the Commander does not realize he is the comic relief. She does not humiliate him though. It is a fine line that she walks effortlessly. Maya notices the spymaster taking note of that as well, with a smile on her face. The Dalish controls the dual, and the Commander with the skill of a puppeteer. _Is that what she did to her lord? No, that is not possible. You can't trick the ultimate trickster._  She gives him several good goose eggs, and a black eye with a kick to his face. What is she trying to do? She deliberately leaves herself open, and he does not take advantage of it. There is something else going on here. _Is he letting her punish him?_  He does manage to get  in a few shots. She is a tad slow with her strikes as compared to her footwork. She is probably used to a lighter weapon, perhaps ironbark? The Dalish do love their ironbark. She notices her lord, watching the fight with a knowing smile. He gets a certain satisfied smirk after the groin shot and black eye.

 

Eventually, the Dalish grows tired of the charade, and attacks in earnest. The Commander is on the defensive, and he can barely defend against her attacks. He ends up on his knees, disarmed.

 

"Do you yield, Commander?", she asks with a triumphant grin

 

"Yes, Herald, I yield", he replies dejectedly,  "I will abide by our agreement, but I reserve the right to challenge you again, my lady. I need to ask you a question? I thought you were a mage, but you did not use any magic during that fight?"

 

"I do not need to rely on magic to be able to fight", she replies smuglys, then looks toward Solas as he nods at her in approval.

 

"Anyway, she lowers her voice and whispers to the Commander, We would not want to scare the villagers, now would we?", she laughs.

 

The Dalish holds her sword aloft earning the crowds screams of elation. They begin shouting Herald!, Herald!, as she exits the ring. She has tremendous skill playing to the whims of the crowd, and has them eating out of the palm of her hand. _Has she done something similar before?_ She picks up her child off her lords shoulders, and into her arms. She twirls her around three times ending in a big hug. Then the child reaches for her lord, and he gladly picks her back up.  He hugs her as well. She sees the softening of his features, as he holds the child and looks at the Dalish. Maya notices how her lord has stood protectively over them. How he resists to put his arms around her, and watches her every move. She sees more than respect in that piercing gaze. Is it infatuation, or even love? Does he consider her some kind of pet? This is definitely trouble. She must nip this in the bud, but first she must find out more about this threat. They planned for all matter of enemies the Qun, the Carta, Tevinter, etc., but currently she represents the biggest threat to all their well-laid plans. Well, with the exception of the blighted one of course. She alone will have address this problem

* * *

 

 Evening the same day

 

Maya approaches his cabin that evening, for a face to face meeting. She pauses to listen at the door, and is surprised to hear laughing coming from inside. His cabin seems warm and inviting, a home. She sneaks a peek through the window, and overhears snippets of their conversation. They are speaking in high Elvhen, and even Maya has difficulty keeping up. How did a Dalish learn ancient Elvhen so well? She almost sounds like a fluent speaker? Did he teach it to her? No, it would take years to learn the proper inflections so effortlessly. She does have quite an accent, but she is perfectly understandable. A mystery. They are playing an Arlathan children's game, with the da'lan. When she succeeds he exclaims,” very good da'vhenan”, Maya hears. _Da'vhenen? Really?, she thinks_

 

The last thing she overhears is “I will retrieve Elera in the morning, and we will go to the clearing by the lake to work on her magic”, says Solas.

 

"Alright, Solas," she replies. "I will try and join you later, but Cassandra, Leliana, and Josephine all have assignments for me. If possible, I would really like to work out with my blade tomorrow. Will you help me?", Maya overhears the Dalish ask.

 

"Of course, falon," replies Solas.

 

_Falon? He calls her, a Dalish, falon? What happened to the Dread wolf? He actually called a Dalish, a close friend?  He is obviously confused, or under a spell. Well, she knows where they will be tomorrow, and she can also observe the child. Perhaps she can find answers._

 

Dalish and the child leave.

 

Maya, knocks on his door a few minutes later. As she opens the door she sees his face fall from one of excitement to one of resignation. "Good evening Maya," he says in a flat tone. "Come I have something for you."

 

She enters his cabin and sits. _His cabin seems stark, sterile, and cold. It is a completely different feeling than it was a few minutes ago. This was Fen'Harel's cabin, perhaps he is just putting on another  mask? It seems more than that, though. There must be something he wants from the Dalish, but what?_ _What is so special about this Dalish, and why is he teaching her daughter magic?_

 

"Here," as he hands her a small pouch, "I need you to get this to Hale"(fox), Fen'Harel orders

 

"Hale?", Maya asks

 

"Yes. Do you know what this is?", as he hands her a small blue berry from inside the pouch.

 

Her eyes open wide. "Is that? Is that a Lyserium berry?"

 

"Yes, and also a fresh cutting. If anyone can get it to grow, he can," praises Fen'Harel

 

"My lord this is indescribable," she exclaims, "What this could mean for our forces! This could change everything!" Her eyes shine with hope, as she cradles the small blue treasure in her hands. _This was her Fen'Harel. Perhaps she was mistaken._

 

"I will get this to Hale, immediately. By your leave.", Maya bows then runs off into the night.

 

_She would have to travel through the night in order to be there and  back before midday. She must track down the dal'an and her mother tomorrow. She will have her questions answered!_

* * *

 

 

The next day. Maya POV continued.

 

Maya wanders outside the gates, and heads toward the cabin by the lake. She climbs to a higher vantages point, and looks over the frozen lake. She finds them in small clearing dominated by a huge boulder. She opens her senses to her own magic, and senses Fen'Harel's powerful barrier glyphs. From what she can see from his motions, he is teaching the da'lan a simple but advanced Elvhen training technique of magic  control. _The barriers are wrong for this, though, she tells herself._ Normally, a hahren (elder/teacher) would set minor barriers around his student in a 10- 20 foot radius. Keeping the magic contained to prevent it from harming others. This set-up was unusual. Based on the locations of his glyphs, he was using extremely powerful magic wards in a 200' radius. She is intrigued. It would have taken him all morning to set those wards. There must be a reason.

 

He patiently guides the child through the appropriate motions of the exercise, and then as normal he would have her infuse it with mana. She  wonders why he is teaching a young Dalish child such an advanced technique in control? She does not have to wait long. Suddenly the entire clearing is filled with a powerful blue-green light. She feels the breeze as his wards strain to hold back her magic. The sheer amount of raw power frightens her. Then it quickly ends. She watches intrigued as his own barrier dissipates. Solas changes the da'lan's stance and movement slightly. Then it happens again. The cyan light fills the clearing, and the wards strain against the onslaught. Again she watches his own personal barrier dissipate. He makes another modification to her stance, and has her practice. The da'lan charges it with mana. The cyan light fills the area , and the increased time causes the wards to strain, and then to crack. The da'lan's magic violently escapes into the woods, flattening several trees. Maya, herself, is blown out of the tree she was sitting in. Luckily she got her own barrier up in time to prevent injury from the fall. _What! was that ?_

 

She sees Fen'Harel next, laughing, over his broken wards.

 

"Very good, Da'lan!, Solas exclaims, "I think you will have to set these with me tomorrow. She smiles. That is enough for today, but we have a special assignment. Your mamae wants some practice with her blade, so we are going to help her."

 

Elera looks at him questioningly.

 

"Do you think she would be able to dodge this?", he asks the child. As he makes a snowball infused with his own light green magic and tosses it at a tree. With practice you can control its path, numbers, location, and size. Let us practice some before your mamae arrives. Elera's face gleams with mischief, as she shakes her head in understanding. Soon the area is filled with cyan coloured snowballs flying in all directions. Solas continues once she has mastered the snowball technique. Now, this is a variation of that technique, as he demonstrates. We will do the same with ice from the lake.

 

Elera smiles with glee, and claps her hands. They make their preparations.

 

A few hours later, Maya finds herself back in the tree. Looking down on the three of them.

 

She watches as the Dalish approaches the clearing, and is suddenly attacked by several snowballs from behind.

 

"Come out you lot!," yells the Dalish.  More snowballs come her way. She dodges. Only to find herself face to face with another barrage of blue-green snowballs.

 

Silence

 

"Oh! is that how you want to play?" Lindiranae giggles, and sets her defenses.

 

Maya is extremely surprised when the Dalish forms her own barrier. What? When did she become a mage? How did she miss that?

 

"You will have to do better than that," Lindiranae laughs.

 

Maya watches as several snow balls begin to fuse together with cyan light creating huge 4-5 foot diameter floating ice balls. They flank the Dalish, decreasing her movement. Then Maya's jaw drops in disbelief when the Dalish forms a spiritblade, and begins to attack. _Dirth'ena Enasalin, breathes Maya._ She watches as the ice balls take the hit, but then reform attacking again and again. Then another barrage of smaller snow balls begins anew. Her barrier dissipates. She changes the shape of her spiritblade into two smaller weapons, and begins to move very quickly around the field. Maya's eyes can barely keep up with her movements. Her speed is incredible. She manages to slice through all of the smaller snowballs. Then after the barrage of smaller snowballs ends she is faced again with 6 large iceballs. She turns her blade back into a greatsword, and proceeds to hack and slash at the snow/ice creations. Soon, they are nothing but powder. At this point, the da'lan materializes out of thin air, and goes running toward her mother. Maya sees glee and happiness on her face. The Dalish's blade disappears when she scoops up the child into the air. While she is distracted, Solas appears behind her with a large amount of snow, and dumps it down her back. Things devolve from there, Maya leaves.

 

_Is she really a Dalish? Fen'Harel is right. She is unique among her people. Her command of the Ancient Elvhen language, and her manifested spiritblade are proof of that. She is no Knight Enchanter. Her daughter has such incredible power. No wonder, he is training her. Right now they are necessary for Fen'Harel's plans, but the Dalish is dangerous. He does not see the danger, but she does. This Dalish is a powerful unknown enemy that could change everything. She would have to make sure that, that does not happen. The Dalish would not change the Dread wolf's heart. For the sake of her people, that Dalish cannot change the Dread Wolf's heart!_

 

 

They lie together for some time Lindiranae's head laying contentedly on Solas's chest. Soon, Elera begins to softly snore. Both the adults laugh.

 

"Perhaps we should be getting back soon?, ma falon. We have a long day tomorrow", she asks

 

"Alright," he replies

 

They walk back together. Solas holds Elera in one arm against his chest, and Lindirane's hand in the other. He could not be happier. _He is captivated by her skill, her beauty, and her spirit. A spirit he thought no longer existed in this age._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue is over, whew! that was long. Hinterlands ahoy! Thank you for reading and coming along with me so far on this journey. As always kudo's and comments are welcome.


	13. of Wolves and Refugees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first test of the Herald

 

_I wonder if this is what Asha'bellanar (eternal woman/woman of many years) intended when she sent us here?, thinks Lindiranae._ After losing her fiance, Sulan, her home, and her people she was so distraught. She could not come to terms with her life, until Asha'bellanar showed her a new path. And then, there was her Nehn'vhenan (heart's joy) Elera. She owed Asha'bellanar a great debt. If it was not for her........ _She had no time to stray into those thoughts. It had been over 700 years, afterall. So, when_ Asha'Bellanar asked, she volunteered, to help her and her People. Go to the mountains and wait for an ancient power to awaken, Asha'bellanar had said. You will find the power to save the People. Vague as always, but, cryptic or not, she is always right. They could not afford to ignore her foresight. First, Lindiranae thought it was just about the gryphons and protecting them from the Blight. She had been surprised and  happy to be reunited with her gryphon, Bell'annar, after so many years. She was even more excited when Bell'annar was able to call her mate, Sylvas, to her. Soon,  there were the little ones. It was wonderful.  But then the humans started to show up in droves, and she had to investigate. They were a little too close for comfort. _What would have happened if the gryphons were discovered?_  She would not allow that. She followed the humans and learned about the Conclave, the Mage/Templar war, and the state of those elves she could not save. That decision had brought them to this point, but it was disheartening. She wished she could go back home, but alas, not yet. _Was the ancient power awakened when the temple exploded, or did she inherit it on her hand?  Will the creature come after it and reclaim it from her, before it killed her? She wished she could just ask Asha'bellanar, for guidance and direction.  But, in the centuries that she has known Asha'Bellanar, that has never been the case. She sighs._  

 

Lindiranae and Elera pack their belongings for the upcoming journey to the Hinterlands. "Da'vhenan, tomorrow, we will leave for the Hinterlands to seal the rifts, secure mounts for the Inquisition, and try to quell the worst of the mage/Templar fighting to help the refugees. I will ask Varric, the Seeker, and Solas to accompany us. Is that alright with you?", asks Lindiranae

 

Elera shakes her head in affirmation.

 

"With all the fighting we are going to need your healing ability, but we will not be able to help everyone. Hearts and minds are not so easily changed. Whatever happens, you are my first priority. We must help your spirit friends, and our People survive this atrocity. Even if we were to flee, this breach would eventually reach our home. We cannot let that happen!", she states with conviction.

 

Elera nods in understanding.

 

The companions leave for the Hinterlands the following morning. Solas and Cassandra ride on horseback, Varric rides on a pony, and Lindiranae and Elera ride on the halla. The journey to the Hinterlands is relatively uneventful, until they approach the refugee camp known as the Crossroads. Here, they see the first evidence of the prolonged Mage/Templar fighting. They see helplessness in the hollow looks of the refugees, sadness in the numerous burned and maimed corpses, and disgust in the overabundance of crows.

Soon, they arrive to the Outskirts camp, and meet the inquisitive Scout Harding. She tells them that the Inquisition's forces are split into too many directions. Some soldiers are trying to quell the fighting between Mages and Templars, some are trying to help the refugees, and some are trying to secure mounts from the horsemaster. The soldiers efforts are being thwarted by rifts, bandits, and the ornery wildlife. Scout Harding also tells her of a Chantry cleric who has asked for a personal meeting with the Herald of Andraste. _So it begins, thinks Lindiranae._ They set up their tents in the Outskirts camp, and proceed on foot down into the Crossroads.

 

To Lindiranae, the refugees are an enigma. _When faced with such adversity, why does the worst often come out in the humans?  Wasn't that one of the tenants of their god, to help others in need? Typical humans! Trying to hoard everything for personal use/gain. Using the scarce resources as leverage over others. It is just wrong, she thinks. If they could only work together toward a common goal, they would be fine. Now, everyone is out for themselves.There are too many people complaining and waiting for handouts. Not enough people are working to change things._ She finds this an abominable mess.

 

Corporal Vale and Recruit Whittle report that the refugees are cold, hungry, and hurting. _The situation is so bizarre to her, what is wrong with these humans? This brings to her mind a Dalish legend._ Tell everyone we are going to have a wonderful feast tonight, using nothing but a common river stone, and that all are welcome to join in this feast. Corporal Vale looks at her strangely, but agrees to deliver the message.

 

Lindiranae sends Cassandra and Varric into the hills to kill a few rams, and then sneak their kills into the Crossroads.  Varric is intrigued, and is looking forward to the Herald's feast tonight. Lindiranae and Solas take stock of the local plant life, and she is happily surprised to find an overabundance of specific grasses, canes, and reeds useful for construction. She has Elera rally the children looking for elfroot, spindleweed, and other healing herbs as a part of a great seeking game. They come back with handfuls of appropriate herbs.

 

The day begins to wane, and soon everyone gathers around the Herald. They are curious and excited to see a miracle of a great feast created from a simple river stone. "Hmmmmm," she begins, "in order to feed everyone we will need to make a lot of food. I am sorry, but I do not have a cooking pot. Does anyone have one I can borrow?" Several members of the crowd disappear, and return with pots of varying sizes and shapes. She takes each one, and places them in a circle. Then she fills them with water, and begins a mundane fire under each one. Finally, she places a smooth round pebble in each pot.

 

"Mmmmm," she says out loud, "these are good stones, and this is going to be a great feast." She sighs loudly, "it would just be so much better if we had a few carrots for taste". A few refuges leave, returning with a handful of carrots each. She deftly cuts them all and places them in the pots. "If I only had a few onions, that would just make this the best ever", she says. Again, a few of the refugees leave and come back with onions. She repeats the process, and soon the pots are bubbling with carrots, onions, potatoes, peas, cabbage, corn, and peppers. During the excitement she has Varric sleight of hand the ram meat into the stew pots. Now for the final touches, she adds some of her famous seasoning to bring out the flavor of the meat and vegetables. It smells so wonderful, and the refugees bellies begin to growl. They almost panic when Lindirane stops cooking. Lindiranae sighs, again. They all look to her in hope and trepidation. "It is a shame that this feast will be so dreary, she says. It is too bad that there is no music or dancing to celebrate this occasion." Again, a few of the refugees leave, and return with a variety of instruments. Lindiranae eyes light up, happily. "Everyone grab a bowl, and line up at a pot," she says.  She has each of her companions, Elera, Scout Harding, and Corporal Vale doll out equal portions of the stew. Anyone she catches trying to bully their way into line are served last. The Inquisition soldiers are invited to join in the feast as well.

 

There is an overabundance of food, and the people are able to return for seconds if they want it. She treats the elves and humans equally, and makes sure all are welcome. The refugees are amazed that so much food could be created by a simple river stone. It must be a miracle. Some see it for what it truly was. The entire mood in the camp has instantly changed. Casks of beer and ale also seem to randomly appear. The refugees continuously talk about the Herald, and the miracle of creating a feast from a river pebble. The refugees sing, drink, and dance forgetting their troubles for one night. Lindiranae listens intently to the jovial music. It has a strange and unusual quality to her ears. Varric and Cassandra seem to enjoy it, and they even request a few songs along with the Corporal and Scout Harding. At one point, Varric himself picks up a set of wooden spoons, and begins clacking them in time with the music using his hands, legs, and chest to create different tones. The celebration continues long into the night. 

 

During the celebration, a Chantry cleric approaches Lindiranae. "Very good, my lady," the cleric says, "it is amazing what you have accomplished tonight. So, do I call you the Herald of Andraste?"

 

"No, please don't. My name is Lindiranae", she replies

 

"I am Mother Giselle," replies the cleric. "You are a wonder. This evening was something they desperately needed, and your “Pebble Stew” will be something they will talk about for years. I also wish to thank you for the healing herbs, they will be put to good use"

 

"That was not entirely my doing," says Lindiranae. "The children did that."

 

"I also wished to meet you, _a Dalish elf, really?" the mother_ smiles. _She had expected a zealot, or misguided fool to have the title of Herald of Andraste. This elf was neither of those things. She does not even believe in the Maker. How strange?_  "I do not know if you are chosen or not, but after what I just saw you are exactly what these people need. I sense a completely different atmosphere in the crossroads tonight. I feel hope where there was none before", replies Mother Giselle with respect

 

"Do you not share your Chantry's opinion of me?" Lindiranae asks warily.

 

"With no Divine we are left to our own conscious. I want to see the people helped, and the breach closed. It seems you and the Inquisition are the best qualified to do so, and  I wish to help you in your efforts", replies Mother Giselle with purpose and conviction.

 

"Then would you help me in the morning, Mother Giselle?", asks Lindiranae. "You seem to know these people well".

 

"What would you ask of me?" asks the mother as she _wonders where the elf is going with this. Would she abandon the refugees now, or try to put herself in charge?_

 

"I have noticed several distinct grass types, in the local area, that when woven together will form mats and blankets, begins Lindiranae.  "I will teach anyone who wishes to learn how to make them. We can also use specific local reeds to form shelters, lean-to's and a palisade. All it will take is time and local resources, but we can give these refugees what they need. They just need to see they can do it themselves. The soldiers can guard small organized groups while they are out gathering these materials. Varric can teach them in the setting of snares and traps for small game such as rabbits and nugs. My daughter Elera will show others the edible plants and fruits found in the area. Any trained blacksmiths, tanners, and carpenters should be able to apply their craft. We will attract larger game with baiting, and will train any volunteers in protection. We will also need a cook. You know these people, can you help me organize them into these specific groups? Everyone must find a task they want to do. Punishment duty will be emptying privies." Lindiranae finishes

 

"Yes, my La....... Lindiranae", replies Mother Giselle as she bows slightly to the Herald. "I will see that it is done."  _Perhaps she really was sent by Andraste? Who is this woman?_ Mother Giselle is hardly ever impressed, and for the first time since the breach formed, she finds herself willing to hope.

 

The Herald spends 2 weeks with the refugees. Her distinctive green armour and long golden hair is seen everywhere throughout the crossroads. She attempts every job, even emptying privies for a few hours. Solas laughs as he heals her thumb and fingers from her poor attempt at carpentry, and burns from the blacksmith. Very nicely, she is told a resounding no, when she asks if they need help in the woodworking area again. She wanted the refugees to see her as one of them, and willing to do whatever is needed. _If the Herald can do it, so can I._ By doing so, she discredits any naysayers. Cassandra is sent to work training the refugees in defense, Varric in creation of snares and baiting techniques, Solas in basic construction techniques using reeds and cane, Elera, in the identification of edible plants and herbs, and the Herald teaches, weaving, basketmaking, and cording out of grasses and fibers. Lindiranae, with the help of the older village women, creates a strong but simple weave for everyone to learn. She also maintains the “cooking ring” and every night and morning through everyone's efforts the pots are never empty. She also trains 3 possible replacements as cooks. She has the villagers elect an elder and a small council. Their job will be to resolve petty disagreements and to assign punishments. Punishments are always increased work, or work no one else wants to do. The Inquisition soldiers having final say if required. Their work load is not diminished, however, as these are voluntary positions.

 

_Solas wonders what the humans and city elves would think if they realized they had become a Dalish camp? There is something in that._

 

Within a week the refugees still have along way to go. But, they see what needs to be done, and they are working together for a common goal. Shelters are being built, blankets are being made, and the traps are working. People go to sleep warm and with full bellies. In the beginning there were dissenters, but a week of latrine duty will change most peoples minds. Or, they could leave, and take their chances with the chaos outside. Most come around to the Heralds way of thinking, and the lives of the refugees improve.

 

_Solas is very impressed with what she accomplished in such a short time with the refugees. He is amazed, that they have already forgotten she is an elf. With her actions alone, she has transcended racial boundaries. The refugees love her, and defend her honor from all sources. Solas observes several quick but short fights, that break out. If someone refers to her as knife ear, or says a disparaging mark about her honor, they are taught otherwise quickly and silently. If only she had been born in a different time, things could be different. He sighs.This was how a leader was supposed to lead, so unlike the Evanuris. He did not realize it until then, but she is a natural leader. He finds himself putting his hope and trust in her. Her natural Charisma and actions belay her true gifts. She has learned to manage and organize large groups of individuals. When would she have had experience managing a refugee camp? Perhaps during the last Blight? She would have only been a child. Another mystery.  Solas does not deserve to care for her, and Fen'Harel cannot care for her. Her mind, her morals, and her spirit are unmatched by anyone else in this age. But he does._

 

Lindiranae decides to keep Elera's great healing magic under wraps, as she was afraid of the peoples reaction to her. Lindiranae would make sure that Elera was not going to end up as a side show attraction, abomination, or miracle worker. Elera does help, greatly on a small scale. Under Solas's careful instruction and direction, Elera succeeds in repairing an older woman's lungs so she can breathe again. Apparently her son had abandoned her to join some cult in the woods. She also removes the contamination of the main well, creating drinkable water for everyone. The mages and alchemists make healing and restorative potions with the herbs collected from the surrounding forest. Mother Giselle, promises to put in a good word with the clerics of Val Royeaux. Varric asks if he can make her story of “Pebble Stew” into a children's tale. Solas is quiet and thoughtful, and Cassandra convinces a few of the inquisition soldiers to continue teaching her “troops”.

 

The weeks ends too soon, and the people are sad to see her go. She promises to return as soon as she can. They promise her she will find a completely different place when she returns.

 

The companions continue exploring the Hinterlands, and discover a strange device. An astrarium. Elera is fascinated with the star puzzle. After triple checking that is is benign, her mother lets her try and solve it. Elera carefully connects the stars to form a pattern utilizing a single line. She solves the first one, easily,  causing it to rotate suddenly, and then release 2 beams of light that shoot off into the distance. Elera grins happily and claps her hands.

 

"Solas?", asks Lindiranae

 

"These astrariums seem to be of Ancient Tevinter origin, so I am not sure of their exact function.  I think they may be an ancient system of locks. Unlock all the locks, and perhaps something wonderful can be discovered", Solas replies academically.

 

"Really? That could be interesting, she says. _Perhaps they could find all of them? I wonder what we will find,_ thinks Lindiranae.

 

They also find strange human skulls on enchanted pedestals (Elera refuses to go near them) which illuminate strange crystal shards lying on the ground. Without the skulls though, they would have been easily overlooked. Solas reports he will investigate the crystals when they return back to Haven. 

 

With lack of any other specific direction to go, they decide to set off in the direction of the light from the astrarium. They encounter bandits, wildlife, mages, and Templars. Despite multiple attempts by the Seeker and Solas, neither side will see reason. They just attack, for apparently no reason. Lindiranae is often the first to charge into battle, and they emerge victorious. There are a few close calls, but Lindiranae, just laughs at herself and her mistakes. Much to the chagrin of her companions. Varric swears he sees 3 new gray hairs appear on Cassandra's head at the end of the day. After an entire day of travel, the companions find themselves in gently rolling pastureland full of beautiful horses and a few druffalo. They are looking forward to the end of a stressful day. 

 

"This must be where Leliana wants us to go," says Cassandra. "This must be the home of Dennet the Horsemaster."

 

The companions barely have enough time to look around, before they are attacked, again. This time by strange wolves. After fighting them off, Lindiranae realizes, there is something wrong with them. They are not acting like normal wolves. _No wolf pack would blindly attack such well armed humans, for no reason, she thinks. There is plenty of easier game in the surrounding woods, and an overabundance of carrion.  What is going on here?_ These wolves look physically different as well. 

 

After the fight the companions look down onto the farms below, and find a suitable place to camp. They meet with Dennet, his wife, and the blacksmith. He offers the use of Redcliffe's horses in exchange for watchtowers, and dealing with the strange wolves. He also gives them permission to set up camp on his lands. They make no promises, but assure Dennet that they will try to meet his demands. They decide to make camp for the evening, and leave the next morning. Lindiranae senses two rifts nearby that will need to be closed, and  Solas goes hunting for firewood. The sun begins to set over the mountain.

  

While they are setting up camp, Elera hears a strange noise coming from the nearby bushes. She finds a large untainted but wounded silvery-grey wolf. It was almost dead, but she had heard him whimper in pain. Upon examination of the wolf they realize he has been attacked by the claws of a demon. One of his ears has been torn in half, as well. It is a miracle he has survived this long.

 

"I guess everything is being effected by the rifts and demons", says Varric. "Not just people." 

 

"This is the Alpha," says Lindiranae. "It seems that a demon has taken over the local pack. That is why the wolves were acting so strange, earlier."

 

"I guess we will have to kill them all," says Cassandra. "We cannot have them attacking the farmers and horses."

 

Varric agrees. "You should put that poor animal out of its misery. It has suffered enough."

 

"Very well, but we should go far from camp. His pack will be attracted to his scent.  Elera come with me," says Lindiranae. Once they get far enough away, Lindiranae has Elera heal the wolf. "I am sorry, my friend (speaking to the wolf), but  I will have to change your nature.  It is the only way to save your family." She recalls the spell of acceptance that binds the guardian wolves to the Emerald Knights, and raises their intelligence to enable than to fight together. The wolf wakes and nuzzles her hand. "I see you have awoken my friend," she says in Elvhen. "Come, we must save your pack." He huffs in acknowledgement. Through their new empathic link, she knows his Alpha female was slain by the demon. He is having very unwolfish thoughts of revenge. "Elera, I will help him in the role as Alpha, but he has to make the killing blow," she tells Elera. "This is the only way to prevent more death."  "Elera, stay hidden, but we will need your barriers to succeed. These are dangerous creatures, and you will have to hide your scent as well as move silently. This is a matter of pack leadership and dominance." Elera shakes her head in affirmation. Lindiranae shifts into her wolf form, and together they head toward the den.

 

_Solas is enjoying this time to himself, collecting firewood,  and he lets his mind wander. He has been slightly annoyed all day, but wonders why? He finally realizes that he has been worried for Lindiranae's safety. She has a bad habit of  traveling  in straight lines regardless of terrain. The sure-footed halla, is much better adapted to the terrain than the horses, and she often ends up significantly ahead of the group. There is a time and place for pride and arrogance, but she is being reckless. Of everyone in the group she is the most important, and they need to protect her. Not the other way around. Then again this is what he likes about her, her pride, her independence,  and her spirit. Why does she annoy him so? When they catch up to her she is often already engaged in battle.  With Elera's barriers in place she can hold her own against bears, bandits, wolves, and mages. But, she has difficulty fighting the Templars as Elera's barriers are dispelled. There have been a few close calls, but she just laughs them off. That pisses him off. He is drawn out of his thoughts to a strange noise. His ears perk up to the sounds of wolves howling in the distance, odd he thinks. Then, he senses a familiar feeling of magic. He would know that magic anywhere. He drops the firewood, and goes running toward the noise. I hope I am in time he thinks._

 

He comes across some sort of open air cave within the rocks. The air is alive with the yips, yaps, and barks of happy wolves. Then, he hears the triumphant howl of an Alpha, and the sickening crack of breaking bone. He keeps his distance, meaning only to observe, but then he sees Elera, alone. He immediately rushes toward her side, regardless of the consequences. He puts her safety above his own.

 

"Elera! Are you all right? Come toward me slowly, please Da'vhenan! He can tell she is exhausted and out of mana.  Where is your mamae?" he asks desperately.

 

Elera looks at him strangely, then blinks. He does not have time to react, as he is immediately surrounded by a pack of growling hungry wolves. He puts himself between Elera and the wolves, staff out. Strangely they do not attack. What are they waiting for? Then he see her, he would know those green eyes anywhere. It does not matter that they are on the face of a wolf. He thinks Lindiranae's wolf form is beautiful. He loves the colour of her thick silvery grey and white fur. She also has black markings on her muzzle, ears, left foot, and tip of her tail. She is injured, and limps towards him, slowly. She has a look of sadness and resignation on her face.  _What would he think of her, now that he knows?_  He holds his arms out to her. She hangs her head and whimpers.

 

"Come here beautiful," he says. She goes to him, and he strokes her soft silky fur. _She still smells like her, he thinks_. He wraps both arms around her, almost causing her to yelp when he gets close to one of the demon claw marks. Then, she suddenly gets a mischievous grin on her face, and licks him from the tip of his chin to the center of his forehead.  He looks at her in annoyance, as he wipes the slobbery mess from his face. She gives him a toothy grin in reply. He grabs at her playfully, but this time she does yelp in pain as he grabs her. He immediately lets her go in fear of hurting her.

 

"Come here, falon, let me see", Solas asks

 

She shakes her head no. 

 

"Falon, I must insist. I will not take no for an answer. You must let me try to heal that, or it could get infected.", he chides

 

She huffs at him, and begins to limp away. She gives him a look to follow her.

 

He and Elera follow.

 

Once they are far enough away from the wolves, she stops.

 

"Now, let me see", Solas insists. He sees her shoulders slump in resignation. 

 

She shifts back to her naked elven form, but remains unconscious on the ground. He calls her name and picks her up in his arms. He frantically and desperately tries to get her to wake up. To no avail. _What has happened to her? Thedas cannot lose her, she is their only hope._

 

Elera, pats him on the arm, shakes her head laterally, and makes a sleeping gesture.

 

"So, this is normal,?" he asks with relief in his voice. Elera nods her head in an affirmative motion. Solas hugs Lindiranae in relief. "Thank you Da'vhenan"

 

After the initial shock he realizes he is holding a naked woman tightly in his arms. His ears turn crimson. Solas quickly removes his shirt and tries to cover her the best he can.   He attempts to look at her like a healer and addresses her injuries, clinically. While they wait for her to wake up, he shows Elera some of the constellations.  About a candlemark later she comes to. She awakens to a shirtless Solas, looking at her with a mix of anger, relief, happiness, and something else. She admires the view and her body reacts to the smoldering look in his eyes.

 

"Your awake!", he says. "I was worried about you."

 

"It is too hard on my body to shift between forms so quickly after using my magic. Once I have shifted, I need to eat and then spend several hours in wolf form. If I do not, then I collapse as you just witnessed. It is not pleasant, but I could not convey my thoughts toward you, otherwise. I am fine now. Thank you for healing me, that darn demon got me at the very end" Lindiranae laughs.

 

"THAT IS NOT FUNNY!", Solas yells. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!, or worse. Why are you being so reckless? Why are you putting your life needlessly in danger? Soals fumes, then continues with a quieter tone "You need to get dressed, I will meet you back in camp."

 

She attempts to stand, too quickly, and almost collapses again. Solas ends up catching her, but then realizes where his hands are. His shirt does not cover as much as he thought it did. Both of their ears turn bright red, simultaneously. Unfortunately, they cannot see that in the dark. He helps her sit back down slowly onto the ground.

 

"I am sorry, Solas. I have not eaten yet, and I did not realize how weak I was."

 

"Perhaps you need a few more minutes?", he asks worriedly . "Where is your clothing?"

 

She directs him to an area behind a nearby boulder. He turns his back, and she gets dressed. She returns his shirt, and he helps her return to camp in brooding silence. 

 

Immediately Varric and Cassandra can see something is wrong. Solas tells them how she went after the demon wolves on her own, and how she put herself in danger.  

 

"I do not think I did anything wrong", Lindiranae says defending herself.

 

"You do not think so?", says Solas. 

 

"No", she says. "Everything turned out well in the end." 

 

"Why did you confront them alone? What makes you think you had a chance? You or Elera could have been hurt!", Solas growls in anger.

 

"But we weren't", she retorts. "I am well aware of what Elera and I can handle, and I would not have put her in danger!", Lindiranae yells back 

 

Solas stalks off into the woods. This is the first time that any of the other companions had seen Solas show any emotion whatsoever, and they are surprised by his reaction. His tone also implies a sense of desperation and fear that Varric picks up on immediately. He watches him more closely. Things finally click into place in Varric's mind. He realizes that Chuckles cares for Ember, much more deeply than he ever thought possible. Even Chuckles does not fully realize it. Chuckles is actually a person, who knew?. Varric approaches Ember. 

 

"I think you need to apologize to Chuckles", says Varric.

 

"For what?" , asks Lindiranae. "I am fine. This seems like his issue more than mine."

 

Varric does a facepalm. He will have to think of a new approach

 

The rest of the evening passes in uncomfortable silence, and Solas does not return. Varric breaks the tension.

 

"Ember, To be honest we were all worried about you today, and you have been acting very recklessly", says Varric. 

 

"Recklessly? What do you mean? I did not cause you any trouble, did I? I took care of the problem. It was not an Inquisition issue, it was personal", says Lindiranae.

 

"That is not true. We all care about you, and were worried about you when you disappeared. We were also worried about you earlier today, when you kept running off ahead into battle. I think you should apologize, especially to Solas," replies Cassandra. "He has been the one to patch you up."

 

"You were worried about me? But why?", asks Lindiranae

 

"You are our Herald, you are the only one who can seal rifts, and you are our friend," says Cassandra. "You need to let us help you. You cannot do this on your own. You do not need to be alone."

 

"I am sorry, you are right," says Lindiranae. "I am unused to traveling with capable companions. It has been just Elera and me for so long, and we have learned to rely only on each other. It did not occur to me that there was any other way."

 

"We forgive you," says Varric. "Now you need to speak to Chuckles."

 

Eventually, Solas returns. "I believe it is my time for watch," he says. Varric and Cassandra get the hint, and turn in for the evening.

 

Lindiranae speaks first, "Ir abelas, Solas. I did not mean to make you worry about me, today. I am used to being alone, it has been just Elera and myself for so long........ I am used to taking care of my own problems, and it is not in my nature to ask for help."

 

"I know, Falon. But you are not alone anymore," states Solas. _And neither am I._ He looks at her with longing and sadness. "Come here, Falon". He holds her in his arms her back against his chest. "You do not have to be alone anymore," he whispers into her ear, "I promise that I will always be here for you. You will never be alone again. Please let us help you." 

 

"Alright Falon, I will try", Lindiranae replies

 

"Do more than try," he growls. "Now go to sleep, you have had a long night.  I will see you in the morning."

 

Days turn into weeks, and soon a month passes.  During that time Lindiranae seals several Fade rifts, establishes several camps, collects resources for the inquisition,  and begins to stabilize the area. The watchtowers have been approved and the soldiers have begun construction. Unfortunately, she is unable to do anything about the mages and Templars fighting. They are still at each others throats, with innocents being most of the victims.  She had tried to mediate between a pair of brothers, one mage and one templar, but they both ended up dead. It was disheartening, as they did not know what they were even fighting about anymore. _What could she do against such reckless hate?_ Eventually, they receive a raven from Leliana and return to Haven.

 

She is actually looking forward to relaxing in her cabin for a little while. She imagines taking a long soaking bath. Lindiranae is surprised and delighted when she opens her door to find that a bath has already been drawn for her. She looks forward to a long soak, but business first. After a quick fight and an annoyed, now clean, child; Lindiranae spends the remainder of the time soaking in utter bliss. Eventually, duty calls, but it felt wonderful to relax and forget the world for a few minutes. It is so hard to pretend.

 

She reluctantly gets out of the tub dressing in her own Elvhen style clothing. She wears a burgundy lustrous cotton and cream everknit wool over-robe and copper coloured silk under-robe. Her foot wraps are made of dragonling scale and great bear hide. She leaves her hair loose so it can dry, and makes her way to the Chantry. People point and stare at her as she walks by. She keeps her head up, and tries to ignore the looks of utter reverence they are giving her. She finds it unnerving.

 

Her advisers are there waiting for her in the War room; including the Commander who seems unable to look her in the eye. He holds the back of his neck instead.  _Is that a blush?_

 

_I guess he is still annoyed about the dual, thinks Lindiranae. Men!_

 

"You look lovely," says Josephine. "You should wear your hair down more often."

 

"You have done well in the Hinterlands," says Leliana, and we have good news. "The clerics of Val Royeaux want to meet with you, and have agreed to talk. If we can get the chantry on our side, we could achieve all of our goals. You should go there as soon as possible, and meet with them." They discuss other missions and troop movements, and soon the meeting is adjourned.

 

After the meeting, Leliana pulls Lindiranae aside. "There is something else we need to look into. The Gray Wardens seem to be disappearing from Orlais and Ferelden. I am worried that the disappearances, and the Breach are related somehow.  My scouts have learned the location of a Warden in the Hinterlands, named Blackwell.  Perhaps you can ask him what is going on?The others do not agree with me though."

 

"Very well, I will look into it," says Lindiranae. _Ugh! Wardens, she thinks._

 

While Lindiranae is there Leliana's scout reports to her about the death of one of her agents, and a traitor in their ranks. She tells her agent to take care of the problem, quickly and silently. She does not want to cause a fuss. 

 

"Wait a second, Leliana. Do you think that is wise?", Lindiranae asks

 

"He killed one of my agents, and I must set an example.", replies Leliana

 

"Would you listen to an alternate point of view?", asks Lindiranae

 

"Very well. Go ahead", replies Leliana

 

"Use him as a double agent. If you kill him, then your enemies will have to find a replacement. Another one of your agents will be turned, and many more will die. If he remains uncompromised, then he is still useful to them. You can feed him information as you want to, and misdirect our enemies. If they find out and kill him, oh well. You have lost nothing . By keeping him alive you have more to gain."

 

"I see you really care about this", Leliana states with a mix of annoyance and thoughtfulness. 

 

"Not really, but I hate the loss of a missed opportunity.", replies Lindiranae

 

"Very well, I will consider your........request. Thank you, Lindiranae."   _Perhaps having a Dalish elf as a Herald is not so bad after all. She certainly has an interesting point of view, Leliana smiles inwardly to herself. She is still such a mystery. Very different from Maharial who was ignorant of the human world. Why did he choose that vile witch over her? Lindiranae, on the other hand, is well versed in the political and social aspects of the world. Has she played the game before? There is something more to her, than her upbringing. Where would she have learned? They need her, but she is hiding something. She must find out what. For now their goals are aligned,  but what would happen if they weren't? She recognizes a formidable foe when she sees one, and is looking forward to the challenge._

 

Three days later Lindiranae,  Elera, Solas, Cassandra, and Varric travel to Val Royeaux.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Story of "Stone Soup" is not mine in any way. It is a European fable (from oral tradition) which I adapted for the characters in dragon age. This story is not pre-written and your kudo's and comments help drive the story. Thanks to all who have commented, and I will respond to all of them. I am glad so many are enjoying this fic. Next Chapter Val Royeaux, and more Hinterland stuff.


	14. Val Royeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events of Val Royeaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is such a short chapter, but I just could not add anymore to it. So, I hope to update twice this week with another short chapter on my usual Thursday.

Cassandra, Solas, Varric, Elera, and Lindiranae make the long journey to Val Royeaux. The trip is uneventful as such a large armoured party is not usually a target for attack. With her large halla and distinctive armour Lindiranae is being recognized farther and farther away from Haven. The overall reaction of the people to her presence becomes strangely more and more fearful as they travel closer to Val Royeaux. This is the exact opposite of the Hinterlands.

 

Atisha, the halla, loves being on the road again. There is fresh air in his nostrils, exciting places to see, and new creatures to torment. Atisha learns many things. When bitten, the short furry one will squeal and drop treats on the ground, where he can more easily reach them. The furry one is also very funny when he squeals and jumps. Now he just has to sneak up on him to make him react that way. The alpha male on the other hand is frustrating. He is a wolf encroaching on his territory, and has been too quick to bite. He has also been too smart to fall for his tricks. He has to settle for copious amounts of slobber and snot sent instead, only to find them repulsed by barriers. Atisha, is frustrated, and glowers anytime in the mages presence. The alpha male  just glares right back at him, challenging his dominance. Atisha will find a way. His family will be safe. The alpha female is no threat, and he hurt his teeth when he tried to bite her. He will have to settle for an occasional foot stomp, but mostly he has come to a truce with her. In general ignoring her.

 

Soon, they arrive at the outskirts of Val Royeaux, where they are met by an Inquisition scout. She reports the Templars, led by the Lord Seeker, have returned to their stronghold here at Val Royeaux. They will be waiting with the clerics in the market square to stop the Inquisition and its influence.

 

"Of course they are!", says Lindiranae sarcastically. 'Why is nothing easy in this shem'len world?"

 

"If it were easy, Ember, then there would be no good stories", says Varric.

 

Lindiranae gives him an exasperated sigh.

 

Solas ears perk up. _That is an odd use of the term, Shem'len, he thinks.  She is not only referring to humans. In Dalish society, "shems" are only humans_. 

 

"Solas"?, she asks making his name a question

 

He turns his attention toward her.

 

"Please keep Elera as far away from the square as possible, if there is Templar trouble I do not want her near it", she asks in a respectful tone

 

"As you wish', replies Solas.  "Come Elera, lets explore another area of the city instead of their boring old meeting".

 

_Lindiranae is still flabbergasted in how Elera has taken to Solas. Elera plays well at being sweet and nice, but actually earning her trust is another matter all together. Especially, if you are not a Spirit. Perhaps her spirit friends know his spirit friends? She excels at knowing what she can get away with, and uses her appearance to her advantage. People underestimate her. Poor Varric, she has him wrapped around her little finger. When Solas had offered to teach Elera magic, she had almost laughed in his face. There had only ever been two other people whom she has deemed worthy to teach her, Asha'Bellannar and Tanaleth (self-proclaimed former high Priest of June). Now, Solas, an apostate mage? It makes no sense. Many others had tried to teach her, and if they escaped with even a shred of dignity, then she went easy on them. For most, that was not the case.  Asha'Bellannar had taught her the fundamentals, theory, and application of spellcraft. She also taught her how to make a barrier. She was in no danger of killing herself or being possessed. Tanaleth had trained her in her healing magic. He always said she reminded him of his late sister who had a similar skill set. Tanaleth's specialty was in invention and creation, like June, and Elera's training was sporadic in between his projects. Elera stayed with him constantly, almost like she was starving for knowledge. She was willing to learn anything he was willing to teach. He said it was his duty to teach her, but there was nothing else. She was just one of his many projects.  Eventually, though he became too distracted by his work, and they had to leave on their mission for Asha'Bellannar.  She wondered if he was successful, with the project he had been working on?_

 

She watches as Elera happily takes Solas's hand.

 

"Let me tell you about when this city was just a circle of stinky barbarian tents", Solas begins as he walks her away.

 

The companions proceed to the square. The beauty of the city is lost as they are gearing up for a possible battle against the Templars.  As they enter the market square she sees a grandstanding cleric denouncing everything that had happened in the months since the Conclave. Her words are full of half-truths and misdirection. A lot of blaming, but no solutions to any problems. The crowd is getting restless.

 

"Is she serious?', asks Cassandra. "Who could believe such nonsense"

 

"Where are the Templars?", asks Varric.

 

"You have asked me here in peace to simply talk", yells Lindiranae raising her voice to be overheard by everyone. "The threat is the breach, and the creature that caused it. We must work together and join forces to stop it from spreading. Will you help us, help the people?"

 

"The Templars have returned, and they are the help the people need. Not a false prophet! They will face the threat of the Inquisition, and we will be safe once more", says the Mother.

 

_Lindiranae can hear the fear in her voice. The cleric lashes out because she is afraid, and her faith has been shaken. Now she is nothing but a toothless dog that barks at shadows. So much for Chantry aid._ _How low has the great chantry fallen?  Without a leader they are no threat, a bunch of mindless sheep. That was information she could have used......... This is no place to bring up the past she thinks._

 

"There is nothing more to accomplish here. Lets go!", says Lindiranae. _Then she can feel them, the Templars are coming._ She stuffs her magic deep inside herself, and prepares to face off with the Lord Seeker.

 

Instead he punches out the grand cleric, and walks away.

 

"Lord Seeker, WAIT!", yells Cassandra

 

"I have nothing to say to you", the Lord Seeker says with a sneer. "You are a disgrace to the order. You have created a heretical movement, and have corrupted the faithful. How dare you raise a false prophet as a puppet under your control! You should be ashamed of yourself and your actions! The Templars were right to leave the Chantry and purge the mages. We have a higher purpose now, and we are withdrawing our protection from the city. We will not ally with you, and you will never have the power to stop the breach", he says with slight pride to his voice.

 

Cassandra asks, "Lord Seeker? What has happened to you? Have you gone mad?"

 

"Stand aside, NOW! I will not ask again", ends the Lord Seeker.

 

The Templars march off abandoning the city. Only five look back toward the city.

 

"Well so much for Templar aid", says Varric. "I wonder where they are going?"

 

_Good riddance,_ thinks Lindiranae. _I guess that leaves the rebel mages as our only chance to seal the breach._ _If not, maybe I could convene an Arlathven, a few years early, and our Keepers and Firsts could help me._

 

Cassandra watches them march off, a mix of sadness, guilt, and resolution in her face as they disappear over the hill. But she has Faith that she is doing the right thing, she can only hope they will come around.

 

Soon after, Solas comes back with a sticky chocolate covered child. "We discovered what the Orlesians call 'frilly cakes'", he says.

 

"Oh my goodness, look at the two of you! You are a mess!", Lindiranae exclaims, as she frets over them. She licks her thumb, and quickly wipes Solas's cheek.

 

Varric chortles in amusement and Solas's ears turn red. He is speechless, not knowing how to react to that.

 

"We saved you one", stammers Solas. Elera holds out a small white box covered in small and large chocolate fingerprints.

 

"Ma Serannas, Da'vhenan. Did you pick this out yourself?" She nods with a big chocolaty grin. "I will eat this later, but first lets get you cleaned up".

 

After spit fails, Lindiranae pulls out a rag and mercilessly begins to wash Elera's face and hands in the central fountain. No one stops them, though there are several looks of distaste from the masked patrons. She doesn't care.

 

Varric and Cassandra look at her dumbfounded, and  Solas laughs at her audacity.

 

While Elera is getting scrubbed, Lindiranae is approached by a well-dressed man with an invitation to a Salon. A Madame de Fur has invited her to a small gathering of friends, to be held the following afternoon. He looks in distaste as chocolate fingerprints get on his fancy invitation. _Solas chuckles to himself about it_.

 

"Did you have fun, Da'vhenan?" She nods her head, vertically. "Did you do anything else besides eat cakes?" She shakes her head vertically again, and holds out three red objects. Lindiranae looks at Solas questioningly.

 

"We went on a scavenger hunt, at the behest of a secretive character", Solas begins. "It seems there may be a hidden threat to the Inquisition from some noble here in the city, and our mysterious benefactor wanted us to be aware of it. When you put all these things together we have a time, location, date, and key. It may be worth our while to check it out since we are here. It is tonight, at the midnight bell, in a warehouse near the docks".

 

"Very well, we could use more allies, good job Agent!", says Lindiranae. Elera salutes her.

 

The others laugh.

 

They decide to tour the city in all its splendor while daylight remains.

 

"Was Arlathan like this Solas?", asks Lindiranae with curiosity

 

"No, it was more beautiful, and magic was everywhere. The streets themselves glowed with a pale light, but not enough that you couldn't see the stars. The fountains were filled with multi-coloured water that would burst spontaneously into beautiful song. There were so many wonders, it is hard to describe them all", Solas replies wistfully.

 

They continue to wander around the city, until dusk. At one point, she is motioned over by a cloaked figure in an alleyway.

 

"May I have a moment of your time please? My name is Fiona", says the cloaked figure

 

"Grand Enchanter Fiona? Leader of the mage rebellion? Is it not dangerous for you to be here?", whispers Solas.

 

"I came to see if the rumors are true, and to see the Herald for myself. If it is help you seek, perhaps, you should look toward your fellow mages. I would like to invite you to Redcliffe, to discuss a possible alliance between us", answers Fiona.

 

"Very well, we will look forward to a meeting", replies Lindiranae, as they shake hands.

 

* * *

 

They take up rooms for the night in the city. Cassandra, as a noble and right hand of the Divine is offered the best room in the Inn, much to her chagrin. Varric is offered a large suite suitable for a wealthy merchant. As elves, Solas, Lindiranae, and Elera share a small 8x6 room with two beds suitable for the servants. Cassandra tries to negotiate on their behalf, but the patron of the Inn will not be swayed.

 

"What kind of example would I set? No noble would ever stay here again", the innkeeper protests.

 

"It is alright, Cassandra, one cannot change public opinion overnight. We will be fine, thank you for defending us. Anyway, we have a meeting later on this evening with our mysterious benefactor. We should rest while we can. At least the rooms are clean, and there are no vermin", replies Lindiranae.

 

The innkeeper looks affronted that there could be the possibility of  vermin in his establishment.

 

Again Solas finds himself in close quarters with her, and he feels like a blushing teenager. He does not know how to break the now comfortable silence. Then he remembers the Frilly cake from earlier. She has never had one. This should be fascinating to watch. After they get settled and Elera is put to bed; he offers her the one he carefully saved. He hands her the small white box still covered in dried chocolate fingerprints. He cannot help but grin at her reaction.

 

"Oh Solas! I almost forgot about that. Ma Serannas, for thinking of us. I have always wanted to try one of these. Is there a special way to eat this?", she asks excitedly. 

 

"No, Falon", he replies with a smile, "just do whatever you think is right".

 

Solas watches her reaction taking in every nuance of her first experience with a frilly cake. First she smells it, her delicate nose breathing in deeply the sweet aroma of strawberry and chocolate. Her tongue quickly darts out of her mouth, and delicately licks the smooth top of the sweet confection. She savors the taste on its delicate tip, as she leaves a trail behind. She takes the first tentative bite gently nipping and exploring the strange mixture of soft and hard. Then she takes a larger bite, feeling the soft silky texture passing her swollen lips. Her eyes light up with surprise and ecstasy, as her tongue discovers the tantalizing flavors mixing together in perfect harmony. She devours the large strawberry whole, rolling it from one side of her mouth to the other. She then mashes it to the roof of her mouth and squeezes till the juice runs down her throat. She moans in pleasure at the discovery of the sinful goodness. She takes the rest of the cake whole into her mouth slowly chewing and savoring the velvety texture as it slides slowly down her throat. He watches in rapture, as her talented tongue sneaks out again grabbing the last bit of crumbs and chocolate from around her delighted mouth.

 

She lays back writhing on his bed, and hugs herself in glee and happiness. 'Solas that was..... I cannot describe it", she states with euphoria. 

 

_Neither can I_

 

He wishes he had a second cake, or a cold bucket of water. _Actually, both. He needs both._

"Solas?', she asks

 

"Yes, Falon", he squeaks, shifting his body trying to hide the stirrings below.

 

"Are you ready to meet our mysterious benefactor?", she asks with a smirk

 

"Yes" he replies, _a fight is a good idea. He needs to focus on something else._

* * *

Solas wakes in his own bed at the Inn, and he is not sure exactly what happened last night? It was certainly strange. They met a very confused female Elf, fought some guardsman without pants, and killed a pompous deluded noble that they had never heard of. He looks over at her sleeping form, curled protectively over Elera. Her soft golden locks haphazardly scattered over her face and pillow. _She is so beautiful, he thinks._ He resists the urge to gently remove one such offending strand from blocking her face. He sighs. _I need to stop this, nothing can come of this, regardless of my attraction for her.  She is just a shem'len, and regardless of my feelings she can never be anything else. I am only torturing myself._ His only wish would be to see his brand removed from her forehead. Its ugliness and the meaning behind it marred the perfect skin of her face. Should he wake her? Maybe he could go to the common room and bring back breakfast. He tries to sneak out quietly, but ends up waking her accidentally. Instead, they head to the common room, together, where Varric and Cassandra are waiting for them.

 

"Shouldn't you wear a dress to this salon thing", asks Varric?

 

"No, in this case it is better to play the Dalish savage. A dalish savage can be forgiven for a social mistake, whereas someone who is pretending cannot.  I will have to try really hard not strip naked and begin frolicking around her guests", she says deadpanned.

 

Solas splutters, choking on his drink. His ears turning slightly red.

 

Varric chuckles, then looks at Chuckles smugly. _He was right._

 

"Are you alright, Solas?", she asks with concern

 

"I am fine, Ma Serrannas", he replies. Looking anywhere but at her.

 

Lindiranae continues, "In this case a little knowledge could kill me. Nobles, by nature, are viscous vipers, and if they sense weakness they will attack. Without Josephine or Leliana, I have no chance to “play along.” I cannot play a deadly game in which I do not know the rules. So I will make my own. Most likely whoever our hostess is, knows that as well. She is testing me, and wants something as well. I will bring Cassandra as my bodyguard. She just has to stand and look menacing. She does that well, doesn't she? I will just have to refrain from killing anyone, and play the role of the untamed warrior savage. Meanwhile, observing everyone around me, and being non-committal". 

 

_Solas actually agrees with her plan. He is a little surprised and curious to know when and how she would have encountered nobles and court intrigue before, being Dalish. She has a solid plan, that would work for her. If anyone could pull it off she could. He wished he could give her pointers, but in this case he could not explain the knowledge that he should not have. He would not outright lie to her, if he could avoid it._

 

"If things get really bad, I will just begin to curse at them in Elvhen, and pretend they offended me", she laughs.

 

Varric laughs and Solas looks thoughtful

 

A few hours later, they meet Grand Enchanter Vivienne, Madame de Fur, and self-proclaimed leader of the last “loyal” mages of Orlais. Lindiranae knows the type. Deluded, self-absorbed, and power seeking, a typical human noble. But she could be useful. She has good contacts, and is a powerful mage in her own right. Lindiranae would let Leliana pounce on her, if she becomes a problem. If she wants to serve, very well.

 

* * *

 

They leave Val Royeaux feeling successful. After recruiting the Red Jenny, Sera, a self-proclaimed champion of the little people, and the former grand enchanter Vivienne, they have tripled their contacts. They also recruit a well known food merchant, and have an invitation to visit Redcliffe to meet with the rebel mages. Lindiranae considered the mission all in all a success, even though their original purpose to recruit the Chantry to their cause was a failure. It was better this way. In her opinion the templars were a lost cause, and she would not have willingly allied with them. She was glad they left.

Cassandra, on the other hand, makes her way back in silence; her mind full of self-doubt, self loathing, and second-guessing her decisions. The group heads back to the Hinterlands and Redcliffe to meet with mages.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for coming with me so far on this journey. You guys are awesome. Kudo's and Comments are very much appreciated.


	15. of Wardens and Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Warden and Mihris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half of this chapter contains spoilers of Dragon Age: The Masked Empire. I have not been able to read it,yet (too busy reading/writing fan fiction) but I researched the plot online, for the basic synopsis.

They travel quickly from Val Royeaux, and head directly to the Village of Redcliffe. _The sooner this thing is closed, the sooner she will be free of this responsibility, thinks Lindiranae. Once they ally with the rebel mages, she can resolve her duty. They need to find someone better than her to lead them against whoever or whatever destroyed the conclave and killed the Divine. She will stay for a while to seal the rifts that have developed, but hopefully they will close when the original one does._   _For Elera's sake she cannot stay to long._ The companions make good time and attempt to enter Redcliffe Village. They are surprised to be blocked by the guards at the gate.

 

"Halt!", says the Redcliffe  guard.

 

"We met with Fiona in Val Royeaux, and she invited us here for a possible alliance", replies Lindiranae. "Why are you preventing us from entering?"

 

"I have not been informed of anything, and until I do, you will not enter", replies the guard.

 

Cassandra interrupts, "Perhaps, Fiona has not made it back from Val Royeaux, yet? We were, probably, able to travel more quickly, and we took a direct route to get here. She would not have that luxury. Especially if she is on foot". 

 

"You may be right, Cass. That makes sense.  What can we do in the meantime? I hate waiting", says Lindiranae

 

"Perhaps we should try to find that Grey Warden Leliana mentioned?", replies Cassandra.

 

Lindiranae sighs, "I wanted to avoid that, but you are right. If they have something to do with this mess, then we need to find out."

 

The Village of Herald's Crossing, formally the Refugee camp at the crossroads, is thriving and its population has grown considerably. She sees several familiar faces, and greets them by name. _She hopes the King of Ferelden, will honor their autonomy and claim to the land._ There are several new faces, merchants, and craftsman that have taken up residence. Some choose to stay, and others leave if they cannot abide by the rules. A palisade and several more permanent structures are in the process of being built. Grass blankets, baskets, and mats litter the area. Her cooking area is also intact, and has grown as well. The children both human and elven are playing happily with each other. No one seems to be overly hungry. Some refugees have even started small farms on the outskirts of town. This is becoming home to them, and many people have begun to settle here. If only she could resolve the mage/templar fighting, then they could trade freely. She is surprised to learn that they have elected a city elf to the ruling council. She is impressed, and so is Solas.

 

The companions decide to spend the night in Herald's Crossing, much to the villagers delight. They even throw a makeshift feast in her honor. There is singing, dancing, drinking, and good music long into the night. Everyone has a good time, and they leave the following morning. 

 

They travel across the Hinterlands in their usual manner, and spend the next night at the Upper lake camp. Cassandra, Lindiranae, and Elera use the opportunity to take a quick shower in the upper falls. After the shower,  Lindiranae spends the next candlemark relaxing. She enjoys slowly brushing out and braiding Elera's long white hair. It seems to have a soporific effect on her.  Cassandra watches them intently, and then smiles wistfully to herself. 

 

"Uhhhhhhh Lindiranae?", asks Cassandra.

 

"Yes, Cass?" replies Lindiranae.

 

"If it is not too much trouble, would you please let me brush your hair?", Cassandra asks unsure. "It is alright if you say no....... It is just that it has been so long since I had long hair. Sometimes I miss it".

 

"I would like that", replies Lindiranae.

 

Lindiranae moves over to Cass, and hands her the brush.

 

Cassandra looks at the brush, and then she smiles. She begins to slowly brush and untangle Lindiranae's  long golden locks.

 

Solas watches Lindiranae's  expression of absolute bliss as the other woman brushes out and plays with her hair. It then progresses into sharing memories of their first love, first battle, the first time they held a weapon, and some of the trouble they got into later as adults.

 

Solas and Varric spend the evening by the fire watching the two women giggling together in shared memories.

 

_Perhaps they are not so different, she thinks._

 

"Who knew the Seeker had a softer side?" Varric asks quietly to Solas. 

 

"Everyone has a side they want the world to see, and a side they try to keep hidden", replies Solas. "But you cannot hide a part of yourself, it will always come out". 

 

"Wow Chuckles, that was deep", replies Varric. 

 

The men continue to watch their feminine companions, long into the night.  Solas and Varric volunteer to put Elera to bed, and she enjoys Varric's bedtime story. _B_ ut, she will not allow anyone else, but Solas to tuck her to bed.

 

_Varric  observes that Chuckles  acts differently when he is around Elera. He seems less guarded and less broody. So, even Chuckles has a softer side. Why does he not show this side of himself more often?  Chuckles actually cares about something other than the Fade and musty ruins. He has placed himself in the role of Grace's father/teacher, and she has accepted him in that role.  So, I guess that make me her uncle, says Varric to himself._ _What happened to the stuffy  arrogant apostate who had no interest in anything but the Ancient elves, books, and the creepy Fade? When they had first met, Chuckles had hated Ember and her people.  Now, things have changed. What could have changed his mind? He certainly wasn't the fatherly type when they first met, but now it seems natural to him. Now that Varric is actually looking he sees all the signs, but does Ember return it? Everyone deserves love, Varric thinks. He gets a idea for new book._

 

In the morning they talk to the scouts, and make plans to head toward a small abandoned homestead where the Warden was seen last.

 

"I am sorry, Elera. We will be meeting a Grey Warden today. If you are uncomfortable, tell Solas or Varric, and they can lead you away until we are done", says Lindiranae

 

Elera resists, obviously not wanting to go.

 

"I know, Ir Abelas Elera, but we need information. Lets cut to the chase, what do you want me to do?", Lindiranae asks with a tone born of many years of patience.

 

The next time they see Lindiranae she has an odd assortment of ribbons, bows, and wildflowers weaved haphazardly in her hair. Including one large garish embrium behind her left ear. They companions stifle their silent laughter when they see how proud Elera is of her creation. 

 

Lindiranae acts as if it the most beautiful hairstlye in the world, and holds her head proudly.

 

For once Solas is glad that his hair has not grown back, but every time he sees her he can't help but smile. She really is remarkable.

 

They arrive at the area indicated by the soldiers,  and see a strange sight. A bearded man in warden armour is teaching several human farmers how to use a sword and shield. They looked fearful, but hold their shields proudly. He shows them how to stand, form a shield wall, defend, and strike.

 

_Lindirane thinks, What was he up to? Did he recruit them? These men would be nothing but fodder against Darkspawn.  Are the Warden's that desperate?_

 

He was giving an inspirational speech of some kind, but they were too scared to listen.

 

"Warden?"...... "Warden Blackwall?".........asks Lindiranae

 

"Your not-----How do you know my name? who sent......"

 

He quickly raises his shield to prevent an arrow from striking the poor elf in front of him.

 

"That's it! Help or leave! We have to deal with these bandits first," the Warden says.

 

The bandits are quickly defeated, and the farmers seem to be shocked that they were alive and victorious. They do not even stop to thank him, as they run back to their families.

 

"Take back what they stole," he tells them. "Go back to your families, and remember this day", says the Warden.

 

"Well he certainly seems inspirational", says Varric. "It seems like greetings are in order"

 

The Warden turns his attention to the leader of the group a Female Warrior with short dark hair and the symbol of the Chantry on her armour.  "My Lady", he bows, " what can I do for you today", ignoring the elves and dwarf. 

 

Cassandra is affronted that someone would treat the Herald in such a matter, and is about to yell at this man, when she is interrupted............

 

Elera materializes and heads over toward the human man with the furry face. All the companions watch her, watching the man.

 

"Who is this?" he asks. Startled by the small elven child, who just tugged on his shirt.

 

"Her name is Grace", Lindiranae says. "She does not possess the ability to speak". _Lindiranae looks at Elera strangely. Elera hates the blight, and by association Wardens. She would not voluntarily go near one. This man is no Warden_.

 

"Why are you here?" he asks the human female, as he gets down on one knee in front of the child.

 

She grabs his beard and tugs.

 

"Ouch!" he says, playfully

 

Her look of surprise is priceless when she realizes it will not come off.

 

"Grace! Leave the poor man alone", says her mamae

 

She looks at her mamae with a look of curiosity and delight. 

 

"It is called a beard a lot of humans have them", says her mamae

 

She looks back and her eyes grow big almost as if to say, but not like this. It is amazing!

 

"It is alright", he says. "Can't say I have ever had that reaction before?", replies the Warden. He rummages in his pocket, and finds a small hand-carved wooden top. He gives it to Elera.

 

Elera looks at him strangely, and then at the  strange piece of wood she has been given.

 

"I guess you have never seen a top before?" He motions Elera over to a large flat rock, and demonstrates how it spins.

 

She smiles and claps her hands. After several tries she too is able to spin it. Her eyes light up with excitement, then mischief.

 

"I will thank you on her behalf, and apologize for earlier. Thank you for your time, but we must be moving on", replies Lindiranae

 

"Wait, who are you?" he asks.

 

"We are agents of the Inquisition", says the Elf.  "We are investigating whether or not Wardens had something with the death of the Divine" 

 

"Maker's Ba......Knickers", he says looking at Elera. "That can't be true. Our purpose is not political. No Warden could have killed the Divine. I do not know why my comrades have disappeared, but once the Blight is over, our purpose is vigilance. Perhaps Weisshaupt Fortress? I have been recruiting for the last several years, and have not seen another Warden in months" he trails off......

 

The adults are distracted by a weird clacking and cracking noise coming from near Elera. They turn their attention to her and her new game. She has found several walnuts from a nearby tree, and is using her magic to spin them on the rock. Then, she sets the top after them. The top hits them with a resounding crack, and they go flying from the rock. When they hit the ground they are cracked open, much to her delight. She picks up the newly cracked nuts and eats them.

 

"Well, that is different", the "warden" says. He is a little unnerved by her magic.

 

On the otherhand, Solas and Varric  laugh, and then go help her find more nuts to crack.

 

"Grey Wardens can inspire, and make you better than you were", he says softly to himself.

 

_Lindiranae senses real conviction in his voice. He has the armour and the treaties, but not the blood. Who is this man, really?_

 

"Well, thank you, for your time "Warden" Blackwall", replies Lindiranae as she turns to leave. _This trip has been a waste of time, Lindiranae thinks._

 

"Wait!" he says. "The Divine is dead, and the sky is torn. If you are trying to put things right, perhaps you could use me? My blade is used to fighting darkspawn, but it can be turned to fighting demons and their ilk. I wish to help", he asks with slight desperation to his voice.

 

"Wow Grace! that one really flew", says Varric in the background. "Do it again!"

 

"What could you do for the Inquisition?", asks the elven agent. 

 

"Ouch! that one hurt", laughs Varric in the background, as he pats his head after having a walnut bounce off of it. "It is a good thing we dwarves are hard-headed".

 

"Help save the Fuc.....Frigging world!, just like the Hero of Ferelden", says the "warden"

 

_Ah! So, that is what he is. He idolizes the Wardens as heroes, and wanted to become one. Like her, perhaps he is trying to escape past mistakes? What should she do? Should she leave him here conscripting farmers against bandits, or use him as a capable warrior? She can tell he is a trained warrior, and has experience in tactics as a military commander. Is he working for the enemy?....... No, she does not think so.........Did he kill a warden  or strip a corpse to get his armour?....... No, he does not seem the type. He follows a code, but she must be sure that he is not a threat. She will send a raven to Leliana about him. If Leliana deems him harmless, then he can join the Inquisition. I do not care about his past, only if he is a threat. "_ Blackwall, go to the village of Haven. Ask to speak to a Leliana", orders Lindiranae.  "She will know you are coming, and will get you settled."

 

"Thank you, agent. I will do my best. This Warden walks with the Inquisition", Blackwall says with conviction,  as he walks off in the direction of Haven.

 

Lindiranae watches him leave. Elera brings her a freshly cracked walnut, which she eats without thinking. "Ma Serrannas, da'vhenan, that was tasty."

 

The group decides to make camp in the abandoned cabin, and they make plans to return to Redcliffe the following morning. They run into a group of Inquisition  scouts who report a strange group of well armed and trained bandits, nearby. The companions decide to travel back by a different route to intercept them. By the time they get there, the bandits are long gone. _They will turn up again later, thinks Lindiranae._

 

"I think I am sensing an artifact of my people nearby", says Solas, randomly

 

"What do you mean Solas?", asks Lindiranae, with interest.  _He has never mentoned "his" people before. Only that he is not Dalish or a city Elf._

 

"In the Fade, I have seen strange Elvhen artifacts that when activated can strengthen the veil. There is one nearby.  I think it would be in our best interest to activate it. It should help prevent future tears, and help stabilize the area", replies Solas with excitement.

 

"I have never heard of such a thing. Which way is it?", Lindiranae asks.  _She was right, he has chosen fantasy over reality. He has spent so much time in time he fade, that he truly believes he is Elvhen. Their memories are his memories. She must convince him to come with her to Eolas'an. That will be her new priority after the breach is sealed._

 

"To the Northeast", Solas replies

 

Soon they come to a small sealed Elvhen ruin, and see a Dalish mage fighting off several demons by herself. With the combined efforts of the companions the demons are soon defeated. 

 

"Anderan Atishan", says the Dalish mage. _Her voice cracks with nervousness as she looks at Lindiranae and her vallaslin._  "I did not expect to find another of Dalish blood here", the Dalish mage continues. _She is not sure if she should pretend ignorance or run away in fear. Is the Knight here to kill her, or is this just a coincidence?  Why is she traveling with a human member of the Chantry, a durgen'len, and a flat ear? It makes no sense. But the business of the Knights is no business of hers. She should leave now, but she really wants to see inside the ruin. It would help save a lot of lives, she must find it. "_ My name is Mihris", she says.

 

"Anderan Atishan", replies Lindiranae. 

 

_Solas notices Lindiranae does not introduce herself, by name. He also notices how jumpy and nervous this Dalish is around her. Who are these Emerald Knights, really?_

 

"By your weapons I see that you come ready for battle. Perhaps we share a common enemy in these demons?", Mihris asks hopefully.

 

"Why are you fighting these demons on your own?", asks Lindiranae.

 

_Solas notices this Dalish's arrogance and swagger come back slightly, as she seems to have gotten over her initial shock._

 

"Fighting demons is pointless". Mihris states. "There will always be more. I have no ability to seal the rifts, and the demons will not stop until the veil is healed. I have researched Elvhen artifacts that measure the veil. They might tell us when new rifts will appear. I think there is a artifact in the ruin over there. I was not expecting this many demons, however.  Can you help me reach it?", she asks the Kinght hopefully

 

"It is worth investigating", says Lindiranae.

 

"Ma Serannas, for joining me. I do not think I could have done this alone", says Mithris. 

 

"How did you come to be here?", asks Lindiranae

 

"I wa... am the first of clan Virnehn. I left in service of my clan , and saw the great tear in the veil on my journey. I know more of magic and the veil than any Shem'len. So I hoped to help...", she says with a nervous tic to her voice.

 

"Ma Harel, da'len" (you lie, child), says Solas

 

_Lindiranae knows that Clan Virnehn, was slaughtered. All their knowledge was lost. She is either looking at a survivor or the cause. She must find out what this so called first is hiding. She will get her information one way or another. She will have her answers, tonight. Even Solas can see that she lied, she is really bad at it. What else is she hiding? "_ Lets proceed into the ruin", Lindiranae says.

 

"We will need focused magical energy to open the barricade", says Mihris. "Hey flat ear!, can you manage it?", she says insulted by his earlier comment

 

_Lindiranae flinches at the derogatory term,  poor naive child.  This child need to be taught basic manners. She seems very young to be first, and she still has a lot of growing up to do. She can understand what happened when Solas had tried to teach other clans the knowledge he had learned in the Fade.  No wonder he gave up. Sometimes her peoples prejudice is unbearable. This is what she must change. She wishes she could apologize to Solas on behalf of her people, but that would not help things. She is not a race, and cannot control individual feelings, not that she would want to anyway. She wonders how Solas will handle the insult though. Will he storm off in a huff, freeze her solid, or ignore her?_

 

"Ma Nuvenin, dal'en", Solas replies sarcastically. 

 

_Ah!  So that is how he will handle it, Lindiranae thinks. He stops speaking in Trade, and speaks only in high elvhen, using odd and weird terminology. Then he insults her further calling her a child whenever possible. He really is an arrogant ass, she thinks. I guess it could have been worse, but she can tell he has been greatly offended. Ir Abelas, Solas, thinks Lindiranae_

 

They find and activate the artifact, and it begins to glow with a strange green light.  Mihris says she wants to stay and study the artifact a little longer, but the rest of the group is tired and wishes to make camp. 

 

"Mihris", Lindiranae whispers, "we will speak later tonight. You will wait here for me. I do not want to have to chase you, it will not work. Do we have an agreement?", Lindiranas says with a slight menacing tone.

 

Solas notices Lindiranae whisper something into Mihris's ear, and the young arrogant elf turns pale with fear. But, then nods her head slowly. They leave the Dalish elf, and set up camp outside for the evening. 

 

"Elera, come here da'vhenan", asks Lindiranae. "I need your help", she whispers in her ear. "I need you to distract Solas for about a candlemark, tonight. I know he will come back to the ruins, and I do not want to hinder his dreaming. I must speak with Mihris alone. Can you help me?" Lindiranae asks.

 

Elera nods her head in affirmation. 

 

"Ma Serranas", replies Lindiranae kissing her on the forehead.

 

* * *

 

Lindiranae asks Solas to put Elera to bed tonight, and he happily complies.   _Elera would waylay him enough, and give her the time she needed, thinks Lindiranae._   She makes her way back to the ruin, and to Mihris.

 

Mihris sees her and immediately drops to her knees. "Hahren, please do not kill me", she says through tear filled eyes.

 

_Gone was the arrogant foolish child Lindiranae had met earlier. That persona was stripped away, in the face of fear and acceptance of fate._

 

"Tell me what happened to you clan, dalen", Lindiranae insists. 

 

Mihris begins, "They were all killed by the demon Imshael, that my Keeper was foolish to summon. He was seeking information about the Eluvian network, but Imshael refused, so we kept him imprisoned. Everything was going fine until we were visited by 3 noble shems, a dalish mage dedicated to Mythal, and a flat ear. I found out later they were the rulers of Orlais. They were not immune to Imshael's influence, and they freed him. Working together they slaughtered my entire clan. I do not know why the Shem, Ser Michel de Chevin, let me live, but he did. I swore revenge against him for killing my fiance, and my clan. Now, I have no one left, no clan, no family, and no home", Mihris says choking back sobs.

 

"How old are you child?" asks Lindirane her voice softening.

 

16, almost 17, replies Mihris

 

"When did this happen?", asks Lindiranae

 

"Almost three years ago, I had just reached my 14th birthday, and had just been made first of my clan", replies Mihris.

 

"What clan have you been staying with?", asks Lindiranae with curiosity

 

Mihris replies, "None, I have been by myself. I have not come across any other clans, since then. You are the first Dalish I have met, in years.  We had traveled far away from civilization, for the summoning. We had hoped to come back through the network, but we failed" 

 

_Lindirane can hear the grief, pain,  and anguish in her voice._

 

"Come here, da'len", says Lindiranae. She opens her arms out wide. "You have nothing to fear from me".

 

Mihris begins to sob as she is being held by the Emerald Knight. This was her first contact with another Dalish, since it had happened. She was family. All the pent up grief, anger, pain and hopelessness was released at once. She cries and cries until no more tears come.   Lindiranae holds her in a tight embrace and strokes her hair, soothing the upset child as only a mother can.  She tells her it is all over, how brave she was, and how things are going to get better. 

 

"No, it's not Hahren", Mihris says between sobs. "That is not all of my story".

 

"Then tell me, da'len. What happened to you", asks Lindirane more firmly.

 

Mihris continues, "I wanted revenge more than anything. My life did not matter. I made a deal with Imshael, and let him possess my body. Together we tracked down the humans, the mage, and flat ear through the Eluvian network. But, at the last minute I could not go through with it. He had to leave me, since he did not fulfill my wish. When the flat ear, Briala used Imshael's crystal to reset the password on the unclaimed mirrors. I begged her to share the information with all elves, but she refused". 

 

_So that is what happened to the Eluvians, near Orlais.  She had wondered why they had suddenly all gone black about 3 years ago. This cannot stand, she must get control back.  She cannot have unknown people running amok in the crossroads.There is only one person who could gain control back, Tanaleth, high priest of June. She must get a message to him._ She continues to soothe the child in her arms. 

 

"Can you tell me about this Dalish mage?' Lindiranae asks with curiosity.

 

Mihris answers, "He was tall, the tallest elf I had ever seen, and he was well-built as well. He had the most amazing purple eyes the markings of Mythal on his forehead. He was incredibly powerful, and knew a lot about our ancient past. I was not sure what to make of him. He was an  incredibly powerful mage, but not a Keeper. His name was Felassan. 

 

_Linderanae is impressed with the young mage in her arms. She survived the slaughter of her clan, escaped possession by Imshael, survived on her own in the wilds for 3 years, survived the mage/templar conflict, and tried to help her people reclaim the Eluvians. She just did not know they were already in use by her People. Also, remarkably, she was able to go toe to toe with some of the most powerful humans in Thedas, and survive.  She is truly remarkable. She was sorry about her poor first impression of this remarkable young woman._

 

"Mihris, dalen,  I believe introductions are in order. My name is Lindiranae, Commander of the Emerald Knights". 

 

"Lindiranae? THE Lindiranae", asks Mihris with awe and slight trepidation. 

 

"Yes, child,  there is only one of me. No other Dalish would ever claim that name.  I need your help", replies Lindiranae. "It is a task only you can do".

 

_If Mihris was not already sitting, she would have fainted_.

 

Lindiranae watches the multiple emotions play across her face.

 

"Ask me, and I will serve, honored one",  Mihris bows

 

"First, let me have that amulet you found", states Lindiranae, she senses hesitation, but a stern look from her changes Mihris's mind.

 

"Yes, Hahren", replies Mihris

 

Lindiranae begins, "I need you to travel to the Fallow mire, there you will find a hidden path that will lead you through the Frostbacks and into the Dales. From the Dales you will travel south through the Arbor Wilds. _She begins to enchant the amulet as she speaks._ Eventually you will come to a grove dedicated to Mythal. Meet with its guardian, and give him the missives I will give you tomorrow. It will not help you to try and read them, as they are blood coded for a particular recipient. But to alleviate your curiosity they will mostly be about the Eluvian network, and what you told me. Your first hand account will be required as well. They will also inform the Knights of what has happened to me, and my plans with the breach.  After the missives are delivered, then your worthiness will be tested by Mythal. If you pass you will have the option of entering 'The City'. You may stay there, or you may have the option of joining the Knights themselves. I believe you have talent as a rift mage as you were able to seek out and find artifacts only known to our resident Fade expert. I believe your skills will be needed in the future. I am depending on you, child. Our people are depending on you as well. Do not fail us in this." She finally has Mihris use a single drop of her blood on the amulet to complete the activation. It will now only work for her.

 

"How can I make such a journey?", asks Mihris with a mix of fear and excitement.

 

Lindiranae continues, "You have proven that you can survive on your own, and are resourceful. When you reach the Fallow mire activate the Amulet, and a friendly spirit who has possessed a slain horse will carry you through the mountains. We call him a unicorn, you will see why when you meet him. He does not need to sleep or eat and will carry you more quickly than any hart. When you reach the Dales, Emerald March, and Arbor wilds look for the large statues of the guardian wolves. They are there to guide the worthy and to confuse our enemies. This amulet is now one of my talismans, it will help you determine friend from foe. Simply follow the light". 

 

"You mentioned a Fade expert?", asks Mihris with curiosity

 

"That was Solas, the other elf you met and insulted today", Lindiranae replies with a reproachful tone.  "Where you are going is a place of learning for all of the Elven people, regardless of birth. Such vulgar language and slurs will not be tolerated. Use this time and journey to clear and open your mind to new possibilities, only then can you pass Mythal's test", continues Lindiranae

 

"Yes, Hahren, I will strive to be better", replies Mihris. She hugs her again.

 

* * *

 Solas POV

 

_Solas's mind is in turmoil.  He realized quickly what Elera was trying to do, and assisted her more quickly into the Fade than she intended. She was definitely subtle, but he  was once considered a god of trickery. She had no chance. A five  year old v/s an immortal, she lost in terms of experience alone. If he was not who he was, she would have succeeded. though. What was her mamae trying to hide he wondered?  What could possibly be interesting about that brat of a Dalish?_

 

_They say ignorance is bliss, and he cannot forget what he overheard. He knew she had secrets, but this is too much. So many questions, which lead to more questions. Well, Falon, you are certainly worthy to chase. Fen'Harel agrees. He relishes the thought about learning more about her. Where is this "Dalish City". Is it a permanent Dalish settlement?  He understands the need for secrecy, and he has never heard of that place. It sounds fascinating. Is that where she and Elera are from? No wonder she has nothing in common with the Dalish he had already met. Are they more like her in the world? Or, is she as unique as he thinks she is._

 

_Another thing, she is the actual commander of the Emerald Knights, and apparently well known among the Dalish. She is so young, she must be incredibly talented. Why would she choose to live with them and their ignorance instead of the place she is from. Duty? Sacrifice? What is she doing here? She obviously has an ulterior motive. What was she doing before his anchor adhered to her hand, besides restoring ancient ruins and raising gryphon cubs._

 

_She knows about the Eluvians, and like him, is seeking to unlock them. Why? He can't allow that.  Why would she want them? What are her and her people up to? Is she a threat to his plans? Are her people still as ignorant as he thought? Now he knows who has the password, Briala of Orlais. He has two sleeper agents in her service, so he will need to activate them.  Soon Orlais would be his. Now that he thinks about it, was his agent Fellassan right? What did Fellassan find that he felt he had to keep hidden even from himself? Fellassan had tried to explain, but in his arrogance he would not listen. He cannot afford to have such thoughts, or his people are lost. Or, are they? Is there hope, or only more disappointment. He must find out more information. His primary plans are on hold until he gets his orb back. He will have time till then to make his decision._

 

_He does not know where to begin. How can he keep this knowledge from leaking out without alerting her to that her was spying on her. He is in so much trouble. How will he begin to keep all his lies straight? He better make his presence known, so they do not suspect. She is more dangerous than he thought. What sort of Dalish is she? Fen'Harel fully has her scent, now. She has drawn his attention from the Fade. He never thought that would be possible._

 

He makes a loud noise, and the feminine voices drop in pitch. "Ir abelas", begins Solas,  "I did not expect to find you here. I came here to dream and explore these ruins. I am not disturbing you am I?" he asks in Elvhen.  

 

"No, Solas you are welcome to join us," says Lindiranae

 

"Hahren?"asks Mihris

 

"Yes, da'len", replies Solas

 

Mihris begins, "I wish to apologize for my behavior earlier today. I am sorry for my actions and treatment of you. Lindiranae has helped me to see where I can make improvements in my life. If it is all right with you I will join you at your fire this evening, and then leave in the morning. Ma Serrannas for the lesson, Hahren".

 

"Ma Nuvenin, Mihris", replies Solas with a more respectful tone.

 

Solas finds a quiet spot and quickly enters the Fade. He gets a sense of location of all of his agents across Thedas. He cannot let this opportunity go by. He must act quickly on this new information. There are no agents nearby. Etunash! He will be unable to follow, this Dalish child to her destination. Well, at least, he has a basic map. So, when he can spare an agent he will send them on the path of the guardian wolves. _He should have no trouble deciphering the code and magic of the statues. This 'Test of Mythal" would be no trouble, either, for any Elvhen to pass, he thinks. Yes, he must send an agent. He must find this place. He has time. He is patient. He will wait._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out in game if you go directly to the Hinterlands from Val Royeaux, you are prevented from entering Redcliffe by the guard, even with Fiona's permission. In game you have to go through Haven first.


	16. Redcliffe- Too many Tevinters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Redcliffe. Meet the Tevinters. A choice made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but life occasionally gets in the way. Work sucks. Helping friends is worthwhile, but time consuming. I hope to continue with my weekly posting schedule.This is primarily a transitional chapter. Expect some cannon divergence soon.

Solas POV

 

_Soon, they will ally with the mages, the breach will be sealed, and this entire mess will be over . Then he can focus his efforts on finding the blighted one, getting his orb back, and restoring his People, thinks Solas._ As they approach Redcliffe village, he becomes increasingly nauseous. His head violently spins, and it causes him to fall off his horse. The sense of vertigo is overwhelming, and he cannot move. His vision blackens, and the extreme dizziness causes him to vomit multiple times. His companions initially looked at him with mirth when he fell off his horse, but those looks quickly turn into concern. Elera is suddenly by his side her magic a calming relief.

 

"Are you all right?", asks Lindiranae with concern in her voice.

 

"The veil is thinner here than in Haven, and it has been altered in some strange way", Solas moans. "I have never felt anything like this before. It is disconcerting. Ma Serrannas, Da'vhenan. Your magic has negated the effects of whatever it was. I will be fine, now. Though I am curious as to what is causing this odd feeling. The closer we get to Redcliffe, the stronger it is". _Are the mages attempting something? A blood spell perhaps to protect them from the Templars? It is not demon summoning, though. It is a strange magic. Regardless, they should not be able to effect the veil in any way, but desperation often results in poor decision making. Are they too late? He hopes not, that could cost them the possible alliance. Something is very wrong he thinks._

 

As they approach the village the sense of vertigo becomes unbearable. _If it was not for Elera's spell he could not function or even walk. Whatever it is, it is coming from that strange rift. What is wrong with him? What is wrong with the veil?_

 

"Lindiranae," Solas yells. "We must close this rift quickly, whatever feeling I am experiencing is coming from that rift. It is not a normal rift. The rift is difficult to seal as time seems to move differently around it. Sometimes he feels sluggish and slow, his mana taking forever to charge, and the next instant his body is moving and casting faster than ever. He feels the sickness and the wrongness of it in his very soul. It is beginning to take a toll on their reserves. Eventually, Lindiranae is able to seal the rift, and his sickness vanishes. He still feels nauseous, and his mana is almost entirely drained. He sits on the ground, panting. Elera is there by his side, soothing his tortured soul.

 

"Welcome to Redcliffe", says an agent of the Inquisition.

 

"Report", says Lindiranae

 

"We spread word that the Inquisition was coming. But you should know, no one was expecting us", the agent reports.

 

Lindiranae replies, "No one? How odd? What about Grand Enchanter Fiona?"

 

"If Fiona was, she has not told anyone. We have arranged the use of the Tavern for negotiations", finishes the agent.

 

An elven mage soon appears at the gate, obviously winded from a long run. He tells Lindiranae that Grand Enchanter Fiona is no longer in charge, and that the mages are in the hands of a Tevinter Magister named Alexius. He says that the Magister will be here shortly, and that we could speak to Grand Enchanter Fiona in the meantime.

 

Solas expected Lindiranae to become angry at this news. He would be. _Why did Fiona strike a deal with a Tevinter Magister after attempting to get the Herald's aid in Val Royeaux? Or, was Fiona using her to undo the alliance she hastily made with Tevinter? What was Fiona playing at? How could the mages be so stupid?, thinks Solas._

 

_Instead, Lindiranae immediately reacts involuntarily with fear. She visibly blanches for a second, but then slips her mask back into place. If Solas had blinked he would have missed it. He had never seen her afraid before. She had faced the untold demon hordes, the undead, and the rabid wildlife, all without flinching, but what was so scary about a single Tevinter Magister?_

 

Lindiranae immediately takes action, and sends Varric back to camp with Elera in tow. Her tone was both firm and commanding. Even Elera did not protest. _That in itself was a miracle_. It was the tone of someone who was in the position of command, and was used to being obeyed. It was also the tone of a mother protecting her child. Command is not a skill that can be taught, you either have it or you don't. She had it, in spades. _Why is she pretending to be less than who she is? Why does she cling to the shackles of her upbringing with the Dalish?_  She is so much more. _What would she be like if she accepted her destiny?_ He confirms in his mind that perhaps she is really the Commander of these Emerald Knights, despite her young age. _Every time he thinks he has figured out something about her, she surprises him in some way._ There was no doubt in his mind now. She was born to lead, and if things were different he would have happily followed her. Even if it is not official he knows who is in command of the Inquisition. Once Elera is gone she seems to visibly relax. She goes over to Solas, and squeezes his hand.

 

"I may need your help, falon to get through this meeting", she whispers in Elvhen. "I will trust you to guard my back".

 

"Yes, falon". Solas squeezes her hand back in reassurance, but his eyes meet hers questioning her motives. She flinches. _She never flinches?_   She almost seems vulnerable. If it had been a different situation he would have held her tightly in his arms,comforting her.  In that moment he would have done anything to take that look off her face, but he cannot act. How could someone she has never met affect her so?

 

On the way, to the Gull and Lantern Tavern, they pass by a large monument to the Gray Wardens, and read the names of the heroes who had fallen during the Blight. The first two names were Riorden and Mahariel. The former giving his life in the final siege of Denerim, by dealing the Archdemon a debilitating blow. He was able to cripple it, and prevent it from flying. Thus, allowing it to be trapped and  killed. The later was Mahariel, the Hero of Ferelden, who died striking the final blow that killed the Archdemon for good.

 

_Solas knew that was a lie, as Warden Mahariel was definitely alive. How he escaped death was an unknown. He had experienced this memory multiple times in the Fade, from multiple points of view, but never figured out how he was able to accomplish such a feat. Based on the history, when the archdemon was slain the Warden also lost their life in the process.  He could only guess some sort of ritual magic performed the night before. Could Corypheous have used something similar to save his wretched hide?_ There was a blank space for the names of the current King Alistair Theirin and his Queen Cousland-Theirin of Ferelden (currently the Commander of the Gray in Ferelden). The royal couple had led the siege of Denerim, and killed the darkspawn generals. They saved many lives that day in the city as well as in the Alienage. The empty space was followed by a remembrance of those who died during the slaughter at Ostagar. It began with their late Commander's name, Duncan, and it was followed by the names of the rest of the Wardens who had died during the battle. He shivers, Wardens! Humans acting on half-baked knowledge, in what they thought was a justifiable action.

 

As they enter the Tavern they are met by the Grand Enchanter Fiona.

 

"Welcome", Fiona says. "Why are you here?", she asks.

 

_As if she didn't know._ He looks to see Lindiranae's reaction.

 

Lindiranae is furious. "We are HERE because YOU invited us to Redcliffe. We met in Val Royeaux, a few days ago", Lindiranae replies angrily

 

"You must be mistaken", replies Fiona. "I have not been to Val Royeaux in over a year".

 

"You were there, do not try and deny it", replies Lindiranae with cold fury.  "What game are you trying to play?" she asks gnashing her teeth. "Why would you ally yourself with a Tevinter Magister? I am not here to rectify your mistake. I am here to seal the breach. Your people are now doomed to a life of servitude. How could you!", yells Lindiranae. "Have you completely taken leave of your senses?"

 

"I understand you are afraid , but the mages deserve better than slavery to Tevinter", says Solas. Lindiranae nods in agreement with him

 

Cassandra adds in her two cents, "An alliance with Tevinter? Are you stupid, and well as desperate? Do you not fear the entirety of Thedas turning against you?"

 

Fiona replies, "all hope of peace died with Justinia. The Templars were poised to attack. We had no other choice", Fiona replies dejectedly. 

 

"There is always a choice", growls Lindiranae. "Freedom is better than slavery. The freedom to choose, to live or die with honor, to think and act for ones self, and to fight for ones beliefs, is the right of every sentient creature. YOU have taken that choice away from your people and the children! How could you even consider such a thing?"

 

_He could have kissed her. He had once said those same words out loud against the encroaching darkness and his kin. She is like the Elvhen of old, but as a Dalish her short years limit her abilities. If only she had been born a millennia ago, what an Elvhen she would have made. Would he have noticed her, then? Would they have met? Shared the same goals?_

 

"I was trying to save as many lives as I could", Fiona weakly  replies, poorly defending her actions.

 

"There is no living as a slave!", Lindiranae says with a cold furious tone. Solas and Cassandra are taken aback by the vehemence in her voice. _That is another thing we have in common, we both believe wholeheartedly in freedom for the People. He must make her see the truth behind the vallas'lin. If there was another way............What am I going to do about her?, he muses._

 

end Solas POV

* * *

 

"Welcome friends", says an oily snake-like voice. "I apologize for my tardiness. I should have greeted you sooner. My name is Magister Alexius, and the southern mages are currently under my control", the magistar replies with confidence. 

 

"You said not all my people would be military! There are some not suited, and there are children as well", interjects Fiona desperately.

 

"That is what it means to be a slave, Fiona. You are property and have no rights", Lindiranae replies with saddness. " You do not have to honor promises to property", she continues more softly

 

"For the next 10 years they will serve Tevinter and myself. Then their debt will be paid. After their debt is paid they can become full citizens of Tevinter", replies Alexius.

 

Fiona begins to speak again, but is interrupted.

 

 "Quiet Fiona!" Alexius orders, then pauses, "And you are the survivor. Yes? The one from the Fade. Interesting?"

 

"When and how did this alliance happen?", Lindiranae asks

 

"Divine providence", replies Alexius. "It was only through divine providence that I was able to arrive here right after the Conclave. By my mere presence alone, I have prevented their destruction by the rampaging Templars".

 

"Uh Huh?" replies Lindirane with incredulity.

 

"You outline a very ambitious plan, Herald",  begins Alexius. "You will need every able-bodied mage for this attempt, and I have the mages. Sealing the breach will be no easy feat".

 

"Very well, lets negotiate", says Lindiranae.

 

They sit down. At Lindiranae's request, Solas stands behind her in silent support.

 

Soon a young man appears with parchment and ink. Then he collapses into Lindiranae, secretly passing her a note.

 

"Felix!" screams Alexius, 'Are you all right, son?" He turns to Lindiranae, "Please forgive me, but my son Felix is ill. We will have to postpone this meeting for a later date. He holds his sons weakened body and helps him walk out of the Tavern".

 

"That was strange", she says. She reads the note. “Come to the Chantry, you are in danger” _Gee that was cryptic,_ she thinks as she balls it up and asks Solas to set it on fire.

 

_Come to think of it Solas has never seen her use elemental magic, or a staff he muses. Such odd magic. She is a curiosity._

 

Knowing it was probably a trap, they move carefully toward the Chantry. Solas begins feeling sick and nauseous again. There must be another one of those weird rifts nearby.

 

"Oh! there you are, says a highly cultured voice with a Tevene accent. Now, would you mind helping me close this vile thing?", says a fashionably dressed Tevinter mage sporting a waxed mustache. Despite the battle his hair remains perfectly coiffed, and he does not even break a sweat in the process.

 

They close another one of those weird time altering rifts. _What happened? What could cause such a thing, Solas wonders._ This magic is strange to him.

 

"Dorian of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. I am pleased to meet you", and bows with a great flourish. "You must be the Herald, I have heard so much about". 

 

"Another Tevinter, you should be cautious with this one", Cassandra says.

 

"What do you know? Speak Altus!", says Lindiranae obviously not impressed by his wit and charm. "What do you know about this Alexius and these strange rifts?"

 

"I am trying to wait for Felix, he should be here shortly.How did you know I was an Altus? But to answer your question. Alexius distorted time itself to arrive to Redcliffe before you", replies Dorian

 

"Distorted Time? Impossible?", replies Solas

 

"When I was Alexius's apprentice, I helped to develop this magic, but at the time it was pure theory. I did not know he had perfected it. But why he did it, I have no idea", replies Dorian.

 

"That is fascinating if true, and certainly dangerous", replies Solas. That could explain what he was feeling though

 

"It is wildly unstable, and it is unraveling the world"......Dorian trails off.

 

"He did it to get to you, Herald, says Felix coming into the Chantry. My father has joined a cult, the Venatori. They are obsessed with you, your mark, and the fact you survived the Conclave. If the Venatori are behind the breach or rifts, they are more dangerous than I thought. I love my father, and my country. But, we do not need a hole in time as well as a hole in the sky. That is why I sent the note. I will ask you to save my father from himself. Take some time to think it over. I will wait for your answer", replies Felix. The companions leave the Chantry. 

 

"Do we really believe that Alexius's son and protege are turning on him?" Asks Solas.

 

"It seems we are trapped either way", says Lindiranae. "Solas, you saw and felt how those rifts distorted time itself speeding things up and slowing things down. There is truth to what Dorian is saying, and they have both defied Alexius to warn us of his plans. No one defies a Magistar.  Regardless, our plans must change as well. We need to go back to Haven and report what we have learned".

 

* * *

 

 

Back in Haven, in the War Room, the advisers are arguing as usual. They had received a letter from Alexius asking for the Herald to return to Redcliffe, and discuss use of the Southern mages to seal the breach.

 

"It is an obvious trap", says Josephine.

 

"He is so complimentary, that we are sure he wants to kill you", says Leliana

 

"We should just forget the Mages, and go to the Templars for help", says Cullen.

 

"And leave a hostile foreign power on our doorstep?", retorts Leliana. "Tevinter is too much of a threat, they cannot gain a defensible foothold in Ferelden". 

 

Lindiranae speaks, interrupting the circular arugument. "In battle, I have found there are usually no shortage of soldiers. But healers? They are a precious commodity. I will always choose the ability to heal over physical might. There is also the matter of the unstable time rifts, Tevinter on our doorstep, and the children, says Lindiranae. Templars have a choice to be, and mages do not. I will encourage you, Cullen, to write a private letter to sway any of the unaligned Templars to join our cause, but that is all. We will ally with the mages".

 

"Redcliffe Castle is one of the most defensible castles in all of Ferelden, our troops would break on its walls', huffs Cullen

 

"Not to mention the Inquisition, an Orlesian Army, marching into Ferelden to attack one of its arlings. It would mean war with Ferelden" says Josephine.

 

"There must be another way in", says Lindiranae, "A sewer, a dungeon, a drain, anything?"

 

"I know of a secret passageway into the dungeons. It was used as an escape route for the family. The Wardens used this passageway 10 years ago to sneak into Redcliffe Castle, to save the village from rampaging undead. It is too small for our troops, but we could send agents through. Or, a small scout force", says Leliana.

 

"A small scout force?", asks Lindiranae

 

"While you were in the Hinterlands we had a visit from the Second in Command of a group called the Bull's Chargers. They would like to be hired by the Inquisition. Their leader is a Qunari, and they specialize in killing Tevinters. But, they seem to take on a variety of jobs. From the reports, they seem to be a reputable and honorable force. In fact, they are at the storm coast now, tracking a group of Tevinters. If you want to see if they are worthy to join our cause, you should go to the storm coast and see them in action. There is also something odd about their leader, and I would like to find out more about him", says Leliana.

 

"It would be good to have a group used to fighting against Tevinters. Their knowledge of tactics and troops movements would be invaluable. But, time is of the essence. We must seal the breach, and the mages are out best hope at this time", says Lindiranae.

 

"Actually, we do have the time. The breach is still stable, and  we will need more power and influence to sway the magister to our cause. Coming in without adequate support we would automatically  lose the negotiations. Vivienne, will be able to help with that. She is still in Val Royeaux, and can help rally some noble support. They will be very eager to help with the threat of a Tevinter invasion. We must appear to be on equal footing, or we will lose the negotiations", says Josephine. "We cannot sacrifice the security of Ferelden to acquiesce to this mans demands".

 

"If there are Templars who want to join our cause, lets give them the time to get here", says Cullen.

 

"Very well, if that is the group consensus; I will go to the Storm coast, and check out this mercenary group. I will take Cassandra, Varric, and Solas with me", says Lindiranae.

 

After the meeting, Leliana, pulls Lindiranae aside. "I believe your instincts were correct. I looked into the man called Blackwall, as you asked. Blackwall, was a highly decorated Orlesian Grey Warden who earned the Silverite Wings of Valor. He was one of the major recruiters in Ferelden, during the aftermath of the blight. Officially, he is stationed in Amaranthine under the Warden Commander Queen. He is, or was, 15 years older than this man.Whoever this man truly is, I do not believe he is a threat to you or the Inquisition. He is not who he says he is though. I was not able to delve into his past, and that will take more time. I can tell he is from somewhere in the Free Marches, by accent. A spy pretending to be him, would not make such an obvious mistake. He is sincere about helping us to stop the breach, and he does know something of the Wardens. His knowledge is a mixture of tall tales and a little fact. Unfortunately, he cannot help us locate the real Wardens. He is a highly skilled warrior, and will be an asset to our cause. From his bearing and stance he  has commanded men before. My personal opinion is that he is a Warden recruit, who has not gone through the joining ritual. Many Gray Warden recruits come from criminal pasts, so I will continue my investigation. For now, I have him helping Cullen train the new  Inquisition recruits, thereby freeing up Cullen for other duties. He is doing well in that role".

 

"Excellent! Thank you, Leliana. Please keep me informed", replies Lindiranae.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Horns are pointing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Iron Bull and the chargers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archive warning: Brief mention of suicide of a bad guy. Well, I was writing about Redcliffe, when this popped out of my brain instead. So Redcliffe the second time, next chapter. I also apologize for any typo's, I did not have a chance to proofread this.

A little over a week later, they arrive at the Storm Coast. The closer they get to the coast the more it begins to rain, and rain, and rain......... There was misty rain, gentle rain, soaking rain, pelting rain, and even violent thunderstorms that lit up the night sky. During the day they were wet and cold, and at night they soaked and frozen. The rain seemed like it would never stop. The companions were miserable and tempers were short. The journey was spent mostly in silence, as everyone was trying to be nice. Even Elera's normally boisterous mood was subdued by the unrelenting weather.

 

At night, Lindiranae and Elera both curl up with Solas for warmth. His soft magic surrounds them in a warm comforting aura. He sleeps in a semi-reclined position with Lindiranae's head against his shoulder and chest. Her arms surround Elera, and his arms surround them both. He ignores Varric's constant winks and eyebrow raises. _As he holds them, he begins to think about what the future may bring. If only it was a different world, or a different time. He finds these quiet moments give him great happiness, but also great sadness. Why can't he have both? Why is he being so stupid? He must end this infatuation with her. They are friends after all. Why is he so protective of a Dalish quickling and her progeny of all things? No, he corrects himself, she is not a Dalish. She is unique, a rare and wonderful spirit. It does not matter who raised her, and Elera is being raised well.  He knows why he just won't admit it to himself. When the breach is sealed he will have to go back to reality. The world must change, and he cannot let his personal feelings get in the way of his duty. He cannot make the same mistake Felassan did. His People are counting on him. He can't change that for a quickling, but could he delay it? In the long run would 50 or so more years matter? Solas must cease to exist, and he must become Fen'Harel, again. He should have never become Solas in the first place, but he would have missed so much if he had not._   _Too many complications._ He growls out loud in frustration, waking Lindiranae from her sleep.

 

"Are you alright, Solas?" she asks sleepily.

 

"I am alright, Falon", he says softly. "Please go back to sleep as he strokes her back in a calming circular motion".  

 

She sighs, snuggles in closer to his warmth, and then relaxes under his delicate touch.

 

_The simple act of touching her calms his spirit. Here his heart is home. He never thought he would ever find someone like her in the waking world. She is someone worthy of respect. She must survive, even if she hates him for the rest of her life._

 

 

Eventually, they make it to the Inquisition camp Storm's Solitude, and speak with Scout Harding. "Welcome to the Storm Coast", she says. "I tried to send word earlier, but our efforts are being thwarted by a well organized bandit group. They know the terrain, and are hostile to our presence. We sent a few soldiers after them, but they have not returned. We have also spotted a dragon, Tevintersoldiers/mages, a giant, and several dwarven ruins".

 

"Have you seen any Qunari?", asks Lindiranae

 

"Actually, yes. We have seen one. Their camp is not too far from here, on the beach below. The Qunari seems to be the leader of a mercenary company, and as such they are not hostile or friendly to our cause. They appear to have their own agenda", replies Harding.

 

The next day in a rare occurrence, the sun comes out from behind the clouds as they make their way down to the Qunari's camp. _She just wants to stop and enjoy the warm sunshine on her face and skin._   After 2 weeks of solid rain, she would never undervalue the sunshine again. As they approach the encampment, they begin to hear the signs sounds of battle. They find the mercenaries fighting humans in Tevinter-style clothing. The companions quickly join the fray. With the addition of reinforcements,  the “Vints”attempt to flee. They are quickly cut down by daggers and arrows. None escape.

 

POV The Iron Bull

 

"Chargers! Stand down!", the Qunari says in a commanding voice. _Then he feels a slight tug on his pants. He looks down to the source, and finds piercing commanding blue eyes staring at him. His mind goes blank for a second. He vaguely remembers picking something up, but he can't remember what. He also feels an odd weight on his head. Strangely though, he ignores it._

 

"Krem, Report!", orders The Bull.

 

"5-6 wounded, no dead", reports Krem

 

"That is what I like to hear!", the Bull smiles at his men.  _He feels self conscious as he feels his entire company is staring at him. "_ What?" he asks.  "He looks around to find his Chargers, and the Inquisition agents all stifling laughter". _Did he rip his pants or something?_

 

"Um Chief?", says Krem, "you seem to have sprouted an elf". _He points at my head._

 

Bull looks up and sees a very happy elven child standing, on his horns. _What? How did that get there?_ He shakes his head enabling his passenger to drop off his head and gently into his arms. "Does this belong to any of you?", he asks the Inqusition soldiers. 

 

"I will take her", says the elven mage, stepping up quickly. _I wonder if this is her father? "_ What are you doing, da'vhenan?" The mage asks her.

 

_Da'vhenan, must be a term of endearment, he thinks. Why are they traveling with a small child? Who would bring their child into battle? Is it his child?, thinks the Bull_

 

He observes the child making a few odd, but deliberate gestures at the mage. He had yet to hear the child speak. _Can she speak?_

 

"Yes, I saw you. You got to ride on a dragon", says the elven mage.

 

_He kind of likes being called a dragon_.

 

"Are you happy now?", the mage continues. "Next time ask his permission first".

 

She smiles and nods her head vertically. The mage breaks off into elvhen, and he cannot decipher it.

 

"ELERA!", says an irate commanding voice. "Stop, Now!", the voice continues.  The child and mage both cringe, in an reactionary response. "What are you doing? Leave the dragon man alone!", replies an irate elven Female with a large greatsword on her back. 

 

The child looks contrite, but her eyes still sparkle with mischief. The child precedes to receive a long lecture in Elvhen, followed by a hug and kiss. Elera bows in apology to him. 

 

_The Bull thinks, There is only one person who uses that kind of tone, and can create that kind of reaction. This must be her mother, and the Herald too, it seems. He thought the Tamassrans were bad, poor kid. Who is the mage? Her husband or lover perhaps? None of his reports mentioned a child, or that the herald was married._ _No, they are probably not married. Are they lovers or former lovers perhaps?_ _He shudders again. Mages! His mission is to infiltrate the Inquisition, magic or no. He must honor his oath to the Qun, and succeed in this mission. He would never become a dishonored Tal'Vashoth. He slightly changes his story. This is his chance._

 

 

The herald approaches him, a large serviceable greatsword is strapped to her back. From what he observed during the battle, she is very proficient with that weapon. Her unique armour is well used, but well maintained as well. _Her foot work is incredible, but her strikes are a little slow in comparison. She must be used to wielding a lighter weapon. It may be interesting to challenge her to a friendly competition. He would be interested in learning some of the Dalish fighting techniques. His people do not know that much about them except, what Sten had reported about Mahariel, a rogue. Dalish, his companion was a mage, but was cast out of her clan before she could learn more than the basics. Also, he still mistrusts magic. He had never encountered one of the Dalish warriors, before. In general, the Dalish were not considered to be a threat. They are a broken people scattered into small family groups. They have no military, no political power, no ambition, and weak magic. They are not a threat. He will wait to see if that view needs to be altered. He had heard a rumor that the Herald was a mage? His intelligence reports are definitely something to be desired. They are usually more accurate. There is no doubt that this is her. Her facial tattoos, green armour, and the glowing mark that can seal rifts are unmistakable._

 

"I hear you are looking for work?", she asks

 

"Yes, but not before my drink!", he laughs for effect. "We are expensive, but worth it. My name is The Iron Bull. These are the Chargers, as he holds out his arms wide"

 

"Is this what you wanted to show me?, the herald replies. "Honestly, I am not impressed. What makes you different from other mercenary groups? I would like to see more of your operation, and a single battle does not tell me much about your abilities. In general, I do not like or trust mercenary groups, but we have checked your references. We also have a common enemy. So we are talking", she says. "Impress me".

 

"This? No, this is not what I wanted to show you", replies the Bull.  _She is observant, and careful._ _He is having trouble reading her, odd. "_ This was just a small scouting party, the real mission is tonight. We have rooted out a large slavery ring, and a new shipment will moving out tomorrow night. We plan on ambushing them tonight, and freeing the slaves. Then you will truly be able to see the Chargers in action".

 

"Why are you doing this?", asks the Herald

 

"We are being paid to take out as many Tevinter slavers as possible. It is also a favour for a friend", replies the Bull

 

"Very well, we will accompany you on this mission. Tell me a little about your company and its members. Where do your Chargers hail from?", asks the Herald

 

"All over Thedas. Me personally, I am from Par Vollen and Seheron", replies The Bull.

 

"Really? Are you Tal'Vashoth?", asks the Herald with curiosity.

 

"Y..." he tries to lie, but can't. He looks over at the child, and narrows his eye.

 

Elera smiles, then grins back at him. She is all teeth.

 

_Mages!, he shudders, again._  "No, I am still part of the Qun", he answers. _He really has to change his plans now. Damn! Perhaps he should just tell her the truth? Could he have really hidden it from an organization calling itself The Inquisition? Probably not. Her spymaster is excellent as well, from what he has heard. His superiors will hate it, but it may be his only chance. He tries to lie one more time, he can't.  Some Hissrad he is. Shit!!! What did that little demon do to him? Clever little thing, though. How did she do that?_

 

_Truth it is!._ He tells her, that he is an agent of the Ben-Hassrath. They share a common goal, in that his people also want to seal the breach. He is a spy, but would be willing to share information with her spy master, as their goals are similar. He does not want the Qunari to invade, and he says his reports will stop that event from occurring. He also offers himself as a front-line fighter, to sweeten the pot.

 

"I will think on it", the herald says _He seems different from the bestial Tal'Vashoth, and nothing like the stories she had heard about the mindless drones of the Qun. She will reserve judgment. A temporary alliance may benefit them both. All slavers must die, like the vermin they are._  "Lets hunt those slavers down", she says. "What is your plan, Bull?"

 

The Iron Bull lays out his plan for her, "The slavers are set up in a nearby dwarven ruin. 12 candlemarks a day the entrance is flooded, preventing entry or exit. It is heavily guarded from the front, with a raised prison area in the back. We estimate about 20 Vints with 5-6 mages, and 40-50 prisoners. What the 'Vints' do not realize is that the back of the ruin has been heavily eroded, from the constant tidal forces. A carefully set explosion will cause the entire back wall to fail. Thus, freeing the prisoners. Rocky assures me that this flaw is common in the Dwarven ruins closer to the surface.  Grim and myself will distract the Vints from the front, drawing their attention. Then, on my signal, Rocky will take down the back wall. When the Vints rush out Dalish and Skinner will take out any stragglers from range. They will also target any robed individuals. Stitches will lead the prisoners away, and take care of their injuries. Krem will attack from the back, and move forward until he meets us".

 

"Alright, that sounds like a good plan, you know your men well, and we will join you in your efforts", replies the Herald.  "Varric, our crossbowmen, will join your archers. Solas and Elera will help guide and heal the prisoners. Cassandra will help Krem guard the prisoners retreat, and I will join you on the front lines. Does this meet with your approval?", she asks.

 

"Very well. We will meet me here at sunset. I just hope your guys are as good as mine", replies the Iron Bull

 

"I hope the same as well", ends the Herald. Then they shake hands.

 

End of Iron Bull POV

 

 

 

Sunset

 

Everything begins according to plan. But, as usual plans go to shit, quickly.  Bull, Grim, and Lindiranae create a distraction, and begin attacking from the front. They draw the attention of the guards, but not the bulk of the force. She can feel gathering of magical energies, but something is wrong. The mages are working a massive blood spell. The magic is old, and she can feel its corruption. Rocky disintegrates the back wall of the cave using his explosive lyrium sand. But, the prisoners do not come rushing out. They are enthralled, by a powerful light. These are not ordinary Tevinters, they are Venatori.

 

The 14 Venatori mages are singularly focused on their casting ignoring the disturbance to concentrate on their spell. The blood of their victims running rivulets in the floor of the cave. The Venatori mages set their defenses.  The discarded bodies begin to move of their own volition, and then begin to fold and join together into four grotesque shapes with too many eyes and appendages. Then, the Venatori mages summon demons from the Fade to possess the freshly created corpses.

 

The Chargers, watch in horror and freeze at the sight they are witnessing. The mutating balls of flesh cause them to falter and second guess their orders. Their instincts screaming at them to run and hide from this horrible nightmare. 

 

"Disrupt the spell! Target the mages! Do not let them finish casting!" yells Lindiranae. Her voice breaks through their fear, and stirs their hearts. Instinctively, they move to follow her orders. They have been accustomed in battle to listen to the one with the cool head, and their leader was quiet. Their battle training takes over their fear.

 

"You heard the lady!" bellows the powerful voice of The Iron Bull, as he recovers from his initial shock. The Chargers surge fully into action, but before they can get near the Venatori,  a powerful barrier appears around the casting mages. The barrier makes them immune to physical attacks.

 

"Shit!", says Bull. _He has not encountered this type of magic before._

 

"Bull! Focus your forces! Take out the mutated corpses. Send Rocky to alert the archers and Solas. You will not be able to harm the mages, now. Let me have Dalish! I need another mage! We will take out the mages inside the barrier. They can only be harmed by magical attacks from outside the barrier", Lindiranae yells with a commanding tone.  

 

Bull listens to the Herald, and then formulates his battle plan, "Chargers! Follow me!" The Iron Bull leads his company into battle engaging the mutated corpses. His fearlessness instills confidence in his men, and they follow him willingly into darkness.

 

Lindiranae sets a barrier around herself, and walks up to the mages barrier. She forms her great spirit blade; its crackling green lightning encompasses the entire blade. With additional focused power the lightning changes into searing  white-hot flames that lick up and down the blade. She begins to attack the barrier with her spirit blade, each strike sending a reverberation throughout the barrier.

 

"Herald! You have come", says the Venatori leader. "Our master will reward me handsomely for bringing him your corpse. He will have his prize, and his due. You have spoiled his plans once, and you will not do it again. He will not be denied, and he will make Tevinter great again. You will die!!!!", he yells with fanatical devotion.

 

Lindiranae feels a familiar comforting cyan barrier surrounding her. _Elera!, my love_.  Solas and Dalish both come to her side. They concentrate their firepower into the barrier. Dalish's fire magic and Solas's cold combine to make the area brittle, and easily smashed by her spirit blade. This act drains most of Dalish's mana, but Solas still has plenty to spare.

 

"Solas!" she yells in ancient Elvhen. "Disrupt the incantation, they are trying to access it. We must stop them. They will NOT have it! It is OURS!"

 

At first, Solas does not understand what she is talking about. But, there is something different in her tone when she speaks. _What is she talking about?_ Then, he opens his eyes to the magical sight, and he sees it! It has survived. He thought they were all destroyed. It is a Light of Arlathan, the precursor to the orbs of the gods.   _He could weep for joy at its discovery._ _The Venatori cannot possess that power! He must have it! How did it end up in a Dwarven ruin? He uses his magic freely, adding his barriers to Elera's to protect their companions and the Chargers. He also attempts to freeze the mages preventing them from casting. It is working._ The prisoners are soon freed of their compulsion. Some prisoners panic and run, some stay to fight, and others collapse to their knees in supplication and exhaustion. A few stay to organize the retreat, and are led out calmly by Stitches, to the safe area they had previously prepared. _Good, that will cut down on the blood magic!_

 

With the barrier destroyed Bianca begins to sing a merry tune, impaling the mages with ease. Skinner enters the casting area, her daggers wasting the helpless mages trapped in their ritual. The spell is disrupted!

 

The shockwave from the backlash causes everyone to collapse except Lindiranae and Solas safe in Elera's barrier.

 

The Iron Bull plays unconscious, but watches the elves intently. _So, the reports were correct she is a mage, but also a warrior. She does not use a staff! Is this true Dalish magic? If that could be harnessed..........Damn! he cannot understand their language. He has never heard a fluent elvhen speaker, until today. All the elves he had previously met only used a few simple  words. It could not be considered a viable language, though. Why are they staring and talking about the empty air? There must be something there that they can see, but he cannot. What is it?_

 

They suddenly embrace in excitement and happiness. He picks her up and twirls her around, and then he sets her back down on the ground awkwardly. Her face is flushed with embarrassment and slight arousal. He does not look at her, directly, but does give her a few side glances. Then the little one appears out of thin air, drawing both of their attentions. _Neat trick, he thinks._

 

_Ugh! Mages! So that is how it is between them. They just need to fuck their brains out, it would be so much better for them. Why must things be so complicated? Where does the child fit in? Is she theirs? No, but he cares for her and her mother. Does he want that role? Does she have a husband somewhere else? No, that is not right either. She seems the type to let things like honor and duty disrupt his attempts, and he is hiding something. Something that stops him from committing. Interesting._

 

"It appears to have been drained some time ago", says Lindiranae. "They were trying to use blood magic to restore its power"

 

Solas replies, "We must study this, Falon. There is so much we could learn from this! It is a true relic from our past. I have seen remnants of them in the fade. I never thought to see one in real life". _I thought they were all lost when Arlathan fell. With one, I can find more of them. Perhaps they are not all corrupted or destroyed as he thought._

 

"You are right, Solas. "We should study this, but not in Haven. Elera, has it been corrupted?"

 

Elera shakes her head, no.

 

Lindiranae looks at Elera, then smiles. "Solas, do you think we can hide this? We cannot bring it back with us, it could destroy Haven if we access it incorrectly". _With one, I can find more, she thinks. I must get word back home. This could be what we need!  We will need to send several of our scholars. "_ If the mages fail, perhaps this can seal the breach", she says out loud. 

 

"Perhaps", Solas says. "But, I think you and the mages will succeed. I think the biggest threat is the Venatori. They know this location, and will return with greater numbers . Their leader also seems to know about lost Elvhen artifacts, he cannot find this", continues Solas. 

 

"You are right. Do you have any ideas? I do not want the Chantry to get their claws on it, either. They will destroy it as something evil", replies Lindiranae

 

"You are also correct. Something magical and Elvhen would definitely be destroyed by the Chantry", agrees Solas

 

Elera tugs on his sleeve. "Yes, da moivun? Do you have an idea?"

 

She shakes her head vertically. She uses her magic to bring it closer to her.

 

"What are you doing, Elera?" he asks. He moves to stop her from getting hurt by it, but he is too late.

 

She handles it with ease, and a large smug grin appears on her face.

 

_He is surprised that she could safely handle it, then again, she does have the magic of his orb coursing through her veins._

 

_Iron Bull watches as the child beckons something closer to her. He can't see it but he knows it is there. What are they going to do with whatever it is, he wonders. It is obviously powerful and important, to them. It is interesting that they are keeping it to themselves, and not sharing it with their companions. What is the nature of the relationship between these two, no three elves._

 

The companions and the Chargers begin to stir. The Iron Bull pretends to stir with the rest of them, and sits up.

 

"Wow! What a kick!", Bull says loudly.   _By the way, who is this elf? She was the only one to retain a cool head in the chaos, and even helped him regain his composure. His Chargers, instinctively, began to follow her orders, when he could not act.  She saved his life, and the life of his men. He owes her a great personal debt. From his reports, he knows the biggest weakness of this Inquisition is the lack of leadership. It is currently a "council", but no one is willing to make the hard decisions. What if this elf was made, Inquisitor? Then again in this society races are not equal, like they are under the Qun. Perhaps the humans cannot except an elven leader. What a waste. If she was to lead they would be unstoppable, a true force to be reckoned with. She is no stranger to command. He cannot confirm it, but he has learned to trust his gut instincts. This elf has led armies before. There have been no recent battles, that he has heard of, that would have required a Dalish Commander.  There are no Dalish armies, either. She would have only been a child during the Blight, Where did she get her experience? Another mystery for him to figure out._

 

They gather themselves and limp out of the ruin. They head slowly toward the safe area they made for the prisoners. Stitches has his hand full, and is quickly running out of bandages, potions, and elf root. He is overwhelmed. They had managed to rescue 36 out of the 48 prisoners. The rest had already been sacrificed.

 

The Iron Bull watches as the child disappears into thin air. With great effort he can track her, as she is invisible.  He is able to watch her trail a slight breeze here, a movement of fabric there, and an indention in the sand.  She stops in the exact center of the infirmary. He moves in closer to see what she is going to do. Then he knows no more.

 

She accesses the objects power, and channels it into her healing magic. Everyone is healed in an instant, again. The shock puts them all into a deep restful sleep. When they awake hours later all their injuries are healed. Stitches is dumbfounded. He has never see such healing magic, all he remembers is cyan light.

 

Elera uses a separate barrier protecting her mamae, from the effects of her magic. Solas uses his own. 

 

 "What are you up to, da'vhenan?", asks Lindiranae.

 

She pulls out pen and ink, and begins to draw the surrounding terrain. Then,  she puts a strange symbol over a particular area. 

 

"Really? That could....No, would work. Ar lath ma! Da'vhenan", says her Mamae.

 

They travel quickly to the area marked on Elera's map. Lindiranae uses her magic to speed her steps, and soon they arrive at their destination. Solas keeps up by using Fade step repeatedly. He is exhausted by the time they reach their destination. An Eluvian. It is no longer attached to the network, but leads to a well- defined extra-dimensional space behind a large waterfall. It is the perfect place to hide it. It would also be able to gain magical energy there as well. Perhaps in a few decades...... _Sorry Solas, I know you wanted to study this, but my people need this._

 

_This is perfect, my people can find it here and access the information we need, thinks Solas. "_ Come, we must get back, the others will be waking soon", states Solas.

 

As Lindianae arrives back to the waking camp, she is approached by 2 women and 3 men. They immediately prostrate themselves at her feet.

 

"Please kill us, Herald of Andraste, Wielder of the Blade of Hessarian, savior of the faithful, demon slayer, rift sealer, beloved of the Maker...... they trail off. We are not worthy to be in your divine presence. We offer our lives in penance for our sins. We were misinformed. Our leader doubted your divinity, so we attacked and killed your soldiers. It was a mistake. Please take our lives as retribution", says the spokesman for the group.

 

_Blade of Hessarian? She hated to be reminded of the past and her past failures. It seems like no matter where she goes her past will come back to haunt her. Must she always be reminded of her absolute failure. It takes effort, but she puts her mask back on. She must be the Herald in this situation. She cannot be herself it is too painful. She had managed to avoid it so far, but here it was staring her in the face. She sees the faces of the desperate again, asking for her help. She cannot turn them down._

 

"So you are part of the bandit group?", she manages to get out calmly. _See, she can do this._

 

"We are no bandits, my lady. We are the Blades of Hessarrian, and we serve the Maker and Andraste.  We are Her sword of Mercy, and act according to His word through the wielder of Hessarian's Blade. Our leader is a false man, but he won the right to the blade in righteous combat. He no longer does the work of the Maker, but we are powerless to stop him. You are Andraste's champion and wield the blade itself, my lady. Please kill us with your blade of fire, and send us to the Maker's side. There we will wait for you to join us and your faithful", replies the leader again.

 

_Unwanted memories surface to the front of her thoughts. For once the humans almost got it right. She was not the wielder of the blade of Hessarian. She was once The Blade of Hessarian. She both hated and relished that title. She had earned it the arena, and was beloved of both the human and elven slaves of Tevinter. Her name struck fear in her enemies, and rallied her allies. It was she who delivered the strike of mercy to the poor child, Andraste.  She had no idea that such a simple act could have had such long reaching consequences? At the time, she just did it as a favour to Shartan. He could not have watched her burn to death. Andraste never felt the flames of the pyre._   _That event had led to the greatest moment of her life, and the tragedy that followed. She must be strong and indifferent. Of course, the humans would make a cult of it. She does not need more zealots in her life._

 

"Please! we do not ask for Mercy for ourselves, but for our people", another asks desperately. 

 

_She pauses at that statement. Perhaps there is something here after all._

 

"Please take this amulet, and head to our main camp. When you arrive challenge our leader to single combat, and kill him with your blade of cleansing fire. He is not an honorable man, and he will use his dogs against you. But, my brethren will not interfere with the dual. We are a group that spans all the nations of Thedas, including Tevinter. Our knowledge is passed down from one generation to the next, and all will rally to your blade if you ask. We will be your eyes, your ears, your feet, your hands, your servants, your blades, and your shield. Please Herald, be merciful", replies the leade again.  They all bow to her once again.

 

"Very well, give me the amulet", replies Lindiranae

 

Solas observes the interaction between them. _He expected her to blow them off the way she usually did when someone called her the Herald of Andraste. She hated that title, and corrected everyone she could.  How is "Blade of Hessarian", any different? But, this time she embraces them, and lets them call her divine? And, she says nothing? This is out of character for her, what is she playing at? Then she accepts an amulet from them. What is wrong with her? He is slightly annoyed at her actions._

* * *

 

 

She enlists the Chargers, their first duty is to see the prisoners return home, or to join the Inquisition. 

* * *

 

 

The following day 

 

The companions find themselves trying to talk her out of going alone to deal with the bandits. While they are talking she is covering herself in some sort of alchemical concoction, as she prepares to go.

 

_She must go. She thought this part of her life was over, and to have it remembered in such a way was too much. Why did that particular memory survive? They have asked for her help, she cannot deny them.  The others would not understand. They could not understand, her pain runs deep._

 

 "Perhaps they are lying", says Cassandra.

 

"I do not like this either", says Varric. "They are already hostile to our cause". 

 

"I will go with you", says Bull. "My blade is yours". 

 

"You can all come, but stay out of my way. If they prove hostile, then you can defend my honor. If not, then do not interfere in the battle", orders Lindiranae.

 

Solas approaches as well to try and sway her from this course, but he cannot get close. The stench coming off her repels him in every way. He begins to gag and his eyes begin to tear up when he is several feet from her. The others do not seem to be affected. 

 

_What is going on? He grumpily volunteers to stay with Elera. He wanted to go with Lindiranae and protect her. He also wanted answers._

 

"Elera, do you know what is in that paste she was using on her body", asks Solas

 

Elera pulls out pen and paper and draws a plant.

 

"Wolf's bane, no wonder. That will certainly repel the dogs, and apparently wolves as well", Solas muses

* * *

 

 

Several hours later

 

The companions  travel to the Blades camp with Lindiranae wearing the amulet, and are surprised to be let in without a fight. Apparently, the former prisoners were telling the truth.  She walks into the encampment, meaning to talk to the leader, but she is immediately attacked. She has no time to draw her greatsword from her back, and instead forms her Spirit Blade. She forms the blade of white fire, and puts it up in a defensive stance. He hesitates, visibly shaken, and then retreats. He releases his dogs. They get within about 5 feet of her before they begin to whimper with distress. They refuse to attack her.  

 

The leader looks to her in awe and horror as he watches his defenses fall to the Herald of Andraste. She does not even have to raise a hand to subdue his dogs. He sees his death in her Blade of Mercy. It was created by divine intervention to protect her, and then wreathed in the holy white fire. He finally see the clarity of his actions, and the error of his ways.  In comparison, he knows his sword is meaningless. It is just a hunk of metal. He must die by her hand, there would be no greater honor. He runs straight at her, and impales himself on her blade. The Blade of Hessarian itself. It can be nothing else. Thank you Herald of Andraste, he gurgles. I will die happy knowing the blades are under their true leader. Then he dies. 

 

She almost panics, but keeps her mask in place. _Too many have sacrificed themselves for her and her cause._

 

Upon his death all the other members prostrate themselves on the ground. They begin to pray. She waves her spirit blade  over all of their heads, while she collects her thoughts.

 

She bids then to stand, and  tells them they are not slaves anymore. In almost a ritualistic manner, observes the Iron Bull. 

 

"Shit", says Varric. "What did you do to them? This goes well beyond, normal". 

 

Cassandra is dumbfounded, as well. _This entire situation is out of character for Lindiranae. No wonder she hates being called the Herald of Andraste. Is this how everyone would react to her if she embraced her title. How did she know? She should stop harassing her about her beliefs. I guess it is good that she believes in her own gods. She will have to talk to Leliana about this situation._

 

Bull, is slightly disturbed as well. _He has seen zealots before, but this is something else. They truly see her as a god. No wonder, she does not lead the Inquisition. The leadership is scared of her. She is power itself, if everyone was like this she could conquer Thedas without lifting a finger. What kind of woman is she? She is obviously disturbed by the recent actions, but he senses it runs deeper than that. She does not let her mask slip, though. No one else would have noticed the minor nuances in her body language. He senses fear, then resignation, followed by sadness, and then resolve._

 

She enlists them openly into the Inquisition, but secretly tells their lieutenant that their true mission will be revealed at a later date.  She leaves him in charge with his marching orders. 

* * *

 

 

The companions return to camp in silence. All are shaken about what hey witnessed. She goes off alone to a nearby creek to wash off the wolfs bane, and collect her thoughts. She just soaks in her clothes as they are contaminated as well. Eventually, she realizes she is not alone. 

 

"Solas, is that you?" she asks quietly

 

"Yes. Can I approach the great Herald of Andraste?", he says with a sneer. 

 

"Don't call me that! Don't you dare call me that!", she yells. 

 

_Her eyes are swollen and red, and he can hear the tears under the anger? Did he misjudge her? Was she that upset about the events of today?  She is so strong, but here she is vulnerable and in pain. He is such an ass._

 

"Just leave me alone! Go away!", she yells with tears in her voice. "I thought you, of all people would understand".

 

_This is his fault. He misjudged her. He should have known! How could he have thought less of the person he had come to respect? His falon!  The only friend he has ever had. He moves closer to her._

 

"Go Away", she says with less force.  She hugs herself, and begins to sob in earnest. 

 

He enters the water behind her, fully clothed. He reaches his arms around her, and feels her stiffen at his touch. "I am sorry, falon. I am so sorry. Please forgive me for my rudeness", Solas says in a sorrowful but comforting tone.

 

"It is not you. Just hold me, please Falon", Lindiranae replies

 

"As you wish. If you ever want to talk about things, I am here to listen", Solas whispers. He holds her a little tighter melding his chest against her back. They stay that way for hours.

 

_I am sorry, Solas, but I am not ready to talk about events of my past. You could never understand, my pain and failure. As soon as the breach is sealed I am leaving. I  will need to disappear again.  My past always catches up with me in the end._

 

The next morning, a raven arrives. Soon, they will plan their attack  and assault of Redcliffe castle.  The will meet at the Upper Lake camp, in the Hinterlands, to discuss strategy. The companions leave the storm coast and return to the Hinterlands. A week later they arrive at their destination.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I can't believe it! over 1000 hits. And, all the kudo's as well! Thank you guys so much for continuing to read my story, and my poor attempt at writing. This story is not pre-written and may change at my whim. Redcliffe next chapter.


	18. Redcliffe the second, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My headcannon on what if? Solas said, "This world is worse than you know" I decided to take him up on it

Solas POV- Redcliffe Castle

 

Solas watched his world end. One moment they had won! Lindiranae had sprung the trap early, turning it on her would be hunters. He feels his heart swell with pride at her accomplishment. Alexius and the Venatori were defeated, beaten at their own game. He was very proud of her in that moment. Then there was the rift, magic gone wrong, and a pile of ash.

 

"Lindiranae! No!", he reacts too late, she is gone.

 

It all happens in an instant. He replays the scene in his mind a hundred times. What could he have done to prevent this tragedy?  He watched as his hope, and the hope for all Thedas, die. Another one of his many failures. Then the Venatori attack. He is captured along with Blackwall, Leliana, and Sera. She had wanted to take them, knowing it was a trap. She had wanted to see when pushed where their true allegiance would lie. She had asked him to come along as the only one she trusted. It was not the worst thing he had ever done in his long list of mistakes. But he still regretted his actions. He had earned her trust with lies of omission. He should have told her the truth. She, _of all people_ , would have understood.

 

Lindiranae had agonized over the decision. But, in the end, she decided to leave Elera in the care of Varric. At least Elera would be safe for a little while....... He would make sure of it.

 

A month passes

 

Through torture, the Venatori learn he is useless. And, he is. The great Fen'Harel, the former Elvhen god, who could not even save a single life. The life of his only falon. As an apostate mage they ask him to join their cause. He refuses. So, he was re-categorized as “host”, along with all the others. Soon, a new crop of red lyrium would sprout from his corpse, or so they thought. What they did not realize is that with the veil failing, he now has a never ending source of magic and energy.  He did not have to eat the red-lyrium tainted food, as the others did. He enters Uthenera. His physical body is locked in a cell, and forgotten in the dark. He does not care. He spends every waking minute in the Fade, organizing his troops, and helping the resistance. He owed it to them to die fighting. She would not die in vain, he would see to it. He would make her proud of his efforts. He would become the man she would want him to be.

 

Maya keeps him informed of the Inquisition, or what is left of it. Cullen and Cassandra lead the human forces, but Haven is no fortress. Many Ferelden refugees flock to the location daily.  There are too many refugees and supplies are thin. They cannot hold there, and without support, it will fail. The simple palisade is no deterrent to a fortified army.

 

As Leliana is a prisoner in Redcliffe, they are minus a spymaster. Varric tries, but he is too soft-hearted for the job. He does keep morale high through his gift of storytelling. Vivienne, officially accepts the post of spymaster, and joins the inner council. She rallies support from the remaining mages, the remaining Templars, and the nobles of Orlais. Through her efforts the Inquisition limps along, where it would have died long ago.

 

In meeting with his other agents he learns of other pockets of resistance all around Thedas. He tries to get his agents to them, for coordinated attacks, and use of the Eluvians. Things go well in the beginning. They make several decisive early victories, and morale remains high. _They have a chance. The tides are turning in their favour. Perhaps things will work out after all._

 

Maya volunteers as a scout, patrolling the area around Haven. One day, Maya is on routine patrol several miles outside of Haven, when she notices something strange. In the distance, she sees the silk banners of Fen'Harel flying proudly in the breeze. _What?_ She tries to move closer, but is quickly discovered by advanced scouts. She finds herself being chased and herded by strange intelligent wolves. After she is surrounded and trapped, she gives up. They stop her from taking her own life. "Fen'Harel enaste", she says, then knows no more. As she still has freedom in her dreams she reports her predicament to Fen'Harel. She asks him to kill her, as she has been captured and does not want to reveal his secrets. He asks her to show him in detail what she has seen, and who has captured her. Between the wolves, the halla, and symbol on the banner, he knows who they are.

 

He tells Maya, "I think these are Lindiranae's people, the Emerald Knights". _They have mobilized, to what purpose he is unsure of. "_ They are a Dalish army, and may help our cause. Tell them everything they wish to know. Do not volunteer any information though", orders Fen'Harel.

 

Maya is interrogated, by their leader Mathalin. They immediately know she is no ordinary spy, as she speaks fluent ancient Elvhen. She lets them put her under a truth compulsion spell, and she answers all questions truthfully, without evasion. She tells Mathalin of Lindiranae, the mission of the Inquisition, and her death. She also outlines Fen'Harel's plan to save Thedas. After a long discussion Maya is not privy too, she is summoned again to Mathalin's presence.

 

Mathalin speaks, "We are of two minds. Our original purpose was to rescue En'an'sal'in (child of blessings) from the Shem'len, by force if necessary. But, we believe what you have told us, and this is the cause her mother died for. This Elder One threatens all of Thedas with his demon army. Most of us will leave to fulfill the original mission, and return home. En'an.....Elera must be protected. But, some of us will stay and help to continue her cause".

 

"If that is so, then I am to give you the fortress at Tarasyl'an Te'las", replies Maya. "You can lead the shem'len army there. It is in disrepair, but still solid. The ancient magics still protect the land, and it is the closest defensible location. It will serve as an adequate base for the rebellion". 

 

"Very well, please ride ahead, and inform the shem'len of our arrival", replies Mathalin. "This is the wolf, Rin, he will accompany you back to their settlement. He will be our representative in this meeting".

 

"Ma Nuvenin", says Maya and bows slightly.

 

Maya returns to Haven, and calls a meeting between Cullen, Varric, Josephine, Vivienne, and Cassandra.

 

"What is this about?", asks Cullen, as they notice a large wolf accompanying their scout. _He can feel the magical energy radiating from the wolf. This wolf is a mage, a shapeshifter, he can feel it in his bones. What is going on? Is she under duress?_

 

Maya reports, "Lindiranae's kin have come for Elera".

 

"Her people?", asks Cassandra.

 

"Yes, they have come to take Elera home", says Maya

 

"Why did they not just come to the gate? The Inquisition still welcomes refugees, and that includes the Dalish", says Josephine

 

"You may be surprised, my lady", says Maya. "They also have knowledge of an abandoned Ferelden fortress known as Skyhold, nearby. _Rin, the wolf, looks at her strangely._ Its walls and defenses are solid stone, and a formidable deterrent. Some of them will lead you there, and then will join you in the fight. The others will return to their home, with Elera. She looks sadly at Varric, that is non-negotiable", she says.

 

"Surely Elera, would be safer with us", says Varric, "or in this fortress you are taking about". _I cannot lose Elera, she is my light in this bleak world. I can take care of her just as well as they can. I am her Uncle after all. I was the one Lindiranae chose to take care of her, and I will continue to do so. I owe it to Lindiranae, and will not leave her in the hands of strangers._

 

"They disagree", says Maya.

 

Varric grumbles.  _We will see._

 

"Very well, we will welcome them to Haven, and meet with them", says Cullen. "We will not let Elera go easily though. We owe it to Lindiranae to make sure that this is what she would have wanted. She left her people for a reason, but never said why. We will make preparations to abandon Haven, after seeing this Skyhold for ourselves. I will accompany them to the fortress. Cassandra will stay here. I will bring Leliana's birds, and will relay the message in a week or so. Does that meet with your approval, wolf?"

 

Rin, nods his head, once.

 

"I will also need to come, Commander", says Maya. "I know their language, and will be able to translate'. _I will also need to activate the ancient defenses, in case of attack. Skyhold was built on the bones of an ancient Elvhen sacred site that had existed for centuries before the fall. The land would awaken again to its defense, if required._

 

"Very well, Maya. Thank you for your report. You are dismissed", orders Cullen.

 

"Yes, Commander", she says.

 

"Wolf, we will meet your people at midday tomorrow", says the Commander. 

 

* * *

 

 

 Midday

 

Mournful horns begin to sound in the forest surrounding Haven, followed by the haunting howls of wolves. Their tones combining into a single powerful note, which reverberates in the otherwise quiet of the frozen mountains. The soldiers on the wall become restless at the otherworldly sound, and grip their weapons more tightly. Cullen orders Haven's gates shut. A sense of foreboding descends over Haven. The guards shift nervously, as they wait with trepidation.

 

Soon, the soldiers hear the dull din of galloping hooves, and the clanking of armour. Then suddenly, more than three hundred elves materialize out of the forest. Perfect regiments of well armed and armoured elves with large grey wolves intermixed in their ranks. It is like something out of a nightmare, or a hopeful dream. Their silk banners fluttering forlornly in the light breeze. The formidable force is riding the backs of large halla. Atisha bellows loudly in greeting. Their foreheads are marked with an emerald flame, and they are wearing familiar green veridium armour. A noble elf of regal bearing, proudly rides forth unarmed from the tree line. He bears the symbol of the green flame, and a separate hastily made white flag. A large wolf trails at his heels. He exudes command. _This elf is worthy of respect, and will be treated accordingly, thinks Cullen._ Commander Cullen walks out of the gate, also unarmed. He feels shabby in the presence of the great elven Commander, but holds his head proudly.

 

"My name is Mathalin. After Lindiranae, I became the commander of the Emerald Knights. As per the agreement, we will help you to Skyhold. But, first you will give me the child. Are we welcome here, Commander?", he asks with neutrality.

 

_Cullen looks in awe at the surrounding army, and finally finds his voice. Who was their Herald, really? Did she truly command these warriors? If they were to attack, all would be lost. Haven would not stand against them. "_ Yes, you are most welcome", replies Cullen with slight awe and hope in his voice.  _We may have a chance, after all, he thinks. "_ Open the gates!", he yells

 

Mathelin raises his hand and the horns sound again. The line up by 6's, with the wolves joining the formation. Together 50 elves march silently into Haven, the rest set up camp outside the walls. The humans are awe struck and humbled by the display of elven power. The elven servants and soldiers bow in respect at their passing. To the battered survivors of Haven, they are hope.

 

About 70 or so, young Knights, squires, and wolves stay with the Inquisition. They say they will continue Lindiranae's cause. The rest of the Emerald Knights leave with Elera and Atisha, the following morning. Varric refuses to leave Elera, and goes with them. He owes that to Lindiranae. They tell him his gift of storytelling, and love of history would be welcome among them. Brother Genetivi would also want to meet him as a fellow author.

 

Maya watches them ride off into the mountains. They seemed to be heading to wherever Lindiranare, her daughter, and her Lord had ridden off to nine months ago. Has it really been only nine months since this all began?

 

Solas feels the oathbind break as Elera enters Tuathe'anor, disrupting thier wards. He wills his subconscious there as quickly as possible, but everything is quiet and dark. Elera is gone. The gryphons are gone. The warded door has been opened; revealing an empty weapon stand and a darkened Eluvian. I wonder where that goes, he muses. No wonder it was warded. This Eluvian was somehow different, but he could not determine why from the Fade. Elera is safe! He is glad that her family came for her. He wonders where they are going? If they travel by Eluvian, they could be anywhere. The Knights intrigue him, perhaps they will be of use later. 

 

3 months since his Falon's death.

 

Orlais, and Ferelden soon fall, to the Venatori and the Elder One. The common people forsake the Maker, and begin to worship the Elder One. The Chantry is no more. Skyhold still stands, a symbol of hope and a bastion against the darkness. Brialla's elves, the remaining Chevaliers, and the remnants of Ferelden's army have found their way there. The ancient defenses, activated by Maya, have protected the fortress from attack, but it is only a matter of time. Soon, it will fall.

 

Fen'Harel directs Maya to begin the second stage of his plan. He tries to send a representative to Lindianae's home, and the home of the Knights. He wishes to ally with them, against their common foe. From what he has learned, he will need their help. His agents are unable to locate the city. It is heavily protected, by ancient magic.  Instead, the Knights seek his agents out, and they meet in neutral territory.  If they are anything like Lindiranae, they would help.  He uses their resources to find and locate the Lights of Arlathan, as well as the cells of the Evanuris.

 

With the veil failing, he will use them to  wake the Evanuris. Regardless of his personal feelings, the Evanuris will unite to fight this Elder one. Through their joint effort, and the power of the Lights of Arlathan, the "gods" walk Thedas once more. Andruil, Dirthamen, Falon'Din, and Elgar'nan survive their captivity in the veil prison. Sylaise and Ghilan'nain have died, and June escaped long ago. He wonders where he could have gone? Upon awakening, the former gods are told falsely of Fen'Harel's death. They report he was killed in Uthenera, and the Elder One stole his orb for himself. This act, forever preventing them from acting out their revenge against him. They awake with a vengeance. They are easily convinced, because all the elves they meet either vilify him, or do not know who Fen'Harel is. They knew his pride could never tolerate that. This cannot be a trick, too many believe the same thing. It is impossible to fake. The Evanuris are impressed and thankful that many elves still show their devotion to the gods, as well they should. Their lives would be well used.

 

Dirthamen heads toward Antiva, and Falon'Din heads toward Nevarra. Andruil and Elgar'nan stay to fight in the South. Fen'Harel's pieces are positioned, all they need to do is act. In the beginning, all goes according to plan. The Evanuris act true to their natures, just as he predicted. Soon, the Elder One would be defeated.

 

He is surprised one day with a visit from Elera. She has sought him out, _but how?_ He is glad to see her, but how can this be? Then, he realizes why. She has entered Uthenera. That is impossible, only Elvhen can do that. That means she must be ....... and that means her mother must be as well. How did he not see it before? Of course she was, her command of the ancient language, her ancient magical abilities, and her bond with her gryphon. How could he have been so blind? She could have, would have, changed everything. _Why did she call herself Dalish? No Elvhen would have ever done that! He never saw past those three words. “I am Dalish”._ He was so stupid and blinded by his own prejudice. He holds Elera tightly, and speaks, “I am so sorry, Da'vhenen, I should have saved her. If only I could go back". She hugs him and then smiles at him. She does not stay long and soon runs off to play with her spirit friends. She visits many more times, and keeps him from complete melancholy. Her joy and light keep him from the impending darkness,  and the madness creeping into his mind. He looks forward to those visits, and they keep him fighting and sane.

  

6 months after hope died

 

The veil falls, completely. Tevinter openly joins the Elder One as allies. The Qun fails, and the Qunari are totally defeated. The survivors join the resistance. Orzammar and Kal Sharok fall to the hordes of red lyrium infused sentient darkspawn. The dwarves are forced to abandon their cities, and are exiled the surface. Most do not survive the loss of the stone. The last Titan dies, as it fails to prevent the corruption from entering its heart.

 

When the veil falls, every elf begins to regain the magical powers of their ancestors. The wild and random time portals help the Evanuris to recover their power, more quickly. Dirthamen rallies the new elven mages of Tevinter, and along with his Ravens (former Crows) seek to destroy the city from within. The former elven slaves are more than willing to get revenge on their former human masters. Tevinter burns, but still stands. Falon'Din, a necromancer, uses his orb to awaken the Grand Necropolis of Nevarra. Nevarra is unleashed as a great army of the dead/undead, and it lays siege to Tevinter. After centuries of war,Tevinter is finally destroyed. The Elder One's army of Demons, and Falon'Din's army of the Dead clash in a never ending battle. Neither side ever getting the upper hand.  Innocents die by the thousands, and their bodies are used for both armies. It will come to be known as the Demon war. Eventually, they come to a stalemate. Andruil succumbs to the corruption and power of red lyrium, and kills Elgar'nan. She willingly joins the Elder One, and together they destroy Skyhold. The Inquisition is no more. The south has completely fallen.

 

 

Solas holds Elera in a tight embrace, as her physical body dies. Eolas'an, the last floating city of the Elvhen, has been defeated.  Elera shares her last memories of Eolas'an with him, and of June, known as Tanaleth, who had taken up residence there. She also shares her memories of Asha'bellanar, the woman of many years. Mythal had survived, and had sent Lindiranae to him? Did Mythal send her to change his plans? He would never know. He had failed them both.  Solas cries, at the beauty he sees through Elera's eyes. Elvhanan was restored, but open to all the modern sentient races. It was truly a place of wisdom, knowledge, and understanding.  If only he had known what his Vhenan had created.

 

Why could he not admit that to himself? She was his vhenan, his heart and his home. His heart sings with his admission. She was his Vhenan!  Why did it take her death to make him realize this? It was amazing what she had accomplished and built over the centuries. How she had sacrificed everything for the People and the glory of the Elvhen. Lindiranae had truly lived up to the meaning of her name (violent blood for a noble purpose). What she had asked him to be a part of, but he in his arrogance refused.  She was everything he was not. She had restored his People and her own. He would worship her forever, if only she was still alive. He was not worthy to be in her presence, especially with what he had planned. He was so blind, how could he not have seen? 

 

Elera is reborn as a Spirit of Joy, and no longer recognizes him. Solas dies that day, complete in his failure. What has he done? Everything he touches turns into ashes. He wishes for death, but will not take his own life. He still has an oath to his People to try and fix his mistakes. He will no longer do things for himself. From here on out he will live as Lindiranae and Elera would have wanted him to live.

 

10 months after his vhenan died

 

Falon'din and Dirthamen make peace with the Elder One and Andruil. The split up the territory between the four of them. The elves again dominate Thedas, and mages rule supreme. Anyone without magic is a tool. The age of the Elvhen has returned, subjugated again under the rule of the Evanuris. The soil of Thedas is permanently stained red with the blood of innocents. _What has he done?_ He welcomes death. It is an escape from an eternity of failure and sadness. He will die alone. He plants an idea in the Fade, that he is still alive. He hopes they will come and end his pain. He has no reason to live anymore. Everything he has loved is no more.

 

Eventually, his mind cracks under the strain, and he descends into the madness of red lyrium. He had never consumed the red lyrium, but just being in its vile presence had slowly corrupted his mind. He no longer has the will to fight its influence. There is too much failure and death. He yearns for a happier time and place. He dreams of what could have been.

 

He remembers his vhenan, Lindiranae, and their wonderful life together. It had taken him and eon, but he had finally found his one true love. One of the happiest moments of his life was when Mythal gave him her blessing to be married. They were married in Tuathe'anor where they had first met many centuries ago. All of the Elvhen celebrated their blessed union. Together they rode off into the sunset on the backs of their gryphons to a beautiful wonderful future together. She was his soul mate. His one and only.

 

He remembers when they had first made mad passionate love. It was the night after her return from flying with the gryphons. She was so beautiful as her golden hair whipped wildly in the night air. Her emerald eyes sparkling with elation. She dismounted quickly, and ran toward him. Then, she attacked him, pinning his body down beneath hers with her superior strength. His wolf growled in defiance of her attack, and he tried to struggle beneath her. She answered with a dominate growl of her own. There was no room to question her desires. She was an Alpha female, to his male. In love making, she is dominant. His wolf must submit to her. He does so gladly, and he surrenders to her will. She bites his neck causing his body to go slack in submission. She was insatiable. They spent weeks at a time sating their unending lust. Their magic combining them into almost a single body, upon shared release. Great stories were told of their passionate love making . No one could ever doubt their love for each other. It was the stuff of legends. It was only she who could have tamed the Dread Wolf's heart. She was the Dread Wolf's heart.

 

As time passes he falls in love with her all over again, as new life grows with her. He becomes obsessed with her pregnant body, and his child growing within her. He caresses it every night before he goes to sleep, and in his dreams. With the birth of their daughter, Elera, his family is complete. He loves them with all his heart, and he is happy. He is not alone, anymore. He will never be alone again.

 

They have a blissful life together. He remembers every stolen kiss, the playful touching, and the wonder that was her. He loves her body, her mind, and her spirit. She has no equal. He could not imagine life without her. In another millennia or so, they would enter Uthenera. Then, they would walk the Fade, together, for all eternity. They would make all their dreams reality, and help the people grow.

 

Elera grew up into a strong beautiful woman, destined to take her fathers place in the Pantheon. Her musical talent, magic, power, and willpower were unmatched by anyone. Mythal chose well.  But, she always remained daddy's girl. No man was worthy of her attentions.

 

Their family continues to grow, and eventually she gives him a son. He has his mothers emerald eyes, and his nose. His son grew up handsome and brave, but remained a scholar. Earning great accolades for his research and study. He became a Fadewalker like his father unraveling the mysteries of the ages.  The ladies were enraptured by his very presence and great power.

 

Throughout all their years together they never lost their passion for each other, and he was finally happy. He could not imagine a life without her, and would never have too. They would be together forever, and neither of them would ever be alone again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again FenxShiral for taking the time and personally translating the meaning of her name for me. It is perfect.


	19. Redcliffe the second, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later

A year later- Solas POV cont.

Some days he knows fantasy from reality. Other days he does not.  His red-lyrium addled mind goes in and out of madness. He had never consumed the red lyrium, but just being in its very presence had slowly eroded his mind and sanity. With his agents dead and the Evanuris victorious, he has nothing to distract himself from its influance. He feels as if he is being eaten alive from the inside. This pain is nothing. It pales in comparison to the loss of his heart. He loved her strength and unwavering confidence. He would follow her anywhere. If he only had one more chance. He would do things differently. With what he knows about her past, now, anything is possible. He knows if he had had her in his life, things would have been different. She could have done what he could not. "Oh vhenan!", he cries into the Fade. Please give me one more chance, he desperately pleads. He knows she cannot answer. Ir Abelas! will you ever forgive me.

 

"Solas...........Solas.........."  _Someone is calling his name_. There is something familiar about that voice, a memory from a forgotten dream. "Solas.....", _there it is again, ._...... "Please, wake up", it says.  _He knows that voice_. He feels warm soft hands touching him, trying to shake him awake. He opens his eyes to a wonderful waking dream. It is her! Her warm smile and her emerald eyes are worried for his safety. "Solas, I am so glad you are alive", she says. He sits up in awe. His hand reaches up to caress her cheek. _Are you real?,_ he asks himself. He cannot believe it. He is in the waking world, and she is there with him. _Please do not let this be a dream_! "Vhenan!", he cries, and reaches out to her, desperately.  His heart beats again. His body is so weak and he collapses into her arms. He is surrounded by his love. She is holding him, and she is alive. He can die happy............. No, he can live! He wills the energy of the fade back into his numb limbs restoring his energy and strength.

 

"You're alive!" He cannot contain his joy and love for her in that instant. He quickly grabs her in a tight embrace and kisses her thoroughly and passionately. His tongue seeking entrance as he wants to be in as much contact with her body as possible. His hands find her glorious firm round backside and squeezes, like he always did. It was just as wonderful as it has always been. "How have you come back to me, my love?", as he tries to kiss her all over. "I saw you, die". _He wanted her right then and there. His desires are plain for all to see._

 

_She blushes, her ears turning a bright red._

 

_He moves to bite at her sensitive ears, he is not sure how much longer he can control himself. Her scent is driving him wild.  He must have her, again and again_

 

"Ahem", says Dorian. "Do I need to leave? Who knew the elven hobo apostate had such moves? But, we really do need to get back".

 

_Lindiranae gives Dorian a silent, thank you, not knowing how to deal with this side of Solas._

 

Fen'Harel growls to himself, who is this? Then his sanity slowly returns. "Dorian". He stops kissing her, but still does not let her go. "How are you here? How have you returned to me, Vhenan?", he whispers into her ear. Silent tears fall down his face, as he embraces her again. "I will never let you go again".

 

"We did not die, actually. We were displaced in time. We just got here so to speak", says Dorian

 

"Then, could you reverse the process? Could you obviate the events of last year. It may not be too late", as he looks lovingly at his Vhenan.

 

"Are you alright, Solas?", asks Lindiranae. She is not sure how to take this version of Solas. _Is he crazy? Or, is this how he truly feels? How does she feel?  What happened to the soft-spoken mage she once knew?_

 

"I am dying, but no matter. This world is much worse than you know. This world is an abomination, and should never come to pass. Alexius had a master, The Elder One. He murdered Empress Celene, and led an army of Demons across Southern Thedas, destroying everything", reports Solas

 

"If we can find Alexius, I think I can reverse the process", says Dorian. "We can return to our own time".

 

"That makes sense", replies Solas.  "Alexius is the key. You would think such understanding would prevent me from making such terrible mistakes. You would be wrong. If there is any hope, my life is yours. Vhenan", replies Solas formally.

 

"Solas, what happened to Elera? Is she safe?", Lindiranae asks in Elvhen.

 

"Mathelin, of the Emerald Knights, took her home, and Varric went with them. Then she entered Uthenera". _He was not going to tell her she died, there._

 

"Ma Serannas, Solas". She continues to conversation in Elvhen. "How do you know this?"

 

"I met Elera in the Fade, and she told me", replies Solas

 

"I did not realize that was possible", she replies.

 

"I appreciate your little love confession, but please speak the Common tongue. I am feeling left out", pouts Dorian.

 

They rescue Blackwall and Sera, and they both agree to join her cause. They look sick, and are surrounded in a reddish haze. Odd lumps and bumps can be seen under their skin, as the lyrium is threatening to errupt from underneath. Solas is strangely greenish, and his eyes are more silver than blue. They learn the date from Fiona, it has been a year since they disappeared. The continue through the cells and eventually rescue Leliana from her tormentors.

 

_Lindiranae observes Solas, and realizes for the first time that his magic is a light green colour.  Had it always been this way?  She had never noticed before. He is like Elera. What is the significance of that particular type of magic? Does it mean anything?  No wonder he was allowed to teach her, when no one else could. Well, except for Asha'Bellanar  and Tanaleth , the High Keeper of June. He, who had made, Evanura, her sword, and her stormheart armour. He had taught Elera her healing and creation magic, but then stopped. He said he wanted to devote more time to crafting, and had no more time for children._

 

_Magic seems to be acting strangely, Lindiranae muses. Solas seems so much stronger in this world, and surprisingly never runs out of mana. Dorian on the other hand is struggling. His type of magic seems to be more difficult to cast._

 

They fight their way through the castle, and end up outside in the courtyard. They look up and see the blighted sky for the first time.

 

"The Breach is everywhere!", exclaims Lindiranae

 

"The veil is shattered. There is no boundary, now, between the world and the Fade", replies Solas. "Spirits, roam freely throughout the land".

 

_She feels different, and her magic feels stronger out here._  "It is almost like magic is in the very air around us. How can that be?" Lindiranae asks Solas in Elvhen.

 

"It is", replies Solas. "You are Elvhen, but have become confused some how. You do not remember who you truly are.  You wondered what happened to the magic of our ancestors, and why you could never recreate it? How the People lost their immortality? This is what happened. The creation of the veil destroyed everything. The world of the Elvhen had no veil, and we were able to draw on its power as easily as breathing. Without the veil, the elves have regained their lost magical power. Now they serve new masters, and their wills are taken to control the vast army".

 

"But the world of the Elvhennan was nothing like this! Nothing in any of the lore tells of a world like this!", replies Lindiranae

 

"You are correct, it was not.There is too much chaos, and things were not done properly. All is lost, even though the elves have triumphed", replies Solas. _It was not supposed to be this way._

 

"So the elves rule over humans, now?", asks Lindiranae

 

"Not exactly", replies Solas. "The Elder One rules, and everyone else is just fighting for scraps. If you do not have magic, you are worthless. Your are nothing but blood to summon a new demon for his army. As I said this world is an abomination, and we must return you to your time" Solas replies with conviction.  _He will not mention the Evanuris, if she succeeds, she cannot return with compromising information._

 

"Ahem", says Dorian. "Common, please".

 

"Sorry, Dorian", replies Lindiranae

 

They continue to fight their way through the castle. They find the red lyrium shard keys, and open the door to Alexius's sanctuary. She asks Leliana to put Felix out of his misery, as he had become a ghoul. The darkspawn taint finally consuming him. Alexius is enraged. He attacks, but is quickly defeated. As they stand over his prone form he begins to laugh maniacally.

 

Alexius speaks, "The Elder One, comes for you, and he comes for me. She is coming, as well. The Elvhen huntress leads the great hoard.  We will all die, and there is nothing left here but blood and death. You have failed! I have failed! We have all failed! Then he kills himself".

 

Dorian takes the amulet from Alexius's body. "Give me a candlemark, and I can work out the spell to return us to our time".

 

"A candlemark?, no, we will never hold out. You must go now", says Leliana.

 

Sera and Blackwell nod to one another, draw their weapons and head out the door.

 

"We will give you as much time as possible", says Leliana

 

"Lindiranae", says Solas in Elvhen. "Please Vhenan! you must tell my past-self about who you truly are, and where you come from.  It is very important. It will change everything. Remember the events here and show them to my past self. Please Vhenan", he asks desperately. 

 

"What could it change?", Solas.

 

"I must go, vhenan. She is coming. Ar' lath Ma, Vhenan" Solas answers,  then  kisses her passionately one last time. He continues,  "With what I know now, I will gladly follow you into darkness. Go with the knowledge that you are my heart, and will always be". With one last caress to her cheek, he walks away.

 

She watches as his eyes become entirely molten silver, and his light green magic begins to crackle around his body. He too, steps through the door, and locks it behind him.

 

With tears in his eyes, and hope in his heart he shuts the door. He has faith, that she will lead his past self on the correct path. He would protect her as Fen'Harel, for as long as he is able. Sera and Blackwall are doing well against the vanguard of the demon horde. He uses his magic sparingly, decimating entire regiments of the Demon hoard, as required. Sera and Blackwall look at him with incredulity. He does not care, he is looking for a specific target. He finally sees her on the battlefield, Andruil, his arch nemesis.  She will die, by his hand. Then he truly becomes Fen'Harel, a dragon-sized black wolf with six molten silver eyes with red pupils. He howls in challenge. He is more powerful than ever. He has a reason to fight, and something to protect. He also has no need for self-preservation, and he readily embraces his more demonic nature and attacks.

 

The two gods clash in an epic battle. Wolf v/s hunter. With them fighting near the door, the demons are kept at bay. Thus,  giving his heart the time she needs. The gods circle each other, sizing each other up. Blows are exchanged, and they are evenly matched. They clash and clash again. His teeth v/s her dagger. Eventually he gets the upper hand and deals Andruil a mortal blow as she is crunched in his jaws. But, she retaliates in a final strike dealing him a fatal blow as well. She dies, a sad pitiful death. He continues to fight for as long as he can, adrenaline keeping his mind alive and the magic flowing long after his body has died. He falls. His last thoughts are happy ones, he did not die alone. He died protecting his love, and his heart. He would not regret his death. He finally did something right.

 

The Demon army advances. Sera and Blackwall are tossed dead through the door. They die by dozens when they meet Leliana's arrows. But eventually, even she falls. Lindiranae and Dorian escape into the rift as Leliana dies. The last sound Lindiranae hears is the dying farewell howl of a wolf echoed throughout the fade. They find themselves back in the throne room.

 

The Present

 

"Lindiranae! No!", screams Solas. Then she reappears out of the rift. He lets out the breath he did not know he was holding. Something is very wrong. She makes Alexius cower before her, before he is taken away for trial. He moves to speak to her, but is interrupted by the sound of booted feet.

 

"So, Fiona", says a male voice.

 

"King Alistair!", Fiona bows

 

"Funny story", King Alistair says. "I have heard a vicious rumor about Redcliffe castle being given to a Tevinter Magistar", Alistair says with annoyance, and looks sadly but pointedly toward Fiona.

 

Fiona hangs her head in shame.

 

"Ferelden will be forever in your debt, Fiona, but you and the mages have to leave", says the King

 

_Fiona thinks,_ _Please don't take me away from my grandchildren! The young couple had approached her 10 years ago looking for help to have children. She was a mage as well as a former Gray Warden and was uniquely suited to help them. She was the only person in history who had overcome the taint, and had given birth. With her help, the young Prince of Ferelden, was born 8 years ago to her son and his wife Gwen Cousland, the Warden Commander of Ferelden. Then the young Princess was born 3 years ago.  They did not know she was helping them create her own grandchildren. I wanted to watch them grow up, even if they never knew that I was their grandmother, she muses. He was already so smart and cunning like his mother. She was an absolute doll, but bold and daring like her father. She had never regretted falling in love with Marric._

 

"The rebel mages are hereby exiled from Thedas. This is my final word", says King Alistair.

 

_His words rouse her from her musings about her grandchildren. She would probably never see them again._ Tears come unbidden to Fiona's eyes. "But, we have hundreds that need protection, including many children. Where can we go? What will we do?", pleads Fiona.

 

"I do not care", says King Alistair, "the only certainty is that you will leave Ferelden, now!"

 

"Perhaps we can help you, Fiona", says Lindiranae.

 

"How can you help?", asks Fiona with some hope

 

"The Inquisition needs the mages to seal the Breach", replies Lindiranae

 

"What are the terms of your alliance?", as Fiona hangs her head fearing the worst.

 

"Whatever they offer, I suggest you take it", says the King. "My troops will lead you to Ferelden's border. You will pack and leave. No mage will sleep in Redcliffe, tonight. He marches off giving orders to his troops".

 

"It seems we have no choice. We will except any terms you offer", Fiona acquiesces.

 

"The Inquisition is better than the slavery the Venatori promised, I hope", says Dorian

 

"We offer an alliance of equality to the rebel mages of Ferelden", says Lindiranae

 

_Solas smiles inwardly. That is my friend. He is proud of her and her decision._

 

Fiona asks, "Is this true?"  _Can she dare to hope? This is the best possible outcome._  "Will the Inquisition honor this? Ma Serannas! We will prepare our people for the march to Haven. Our best mages will arrive first and help you to seal the Breach. The rest of us will follow in a few weeks", she says.

 


	20. The Swamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallow mire

Lindiranae wants to run. She wants to leave and escape with Elera. But she can't! She is trapped! Her emotions are becoming difficult to bear, and she begins to withdraw. She needs time to sort out her thoughts. The nightmares of what if constantly play in her mind. Did she make the right decision? The world she has been trying to restore, was a nightmare. _Was Solas right?_ She sighs _. He usually is._ The elves had finally achieved equality, no dominance over humans.  Magic was respected by fear and the total dominance of the mind. It was like the Tevinter of Old. This was not the world she wanted. But in order to restore what was lost, Solas had said the veil must fall. Is this future inevitable? The restoration of her People should not cause the annihilation or subjugation of the other races. That would make them no better than the humans or Qunari. She had to believe they were better. There must be another way. She had been trying to save her people over the last 1000 years, and her idea was working. It was just slow, and they were running out of time.

 

After helping the People escape from Tevinter, she had led the long march south to the land promised to Shartan by Andraste. Halam'shiral was her dream, and it was her end of journey. But alas, it was not to last. From that experience she realized that the humans would never tolerate an independent elven state, and she must rebuild her society well away from human knowledge and the chantry influence.

 

Since the fall of Halam'shiral she had been tirelessly working to restore her People, one child at a time. There was a reason why the Dalish were only allowed to have 2-3 mages per clan. The ones not qualified to be a Keeper, were collected by the Emerald Knights and taken to their new home, Eolas'an. It was built in and among the ruins of one of the great floating cities of the Elvhen. The city was once dedicated to June, master of crafts and was well protected by corruption. Before entry into the city was granted, all of the initiate children entered a small protected pocket of the fade. There, they met with and interacted with multiple spirits. After the guardian spirits looked into their hearts, most were found worthy to enter the city. The remaining few, that failed, were escorted to a circle/village with their memories erased.

 

She had hated the need for secrecy, but it was necessary. She did not want another war, especially with the misguided Chantry. No one could know of their existence. The fall of Halam'shiral was a political move by Orlais and the Chantry that would have annihilated her people, if she had not been warned before. It was just another of the many reasons she was thankful to Asha'Bellanar. Luckily, most of the women and children were able to escape the city into the Eluvians, until they were destroyed. The rest fled into the wilderness becoming the founders of the Dalish. The ones who were captured or surrendered became the alienage elves. But over the centuries her people had been divided. The Dalish became increasingly xenophobic, and the alienage elves became increasingly subservient to the human society. _Can they ever become one people again?  Their beliefs were so different, and their only unifying factor was their mistrust of Humans._

 

700 years ago Lindiranae had re-discovered Eolas'an on an unrelated errand. It was there she had met Tanaleth, an unaging elf such as herself. The first one she had ever met.  His first and only true love was creation, and he had no interest in saving the quickling children as he called them. Over the centuries, he became like an older brother to her. After the fall of Halam'shiral, as a favour to her,  he let the quicklings take up residence in the empty ruin. He thought that he had mastered his craft, but these Shem'len were clever. Over the centuries, they had created many new and interesting techniques, in the absence of magic. He would never admit it, but they had made him a better smith. He learned new ways to heat the steel, about new fuel sources, improved tools, lyrium smithing, rune craft, etc.  It was he who had taught Lindiranae the formal fluent high elvhen, and in turn she had taught him Tevene. They had tried for years to restore Eolas'an to its full former glory, but they lacked the power to recreate the power source. Now, she knows why, it was the Fade. She can't wait to tell him of her discovery of the Lights of Arlathan, and was interested in his opinion of her hand.

 

Eolas'an was mostly elven, but not entirely. Over the centuries, they had rescued many mage children from all over Thedas, including Tevinter.  The population of the city had slowly grown to over 100,000.  She trusted the Spirits judgment, even when they began to let the qunari children in. Soon, their city began to grow with the influence of the multiple races, and ideas that had changed over time. There were even a few ancient elves, who had woken up from Uthenera and made their way to the city. They accepted and adapted to the new ways, not that they had much choice. A few came and went as well over the centuries looking for kin and family.  After a century or two, she had removed herself from the ruling council of the city, but her word was still respected. They affectionately call her “grandmother”, or Ashara (woman on a long journey), but then again many of them were the descendants of her quickling children. They were her family, and she would do anything to protect them.

 

Eolas'an itself was located South of the Kocari and Arbor Wilds. Distance did not matter as they used the Eluvians for travel, and the city was thriving, but becoming crowded. If she had not left on her recent task for Asha'Bell'anar, she would have scouted another possible city.  It was a recent discovery made by Elera in the Crossroads, and it was not abandoned. She was looking forward to opening a dialogue with residents, but alas, the blight intervened and drew her attention elsewhere. Only she and Elera knew that both cities existed. Eolas'an had thrived because it able to trade with all the nations of Thedas, without their knowledge.  She wondered about this new city, and what they would find. She still has so much to do, but she feels her death in the mark on her hand. She knows that she does not have much time. She must close this breach and save them. All the people of Thedas are counting on her, and her alone. 

 

She was so thankful to Tanaleth for recreating the lost Eluvian network and restoring the mirrors. So many mirrors had been destroyed or corrupted over the centuries. Many areas, over the years, had been forever lost. With the addition of Tanaleth's newly created mirrors, the new system was even better than the original. She and Elera had spent many years activating or deactivating the old system, as appropriate. But, there were still many places left unexplored. Would Solas want to join her? Of anyone she had met in this shem'len society, he would be the most excited. He would have been the only the one she would have wanted to share these discoveries with. They had had so much fun exploring Tuanthe'anor together. His knowledge of the memories of the fade were unmatched, and they could learn so much from him.

 

 

Her thoughts stray again, unwanted into the events of the past several days _. If they knew who she was, or what she had planned, would things have been different? Why did they give their lives up for her?_ _The guilt eats at her. She was not that important. Solas, Blackwall, Sera, and Leliana died so that she could live. They died so she could return and seal the breach. She would honor their memory and sacrifice! She would close the breach! But, she must find also find a way to remove the veil, without causing that horrible future. Was it even possible? Solas is an expert of the Fade, if only he would come with her. Solas and Tanaleth working together could solve this puzzle. But she cannot risk the knowledge of its existence, prior to his acceptance. Then there was the geas, Perhaps, together, they could.............he sacrificed himself for her.........he called her Vhenan._

 

_She clears her head from that train of thought. Would they have sacrificed themselves if they knew she could destroy their world, just like this Elder one? Was this Elder One, truly a god, or simply a mad mage on a power trip. She had trouble believing in “gods”, but if pressed could she defy the power of a god? Was this the power that Asha'Bellanar wanted her to stop? Tanaleth_ _had always referred to the veil as a prison. If it were to fall, what would be released? Was it keeping something in or something out? Power, yes, but what else? Is that what happened? Did the mages of Tevinter create the veil to imprison the magic of the Elvhen? No, that does not seem right. They spend every waking minute amassing more power, they would not voluntarily seal off a potential source. She must find this Elder One, and find the answers for herself? How does her hand fit in? Was it stolen or a “gift”. She wishes her memory of how she got that mark would return._

 

She needed to think, to run away, and collect her thoughts. They would never let her. She is becoming a pet, a performing monkey on a string. She has one trick, and when she seals the breach her “trick” will no longer be needed. Then they will probably try to kill her. She is dangerous and her ways of thinking are contrary to Chantry/popular belief. _Well, Solas wouldn't.  He would just laugh at her._

 

_Solas? What is she going to do about Solas? Why can't she get him out of her mind? What had happened to him in the future? Apparently he learns about her past, and her age. Perhaps that is his attraction for her? She is living history. Many things that he had only experienced in the Fade, she had experienced in real life. Should she tell him or not? She just can't decide. At least with this mark, he would not outlive her. She hated saying goodbye to almost everyone she has ever loved and known. Solas also loves Elera. He would make a good father to her, when she is gone. With his great magic, he will be the one to train her.  But, what of her feelings? She certainly is attracted to him, but can she subject him to her death or her duty? He has made it clear he wants nothing to do with her People. What happened to him to make him hate her People? How can she make it right? She just can't decide. He is not making it any easier with his presence, so she makes sure she is never alone. She cannot face him again until she has come up with a plan. But, she cannot escape. She is trapped._

 

One day she gets her chance, when a missive arrives by Raven. Apparently, an Avvar tribe has captured a group of Inquisition Soldiers, in the Fallow Mire. This is exactly what she needs. A good fight. A way to work out all her tension and frustration from the last several days. _Yes! This is exactly what she needs._ She would take the Iron Bull with her, he would understand. She would also take Varric and Blackwall.  As far as she was concerned his past did not matter, and she deemed him a good man. With what they would encounter in the mire, for Elera's safety, Cassandra could not come. Everyone else she would send back to Haven. Especially Solas, she could not think with him nearby.

 

 

 

 

Solas POV

 

It has been five days since the alliance with the mages, and she has stopped smiling. She has become withdrawn and quiet. She hardly eats and sleeps poorly.  Sure she pretends, but it never reaches her eyes. She is just going through the motions. Except, when she is with Elera. It is only then that he sees her truly smile, now. _What happened in that strange future she experienced? Why does she not speak to him anymore? Does she know his secret? What did his future self reveal to her? He must know! Why is she avoiding him?_ He tries to approach her on several occasions, but strangely she is never alone. She also seem to avoiding Sera and Leliana as well. When his attempts fail, he seeks out Dorian. All the Tevinter says is that it is not his story to tell. _Useless human,_ he thinks.

 

Ravens soon arrive to the Upper lake camp, with news. The mages and templars who had been fighting relentlessly, in the Hinterlands, have all disappeared mysteriously. There is no trace of them at all. The soldiers have found their strongholds, only to find them abandoned without a trace. The Inquisition quickly seizes the caches and stored supplies distributing them to the refugees at Herald's Crossing. Without the threat of the mages/Templars trade resumes once more, and the village thrives. They also receive word of a group of Inquisition Soldiers who have been captured by the Avvar barbarians. Fiona reports that it will be about 2 weeks before the vanguard of the Mages will arrive in Haven, and another month before the elderly and the children can travel there.

 

The next day, Solas notices commotion in the Command tent. Lindiranae exits, with a triumphant smile on her face, and a piece of parchment in her hands. He wonders what that is about? Through the rumor mill (Varric) he learns she has personally decided to free the missing soldiers captured by the Avvars. _How can she be so reckless? Putting her life on the line for a few soldiers? They are so close to closing the breach! Why would she jeopardize it with this folly? In the Fallow Mire, no less. Well, at least he will be there to protect her if things go wrong._ He waits for marching orders that never come. She speaks to him once when he tries to protest her decision. All she says is that she is sorry for distracting him from his studies, and that he should go back to Haven. She wants him to complete the final calculations for closing the breach, and the research that he has been neglecting traveling with her. _She is right, but............. He wants to go with her, be near her, protect her....He becomes angry. How can she leave him behind? Now, he MUST know what happened to her._ He can only reply, Yes, Herald of Andraste, with a sneer. He sees the hurt in her eyes, at his use of her title. At first, he slightly smirks at her reaction, but then immediately regrets saying it. But, it is too late to apologize, she has walked away. _I am such a fool, he thinks_.

 

  

The Mire.

 

Lindiranae and Iron Bull take the vanguard of their small party. She is surprised at the number of undead, as they create a swath through their vast numbers. _Something is wrong, the path should be safe, she thinks._ They make a good team. The Bull understands her need to vent her frustration, and lets her have most of the kills. However, he is not happy that they are not exactly killed. Elera returns several of the spirits back to the Fade. Blackwall and Varric keep their mouth shut, not knowing if they should be happy or disgusted by this. 

 

_The path is supposed to be safe, what happened?_ Then Lindiranae realizes why the undead have come. The beacons are dark. The beacons had been placed centuries ago to keep the path safe for travelers. As long as travelers stayed on the path they would be safe from the undead. They only had to avoid stepping in the water.  The barbarians have either killed or chased away the inhabitants of the swamp. The village has been completely abandoned. Wildris, the Mire Witch, keeper of the beacons, had turned them off. Thus allowing, the summoned undead to defend the village and herself from them. Similar, to what she did during the Blight. But, in her exhaustion she had succumbed to a demon. It was unfortunate, she was a great mage. They take the time to give her a proper funereal. No one in her current party argues with her decisions, it is quite a thankful reprieve from the constant bickering she usually faces. 

 

Nimbus, the Bog Unicorn appears, much to Elera's delight. The Iron Bull visibly flinches in the presence of the otherworldly beast. _Nimbus will need a new body soon, his bones are beginning to show, muses Lindiranae._ Elera reports his latest passenger made it safely to the Dales. Good, she is happy that Mihris had made it this far. Soon her people would have her missives, and contact can be established. She must talk with Tanaleth

 

After sealing one of the rifts, they encounter one of the Avvar barbarians. A priest of the lady of the skies, named Amund. They are even more surprised when he does not attack. He simply asks if she is the Herald of Andraste. He praises her for her ability to heal the sky, but will reserve judgment on everything else. He also tells her of her soldiers and their captor. A chief's son who had failed his test of manhood, but then falsely claimed divinity as the hand of Korth. He needed to defeat another great warrior, in order to prove his worth to his father and people.

 

This barbarian is apparently not impressed with their new “god”.

 

Later that evening she and Bull discuss their strategy. Her knowledge of the Avvar people combined with his Ben'Hassareth training enable them to arrive at a viable plan. A party of 4 people was not threatening to an entire tribe of barbarians. The plan relied on her resolve to see things through to the end. They did not know how many Avvar's they would be facing, but their death was unnecessary. They also wanted to prevent any retaliatory fighting against the surviving soldiers.

 

Bull is impressed and surprised by her way of tactical thinking. _She was unexpected. She is dangerous, what a Qunari she would have made. She is a formidable warrior. Then again, he thinks, the Qun would destroy her, she is a mage after all. He barely knew her, but still he would not want to see her leashed. Unless he was doing the leashing. That could be interesting, he muses._

 

They continue to fight their way through the swamp killing the undead, until they arrive at a partially submerged castle. By this time she gets there she is really dirty, wet, cold, and pissed off. It is there they meet the first Avvar. She yells to them in their own language,  "So, which one of you is the coward who hides behind hostages in order to challenge me to honorable combat?"

 

"He is not here, challenged one", says an older Avvar. "I am the current hunt master of this tribe". The younger ones cease fighting and look toward his leadership. _Good someone who can be reasoned with, she thinks. She was hoping for this, and their plan relied on it._

 

She continues her persona. "What! He issues a challenge to me personally, and then sends others to fight his battles for him? I thought I was going to fight “the hand of Korth”, in honorable combat. Instead I find he is nothing more than a coward hiding behind your skirts". Nervous noises come from the remaining barbarians. "This is unworthy of my attention. You will bring my soldiers to me, at once. If the coward chooses to fight he will have one, but I doubt he will. Apparently, he is afraid of my name. He is no hand of Korth!", screams Lindiranae.

 

The Master of the Hunt, restrains the younger one from attacking, although she was ready if they did. The old barbarian speaks back in his own language, "I am sorry, honored one,  he does not know who you truly are. He has offended you, greatly, please accept my life in payment". He bows. "We will carry your message to our “leader”, but you will have to defeat him to release your soldiers. They fought with honor, as do you".

 

"Do I have your word, and the honor of your people in this agreement?", asks Lindiranae

 

"Yes, honored one, my life is forfeit either way", the hunt master replies.

 

They travel further into the swamp, until they come to more ruins. Barbarians wait on either side in ambush, but they lower their weapons at a gesture from the Master of the Hunt. _She chose well,  she thinks._ She watches as he approaches a "throne" of some sort. Words are exchanged, and the venerable warrior is struck across the face. 

 

"Worthless swine!", says the leader in broken trade speak. "You were supposed to kill her before she got here, Idiot". Back to his language, he yells, "I am the hand of Korth! The blood of an almighty god flows through my veins". He is about to signal his men to attack, when she beats him to it.

 

"So, coward!, she yells in their language, "Are you only able to attack old men and enemies with arrows to the back? Are you without honor? You have challenged me, the Herald of Andraste! to honorable combat" She holds her marked hand aloft, and it crackles with otherwordly energy. "With this hand I have killed many demons and heal the tears in the sky.  I will use it to kill my enemies.  Your lackeys are no match for me. I came here to fight the incarnate of a god, not a whiny brat.  Regardless of the outcome of our fight, our men will go free. Do we have an accord, or are you without honor?"

 

"Yes," he mumbles. She has trapped him into a corner

 

As she begins to speak Elera goes to work. Using her barriers at the mention of the name Herald of Andraste, Lindirane is surrounded by a bright white light and violent wind whipping her hair. Then, Lindiranae slowly forms her Spirit blade. Its now crackling green lightning seems to form out of her hand and the very air itself. She makes an imposing figure in the fading evening light, as the now lightning seems to encircle her body in the maelstrom illusion created by Elera. 

 

"Ha!" the leader laughs, "I too am in possession of a magic weapon. This is "Frenzy" the axe of Korth himself sealed in the deep roads until I defeated the darkspawn leader carrying it. It is now mine, along with its great power". He charges.

 

Lindiranae stands her ground, and analyzes his charge. _Clumsy beast, she thinks_. He relies on brute force alone, and has no formal training. As long as she can avoid his wild swings, she can easily win this fight. She quickly dodges to the left, and his attack seems to miss her by inches. She then counters, with an attack of her own, drawing first blood. Elera drops her illusion, saving her energy for healing if need be. Her mamae had explained how important it was for her, not to help her win this fight. Elera was unhappy with the plan, but she would follow orders. Lindiranae plays with him for a while, making him think he is doing better than he actually is. His stamina begins to fade. Assured of her victory she does not sense the concealed archer, and only dodges at the last second.

 

She is furious as the arrow bypasses her armour and skewers her arm passing through to the other side. All her frustrations during the last few days are centered on a single target. He should not have made her angry.  Her blade takes on a searing white heat, becoming the essence of lightning itself. She makes him suffer, and  it is not clean or pretty in any way. He dies slowly as the many cuts are cauterized with contact with her blade. She cuts off his right arm, then his left leg, and finally his head.  She raises the bloody head aloft, and yells in triumphant victory. The broken body of their leader lies dead at her feet.The Avvar barbarians prostrate themselves to her, and the body of the archer is tossed toward her feet. She cuts the archer in half without thinking, before he reaches the ground.  Elera renews her illusion. 

 

Lindiranae holds her sword over the men, reaching out from the illusionary maelstrom.  "Does anyone else wish to challenge me?"Everyone remains quiet. "No? Now, you will release my soldiers!", she says in their language. "NOW!"

 

"Yes, Ashara Storm Sword", says the hunt master from before. _She hears excited murmurs from the other clan members._  "We will make amends for our transgressions. What will you ask of us, our lives are yours to do with as you please". 

 

"How do you know my name?" She continues in their language.

 

"I was but a boy of 6 winters when you saved our tribe from a great enemy, and your people stayed the winter with us.  I am glad you have reincarnated into your previous form. We still sing of your deeds and great legend. Our Skald will begin a new sonnet, incorporating this new battle of honor and your quest to heal the sky.  We will also sing the praises of your new god, as well", continues the older Hunt Master 

 

"In truth, I am Ashara Stormsword, but I do not know whose mark lies on my hand. The humans say it is the mark of Andraste, but you and I know that is impossible. Do not put your faith in a false god, who may betray your trust. I will take Amund, the Skywatcher, with me. Soon, I will have a task for you, but the signs are not right. You will live your lives to the best of your ability until I have need of them. You will need to be strong and healthy for the task I will set for you. For now, my mission is to heal the tears of the skin of the lady of the skies, but once that is accomplished I will have need of you. So, be prepared, she continues in their language. The Hunt Master, she points to the older man, will act as the leader until you return to your clan. I will find you when the signs are right, only through me will you honor be restored".

 

"Your will will be obeyed", says the hunt master in trade tongue.  They leave, leaving their leaders body behind. He had no honor and would not be welcomed by the mountain father. 

 

"Shit, Ember! Remind me never to get on your bad side", says Varric. _He had kept it hidden, but he was fluent in Avvar. Orzammar often traded with these people. They traded food, furs, and pelts for weapons and armour. He must find out who Ashara Stormsword is/was. For the first time, Varric truly realizes that Ember does not believe in Andraste or the Maker. Unlike Daisy she does not mention the Elven gods, either.  She had said it many times, but he had only truly realized it now. What does she truly believe in?  She must believe in something. There is such conviction in her words and actions. For the first time, Varric believes she has plans of her own. She was not  like Daisy at all. She was well-versed in the politics of the world, and had an ability to adapt to many different situations. She could  also be downright scary, as well. He would have difficulty forgetting her bloody silhouette holding the severed head of her enemy._

 

Lindiranae stumbles, and is caught by the Iron Bull. "There there, take it easy", he says, "You have lost a lot of blood from that arrow wound. It was your adrenaline keeping you upright". 

 

"This is nothing" she says, pointing to her arm, "I have had much worse"

 

"Not that one, you idiot, the one in your back", retorts the Iron Bull 

 

"Oh, I feel that now",she says and promptly collapses.

 

She awakes to warm surroundings, bandages surrounding her torso and arm, and Elera glaring at her, arms folded.

 

"I am sorry, my love," she says.

 

Elera still continues to glare.

 

"Yes, I know, I need to be more careful", Lindiranae replies contritely.

 

More glaring

 

"You were right, but it was necessary. Ir abelas. Will you forgive me?", she asks as she opens her arms

 

Elera rushes into her embrace. She hugs her daughter tightly, then kisses her. 

 

Elera hugs her back, tears glistening in both their eyes. 

 

Varric lets the tent flap close, this is how he wanted to remember Lindiranae. But, he would never forget the savagery and showmanship he had witnessed.  

 

Lindirane, oblivious, begins to tickle Elera mercilessly, until she smiles with silent laughter on her lips.

 

They return to Haven, with the missing soldiers. Everyone buys them drinks in the Tavern in joyous celebration.  While they were away, the vanguard of the mages  had  arrived in Haven.  After much deliberation, the advisers agree to attempt to seal the breach the day after tomorrow.   She cannot find Solas anywhere. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in game if you do not take out the hinterlands templars/mage sthey just disappear after you complete the mage or templar quest. It never says where they go.


	21. The breach is sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The breach is sealed

 

The night before the sealing of the Breach

 

 The drinking and celebration last long into the night. Lindiranae tries to leave many times, but is unable to get away. She was able to have a short reprieve when she put Elera to bed, but that was it. She was happy when Maya volunteered to watch over Elera while she slept. It gave her some piece of mind, but she was still worried. Everyone wanted to wish her good luck in the task tomorrow, get her blessing, have her pray for them etc. She did not blame them, but it was getting tedious. It was also not helping her nerves either. The anchor was restless as well, responding poorly to her mood.

 

She ends up gravitating toward the Iron Bull. He seemed slightly more anxious,  and never lets her cup go dry. She saw it for the ruse it was, but was having fun thwarting him with her verbal banter. She would start hinting at secrets, but would turn them into no new information. The Iron Bull was good, but not nearly good enough. She enjoyed stringing him along, even though he eventually figured out what she was doing. It did keep her mind off the events of tomorrow.

 

Finally, she has finally had enough! She wants to go to bed, and escape from all this. after tomorrow she would no longer be their Herald. Soon the breach would be sealed, and life can return to normal. _As normal as having an unknown mark of magical power embedded in her flesh, anyway._ She must get to Tanaleth, as soon as possible. He would be able to help her. Perhaps her mark could save her people? If her people needed access to the Fade to restore their magic, then perhaps her hand could make that possible? If she could open several stable rifts into the fade, could Tanaleth create a device to harness the power without the veil falling? Could she do that before the end?

 

She enters her cabin, and wakes Maya from her chair. Then immediately goes over to check on her daughter. She is gone! _Where is Elera? She is not in her bed!_  "Maya, where did she go?", Lindiranae asks frantically. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I leave her alone? I should not have left Maya to watch her. Maya would never have the skills to thwart Elera. Unless, Elera was pretending to be harmless. She had thought “bed” went too easily, she should have been more observant. Elera must be kept safe at all costs._

 

"Maya, check everywhere, we must find her. Keep it quiet, though, orders Lindiranae panic in her voice

 

"Yes, Herald", says Maya. _Where could that kid have gone? Maya does not like being thwarted, especially because her Lord had specifically asked her to watch over the Dalish child. She would not have volunteered otherwise. How hard could that be, she had thought. She had been annoyed being reduced to babysitting duty, but she would do as ordered. How did that child disable her wards? How did she sneak past her? How did she fall asleep? She was not looking forward to facing the wrath of her Lord if something happened to that darn child. That child is intriguing, she can understand her lords interest in her and her magic._

 

Lindiranae thinks, _Where could she have gone? Perhaps she should enlist Solas's help? Why did her mind immediately think of him? She must put aside her previous thoughts and face him. He could actually help, unlike Maya. Even though her eyes were always watching, a simple servant could not handle Elera even on her worst day._

 

She heads toward his cabin and knocks loudly on the door. A few minutes later he opens the door. "Can I help........",he begins before she cuts him off.

 

"Solas! Have you seen Elera?", Lindiranae asks frantically. "She has eluded Maya, and I cannot find her", Lindiranae pleads, she is near tears and desperate.

 

"It is alright, Elera is here". _He smirks inwardly to himself, So, she evaded Maya, interesting._  "She came here a few hours ago, helped me with my research, and then fell asleep".

 

 

"Oh Solas!", exclaims Lindiranae and hugs him. "Thank you so much". Without an invitation she rushes past him. Leaving him slack-jawed in her wake. He is finding her, very hard to understand, it is frustrating. 

 

 

Elera is safe. She lets out her breath calming her earlier anxiety. Elera looks so peaceful in sleep curled up on one of the chairs.  She sighs happily. "Thank you, Solas for looking after her."

 

"It is no problem, she was very helpful in my research, and I believe we have discovered a plan that will seal the breach tomorrow", replies Solas with a strange sense of relief.

 

"Solas, that's wonderful!", she exclaims. Then her face falls ever so slightly.

 

They both look at the sleeping Elera.  _So this was your plan all along, little one. You are trying to get us to talk again, thinks Lindiranae._

 

"Solas, perhaps we should talk?", asks Lindiranae, "but I cannot leave her alone here".

 

"It is alright, she is deep in the Fade and will not wake for many hours. The wards I have set around my cabin will protect her as well. There is no safer place right now in the entirety of Haven", replies Solas with great pride.

 

"Very well Solas, Oh! I must find Maya, she was looking for her as well", continues Lindiranae

 

After finding Maya, Solas and Lindiranae walk out into the night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two elves sit under a sea of never ending stars. Their light illuminating the frozen landscape causing the snow itself to appear to glow with its own inner light His arms are holding her in a loose embrace, as she leans back against his warm chest. Together, they look up into the moonless night. Both enjoying each others presence, but not sure how to break the silence as the night falls silently around them.

 

"I am worried about tomorrow", she begins. "What if this does not work? Will I fail again? Will we be forever doomed?", asks Lindiranae. "Will that horrible future I experienced become reality? What if I cannot prevent it?"

 

"I have faith in you. I believe you will seal the breach once and for all", replies Solas.

 

"It is hard to believe you have so much confidence in me, Solas", sighs Lindiranae.  _Even though I am a Dalish. "_ You hardly know anything about me", _and you hate my people. "_ It is your council and support that have enabled me to come this far". _What is so intriguing about this man?_

 

"It is you who needs to thank herself, Solas begins, "Your leadership and actions have enabled us to be here now". _You are so beautiful , a rare and unique flower. If only things were different._  "I have done nothing of note", replies Solas

 

They continue to silently hold each other, as each becomes lost in their own thoughts.

 

 

"What are your intentions after the Breach is sealed?', asks Solas breaking the silence.

 

Lindiranae answers, "My time with the Inquisition will be over. They are strong enough now to find a leader to hunt down whoever caused this, and to get their revenge for the Divine. It is not my fight. I still have the ability to seal the smaller rifts, and I will continue to do so. Hopefully though, with the breach sealed the others will close as well. I make no assurances of my place here. I am a Dalish mage surrounded by Chantry forces. At the very best they will remember the herald Ember, and my ears will be docked. I will be glad for us to finally to be out of the Chantry's scrutiny. Elera is still in mortal danger. Perhaps I will go to the Emerald March, and reconnect with my history".

 

"Was the Inquisition so bad for you?", asks Solas

 

"Initially, yes. But, I have made friends. Although fleeting, I have come to respect several humans, a few durgen'len, and a Qunari of all things. It is a strange feeling', she replies.

 

"A great leader provides hope to her people, and you have helped me to believe that someday things will be better. Even if the cost is high. I believe in you. I wish you would stay", replies Solas. 

 

"Ma Serannas, Solas, but my time is over. I have failed too many times before. It is time for others to lead. I will try and return to my former life. You are welcome to come with us Solas. I value your knowledge and companionship. You and Elera have gotten so close, and I know she would miss you", answers Solas. 

 

She senses hesitation in his body language." It is alright Solas", she replies softly.  _I would not want to force us on you._

 

"I need to stay with the Inquisition for a little while longer, and I want to see this thing through till the end". _I wish I could stay with you forever, but alas your short years and my plans will not wait. I can't be with you the way I want. You deserve to be happy, with your own kind. Elera deserves a real father, not one that will break her heart. He buries his face in her neck. I am a  heartless monster, you do not want to be with me. I will always protect you both, even if you do not see me._

 

"You could also help the People", she adds changing the subject. "Your abilities would let us learn the truth about our past". _I wish I could tell you about Eolas'an, but the geas prevents me from saying anything too specific._

 

"Would you truly want the truth, even it was contrary to everything you believe?", asks Solas with curiosity.

 

"The truth is the truth, though you are right. Many would balk if it was contrary to popularly held beliefs. I am not one of those people, but most are not as I am", she replies seriously

 

_Solas holds her tighter as he agrees with her last statement. "_ No, you are not".

 

"There is so much history to discover, and lost places to find. I also want to check up on our feathered friends. Do you think the little ones are flying, yet? With Elera's abilities, most clans will not except us, so we will continue on as we always have. I am Dalish, but I do not fit in as either a modern Dalish or City Elf. My blood and heart sing for a time long forgotten. After I leave here I will continue to try to help the People see past their own noses, and perhaps change a few minds", she replies with conviction to her voice.

 

"How would you change things?' asks Solas.  _He is_ c _urious in her thought processes._

 

"First we need a new place to begin, again. A new land where our race can rebuild/grow, away from the shackles of humanity and our past legacy. A place inaccessible to the unworthy. A place of knowledge and wisdom open to all who seek it", Lindiranae hintingly states

 

_Naive_ _child. I guess it is the newness of youth that still allows one to believe in fairytales.  Something he had lost long ago, thinks Solas_

 

Lindiranae continues after a breath, "Our future relies on us learning from our past mistakes, and rectifying them. We must honor the past, but look toward the future. Minds and hearts cannot be changed overnight, but over time with each new generation there is hope. It is the children that will lead us into the future. Children are born innocent. If you take away the prejudice and misconceptions taught by their parents and society, you can create a new system of belief. In other words, if a seed is planted it may begin to grow. It is the only legacy I can give Elera. I would start with one person, and show them the truth. Then I would show 10. 3/10 may believe me, and those 3 will each tell 10 more, etc. Eventually the concept would be incorporated into modern thought. It would take many generations, but it can be done with time and patience. I only hope our people can survive until that day.

 

"Survive?", asks Solas curiously

 

Lindiranae continues, "The elves are dying. If humans wanted to they could wipe us out in 2-3 generations. As you know any pairing except an elf/elf results in the other races child. All they would have to do is slaughter most of the male elves of a single generation, and then our race will die. It is a race against time, and we are losing. All I can do is try to fight against the incoming tide, but I will never give up trying. I will save everyone I can, child by child. I can only hope a few more will listen, with what time I have remaining.

 

Time you have remaining? asks Solas

 

"I am dying", Lindiranae replies matter of factly

 

_She knows, thinks Solas_

 

"I know the anchor is slowly killing me", she replies with acceptance. 

 

_He knows, but he wanted to keep pretending otherwise._

 

"Perhaps Elera will succeed, where I have failed so many times before. It is a comfort to know there is finally an end. But, I worry about Elera's future, because I do not know how many years I have left. Without me, where will she go? How will she find her way home? She is still too young to be on her own", Lindiraane replies with uncertainty. 

 

"If it comes to that falon I will find you before the end. I promise, she will have a home again. I will make sure of it", Solas replies with conviction. _What did he just promise, he has to be more careful._

 

"Ma Serannas, Solas", she replies

 

They sit together for a while longer, taking in the stars and the now comfortable silence. Until she falls asleep in his arms.

 

* * *

 

The next day

 

The chosen members of the Inquisition and the high ranking circle mages travel to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Hopes are high and spirits are jovial as 30 or so mages make the trek up the mountain. The faithful stay behind. There is a chance that this endeavor will fail, or cause another explosion.

 

"Mages!", says Cassandra," Be ready! Listen to Solas, and follow his lead".

 

"Focus past the Herald. Let her will draw from you", says Solas.

 

Lindiranae begins to walk slowly toward the breach, the anchor crackling with the added power. She makes the connection, and the rift begins to slowly close inch by agonizing inch.

 

"Now!", says Solas. He harnesses the mages power, and channels it toward the anchor. It is working he can feel the tear begin to heal, the breach is closing. "Damn!" He over-estimated the circle mages ability. They begin to collapse from exhaustion one by one onto their knees. The circle mages are too weak, and they need more power. He had planned for this eventuality, and he did not want to do it. But he must! "Elera, Now!"  _He did not want to have to use her power. He was afraid he would not be able to handle it, but he has no choice. He braces for impact._

 

Elera sends all her magic to him in a focused beam. Despite his best preparation he is not ready for it. He cannot contain it, so he deflects it toward the anchor itself. He feels his mana burn, trying to protect himself from her. _Just a few seconds more._ The anchor pulses with the influx of power, and then the breach instantly closes with a sonic boom.

 

The aftermath of power knocks everyone unconscious for a few minutes. They awaken, partially deafened. Their bodies are alive and tingling with the aftermath of the raw power. Everyone looks up to a scarred, but healed sky. Then slowly the mages begin to clap and celebrate. Some cry with relief, and others cry over the loss of the feeling of such great power. They have done it! The breach is sealed!!!!

 

Lindiranae leaves Elera in Varric's hands with a smirking grim on his face, as he watches Solas and her leave together. She would be safe with him, and hopefully remain unnoticed. The less attention the better. They would leave tomorrow morning. 

 

Elera shows Varric the lock picking trick he had been teaching her. He smiles, "very good". Then, he progresses her to a harder lock type. "Remember Grace, this is our little secret", Varric whispers conspiratorially.  She nods, happily, putting a finger to her lips in a shushing motion.

 

Later on that evening during the celebration, Solas and Lindiranae sneak away, and find a quiet place to relax away from the constant well wishers and fuss over her accomplishment.

 

_She did not care, soon she would be gone._

 

_When she asked if they could go somewhere more private, he had to agree._

 

"Are you glad you joined the Inquisition, Solas?", asks Lindiranae

 

Solas answers, "Yes, the Breach threatened the entire world, and I wanted to stop my friends from turning into demons when they were forced into this world. As long as the breach remained, the world and my friends were in terrible danger. I wished to help, and this seemed the best way. It seems I was correct. You have done it! You have sealed the breach. I am glad I stayed, _with you,_ with the Inquisition _. No matter what comes I will never forget you._ I will be forever indebted to you and what you have done for the world. I had a unique knowledge of the Fade, that no one else did, so I offered my services to Cassandra. Then I met you and Elera, and felt my whole world change.

 

"Felt the whole world change?", Lindiranae asks 

 

"A figure of speech", replies Solas. _Why did he say that, and of course, she picked up on it._

 

"I am aware of the metaphor, but I am more interested in felt", asks Lindiranae as she turns to face him their lips inches apart. 

 

"You change, everything", he says, as his heart begin to race.  _But you can't. We are both bound by duty. Our lives are not ours to live. You have your duty and I have mine, nothing can change that._

 

Solas?, asks Lindiranae making his name sultry and a question at the same time.

 

He turns his head toward her.

 

She caresses his cheek, and then kisses him lightly on the lips, a chaste kiss.

 

He is surprised, but his body instantly reacts. He attacks her mouth with his tongue while his hands roam freely over her backside. He arches her back , as he tries to meld their bodies together as one with a single passionate kiss. He comes up for air, but he would not be parted from her in that moment. Then reason and sanity kick in. He stops, and holds her at arms length. "We shouldn't! It isn't right". _But is felt right, what has he done?_

 

Breathless and slightly aroused, she stops. _I guess that is it then_. "It is alright, Solas. Dareth Shiral. Elera and I are leaving early tomorrow morning", replies Lindiranae with disappointment in her voice. She turns slowly around and walks away. _If only he would like me as me, instead of his future self's obsession with the ancient Elvhen, and my knowledge. Perhaps this is best._

 

_Wait? What! What has he done?_ He tells himself it was the right decision, but what was this pain he was feeling, as he watches her walk away? He spends the next few hours staring out into the darkness, lost in thought. He seems to come to a decision, and gets up to head toward her cabin. He must see her again before she leaves. He must tell her......Then the alarm bells start to ring. Haven is under attack.

 

 

 


	22. Haven's end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven falls and evil is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma Serranas for sharing this story with me. Any feedback is welcome

 The Alarm bell tolls, its baleful tone a sentinel in the dark. The sounds of joyful exuberance turn into shouts of fear and confusion. The bell tolls again, heralding a single second of total silence.  Then all hell breaks loose.........

 

Cullen's voice rises over the din. "Forces approaching! To arms! To arms!" commands Cullen. 

 

Lindiranae tells Elera to stay put in the cabin.  "If something bad happens, find one of the Inquisition leaders or our friends, and stay with them.  Be safe, my love", Lindiranae says as she kisses her goodbye.

 

 Lindiranae rushes toward the gates where she is joined by Cullen, Solas, Cassandra, and the rest of the command staff.

 

 "What is the situation?" she asks

 

Cullen reports, "the scouts have spotted a massive army coming over the mountain. They are marching toward us without any banner or standard".

 

He is interrupted by two loud knocks on the main gate.

 

"I cannot come in unless you open", says a strange male voice.

 

"Cole!" Breathes Lindiranae. She would know that voice anywhere. The voice of the being who saved her child's life.

 

"Open the gate!" She yells as she rushes outside only to be faced by a templar in heavy armour. The Templar makes a strangled gurgling noise then falls dead at her feet. When he falls, it reveals a young man in a hat. His daggers are dripping with the Templars blood.

 

"I am Cole......" he pauses, "but you already knew that?", he asks with surprise

 

"Of course, Cole, I could never forget you", she replies as she embraces the spirit.

 

"Oh! He smiles. You remembered me? I have come to help., replies the spirit", and he returns the hug.

 

"What is going on?", she asks

 

"The Red Templars have come to kill you", replies Cole.

 

"Templars?! Is this the Order's response to our talks with the mages?", Cullen asks, incredulously.

 

"The Red Templars went to the Elder One. He is very angry that you took his mages", continues Cole. "He comes. Look there", says Cole as he points up

 

First, Lindirane sees a human Templar in red lyrium armour. _Great another zealot, she thinks._ But then a more sinister being appears behind him. The creature is over seven feet tall with red lyrium embedded in his flesh. He wears the clothing of an ancient Tevene priest or magister. A strange mix of human and darkspawn. He is evil incarnate, and is carrying an orb of great power. Her anchored hand twitches in response to its presence. _What is that? Who is that?_ She automatically shivers as if she has seen this creature before. _It nags at her, she knows she has seen someone or something similar to him before. But where?_

 

_Corypheous, seethes Solas. So you have at last made your appearance. What have you done to my orb?  How are you still breathing? How dare your filthy hands touch it! Your days are numbered. I will make sure of it. It will be mine again._

 

"You know him. He knows you. He is very angry", continues Cole. "I do not like him".

 

"Cullen! What is the plan? Anything!" yells Lindiranae.

 

"Haven is no fortress", replies Cullen. "If we are to survive we must hit them fast and hard. We must lower their numbers before they reach Haven. It is the only way we will survive". _We cannot survive a siege, and the palisade will not hold for long. We are trapped._

 

Cullen continues, raising his voice so all can hear. "Mages! You have sanction to engage these “Red” Templars. Inquisition! With the Herald. For your life! For your Freedom!", Cullen yells with conviction and without fear.  He lifts his sword in the air. 

 

"Leliana! make sure Elera is safe. Solas! Cassandra! Cole! I have an idea, come with me", says Lindiranae.  Without waiting for their affirmation, she rushes outside the gate toward one of the trebuchets.

 

They smile at one another, then quickly follow after her. They are used to her antics by now.

 

"Solas, that is my mountain", she states with a smirk.

 

_Okay? Yes, that is the way we went, when we went to Tuanthe'anor . What does that have to do with anything?, thinks Solas._

 

"My wards are still active. All I need to do is charge them with mana", as a wolfish grin appears on her face.

 

_A wolfish like grin appears on his face in reaction to hers. Oh! you wonderful woman, he thinks. That is a great idea._ Out loud he says, _"_ I think that will work. If we can charge a ballast with mana, it should be enough to bring the hillside down on the invaders", Solas answers academically.  _Very good, ma Da'fen (my little wolf), he thinks._

 

"Cassandra! Cole! Varric! You must keep the vanguard off Solas and myself. We will enchant the ammunition stone with mana, and send it into the mountain. It is our only hope of survival", orders Lindiranae

 

After a quick fight against the renegade Templars, the stone is finally launched. The singular impact begins a chain reaction of several smaller explosions. Together, they begin a great avalanche that buries their foes under the snow. The villagers and Inquisition forces cheer as the mountain comes tumbling down on the invaders. They have done it! Haven is saved!

 

The jovial voices are quickly drowned out by an even louder roar. The very ground shakes with its incredible sound. The offending trebuchet violently explodes in a huge fireball as a dragon soars overhead.

 

_A dragon? He has a dragon? All hope is lost. We cannot stand against a dragon._  "Quick! Back inside the gates", commands Cullen. "We must seek refuge in the Chantry it is the only building that can possibly withstand that beast". _He must save everyone he can, even though all is lost. He sends a prayer to the Maker for deliverance._ As he makes a final sweep of the village, he sees a small shape frozen in fear. Elera! It is the Heralds child, he must get her to safety. _I hope she can understand me, he thinks._

 

"Elera! Come with me!", says Cullen. He picks her up, and begins to run back toward the Chantry. They are almost there.

 

She begins to wiggle, and tries to escape him. Her sharp teeth find his unarmoured  hand as she clamps down hard drawing blood. He flinches, but holds her tighter. "I will not hurt you, child", he tells her. "I am not trying to hurt you. I am trying to get you to safety" he pleads with her. "Please believe me!', he asks desperately. She wiggles more.

 

In his focus on protecting her, he had forgotten she was a mage, and had accidentally dropped his defenses.  The force of her sudden attack sends him flying backwards, forcefully smacking him into the Chantry wall. He sees stars from the sudden impact. _He must get her inside. Should he smite her? She is so panicked that she cannot see reason. He must save her._

 

Before he can act, the entire Chantry, including himself, is surrounded by a strong bluish green barrier. A second later the dragon launches it's fireball attack.

 

_If it had been a second later, the Chantry would have been lost. Her barrier has repelled the beast. She had saved his life, and the lives of the entire Inquisition, again. How did she know?_

 

Cullen looks up from the ground and sees Elera, for the first time. She is standing defiantly, arms raised to the sky, her powerful barrier protecting all within the Chantry. He has never seen such power, from any mage. She was even stronger than most enchanters he knew.  Who are the Dalish mages?   _He felt helpless, being protected by a child. After the incident, he had tried to keep a great distance between the two of them. He could not apologize to her for something she did not remember, and he could not take the chance that her memory wold return if she was reminded of the event. He was at a loss in trying to deal with her. She was afraid of him. His guilt eats at him._

 

 The dragon roars in frustration at it's failed attack, and it turns its attention to the source of its ire.

 

"Elera!" Cullen yells.

 

Cullen stands and rushes to her aid, with his sword drawn. He ignores the feeling of dizziness as he stands too quickly.  _He would give his life to protect her this time._ He bounces off the solid barrier. _He cannot reach her. She has sealed him in with everyone else._ He pounds away helplessly, on the barrier, to no avail. _He must save Elera, but he cannot dispel the barrier or the Chantry would be lost._

 

Cullen can only watch helplessly as the Dragon lands and begins to circle his prey. "Elera, he pleads, Let me out! I must protect you!" The Dragon glares at her, baring it's teeth. _One swat and she would be dead. Cullen fears the worst. I am so sorry, Herald. I have failed you..............._

 

_Strangely, the dragon does not attack. In fact, it does not look angry, at all. Instead, it looks like it is pain. It bows its great head toward her, its eyes longing for something. She immediately begins to react. Her hand reaches out and rests softly on it's great snout. She is inches from those razor-sharp teeth, and is not afraid. She looks into its eyes, and he sees nothing but  hope reflected in them.The dragon is seeking her help? He thought they were just mindless beasts. But he can see wisdom in it's ancient eyes. The red lyrium begins to fall , raining down from its scales, as she tries to heal the taint within the dragon. Is she actually an abomination, No, but her magic is not Circle magic, nor is it blood magic, either. It is raw and primal in nature.She is trying to save him and the people of Haven.  She is trying to heal the dragon, but why would she do such a thing?  He has difficulty understanding the foreign nature of this magic. No wonder the Dalish Mages have such a poor reputation, and are considered evil.  It is not evil, it is just different. He will keep this to himself, but will watch her more closely. He must be vigilant for as long as he is able._

 

The Dragons eyes begin to clear and its body begins to calm under her touch. Then it suddenly shrieks in pain, its head lashing violently to the side. It begins clawing at its head, as it roars in defiance. It shrieks again. _Cullen would never forget that sound. The life ending wail of death, as its eyes begin to cloud over again._ It screams again, like it is fighting some epic inner battle. It moves to bite her, but instead it flies off. _Cullen_ _almost feels sorry for it, as it has lost its inner battle. That creature is controlling that Dragon somehow, and she was trying to break it free of its chains.  Was she trying to  stop the dragon from attacking?_ The sane part of the dragon is careful not to harm the child in front of it.

 

Elera collapses in a heap, her barrier falling as she does so. _Simultaneously casting two great magics was too much for body to handle._  Her mana and stamina are completely drained, and she is completely helpless. He rushes over to her, and picks up her limp form in his arms. Then he rushes into the Chantry screaming for a healer. Solas immediately comes to his aid.

 

"What happened to her, Commander?", Solas asks. _If you smote her, I will kill you, thinks Solas._

 

"She created a strong bluish-green barrier that protected everyone in the Chantry from the Dragon. Then she collapsed from exhaustion after the threat had passed. She used all her mana and stamina to save everyone's life". _He was not sure exactly what happened with the dragon._  "Solas, who or what is she? I have never known any mage with such power, and that includes abominations", asks Cullen with curiosity

 

"She is a child, Commander. Now, let me have her. I must attend to her", Solas states.

 

_He gives Solas a look, as if to say this conversation is not over._

 

_Solas ignores him. "_ You did well, da'vhenan", he says in Elvhen. Then he kisses her on the forehead. "Rest sweetly in the fade, da'moivun (little firefly). I will protect you, always", Solas whispers.

 

 

The end of Haven

 

Solas POV

 

Lindiranae had asked him to stay with Elera and the wounded in the Chantry, as he was still one of the best healers in the Inquisition. After the blighted dragon attack, all hell broke loose, and he lost track of time. He made note of when she came into the Chantry............ _for the last time_. Immediately she comes over to him, but she is only interested in the state of Elera. He assures her that Elera is fine, and will recover. There are many calls for the Herald, and reluctantly she leaves Elera in his care. _She entrusted me with the life of her daughter._  She speaks quickly with the spirit boy and the Commander, but often glances back towards himself and Elera. _Was she saying goodbye then?_   Soon after, she leaves again with the Iron Bull, Sera, and Blackwall. Now that he looks back on her choice, she chose people who would not hesitate to follow her orders, regardless of her personal safety. He should have been more vigilant. But, at the time he found himself following the Commanders orders getting ready to move the refugees and wounded along a hidden path into the mountains. He cradles Elera in his arms, her slight weight is not a problem for him. She had exhausted herself, maintaining her defense of the Chantry against the blighted dragon. _She was as powerful as an Elvhen of old. If it was not for him she could have been immortal and lived to see her full potential. No, he should not have such thoughts._  Elera was his priority, no one else truly mattered.  She was so brave, standing up to her greatest fear. She had saved everyone again, but was left unable to heal anyone until she recovers. How he could not have known then, what Lindiranae intended?

 

He watched safe from afar as his Falon stood alone, bright, shining, and unflinching as she faced down the blighted magister. _Lindiranae was going to die for his mistake, and he regrets her death. He was the one who was supposed to pay the price, not her. Anyone but her or Elera._ The Magister was holding her in his claws, and she spit in his face. In that moment, she was not just a Dalish. She has taught him otherwise. She had earned his respect and his heart.

 

He admired Lindiranae's spirit, her curiosity, her willingness to listen, and her ability to understand a different point of view. Her thoughts were not rooted to a fragmented past, but in shaping a future for all elves. She and Elera were the closest thing in this world that he had found to be a kindred spirit, and now she is dead. _He remembers the feeling of her soft lips on his._ Tears roll down his cheeks as he witnesses her final stand. He is not alone, others share his pain. No mortal could have survived that. 

 

She was so beautiful, defiant, and strong in that final moment when she faced that monster down. At that moment she was Elvhen, and she showed the pride his People once had. _He would have been proud to call her lethallan, despite the short comings of her birth._ He watched helplessly as she was thrown into the trebuchet, but that was part of her plan. _He realizes that now._ A signal from the Commander, and then the trebuchet fires. She had planed for this from the beginning. He feels his heart die as the entire village is buried under an avalanche. Her light has gone out, and his world became suddenly darker, as the anchor falls silent. He would never forget her, and he will make sure his People remembered her as well.

 

He will have to go back to Haven quickly as possible , to find her body. His People are still counting on him, and he cannot fail in his duty. He will need to reclaim the anchor, but first, he will give her a burial fitting of an Elvhen. He will bury her at Tarasyl'an Te'las. A fitting honor for one who is worthy. When he comes back into his power, he will make sure her sacrifice was not in vain. He will make sure that his kin remembered that she was not a shem'len, but something more. The greatest of her people. With a heavy heart he turns to follow the refugees back into the mountains. _How will he tell Elera? What is he going to do about Elera?_   _She needs him, but he is ashamed about what he might have to do. It was also his fault that her mamae died.  It was his actions alone that had killed her. His plan, his orb, his mistake.........his fault. How could he subject a child to that?_ Without Lindiranae, this human Inquisition will fail, and he will need to break all ties with them. They have outlived their usefulness. The breach has been sealed. He does not need them anymore. He is better off alone. He must stop this blighted creature.

 

Lindiranae's POV

 

She awakens to the mournful howl of a lone wolf. She is cold, alone, and numb to the pain she knows she is in. But, she is alive. No one is more surprised than herself. As she opens her eyes her world is bathed in the bright greenish glow, coming from her hand. _That horrible creature has messed with it! Damn him!_  A darkspawn and a magister. There is no greater evil in her mind. "Damn him!", she says out loud. The mark seems stronger now, and it pulses with stored residual power.  It gives her the strength to move forward. The mark is seeking something, and it is straining for release. She feels the presence of another rift.

 

_Typical, she thinks, She survives an avalanche, a self-proclaimed god-monster, and now she is going to be killed by demons._  Fen'Harel's furry butt!. _Can't she ever catch a break!_ She can feel the rift, feeling it pulsating within her hand. It feels different. She feels different. She can feel the threads, and the formation of the fabric of the veil all around her. _Can she reverse the process?_ She points her hand at the rift. The mark glows brighter, and it feels stronger. It is almost painful as she watches the demons get sucked back into the Fade. _Well, that was interesting!_ , she thinks, right before she passes out again.

 

She awakens, again, into the dark. The green light somewhat dimmed and weaker from before. _Perhaps it needs recharging? Is that daylight?_ Yes, she sees daylight ahead. She makes for the light slowly limping and swaying in the abandoned tunnel. She tries to stay upright despite her grievous injuries. She trudges onward, her will the only thing keeping her alive. One foot in front of the other, she tells herself. Her thoughts drift to Elera.   _She must survive for her! She must return to her!_ She tries to ignore the pain, fatigue, and cold until she can go no further, and collapses in the snow.

 

They say when one is faced with death, snippets of their life flash before their eyes. She regresses back to her first memory. It had been over 1000 years. She remembers awakening partially shackled to a large obsidian table. Her wrists and ankles are a bloody mess. Her body is broken, and raw with agony. _Her master was happy, it was a success!_ The lyrium had fully merged with her body, leaving behind faint delicate white lines over her entire body. She is in excruciating pain, but her master is pleased with her. She is happy, because he is smiling. She does not remember who she is/was, or what she was doing. All she remembers is that she wants to make him happy. She is amazed when he spends good coin on her to help heal her injuries. She feels honored that a lowly slave such as herself would receive such attention from her master, her god, Archon Valarian (father of Archon Hessarian).

 

She remembers vaguely in her delirium a cold wet nose, the sense of being carried, and a comforting cyan light surrounding her keeping her warm. Then she hears a soft masculine voice and feels warm arms lifting her up out of the snow. She makes a noise of pain and relief, and knows no more.

 

Solas POV

 

He makes plans to leave the Inquisition and the refugees. He packs his meager possessions, and gets ready to steal away. He finds the piece of leather she had given him in Tuathe'anor. He had never returned it, and it still carried her scent. He clutches the supple hide to his chest and inhales deeply.   _This would be his memory of her, as well as the clothing he now wore_. There is too much of her here. The fade would remember her. He really must leave, now is his only chance. He would miss having companions, but he walks the Dinan'shiral. He must travel this path alone. _This is for the best he tells himself, but he can't leave without saying goodbye to Elera._ She has made several friends, and is safe here. Varric could take better care of her than he could. She deserves someone better than him.  He tells himself that she is  better off without him. He can come for her later, if he survives. It would be safer for her here, especially if he does not draw attention to her presence. Perhaps the Evanuris would not learn of her. His practical mind, says she is a weakness. Elera had come to him last night, trying to tell him something. But, he was so distracted, and lost in his own melancholy that he sent her away to Varric. He would apologize, then leave. She would understand, in time. This was the right decision.

 

He finds Varric.

 

"Going somewhere Chuckles?", asks Varric with a smirk.

 

_Damn that observant Dwarf._  "I was looking for Elera actually", Solas deflects."Have you seen her?"

 

"No, I thought Grace was with you. Does she know, yet?", Varric's voice breaks.

 

"I do not think anyone has the heart to tell her", replies Solas, including myself

 

"Maybe she is with Sparkles?", Varric suggests

 

"Good idea, I will check with him", replies Solas. As he hunts down Dorian, his mind wanders again. Perhaps, Dorian would tell him now what happened in that world of the future? Not that it mattered, but he was really curious. Eventually he finds the Vint mage looking haggard. Tears stain his dirty face, his clothing is wrinkled, and his hair is mussed and out of place. _This is his chance, while he is vulnerable and drunk._   Soon they begin talking about Lindiranae, in fact, he could not get him to stop even if he wanted to.  He tries to keep his own emotions in check, as they begin to talk about deeper and deeper things. Eventually, he flawlessly shifts the conversation to the events of the future Redcliffe. 

 

Dorian begins, That world was an abomination. The breach had spread, opening the world to total chaos. The volatile time rifts spread, unchecked. The Elder One's army of demons, had marched across Southern Thedas destroying everything.  Red Lyrium was everywhere, in the walls, in the floors, and in the foundations of the castle. It was even growing out of people. The entire world was a blackened crater, at least everything  we could see from Redcliffe castle.  You two spoke a lot in ancient Elvhen, a language I do not know. I kept having to remind you to speak in the common tongue, but you had difficulty doing it. You kept calling her Benan. 

 

"Do you mean Vhenen?", clarifies Solas

 

"Yes, that is the word", continues Dorian. "What does it mean?"

 

"It is one of those words lost in translation, but loosely translated it means heart", replies Solas.  _Why would he call her Vhenan?_  

 

"At first she thought you were dead, but you were only asleep", Dorian begins.

 

_Was I in Uthenera?_  , thinks Solas.

 

Dorian continues, "When you awoke, you essentially attacked her, and could not keep your hands off her body. Who knew the hobo apostate had such talent. She did remark on your very talented tongue, my dear. We figured you had been driven mad by the red lyrium, and were not in control of your actions. Sera and Blackwall were dying of the red lyrium poisoning, and were surrounded by this reddish haze. I could see the areas under their flesh that would have soon erupted into red lyrium crystals. Apparently, that is how it grows. It grows inside, and then they mine your corpse for more. You, on the otherhand, were strangely greenish, and your eyes were also more silver than blue. This world of the future had no veil, and both your magic and hers was much more powerful. You never ran out of mana, and did not use any lyrium potions. She does not take lyrium, you know".

 

_Actually, he had never noticed that before, thinks Solas_

 

Dorian continues his recollection, "It was almost as if you had been born of magic itself, and had reunited with a long lost part of yourselves. Sera also developed a form of magic she directed through her arrows.  My magic was much more difficult to cast, and felt sluggish. I hate to admit it, but I felt like I was 12 years old again.  After we defeated Alexius he warned us that the Elder one and his army was coming with another. A powerful female hunter of some kind".

 

_No, It couldn't be? Could it? How could she have escaped?_ , _Solas muses._

 

Dorian continues, "You kissed her passionately goodbye, and asked her to do something in Elvhen. I do not know what it was. Your last words to her were  Erleth mal, Benan".

 

"Do you mean Ar lath ma, Vhenan?"asks Solas

 

"Yes, that sounds right", continues Dorian. "What does that mean?"

 

Solas's ears turn red

 

Dorian chuckles to himself, then continues. "Then you, Sera, Blackwall, and Leliana voluntarily gave their lives to allow us to return to the past.  Most of the final battle was fought outside the sealed doors. So all we heard were the sounds of battle. Eventually the locks failed, and the corpses of Sera and Blackwall were thrown through the door. The last thing we heard from outside was weirdly enough the dying howl of a great wolf. Then I was able to  complete the spell, and we stepped into the vortex. You know the rest".

 

"Thank you Dorian, you have given me much to ponder" Solas replies with thanks.  But, right now, this could wait. _Vhenan?_ Elera is what is important now.   _Mad or not why would he ever call a Dalish, Vhenen? Could she have put the pieces together? A wolf howl, no, a dying wolf's howl? How could his future self  have been so stupid. What prompted him to act in such a foolish fashion?  A powerful Female Hunter?_ No, Elera is what is important now.  What was or could have been is not important at this time.  He will have to ponder it later. Perhaps Dorian would let him into his dreams, and he could experience his memories?  No, that would not be possible, he was leaving. It would only torture him more. _Ar lath ma, Vhenan._ He only needs to find Elera, and then he can go. He would find a way to get his orb back, kill the monstrosity, and then he would return for her. _She would know the truth by then, could she ever forgive him?_

 

Solas searches everywhere. He becomes worried, when he finds Elera is not with Dorian or any of the command staff. _Where is she?_ He looks over the survivors, and there are more than he realized. It must have been due to his and the da'lan's magic. They would  be able to survive a week or so out here. That will be more than enough time to escape to warmer climates. Then they will probably disband. That is good at least. It seems most of the Inquisition mounts survived as well. It was probably a good thing that Dennet's herd had not arrived yet.

 

_Wait!  Speaking of mounts, where is that ornery Halla? It is gone_. It would not have abandoned Elera, and it is too cranky to die. _Oh No!, Etunash!_ She would not have, would she? Of course she would, Elera is gone. _Etunash!_ _Etunash!_ _Etunash!_ She had tried to get him to go with her, and he ignored her. She went to find her mamae. The adults, in their own grief, would not give her any answers.  _Stupid! Stupid! man, what was he thinking last night?_ He must find her, but her tracks have long since been lost in the snow. _He cannot lose them both._ He immediately leaves the refugees, and begins to make his way back toward Haven. He will find Elera. He must find her.

 

The trail is cold and progress is slow. It is difficult going as the snow is as deep as his thighs in some places. How did the heavy Halla pass through here? He keeps going, despite his fatigue. As his magic wanes, he begins to feel the cold. If he falls now, he will be  useless to his cause. He should make camp. After setting his wards, he falls into the Fade. He hopes to console himself in his dreams. _What is that?_ He feels the anchor, it is weak. _Is she alive?  He dares to hope. Or, is that just residual power on her corpse?_  says his practical mind. He feels a sense of sudden excitement coming from the surrounding spirits in the direction he just came from. They are reflecting hope and great joy.   _Can it be?_ _Does she still live?_ With joy in his heart he wakes himself from the fade. He must find his way back. He must know for sure. 

 


	23. Hope is rekindled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elves return to the inquisition

Elera's POV

 

Elera awakens in the healers tent. She feels the residual traces of her hah'ren's magic, and knows she is in good hands. The Lion-man had saved her. Physically, he seems different, and he was not as scary as he used to be. He is very sick, though. She could help him feel better. Why does he suffer needlessly? Her hahren had told her she could not help anyone unless they asked first. Perhaps this was an exception. That horrible blighted creature was finally gone. She cringes slightly. He was very scary, and she never wanted to meet him again. She can't wait to tell her mamae about the dragon! He was so wonderful, could she get one as a pet? Preferably one without the blight, and maybe purple. That would be nice. Where is her mamae? She cannot feel her presence. Did she get lost, again?

 

First, she goes to her hah'ren. He would help her find her mamae.  She must make him understand! But, he is hurting and cannot help. All he can do is hug her, and look at her with great sadness. Why does he not understand? Her mamae was in trouble! Why did they not realize it? Why are they not trying to find her? Stupid adults.  She visits everyone, and they all treat her the same way. Why are all the adults acting this way? What are they trying to keep from her? Tears of frustration form in her eyes as she runs off. 

 

"I will help", says Cole, as the spirit suddenly appears at her side. "I heard you calling for help, and I will come with you. There will be too much sadness if she does not come back. She is very bright", continues Cole.

 

Elera's eyes light up in joy and thankfulness. Her spirit friends would help. She can always count on them. She gives Cole a big hug and kiss on the cheek, in thanks

 

"Your welcome", replies Cole

 

Would this spirit want to be her friend to? But, he was trying to become  more human. Ever since her Auntie Wisdom had returned to Fade her family was incomplete. 

 

Elera sneaks through the camp, invisible, and deftly unties Atisha. The halla  knows what she wants, and he happily follows her. He will help. The halla even tolerates the Spirit boy on his back, especially after it gave him an apple. His family is in trouble, and he is needed. No one notices or pays attention to the lone Halla leaving the group. When they are out of sight of the camp, Elera casts her barrier on Atisha's hooves. The barrier prevents him from sinking into the deep snow, and enables him to run as if he were on solid ground. They move quickly back toward Haven.

 

Elera follows the trail of trash, marking the refugees flight into the Frostbacks. Items hastily packed and treasures dropped due to weight. Humans were so wasteful, she thinks. She finds a broken wagon loaded with hay and grain for Atisha. Atisha eats his fill, and then after a short rest, they continue on. In 12 candle marks they return to the area that was once Haven.The mountains look familiar, but Haven is gone. It has been buried under a great avalanche. There is nothing left. The town has been completely destroyed.

 

"Twisted red agony must kill to stop the pain....",says Cole. "The light must not turn dark.  They search for her, the others do not matter", Cole warns Elera.

 

Elera hides. She is now able to extend her barrier to incorporate Atisha as well. Be still she tells him by patting his neck

 

"No one will hurt you", says Cole as he draws his daggers.

 

The Red Templars do not stand a chance. Coles daggers easily find the holes in the Templars armour, and they fall quickly. 

 

Cole returns. "More will come", he says.

 

"I want my mamae", Elera thinks toward him. "Please, you must find my mamae!"

 

"I can help. I will find her", he says and disappears.

 

Several hours later, he returns to his young friend. "I found mamae. She is hurting and needs your help. We must go, before it is too late. Then they can be happy again".

 

Elera immediately brightens, and hugs him.

 

"I am glad I helped", he says as he pats her back. Then he smiles.

 

They find her still form half buried in the snow, but she is alive. Just barely. With Cole's help Elera resets her bones and begins the healing. Mamae's stamina is so low, and she cannot handle a full healing. Mamae will have to regain consciousness on her own. She can heal the other surface wounds later. Cole manages to find food, warm clothing, and blankets, that he rescues from the rubble. He also finds her magical harp.

  

She smiles in happiness when he gives it to her.

 

"You can make many people happy with this", he says. "The sounds of home singing in remembrance of a time forgotten. It makes him happy, and many others. Please play for them".

 

Atisha licks Cole in the face, as Cole  lifts Lindiranae onto his back. "Thank you", says Cole, surprised.

 

Elera recasts her barrier magic onto Atisha's hooves, and they make the slow journey back to the refugees.

 

When they are about two kilometers from the camp. Cole says, "I must go. I will find him and bring him back. He is needed. You will be there soon. Do not worry, you have many friends waiting." He disappears.

 

The scouts see her first. An exhausted child, hardly keeping her seat on the gigantic Halla. She has not slept in two days, and her magic was drained trying to keep them warm and above the snow. Her precious cargo was stretched out over the halla's withers. Pure adrenalin keeping them upright in their fatigue from their two day journey.

  

An excited feeling finds its way through the camp as the odd trio makes their way toward them in total silence. The scouts forming a make-shift honor guard as they head back toward camp. The Commander comes running outside clad only in his breeches and boots. He dons his shirt as he runs down the hill. By the Maker, she is alive! Hope has been reborn! It is a miracle! Soon the Herald is in cradled in his arms, and he carries her gently into the healers tent. She was alive! His guilt of leaving her to die slightly dissipates, as he watches the rhythmic breathing of her chest.

 

Varric follows closely behind, taking charge of Elera. The stable hands begin to rub down and lead Atisha away. He is too tired to bite them today. Varric leaves Elera with her mamae. _Bianca would make sure they stayed together this time._

 

"Commander, we must let them wake on their own", says Varric. "The circle healers will tend to them. Your pacing is making everyone nervous. They will be fine", Varric tries to reassure the Commander.  _If only Chuckles were here? He was right, he knew  Chuckles was going to leave. He did not blame him at all._

 

"We almost lost her. I had given up all hope, and my faith was tested. The Maker be praised", says Cullen.

 

"The person you should be thanking is Elera. It was her courage that brought her mamae back", replies Varric. The rest of us had given up hope.

 

"You are right, Varric, replies Cullen, "We owe her a great debt". _Speaking of her child._..... _Such a powerful mage at such a young age, but he can sense no taint or evil in her. Even when she attacked him, she only did it to save his life. When he had first found her she had been absolutely terrified. If she had had a demon within her, it would have shown itself by now. Elera is not an abomination, he finally believes that now.  He remembers his time in the Circle and remembers hearing stories of mages in dire situations who could exceed their limitations. They were capable of such amazing things if the stories were to be believed.  Perhaps that is what happened? If all mages had that potential, then world would be lost. He would have to keep an eye on her, but his Templar abilities were weakening as the lyrium no longer flowed through his veins. All he could feel now was a gaping bottomless hole, deep inside._

 

  

Solas POV

 

Solas awakens from the fade, and  his excitement is palpable. He does not notice the residual signs of the spirit of Compassion had just left. He quickly disbands his makeshift camp, and begins to head back in the direction he had just come from. With joy in his heart he makes his way back to the rag-tag group of survivors, and the remnants of the Inquisition. _Is she still alive? Or is he just kidding himself?_ If he goes back, it will be more difficult for him to escape in the future. Two days ago, he had trudged off into the bleak and unknown future. With great sadness in his heart he had resigned himself to begin the Din'an'shiral. He would complete his mission, but it would bring him no joy to do so. The weight of duty and guilt weighed heavily on his mind. He was finally free of distraction, and now nothing could stop him. _Did he want to be stopped?_

 

_There is no other way, he tells himself. With Corypheous revealed, he must act before all is lost. This was his one chance to save the People. So, why is he heading back in the opposite direction?_ _**Elera!** _ _He must find her. At the very least he will help her return to her people. He would honor his promise from when they first met. As much as he loathes the Dalish, visiting a permanent Dalish settlement could be interesting? Especially one surrounded in mystery.  He wondered if that Dalish child, Mihris had made it as far as his scouts did? His scouts had still not penetrated its defenses, and  they had no memory of trying to. It may be another task he will have to do alone. Would he find more elves like her?  Probably not. He realizes that he has been a fool, blindly heading out into the snow. What was he trying to escape from?_

 

_He needs_......No, he stops that train of thought. He pauses in his frantic pace to return to the refugees. _Why am I in such a hurry? She is just a shem'len. No she isn't, says his other voice. What is she to him? A dalish? No, not a dalish or a tranquil. She has his anchor, but she is more than a magical mystery. His falon? Yes, she is. Is that it? No, she is something more. But what?_ _ **Hope.**_ _Upon her death he had named her Lethallan. He could not think of a greater compliment, and he meant it. He had named her as kin. Never before had any shem'len been raised so high. What was she to him? What of his future self, and his reaction to her? Was he really that mad? He must find out. He hopes he has the chance to do so._

 

He approaches the camp and is stopped by the sentries. "Ah, Ser Solas, Welcome back, says the guard. "You are to report to Leliana, immediately".

 

"Very well", Solas replies, _after I see Lindiranae._  "Soldier, does the Herald still live? What of her daughter?"

 

"Aye, Ser, they both do", replies the guard.

 

Solas cannot contain his joy. "Thank you, soldier. I will be on my way",  Solas replies as he walks away with a spring in his step.

 

As he leaves, he hears slight cursing and coins changing hands.

 

He immediately heads toward the Infirmary. "Ah Ser Solas, we are so glad you have returned", says one of the Circle's healers. At first the circle healers were wary of him and his magic. He was a wild apostate mage after all. But, soon they learned what he could do, and amazingly enough he was willing to each them new techniques. All they needed was a open mind. They began to respect him, and deferred to him in all matters of healing.

 

"Where is the Herald?" asks Solas.

 

"Right this way. Her life is still in danger, and she is still unconscious", the healer report as they walk to her bed. The healer continues, "We tried to give her lyrium, but Elera stopped us. Her mana is taking too long to recover, and her body was put through too much trauma. As time passes her body seems to recovering, but her mind ? We will not be sure until she awakens. Will she wake sound of mind or an idiot? We just do not know. Perhaps you can convince Elera to let her mamae have a lyrium potion, we think it would help her. She can be very insistent for a child who does not speak". _Yes, she can Solas smirks to himself._

 

Solas opens the flap to her bedside. He is not surprised to find Varric waiting by her side.

 

"Well hello, Chuckles? Long time, no see", Varric remarks with sarcasm. 

 

_He hates that nickname, but he deserves it. He really is laughable._

 

"How was your trip?", Varric continues trying to get a rise out of Solas.

 

"Where's Elera?", Solas asks, ignoring the snarky comment of the durgen'len

 

"She is safe", Varric reports. "We take turns watching her and Ember. Usually Grace is with me or Dorian. Although recently she has been spending a lot of time with the Commander".

 

_The Commander, really. Why? I wonder. Last time he checked, she was afraid of him._  "Thank you, Varric, replies Solas. "May I see Lindiranae, alone? I wish to examine her injuries. Perhaps I can see if something was overlooked". _If Elera said no Lyrium potions, then she would not have one. If only Lindiranae was Elvhen he could restore her stamina and finish healing her injuries, it would just take time. It would not even be possible with a Dalish, but perhaps they could achieve a connection through the anchor? Or, he could teach Elera the spell, and their shared blood would allow the spell to work. That may be the better solution, but it requires centuries to master that spell. He must examine her, what did they miss? Why does she not wake?_

 

"I will be just outside, oiling Bianca if you are interested", states Varric with a smirk.

 

Solas begins his examination. He opens her eyes checking for reactivity to light. He watches as her chest rises and falls with each labored breath. He sends his magic gently through her body, and it touches her more deeply and more intimately than any lover. He feels her vast mana, trapped and confined within her body.  Of course, it is blocked by her "tranquility", though it feels different then how it was described to him, more like a Durgen'len. As much as he would wish otherwise, she is only a Dalish, after all. Does that matter? _Of course it does._   He must have been mad in that strange future.   Her body is healing _( Elera is truly amazing, he muses)_ , but her mind is still trapped in the Fade. He comes back to himself. _So, that is it._ Tenderly, he brushes aside an errant strand of hair that has fallen over her face. He marvels at its soft silky texture as it brushes lightly across his skin. He brings her hair to his nose and inhales deeply. She still smells like herself. _What is this infatuation with a Shemlen? He needs to end this, as no good can come out of this. An immortal and a Shem'len? It is not possible. It is not fair to either of them.  Especially him! He does not deserve her, but he cannot resist any more._  He moves his hands upwards, gently stroking the side of her face, and along her beautiful tapered ear.   _She is so beautiful._ Caught in the moment, he kisses her gently over each eyelid, then the tip of her nose......

 

It is then that Varric opens the tent flap.

 

Solas's ears turn a bright red, and he feels like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

 

"Well, I, um", says Varric. "Leliana is looking for you".

 

"Thank you, Varric", replies Solas  _His polite mask returns. "_ Her mana is slowly recovering, and I think I have found something that will help. She will live, I just have to convince her to". _She must live._

 

"I will watch her, Chuckles", says Varric, quietly.

 

After his meeting, _interrogation_ , with Leliana. He is still able to prove his worth. He did come back after all. He had left to find Elera, and feared for his own safety. With the breach sealed he was back to being an apostate, again. _Yes, lets use their own prejudices against them as reasoning._ It works.   He tells Leliana he has the ability to  save Lindiranae. He just needs the freedom and time to do so.

 

He heads back toward the healers tent. He must find his Falon in the fade. Has she been trapped by a demon or something else? A demon would be easier to handle than if her mind sought refuge there to escape from reality. He would enter the Fade and free her mind.

 

Solas enters the Fade quickly. He can easily track her through the anchor. Eventually, he finds her, but something is definitely wrong. Has she been trapped in a powerful demon's domain? If so, she will not know fantasy from reality. Fear or despair perhaps? If she here of her own choosing.......... He had seen it happen before. He must find some way to jolt her awake. _He thought she was stronger than this_?

 

He finds Lindiranae sitting on a grassy knoll amongst 30 or so worn grave stones. Everywhere else is surrounded in mist.  He recognizes the names of the inquisition members, but there are many other names he does not know. She is weeping over Elera's grave marker. "Too many children have died for righteous causes", she says. _A parent should not outlive her children, she thinks. Why did her children not inherit her curse of long life? Why must she watch her children grow old and die, while she never ages? Asha Bellanar had promised that Elera was like her, and so far she had been right. Was she being selfish when she brought Elera into this world? Elera would share her curse and her fate. No, Elera was her joy and her light.  For  once she feels the sting of mortality in the mark on her hand. What should she do?_

 

Solas overhears her words, but not her thoughts.

 

"You were not supposed to die before me", she promised! "You were my reason for living!", sobs Lindiranae, and I will be the cause of your death. 

 

Solas's heart breaks at seeing her in this state. Such pain and loss. He knows that feeling. _What great loss is she talking about? She is too young to have such thoughts and melancholy_

 

"Why does everything I touch turn to ashes? Why must so many die because of my decisions? ", continues Lindiranae in her delerium.

 

"Lindiranae?", asks Solas. "This is only a dream. This is a creation of your own making".

 

"I know it is not real, but it will be.  This is the only possible outcome of my actions. I am safe here, and they are safer without me. That horrible creature wants me dead, perhaps I should be. Then everyone will be safe. They trusted me to lead and I failed them all, again. It is my fate to always be alone", replies Lindiranae. "It is better for everyone if I stay here. I must protect Elera, and this may be the best way".

 

"What are you talking about?", asks Solas. _Did she choose to be here?_

 

"Death!" she screams.  "It is all around us. Can you not see it? The results of my actions, and my numerous failures. I have failed my People. I promised them hope, and the humans destroyed everything. Time and time again will war never end. Thedas is better off without me.  No matter how hard I try, this is the only outcome. I am cursed, everyone I have ever loved and cared about has died. Even  Elera will one day die because of me". 

 

"They are not dead, yet. There is still hope! You must find the courage to stand up to that blighted creature. You have foiled his plans once, and you will do so again. The Inquisition still lives", replies Solas. "I believe in you. Elera is waiting for you in the waking world. She exhausted herself to bring you back and to heal your injuries. She wants you to live", Solas pleads trying to reach her.

 

"What use is my life, now that I have failed in the task that was given to me?  Now leave Demon! Leave me to my grief and peace, before I throw you out", she growls.  

 

"I am no demon", replies Solas 

 

"Solas? Is it really you? So, where were you when this happened? I trusted you as an ally, and you were nowhere to be found", Lindiranae yells.  

 

"Ir abe'las, lethallan.I am here now", replies Solas _. It is not your fault, and this is my burden to bear. You should not have to suffer because of my mistakes._ He walks up to her and grabs her desperately in a tight embrace. "You are not alone! You have Elera, and you have me. Please, Lethallan, share your burden with me. Together, we can defeat his creature. Trust in me! You do not deserve to be punished like this", Solas pleads with her. _I  am the one who deserves to be punished. "_ This is not your fault!"

 

"Solas, I.....", Lindiranae begins

 

"No! You have done nothing wrong! You will succeed! I believe in you. Wake up, Letha'lan! He crushes his lips against hers, jolting her out of her melancholy. You must wake up. We need you! Please wake up, Solas pleads. 

 

At first she is startled, but then gradually comes back to herself. "Solas? How are you here? Are you a dream? I was finally at peace. Why are you here? You should not be here", Lindiranae asks confused.

 

"It is time for you to wake. Elera is waiting for you", replies Solas

 

"I need to say goodbye to the ones buried here, but I will go back, replies Lindiranae,  "I will try to save everything I can, before the end". 

 

"Alright lethallan, I will be waiting". Solas leaves happily, knowing that she has come back to herself. He spends the next several hours altering the fade around her dreams, giving her full autonomy and control over her dreams. No demon will ever try that again, he remarks sure of himself.

 

Lindiranae clears the mist away from the small graveyard on the knoll. As the mist dissipates, it reveals the valley below filled with over 100, 000 graves. "I am sorry, friends. I cannot sleep, yet. My task is not yet done". 

 

She wakes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this turned out a bit more morbid than I intended. It will get better again, I promise. If the fade scene feels familiar , you may remember it from DA:O Wynne's Nightmare for my fade encounter.


	24. Scout to the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival to Skyhold

Lindiranae wakes to the sound of arguing between her advisers. Argh, she groans and tries to sit up. "They are giving me a headache", she says to no one in particular  _I wish they would just shut up and elect a leader soon. I am so tired of all the bickering._

  

"Shh!, you need rest", says Mother Giselle

 

"What are you doing here, Mother Giselle? Are we safe here?", asks Lindiranae

 

"The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt we turn to blame. Infighting may do as much harm to the Inquisition, as this Corypheous. Our leaders struggle with what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand, then fall. Now she has returned. It almost seems like our trials and struggles have been ordained, and that we will emerge victorious with the Makers help", replies the Mother

 

"Luckily, I escaped the avalanche, the rift, and the cold, replies Lindiranae.  But, I did not die. I am no more divine than you are".

 

"The people saw what they wanted to see, or perhaps what they needed to see", replies Mother Giselle. 

 

"All I see is Corypheus, a real physical threat. Hope alone will not be able to stop him.  The creature only wants me and this thing on my hand. The struggle ahead seems mine, and mine alone. I am putting you all in danger, by staying here. You are better off without me". She sighs.

 

Mother Giselle begins to sing. Her beautiful voice resonates loud and clear in the stark emptiness and quiet of the frozen Frostbacks. She sings of hope and perseverance, stirring the hearts of the refugees. First one voice joins in the refrain, then another, and another. Pretty soon the entire camp is singing. Their voices lifted up in joyful prayer, reaching out in hope to a deity that does not answer. They begin to kneel one by one in front of their Herald, their eyes pleading with absolute devotion and trust. _She is the Makers chosen, and she will save us. She sees hope for deliverance, and absolute trust written on their faces._

 

Solas observes the scene with great awe and admiration. _Their faith is hard won, Lethallan, he thinks. Do you truly know how special you are?  The humans have not raised an elf so high in centuries._

 

_She has seen that look on the people, before. Why is history repeating itself? Will she let them down again?  Somewhere someone or something is laughing its ass off right now. Why has she been chosen, again? She cannot abandon them now. She cannot fail again._

 

"An Army needs more than an enemy", interjects Mother Giselle, "it needs a cause." "You may not have faith in yourself, but they have faith in you. They believe you will save them, and I believe in you", states Mother Giselle.

 

Before Lindiranae can refute the Mother claims, Solas approaches her

 

"A word?", he says, and leads her to the outskirts of the camp.

 

"The orb Corypheous carries is Ours. Using its power, he caused the explosion at the Conclave, and then opened the breach", Solas states factually. _I have no idea how he did it and then survived. I must find out the truth._ Solas continues, _"_ We must prepare for the aftermath, when the humans learn that the Orb is of Our people, and that it threatens the heart of human faith".

 

"You are right, Solas, replies Lindiranae,  Elves would be an easy target to blame".  _I would not be able to protect them all, and it would be a slaughter._ How can we prevent such a tragedy from happening?

 

"We must be above suspicion to be seen as valued allies", continues Solas.  _Exactly how he gained access to the Inquisition in the first place. The irony is not lost on him. One day she would see the parallels._

 

"Can you tell me more about this orb?", asks Lindiranae

 

"From my studies in the Fade, I have learned that these orbs were called foci, and they were used to channel the powers of specific members of our pantheon", states Solas knowledgeably.    _I do not understand how a creature of the Blight could control it!!_  "The lights of Arlathan were a precursor of these Orbs", adds in Solas as an afterthought.  

 

Her eyes grow large as she sucks in her breath. Then she suddenly falls to her ground, in supplication. "Lord Fen'Harel, what do you ask of me?", she pleads with the ground

 

He should have immediately gone to her side, but he doesn't. He steps back panic showing through his carefully placed mask. _How did she know? How did she find out? Did his alternate self tell her after all? Did he reveal something when he visited her in the Fade? Does he need to leave? He begins to form the lies to refute her claims, even though he had sworn to never outright lie to her._ He cannot lose her, not now. He drops to his knees, and holds her tight as she begins to shake. "Ir Abelas, Lethallan. I should have told you, earlier". _I hope you can forgive me, one day_. "I did not want to cause you pain".

 

She leans into his warm body. "Oh Solas!, It makes perfect sense".

 

_He is Solas again, perhaps he overreacted?_ His mask smoothly goes back into place, and his heart ceases its frantic beating.

 

"Is what you say, true?", asks Lindiranae.

 

"It is", replies Solas

 

"There is only one legendary Elvhen god of power left in the waking world. It can only be His orb, and therefore it must be His mark on my hand. I am at the mercy of the Dread Wolf, and his plots", she exclaims. "I had put no faith in the Elvhen gods, but I was wrong to doubt. This is so much like the Trickster. I knew I was not the Herald of Andraste, but instead to be the chosen of Fen'Harel". _Can it get any worse?_   _What does He want of me?_  "What do I do Solas? He has caught my scent".

 

_Indeed you have, da'fen (little wolf), he thinks._

 

"What is he planning? Is he punishing me for interfering in his plans, or stealing his power? Is he working with or against Corypheous. What will he ask of me?" She ponders outloud.   _I cannot believe that I am actually the Herald of Fen'Harel. I really must get to Tanaleth!_ _He is the only one who could help, or possibly cure me._  "Is this mark a curse or a blessing? What game is he playing with me?", Lindiranae asks Solas, not expecting an answer.

 

_What game is he playing with her, indeed? Perhaps he should visit her in the Fade as Fen'Harel. She knows of his existence, now. Perhaps, he can sway her fears. "_ Perhaps Lethallan", he says, "Elven legends are wrong".

 

"I am sorry to burden you with this. I know you do not believe in the Elvhen Pantheon". _But, this is the first time you have acknowledged me, a Dalish, as one of your people, whoever they are.  Perhaps I am changing your mind after all._

 

"I believe they existed. I just do not believe they were gods. Powerful mages perhaps? A true god does not need to prove himself. That is why we will defeat this Elder one", he says trying to change topics.

 

"Is there any hope?', asks Lindiranae. _She cannot let Fen' Harel have access to her memories, or gain access to Eolas'an. "_  We have no home, no numbers, and no leader, how can we defeat him? Hope and faith are not enough. Is there something in Fade that can help us?", she asks Solas with hope in her voice

 

She is desperate now, as he holds her quivering body. He offers soothing words in Elvhen by the pale light of the veilfire. He makes a decision. _He will share Tarasyl'an Te'las, with her. If anyone is worthy it would be her._

 

"You saved them at Haven, and perhaps you can again. I will enter the Fade tonight, and hopefully I can discover some answers, or a solution to our problem. You should rest, as well. The people cannot have their Herald dying again after coming back from the dead", Solas replies jokingly lightening the mood.

 

She smiles and punches him in the shoulder. It takes her a while, but soon she succumbs to the draw of the Fade.

 

* * *

 

 

Fen'Harel decides to enter her dreams through one of her memories. He cannot have her acting like a frightened Dalish around him, after all. _This will be fun, he thinks, and  he carefully plans his strategy. He will bide his time before finally revealing himself in all his wolfish glory. She would acknowledge his divinity, and he would assure her that they both had the same goal. Corypheous must be defeated. He would make his desires to help clear, and she would understand. Eventually, he could show her the truth about himself. Could her mind be changed?_ For now, he takes the form of the silvery-black wolf she is so fond of. He thinks things are going well, until he feels her strong magical grip grabbing his ruff.

 

"Who are you, demon? You are not him!" she growls. 

 

Etunash! He is caught. That was quick. He quickly shifts into Fen'Harel the 6-eyed black wolf, and bringer of Dalish nightmares. From her earlier reaction he expected shock, reverence, or awe. Instead he feels a tightening painful grip, as she clamps down harder on the back of his neck. He slightly regrets giving her more autonomy to defend herself in her dreams. He had not expected her to use that against him.

 

"Oh. It's you", she says deadpanned. Then her voice raises in anger. "HOW DARE YOU! Invading my memories like that! I will NOT have it! Do you understand me?", as she looks him directly in the eyes. _He blinks first. "_ You have no right to taint any memory I may have. I will not suffer these insults from you, EVER!. If you are going to deal with me, you will not do it through tricks. Now get out! I will give you till the count of three. Sa.(1).........Ta (2)...........TAN (3)!". She moves quickly, and he feels himself being bodily thrown out of her dream. "Do not come back until you learn to behave!", she yells  _Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, she thinks, and does escaping into the waking world._

 

 

Thoroughly scolded, he slinks off with his tail between his legs. _That did not go as planned,_ he huffs.

 

 

Fen'Harel finds himself wandering the Fade, with no particular destination. _Perhaps he should seek out Wisdom?_ He wanted. No, needed a friends advice when it comes to her. _That annoying, stubborn, ungrateful...... beautiful, wonderful, proud, woman. He sighs. What is he going to do with himself? He had called her Lethallan (kin), and meant it._ Then in an instant he had almost lost her. _What was he feeling at that moment?_   She, a Dalish, was real. _How could he let that happen? Whoever she and her kin are, they are not as ignorant as he once believed. He must discover more about her, and where she comes from._ He sighs loudly, lays his head in his great paws, and shuts his eyes.

 

"Dharlin!" (puppy), says a childlike voice.

 

He yelps as he is startled by Elera who grabs his neck. She has the voice of an angel; it is both beautiful and soothing at the same time. _Has she always been able to speak in the Fade? She must in order to have her Spirit friends, but it had never occurred to him before now._ He tries to run away, but she will not let him. _Even though he is Fen'Harel, bringer of Dalish nightmares, she has no fear of him whatsoever. How can that be? Her mamae had been afraid, but why not Elera?  He had forgotten that she was a healer of spirits, as well as a Spirit healer. She must think he is a spirit, and in need of her help. Perhaps, he does_

 

Elera pours her spirit powers into his body, and thereby turning his darkened fur into a pure celestial white.

 

He feels happy, almost euphoric, for the first time since he had awoken from Uthenera. He feels weightless and free. For once, there is no guilt or remorse clouding his thoughts. All sense of duty flees from his mind. He only lives in this single moment, with Elera. He is in her world now, and it is beautiful in its innocence. _He does not deserve to be in her presence._ He feels his melancholy disappear, but he knows that this feeling won't last.  He is not a true spirit. It would last through the night, though. These feelings are overwhelming, and he does not deserve them. He feels his fur reverting back with his negative thoughts.

 

Elera is having none of that. She redoubles her efforts and banishes all traces of his melancholy.

 

She then begins to pet him by  roughing up his fur behind his ears, and then laughing with a pure innocence. The laughter continues as she makes funny expressions on his face, by manipulating the loose skin surrounding his jowls. He easily succumbs to her ministrations, and reckless abandon. He has heard that laughter before, echoing throughout the Fade. _He could listen to it all day_. Then, she hugs his neck. Again, she has no fear at all of his sharp teeth and claws. His now 6 blue eyes look at her in awe and curiosity. _Does she know who I am, in the real world_? _What does she want?_

 

He huffs at her. _The irony is not lost on him._ Here in this form he cannot speak for fear of breaking the spell, and in the real world she does not speak. He urges her to get on his back. She happily complies. They begin to run across the fade, in and out of the lost memories from the ancient past, and the dreams of the people around them. With her, he experiences new spirits, new places, and new memories, that he would not have usually seen. Seeing things through her eyes, makes this new world an interesting place. _If only it were true._ They continue to run free. Until, he almost runs headlong into Wisdom.

 

She laughs at the two of them. "Falon", says Wisdom, "I had felt that you needed me, but now it seems like you no longer do. You seem to have found something special, and it has changed you in a good way".

 

"Are you my Auntie Wisdom?", asks Elera.

 

_Auntie Wisdom? Oh, yes the pride demon in the temple the first time they tried to seal the breach, remarks Fen' Harel. He had forgotten about that as well._

 

"No, Child, I am sorry. I am not," replies Wisdom. "Who are you?"

 

"I am En'an'sal'in (child of blessings), but you can call me Elera", she says. "This is Fen'shan (old wolf)", she says referring to the white wolf.

 

"Fen'shan, really? What a good name", replies Wisdom. Her eyes crinkle with mirth as she looks at her long-time friend.

 

He rolls his eyes back at her.

 

"I bet Fen'shan would love to play fetch. Here, let me create a stick for you, da'lan", suggests Wisdom

 

Fen' Harel gives Wisdom the stink eye, from all six of his eyes. Wisdom ignores him.  Elera throws the stick. Then, the great former godFen'Harel _,_ fadewalker, enforcer, great general, creator of the veil, and bringer of Elvhen nightmares, goes and retrieves it.  If it were possible his white fur would have turned red with embarrassment. But, when he sees how happy it makes Elera, he cannot help but continue to retrieve the stick. He really is a lost cause when it comes to her. This is very dangerous for her, and he cannot have such attachments. 

 

Soon after Elera wakes from the Fade.

 

The next day, Solas finds Lindiranae recovering in her tent. "I have good news, Lethallan. I have searched the Fade and I believe I have found a place for us to go".

 

"Really?", she asks as hope fill her eyes

 

Lindiranae, Elera, and Solas scout to the north. Elera leads the group with a huge smile on her face. In silent  laughter, she often jumps up and swings like a pendulum in between their arms. She cannot be happier. She is in between the people she cares most about in this world. Everyone watching them cannot help but smile either. _A child shall lead them to their destination, so will say the future tales_. It makes the long journey more easy to bear.

 

Elera is in mid swing when she suddenly stops, pulling them both backwards.

 

Both Lindiranae and Solas grunt in pain at the stress to their arms due to the sudden change in direction.

 

"What is it Da'vhenan?", asks Lindiranae

 

_Ah, the wards are still active, thinks Solas. He is amazed that Elera sensed them. Even though a Ferelden fortress had been built on the site,  the land itself was still warded. They are close to Tarasyl'an Te'las, He could have easily dismissed the wards, but he is curious in what they would do?_

 

"Solas, stand back", says Lindiranae. "There are Elvhen wards here. We must take care of them before the rest of the Inquisition gets here. I do not know what would happen to the refugees, if they tried to breach these defenses. Wherever you are leading us, Solas, it is bound to be a special place".

 

"It is", replies Solas. _More than you know_

 

Elera stands and ponders the invisible wall. She must hurry before the rest of the Inquisition arrives.

 

Solas watches in fascination as she begins to resonate her barrier with frequency of that of the wards. Once they match, she can pass through unharmed, and without deactivating the wards. _He is impressed._ On the other side of the barrier, Elera begins to cast a strange glyph. _One he has never seen before._ She is essentially writing a ward on top of a ward.

 

Lindiranae draws her spirit blade. It too begins to resonate with a strange vibration, and it takes on a special shape. It is not a conventional weapon. She suddenly strikes the air in front of her, piercing the glyph like a key into a lock. Then she rotates her blade 90 degrees. The wards are immediately turn off, but he gets the impression if she were to strike the air again with her spirit blade and twist it back in the opposite direction, they would immediately reactivate.

 

_Fascinating!, thinks Solas. What an interesting application of unknown magic, and an amazing defense tactic.This must be how they were able to live in Tuathe'anor._

 

Soon the others catch up, and they continue their journey. _They will be there soon, Solas thinks._ As they ascend to the top of the next ridge they look out in awe at the breathtaking view. An eagle flies below them, riding the wind currents in absolute freedom and bliss. Following the eagle, she looks over into the next valley, and sees it for the first time....

 

Skyhold, he says.

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Skyhold is a Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyhold is a mess, but the companions begin to make it a home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! I am still having problems with transitions and organization, but it is getting better. Hope you enjoy.

Lindiranae POV

 

Skyhold was a mess. The human-made stone walls were mostly intact except for the battlements on the northeast. _If only this fortress had been made by the durgen'len, Lindiranae sighs._ Unfortunately, most of the wooden structures had rotted through, and were not salvageable. It was definitely more defensible than Haven, and it would make a good headquarters for the Inquisition. Provided they had the time. This monster must die, quickly. _She must protect Elera. It will be noticeable when they see that she does not age. She wonders if perhaps Solas could show her the Elvhen complex that was here before the humans came. It must have been spectacular. Solas had said this place had many memories from various owners throughout the last several centuries, and she hopes they can explore them together, one day._ There was so much to do. Where should she start?

 

It begins with the dull task of cleaning and taking inventory. Anything salvageable would be kept, and the rest would be burned to keep people warm at night. Soon, temporary shelters would be built. It goes surprisingly well. There are three areas of focus, the stables waiting for the arrival of Dennet's herds, the central keep, rotunda, and throne room for the Inquisition, and an area Leliana thought would make a great tavern.

 

Lindiranae attempts to do what she did in the crossroads, making herself visible, helpful, and useful. In her opinion their Herald should be one of the people, leading from the front. She wanted them to see her as flesh and blood, not some divine being. Sera greatly approves. But, her advisers seem to always keep her from it. They also act if that kind of work was beneath her. _She wonders if she should expect a pie in the face, one day._ They needed to elect a leader soon, or this Inquisition of theirs would fall apart. _Why is she here again? Oh yes, to seal the remaining rifts, and to hide Elera from that vile creature. She must do something constructive to keep herself busy or she will go crazy. There is only so much “talking” she is willing to do._

 

One day, she is approached by the Iron Bull, who has a proposition for her. Lindiranae borrows Dalish's dalish armour, puts on a headband, wears work gloves to hide the anchor, and applies make-up to hide her vallas'lin. Then, she happily joins the Chargers work detail ( _as Dalish_ ) as she would be hidden in such a mixed group.

 

_It is wonderful! She can feel useful again._ Cole visits her multiple times to tell her she can help in many other ways, and that he is helping too. Then he disappears, again. _It seems like he is going to stick around this time, she thinks._

Bull invites her out to drinks one night still in her disguise, and she learns what the Inquisition's soldiers, craftsmen, and servants really think of her. To them she is an ideal, not just an elf. She has either really helped or really hindered her people in their involvement with humans. It is hard to kill an idea. She was amazed that no one had recognized her, even one who had said they had seen her confronting the magister. She will have to do this again another day. She agrees with Bull, they really have a good group forming. Bull certainly has some interesting ideas and a unique way of thinking. Contrary to what she had known of the Qun. Is he really a member of the Qun? She is not so sure, now.

 

Solas POV

 

They arrive at Tarsalyn Telas, The place where the sky was held back. This is where it began, and it is fitting that everything will end here as well. It was here that he single-handedly saved and destroyed the Elvhen people. His Elvhen brothers and sisters were dead; nothing can change that now. But, he will honor their memory. His people, the ones who he had sworn to protect, had trusted him, and had given their lives for him, were gone. He knows nothing can change that, but he owed it to them to make things right. _He must continue his plans for the ones that remain in Uthenera._ The humans in their arrogance had chosen to build the keep on this magical sight. _Solas feels some connection to the ancient magics in the Rotunda and through the earth it rests on. But, it is so bleak and barren, covered up with centuries of stone, paint, and plaster. It is as close as he can get to the oldest memories, without the anchor._ His underground stronghold, the true power of this place, was still intact under the castle. It had been untouched in over a millennia. All it required for access was a key. But, that would have to wait until that blighted creature was dead. It was as close to home as he was going to get. Luckily, the Elvhen defenses in the land and moat were still active thanks to his falon and her strange magic. _She is certainly amusing, he thinks_.

 

Solas suggests that the rotunda would make an excellent library, and a place for the rebel mages to sleep until more permanent quarters could be built. He also suggests that the first level becomes a temporary infirmary. The advisers agree, except for the top level, which Leliana takes as her own. Vivienne, Dorian, Solas, and Fiona quickly stake out their territory. In matters of magic and practice, he quickly finds himself at odds with the circle mages. But, strangely enough the Tevinter mage often takes his side against them. They will never be best friends, though, as they often disagree about Tevinter culture. _How dare they bind spirits and use them as slaves. They had learned, no, corrupted too much  knowledge from his people._

 

The remainder of the rebel circle mages, apprentices, and elders finally arrive in Skyhold. Solas is surprised and thankful that they did not come empty handed. They all carried books, scrolls, artifacts, and other oddities rescued from the fallen circle towers. _He cannot believe that the bulk of Southern Thedas's accumulated magic and knowledge was just brought to his doorstep._ He is astounded that so much lost knowledge survived and would be shared. But, he was wrong. Fiona and Vivienne had their own ideas, and they wanted this knowledge to be forever lost. Because, what the rebel mages had saved, was not the Chantry rhetoric forced down their throats, but secret knowledge found within restricted/forbidden areas recently accessible.

 

Many “discussions” occur between the members of the “mage council” as the best way to organize all the artifacts rescued from the survivors of the Circles. Solas is particularly intrigued by a strange statue of a female human from the Circle in Ferelden, Tevinter in origin. Unfortunately, he would have to study it later. It was a treasure trove of knowledge. Many of the books found in Skyhold itself, were also deemed as inappropriate by Vivienne and Fiona. Vivienne wanted them destroyed, but Solas stopped her. _Knowledge is knowledge, he had said._ After many long arguments in which Cullen, Cassandra, and Lindiranae had to intervene to prevent elemental harm to the artifacts, the mages finally come to a compromise. They finally agree to create a “restricted library”on the lowest level. It is there that most of the books about Elvhenan, non-cannon history,“forbidden magic”, and the Tevinter Imperium would be stored. _Anything non-Chantry, Solas fumes._ But when he actually thinks about it; he chuckles to himself _. By making it “restricted” Vivienne has ensured that everything in that Library would eventually be read._

 

As the unofficial lead healer in the Inquisition, Solas sets up his temporary infirmary on the first floor of the Rotunda. As the mages were all staking out their territory, he did not want to share. By filling up the space he was helping the refugees, but after the true infirmary was built he would have that area to himself. He continuously stares at the large bleak empty walls, lost in thought. Perhaps........ if there is time.....

 

By this point, and much to his surprise, Solas considers Elera to be his apprentice. Her time was often split between Dorian, Varric, and himself. Occasionally, Elera would arrive scowling wearing some fancy, lacy, and frilly human dress with her hair styled in ribbons and curls, a victim of Leliana and Josephine's attack. The first thing to go was always the shoes. He always tried not to laugh at her predicament, but she was just too cute. And he could not help himself. _She deserves to be in much finer clothes, he thinks, not those human rags._ She did not bother the Commander, but oddly, would often watch him intensely whenever he was near. Solas wonders why she has a sudden fascination with someone she had actively avoided in the beginning. _What had happened between them the night of Haven's destruction?_ Solas continues his lessons helping Elera control and now hide her great power. He helps Elera focus her healing magic even more, and she begins to help those refugees with the most delicate of injuries. She even gives one man his eyesight back. As per her mothers wishes, Solas down plays Elera's role. But, the rumours of the Herald's divine Grace persist, and begin to circulate.

 

In the beginning, several of the mage children had approached Elera to play. But, she was so far above their level, that she had difficulty relating to them. She also did not know their games. She tried to teach them a few of the games that he had taught her, but they lacked the power to participate. Soon they ignored her. 

 

Solas was amazed at the difference in power between Elera and the circle children, and slowly something begins to nag on his mind. He knew she was extremely powerful, her magic proved that. But, to see the difference between her and the circle children around her age was dumbfounding. She was even stronger than some of their fully-fledged enchanters. Within the circles, magic itself was dying. The beautiful chaos and free will of the fade lashed and leashed to religious doctrine. _Perhaps the Dalish mages finally did something right?_ Also her demeanor was more mature.

 

_He realizes now, that he had made a mistake. He had been treating Elera like an Elvhen child._ _Was he so desperate for family, and a sense of belonging? They were the closest thing he had found to home, but was he creating something he should not?_ _Soon, the world would return to normal, but until then_   _was he that desperate?_ _Elera is Dalish, he tells himself. An Intriguing one, perhaps, but still just an elf._ _Even if she was to live her entire life-span, it would be as nothing to him. A drop of water in an endless pool. No, not nothing, she is something. Even a single drop of water, can cause ripples. He cannot let himself get more attached. But, he sees himself in her, inquisitive, stubborn, and powerful. Are the modern elves truly lost? But the more he gets to know his student, the more questions arise. What had Lindiranae said? Something about the children being the future, and to let them lead. That they will succeed where their parents failed. He is also surprised to find that his own magic is changing and growing. He has to continuously work out more challenges for Elera, and healing is not his dominate ability. She is unknowingly making him a better mage with her new ideas and ways of thinking. He is proud to be her “Hahren”, but who are they, really? What are they to him?_ He realizes that after months of travel together he still hardly knows anything about her and her mother. He must find answers! He must know their story. Everything he thought he had learned, turned into nothing. But in that nothing he learned there is something. But that something had eluded him. He only knows that he is intrigued, and wants to know more. Elera and her mother are _irreplaceable, frustrating, wonderful, distracting, fascinating, unforgettable_ ..................worthy of respect.

 

One day there is quite an uproar in the castle. The Herald had disappeared! No one knew where she went! There is a quiet panic that circulates among the inner circle. Solas reaches out with his magic and knows she is nearby. He can feel the anchor, and it is calm. She is not under duress. Also, Elera is with him today. So, _what is she up to?_ _Why is she hiding?_ _His curiosity is peaked, and he joins in the search._ His magic leads him to the area that will eventually become the tavern. There, the Iron Bull and the Chargers are working diligently on their task. All the members of the Chargers are there including “Dalish” in her stupid, nonfunctional, ugly leather dalish-style armour. _Where are his senses taking him?_ As he gets closer he observes the Iron Bull and Dalish discussing something, animatedly. Then he is surprised, again, when they lift one of the massive wooden crossbeams over their heads. With great effort they carry it over to the frame the Chargers had been constructing. He looks more closely. _That is not Dalish, he chuckles._ After the beam is anchored by Skinner and Rocky, they take a break.

 

Solas takes in the view. He sees the advantages of the freedom of movement granted by the Dalish-style mid-riff armour, how her skin can breathe exposed to the air, how the leather skirt accentuates and shows occasional glimpses of pale flesh, and how the leather moves and strains but does not restrict the play of her muscles as she moves. _Fen'Harel cannot look away, he is enraptured by her assets._ Her delicate vallas'lin is an intricate pattern of soft white lines following the contours and flow of her graceful body. Solas looks with sadness, at the brand of slavery she has openly embraced. _He is also surprised at the feelings of jealously he feels when he observes the Qunari looking at her intently. How dare his eyes wander freely over her body! She is mine!, Fen'Harel growls. Then unwanted thoughts come into his head.  He remembers her soft lips on his, the feeling of her body pressed against him......... He stuffs that particular thought down quickly._ With that mystery solved, he goes back to distracting himself on his current research. But oddly enough, over the next few weeks, he finds himself more frequently performing errands in her general vicinity, no matter where she might be working at the time.

 

His wanderings and jealously are not missed by The Qunari.

 

End Solas POV

 

 

POV The Iron Bull

 

_The Iron Bull_ _feels his loyalties slightly shift. He decides that he will not report anything compromising about Lindiranae personally to his superiors, if he could avoid it. He will stick to the Inquisition as a body, only. Where did she come from?,_ he asks himself. _Curiosity distracted the Bull, but it also killed the cat. He must be careful._ Try as he might he is unable to pry any answers out of her. But, she has such conviction and belief in everything she does. She follows a code of honor, and does not bend a knee to anyone; not even to “the gods of her people” _But, she is tattooed with their symbols._ _Is she indicative of all Dalish or is she unique? If so, the Qunari have grossly underestimated her people. They do not make such mistakes. Then again, Sten considered Maharial to be “ one who is to serve as an example to others” upon his sacrifice to end the Blight. She, like Maharial, must be unique, that is the only explanation. She also does not act as if she is from a subservient race, as every other elf he has encountered, does. People bow to her instead, but she hates it. She is more like the fog warriors, a respected enemy. Why did the fog warriors come to mind?  Something nags at him again, but he dismisses it. Bull is surprised how quickly she has earned the loyalty and the heart of the Chargers. This could be trouble, thinks the Iron Bull, especially if one day they would oppose the Inquisition. He hopes that day never comes, at least while she is in charge. She avoids that subject like the plague. Is she really that stupid? He does not think so. Does she not realize her role in all this, or is she purposely avoiding it. More questions._

 

He had been observing her for a while, and had noticed her growing frustration with the inner circle. He quickly figures out the problem. Then, he comes up with a plan, and enlists the Chargers help. They are eager to help, and by doing so will help to repay the favour they owed her. _Disguised as Dalish,  Lindiranae works with the Chargers for many weeks. Bull quickly notices that Lindiranae is taller and more muscular than Dalish. So, her dalish-style mid-riff armour hides just enough to be enticing, but still respectful. She also has beautiful intricate pale bluish white tattoos over her entire body, leading his eyes to wander everywhere and wonder where they go. He wonders what they would look like in their entirety. Those must have been painful he muses. She must have a high pain tolerance, excellent. The Iron Bull appreciates the view of her tanned muscular body. He wonders what her watchword would be? Chantry? no. Maker? No, that is not right either. Now, what was that elven trickster gods name, again? Perhaps, that? He will have to ponder it further._

 

The Chargers owed their lives to Lindiranae, and they knew it. Over the next few weeks, they begin to fall for her, each in their own way. Her intelligence, quiet grace, charisma, sense of purpose, and presence had charmed them all. She even had the ability to out maneuver the Boss. A trait they all admired. At first, she avoided, Krem, and he did not understand why. Initially, he was afraid it was due to his choices in life. But, Bull assured him that it was something else, and to give her some time. One day, Lindiranae had been upset about something the inner circle had said, and The Bull made a “poor choice” to challenge her to a fight. _He had wanted an opportunity to see her sword-fighting skills in action, and took advantage of the situation._ She accepted, _much to his delight._ Lindiranae handed the Iron Bull his ass in under a minute. _He did not learn a damn thing it was over too quickly._ Krem is still laughing, and brings it up continuously. After that event Krem and Lindiranae soon develop a good friendship, and were often seen laughing together. Bull still claims he was not ready, and Lindiranae has not agreed to any re-match. Dalish also enjoys having another “archer” to talk to.

 

 

When Bull and Lindiranae combine their strength they have the equivalent strength of 6-8 men, but he can tell that she holds herself back. _Just how strong is she? She certainly does not look it._ _Magic, he groans._ Soon, they find themselves with the heaviest of lifting tasks, felling trees, and moving stone. It is good, hard, sweaty labor, and she loves it. Bull and Lindiranae have many interesting discussions about the Qun, swordplay, the path of the Inquisition, and their shared hatred of Tevinter. He is surprised at her vehemence and total hatred of Tevinter. But, she openly accepts that interesting mage from Minrathrous and now Krem. She has focused her hate to an ideal, not an individual person. She judges people by their actions, not their birth. Not many leaders could separate the two. Now that he thinks about it, he had also done the same thing with Krem. He was a good man, and an excellent Lieutenant. Totally worth his eye. _Now, if only Krem would learn that shield blocking technique.........._ _No one has that much hate without a reason. Too many questions and evasive answers later he is back at square one, again. He has not had this much of a challenge in years. He will figure her out._

 

The Bull begins to rely on his intuition and Ben-Hassrath training _._ He begins to watch and observe her over the next several weeks. She is such a contradiction, and he wants to know why. _As he observes her more closely, he notices the numerous scars that are hidden under the tattoos. The vallas'lin is effectively hiding their presence. He recognizes the tell-tale marks of manacles, whips, sword slashes, puncture wounds, bite/claw marks, and even things he cannot identify. Was she a slave or prisoner of war?But they are old, nearly faded, and almost completely hidden under the vallas'lin. Who is this Elf, really? He can understand the arrow wounds and sword slashes he has them too, but the others are puzzling. In fact, if that arrow had hit a centimeter to the left it would have pierced her heart, ending her life instantly. Where is she from? He gets an inkling of an idea. Tevinter......? Perhaps. Did she have a slight Tevene accent? It is hard to tell. She hides it well._

 

_If he is correct then this woman has truly clawed herself up from nothing, he can respect that. She had to fight for her very existence. Perhaps, she was among the leadership of a small slave revolt, in Tevinter. Probably sometime after the Qunari invasion of Kirkwall. She was young for it, but understandable given the circumstances. Her knowledge of tactics of mixed fighter groups, her cool head in battle, her unique sword fighting style, and her leadership skills must have been learned in the field. She must have learned to hide her magic, and then studied the art of the sword, from anyone who would teach her. She escaped slavery, and then became a Dalish elf the epitome of freedom. Her daughter must have born soon after her escape. Perhaps her husband/lover had been killed in the revolt, but allowed her to escape. It would have given her the experience he had observed thus far, and explained her hatred of Tevinter. Yes, that is probably her story, or something similar. He thinks. How can he verify it?_

 

_End POV the Iron Bull_

 

Lindiranae works tirelessly from dawn till dusk, then half the night is spent on planning and paperwork. She joins the Chargers 2-3 days a week or so, and soon Skyhold begins to take shape. Her advisers and followers figure out her ruse quickly, but let her have her freedom as she obviously needs it. They all enjoy her little joke, but are appreciative of her efforts. The people begin to respect her even more. The remainder of her time is spent with her daughter and occasionally Solas.

 

After several weeks Lindiranae's efforts are rewarded as each of the inner circle steps up with their own ideas, wants, and needs. She is glad they are learning that together they can accomplish what one could never do. She is beginning to like this group, much to her annoyance. But she still cannot trust it, the Chantry still has too much influence over the advisers. The Maker makes them feel safe, and they need that in this stressful time. All it will take is the wrong Divine, and then everyone will turn against her. _Just like before_. As soon as the creature is destroyed, she must flee.

 

Josephine takes on the task of decorating on a budget, making the throne room into something to be feared and revered at the same time. It is a task she excels in. She claims a large salvaged mahogany desk in good repair as part of her office, and place to receive dignitaries. The Inquisition woodworkers soon have it repaired and polished for her use, much to her delight. Then, she uses her personal funds and items sent from her estate in Antiva to improve the decorations and wall hangings in her office. Soon, she considers it passable.

 

Blackwall, Cassandra, and Cullen stay with the Inquisition soldiers in the reinforced field tents, requisitioned while they were still in Haven. They continue their training of the new recruits that arrive daily to Skyhold. They also willingly accept any elven volunteers as well. The refugees, craftsman, and common staff have taken the area below Josephine's office for warmth and security, near the kitchens. Everyone has a job.

 

As a female elf, Sera is mostly ignored, but her ears are always sharp. She often stays close to the refugees, servants, and the kitchens. Especially, in the areas where gossip is overheard. Sera finds several deserving targets for her shenanigans and rotten vegetables. She also passes on any useful information to the leadership as needed. The people figure out her antics pretty quickly, and it becomes a point of shame to be a victim of her pranks. The target had obviously done something wrong to earn her ire, and therefore lost the respect of the people in Skyhold, as well.

 

Cole helps in strange and bizarre ways, much to the annoyance of some of the staff.

 

Varric claims a spot near the grand fireplace in the throne room. If asked, he replies, “Dwarves get cold easily, despite all their chest hair”. _Here he is at the center of it all, and there is no place he would rather be. It is the beginning of something amazing, and his pen never stops writing._ In addition, he often tells nightly stories to the children by the light of the fire, much to Elera's delight. In a rare moment he decides to send a letter to his bird friend and her broody perch about Corypheus's return to Thedas, the Inquisition, and his new friends. He receives a reply back several weeks later, and finds out his bird friend will be flying south in the Summer. _How should he let everyone know? Cassandra is going to kill him. He will also have to make sure the perch does not find out about The Heralds Rite of Challenge. The perch would not approve of the mages autonomy in the Inquisition. Ember was good, but he was not sure if the perch could be beaten. Unlike the Commander, Varric was unsure of who would win, and he wished Ember, no harm._

 

Behind Josephine's office there was a long corridor exposed to the elements. At the end of the hallway was a beautiful stained glass room containing the stump of a large vhendehal. It is here that Lindiranae claims for herself and Elera. It is protected, quiet, defensible, and out of the way.

 

The advisers meet on a regular basis to discuss operations, troop movements, influence, and the future. Solas had told Lindiranae, earlier, about what he thought about Corypheus. Solas believed Corypheus was shamed by her actions in Haven, but in order to keep face he had to move on with his plans. He would try and conquer Orlais. Lindiranae believes him. So, the advisers finally decide to act on the knowledge Lindiranae had learned from that weird alternate future. They were already one step ahead, as they knew what Corypheus had planned next. Murder, chaos, a demon army, and the rise of Tevinter of Old.

Josephine reports, "we have tried to warn the Empress of the danger, but we do not have the power required to approach her directly. She probably has not received it, as she probably gets death threats on a daily basis. Currently, Celene's main focus is the Civil war. She wishes the fighting to end , and to begin peace talks. She will be holding a Grand Masquerade ball in three months, and it will be imperative that the Inquisition attend. It would also be the perfect place to assassinate her. The quickest way to earn her loyalty would be to stop the fighting in the Dales, and then both sides may be able to come to see reason. But we do have another slight problem, Mistress Lavellan".

 

"What is that?" Lindiranae replies

 

"I am so sorry, my lady. And I hate to bring this up............",replies Josephine, awkwardly

 

"What is it, Josephine?", asks Lindiranae

 

"Your name", replies Josephine

 

"What about it?", Lindiranae asks

 

In the entirety of Orlesian history there are only 3 elves of note, Shartan, champion of Andraste, Garahel, the Gray Warden savior of the 4th blight, and your name Lindiranae, replies Josephine.

 

"My name? Why?" She asks curiously. _She knows why._

 

"Where the former are honored, Lindiranae is considered to be the bringer of nightmares. She was a wild elf who dabbled in demon worship and blood magic. She hated the Maker and all his glorious creations. So, she led the vast armies of Halamshiral across the Dales fighting against the true believers. She was only stopped in her bloodthirsty conquest by the Champions of the Orlesian Exalted March in the Dales. When she was defeated, the Dales fell and the elves who submitted were redeemed in the sight of the Maker". 

 

Lindiranae remains silent. _She is furious, and begins to shake slightly. History is truly told from the eyes of the victors, she thinks. They certainly have vilified her. That was not even close to how it happened at all! Stupid, sanctimonious, Shems! "So,_  the problem is.........", she says through clenched teeth.

 

Josephine is startled by her change in tone. "Can we refer to you as the Herald of Andra.......", Josephine begins before being cut off.

 

Lindiranae scowls and narrows her eyes.

 

Josephine flinches. "Perhaps Ember, then?", as she tries to be diplomatic.

 

Lindiranae yells, "I do not care what you call me! Your scholars would not know the truth if it punched them in the face!" She storms out of the room. _She needed to find something to hit. If not, she would begin to cry._

 

The advisers look dumbfounded as she stalks off. Leliana begins to immediately write, Josephine looks hurt, and Cullen wisely remains silent. _He hates politics._ Cassandra moves to go after her, but Leliana stops her. "Her anger should not be focused on an Inner circle Inquisition member, best let her find her own reprieve", Leliana advises. Lindiranae finds the Iron Bull and soundly thrashes him in under a minute. Then she and Elera go for a long ride on Atisha. Solas worries about them during their long excursion, and is impatiently waiting for them when they return safely at dusk. Once he sees that they have safely returned, he goes about his business, unfortunately Maya is always watching. 

 

 


	26. The Path of Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindiranae returns to the Dales

After several weeks, Skyhold is in trouble. The inner circle did not account for the numerous refugees, volunteers, and craftsman that had arrived in such a short time. Skyhold was becoming a pilgrimage, and they were running out of funds, food, and supplies. They needed a true leader more than ever, and the founders grew more desperate as the time passed. Trade must be established , logging and quarry sites must be found, and alliances must be formed; if the Inquisition was going to survive. The Inner circle decides that the Herald must go to Orlais, specifically, to the Dales. She must restore order, seal the rifts, and put an end to the Civil War. They must ally with Orlais.

 

Lindiranae flatly refuses. She tells them to send in the Chargers, Blackwall, and Dorian to restore order. Instead, she wants to head to Sahrnia, in the Emprise du Lion. She had received a report from Mother Giselle about vast quantities of Red Lyrium coming from that area.. The town was completely closed off, and the villagers were trapped. The villagers that had escaped reported unnatural weather that had frozen the river, disappearances of the townsfolk, and the presence of a demon. She stresses to the inner circle that this is a more important task for her. Her focus is Corypheus, not Orlais. They counter with the need for support, political influence, and allies required for defeating the darkspawn. They would need the support of the Orlesian armies if they were going to succeed. She retorts that that is the job for the leader of the Inquisition, and that they need to hurry up and find one.

 

They continue to argue back and forth until Lindiranae receives several letters from home. Her “clan” Lavellan had written to the Inquisition several months prior asking about her safety. But, now they were in trouble from bandits, and needed her help.  _She felt guilty exposing them in that way, but she needed a clan to make her story believable.  This is probably her fault. Technically, they are her clan; founded after the fall of Halamshiral by her descendants. But, she has put them at risk._ There were also several personal letters from her clan members including the Keeper and her “brother” Tanaleth. _How did he manage to sneak in a missive?_ She also received other letters including a personal letter from her “cousin” Mathelin, the current general of the Emerald knights. In coded Elvhen they tell her that they will send another message to her through the Dalish clan that lives in the Dales. _She must go to the Dales, to retrieve it. Damn him! That bastard! When she sees her brother again, she will punch him in the nose. But, she needs answers and she needs to make contact with them! Communication must be established, and she dare not use the Eluvians. Of anyone in this world he could give her the answers she needs. She must retrieve that missive. She would have eventually had to face her past, perhaps it is time?  Elera should know the truth as well. 400 years ago they had joined forces with the Wardens in the Dales to fight the 4th blight, despite their initial conflict.  Would Elera recognize anything?_ Lindiranae, quickly calls a meeting with the Inquisition's inner circle, and they are surprised with her sudden change in attitude.

 

_Leliana is suspicious, what was in those letters that changed her mind? Nothing seemed odd when she had read them. She even had Solas translate some of the elvhen words that she did not recognize, but she could find nothing amiss. But, it got the results she needed. She will have to overlook it, this time, but she will  have to be more cautious in the future. There is so much that they do not know about their Herald, and the fact that she and her kin are fluent in a dead language does not help either. She is hiding something. She must find out the truth. Perhaps her scouts could find out something, but she needed a good excuse to breach their defenses._

 

During an inner circle meeting , the next day, it is decided that Bull, Dorian, the Chargers, and an elite Inquisition Force will go to Sahrnia, Lindiranae will go to the Dales, and Leliana will send her scouts to harass the bandits threatening Clan Lavellan. Lindiranae takes Elera, Cole, Varric, and Cassandra with her to the Dales. She leaves Solas and Sera behind. Solas would finally have time to continue his research, and would not want to deal with her people. Lindiranae was also afraid that she would not be able to handle Sera's particular ideas, especially there. Blackwall was needed in Skyhold. 

 

Solas was initially perturbed about being left behind. _But, perhaps this is what he needs? A break from her. She and Elera are a distraction from his true mission, and his mission cannot fail, too many lives depend on him. He wants them to survive, but he has to put the others before himself. He must be able to act immediately when the magister dies. He has complete faith that his ...... falon will succeed._ Dorian's recollection of that strange future come back to him. There are no actual memories in the fade of a place that never existed, and he is frustrated. Recently, he finds himself unable to form entire words whenever she is in his presence. Fen'Harel's jealously and attraction are not helping, either. _Perhaps this is best_. He can keep tabs on her in the Fade if need be. He would look forward to this break. 

 

The Dales

 

The Companions travel swiftly under clear blue skies. All in all, the week-long journey was uneventful.There was the occasional demon fight or random bear, but they were used to them by now. It was the best traveling conditions they had ever had, but something was wrong. There was a perpetual dark cloud over their Herald. _Solas was right, thinks Lindiranae, the spirits are attracted to death, destruction, and sadness._ The companions notice that the closer they get to the Dales, the more melancholy Lindiranae becomes.  Varric is worried, but tries to keep everyone's morale up. Soon they arrive at the The Path of Flame camp, and are greeted by scout Harding. "Welcome to the Dales", she says cheerfully. "This place has a long and bloody history........."

 

Cole reflects Lindiranae's inner thoughts, out loud. "This is where the elves made their final stand against hate and intolerance. This is where they chose to fight to preserve their way of life and very existence. This is where they chose to defend their homes and their children. This is where.. _.._.they failed, and this is where they died".

 

"COLE! Please! that's enough", sighs Lindiranae

 

Cole continues, "You keep coming back, searching, seeking, sad, but home is gone".

 

"COLE! Please!  it is hard enough to remember and even harder to forget", replies Lindiranae

 

Cassandra and Varric are surprised at Cole's words, and are surprised by this sudden revelation. 

 

Harding continues, as the Herald collects herself, "Even now this area is volatile. This area was a front during the civil war, but now the soldiers on both sides have retreated into their forts. The area is controlled by the mercenaries, random demons, and walking corpses. I recommend you start following the path of flame, it will lead you quickly to your destination, and marks the path of the Exalted March here in the Dales".

 

_Lindiranae's face scowls_

 

"We have encountered rifts, demons, deserters from both sides calling themselves the Freemen of the Dales, and a Dalish clan", continues Harding.

 

"A Dalish clan?" asks Lindiranae. "Where?"

 

"Yes, not too far from here," continues Harding. "We have encountered their scouts, but not the camp itself. So far they are not hostile to us, nor us to them".

 

"That is good. See that it stays that way", states Lindiranae

 

"Yes, your worship", replies Harding.

 

"Harding!" Lindiranae says with an exasperating tone.

 

"Sorry, your.......... Lindiranae", replies Harding

 

"Cassandra? So, what are we doing here? Lets get this over with", says Lindiranae

 

_Cassandra is relieved to see Lindiranae perk up for once._

 

We are here to quell the fighting between the Black Lions of Gaspard's forces and the Golden Lions of Celene's forces. If we can accomplish this, then we can bring this war to a stalemate. If peace can be established, then perhaps the Orlesian troops can be turned to fighting Corypheus instead of themselves. We will need the support of the largest and most powerful country in Thedas, replies Casandra.

 

Very well, Cassandra. Lets go get this over with! replies Lindiranae, and urges Atisha forward.

 

 

Varric POV

 

_Varric makes a note to ask her later about her version of the Dales story, and continues to observe her and her reactions. He can understand why she adamantly refuses to be called Andraste's Champion. It was Orlais and the Chantry, in the name of Andraste and the Maker, who had destroyed her people 700 years ago. She was like an old dwarf rooted to the memories, and the preservation of the past glories of her people. In that way, she is not so different from Chuckles. It was so long ago, though, why would she still hold a grudge?  Then again, so does Chuckles. Daisy was also obsessed with restoring the past. Must be an elf thing._

Upon leaving camp they come across the first marker of the Path of Flame. Varric reads it aloud. 

 

**This is where Andraste's champions first set foot in the Exalted Plains, called Dirthaveran by the Elves,**  recites Varric.

 

_Ember, slightly frowns, but walks by it._

 

"What does that word mean Dirth........, something", asks Varric

 

"The land which was promised", replies Ember. "Andraste promised these lands to the elves, and in the name of the Orlesian Chantry they were retaken by the humans, just 300 years later".

 

_Point taken,_ thinks Varric

 

The second marker. Varric also reads this one.

 

**"Halamshiral's dark heart was conquered, but still the elves still would not submit. Their armies gathered upon the plain. They were met by the champions of Andraste herself, Lord Demetrius, Sister Amity, and Ser Brandis of Lac Celestine, also known as the Silver Helm",** Varric reads aloud.  

 

_Again, Ember seems perturbed, but walks on by._

 

By this time they have come to the Western Ramparts. A torn black lion flag hangs limp in the still air. The Ramparts seem to be almost entirely abandoned. The remaining Officer reports that the armies are no longer fighting each other, instead they are fighting demons and undead. "It was easier when we fought just men", he continues. "You can win against men".The soldiers fled the ramparts because they were overrun.

 

"Undead?" asks Ember

 

_Ugh! more undead. Anything but that!_ , thinks Varric

 

"Yes", reports the officer. "The Freeman, or so they call themselves, are leaving the bodies of their slain foes and comrades in great pits.  Then the undead appear, but we cannot get close. The pits are guarded by extremely powerful demons of magic", continues the officer

 

_Corpses possessed by demons? Can it get any better,_ thinks Varric. _Why did he leave Kirkwall again? Oh yeah! that  piss bag ancient darkspawn magister who he had already killed once before, but had decided to come back to life._

 

"Arcane Horrors, perhaps?", asks Ember, speaking to the officer.

 

"What are Arcane Horrors?", asks Varric

 

Ember replies, "Solas says they result from a pride demon possessing the corpse of a mage".

 

_"EWWW"_ , thinks Varric

 

"I wonder if this is what happened to the mages from the Hinterlands?", Ember says under her breath.

 

"I would not know of such things, my lady", replies the officer.

 

Varric listens as Ember sorts out her thoughts, under her breath. If that is the case, then perhaps these Freemen are creating hosts for the demons? How would they know how to do that?....... The Venatori!....... Is this how the demon army was created?........... Spirits forced to cross the veil and then possessing the slain corpses of the fallen............ A Civil War would certainly create enough bodies.......... That sounds like something Tevinter would do. Destroy their arch rival and create an army at the same time. So, if I end the Civil War could I stop the Demon Army?

 

"We must destroy these pits, and we must stop these Freemen!", Lindiranae says louder with conviction

 

"Please do so, my lady, then blow the horn", continues the Officer. "That will alert all of us that the area is safe again from the undead. You will have our gratitude, and that of Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons, the rightful ruler of Orlais".

 

After a long drawn out fight, the demons are defeated, the pits burned, and the undead are slain, again. The western Ramparts have been taken back. The Orlesian soldiers return praising the Herald and Andraste for their deliverance.

 

_Ember really hates that title, thinks Varric, but she has earned the respect of the soldiers of a hostile nation. Even if Orlais does not join with the Herald, many of these soldiers will, and her fame/divinity will continue to spread._

 

The next day. They continue on the path of flame, and come to the third marker. Varric also reads this one.

 

**"Remember the fall of Demetrius", reads Varric. "The great armies of elves and Andraste clashed. The exalted march swollen with the faithful greatly outnumbered the elves. The Silver Helm offered peace, but the elves would not submit. Lord Demetrius was slain during their charge. The only champion to fall".** _Ember slightly smirks at this one, he notices._

 

"It is dangerous when too many men in the same armour think they are right", chimes in Cole

 

"Kid, you are right about that", replies Varric

 

Varric continues, "Ember,what is your interest in these Markers?"

 

"History is often told from the point of view of the victorious", replies Ember. "The victors are considered righteous, and the conquered are vilified, as justification of the act. I am only interested in what falsehoods they have recorded, and how history has changed truth over time. The Dalish tell a different story. So far, they resemble each other. But the motivations are unclear", she continues.

 

_Come to think of it, Chuckles  had said something similar to that about history books,_ thinks Varric

 

Cassandra listens with interest, but remains silent

 

"Hey Ember", calls Varric. "The fourth marker has your name on it," as he reads it aloud.

 

**"The elves were murderous and wild for the Maker's grace did not touch them", reads Varric. "The wildest of them was the she-elf  Lindiranae, wielder of the great-blade Evanura. In single combat she met Ser Brandis on the field. He bested her, and with Lindiranae fell the Dales.**

 

"Are you named after her?", asks Varric.

 

"You could say that", Ember replies. "Apparently that particular bit of information is causing Josephine great distress".

 

"I can imagine", snorts Varric. "It is very ironic, though".

 

"This marker does deviate from the truth", Ember begins. "Orlais was hit hard by the Second Blight, and decades later it had still not fully recovered from the taint in the land. To the blight torn/tainted country of Orlais the Elves were their salvation and hope. Unlike most of Orlais we still had fertile lands, good water, and our own magic. The Emperor determined it would be easier to conquer us, then to be in our debt. When we would not submit to the Humans or their god, they vilified us. That is why the battle was referred to as the Orlesian exalted march. The other nations of Thedas saw through their ruse and did not participate".

 

_Cassandra huffs in disbelief_

 

"On another note", continues Ember with pride,  "Lindiranae actually won the duel. Ser Brandis offered his life as penance when he saw Halamshiral burning. His own troops had betrayed the temporary cease fire that he had made with the elven leader. He finally saw this battle for the farce it was. But, before Lindiranae could make the killing blow, she was shot through the heart with an arrow to the back", continues Ember

 

"Really, who shot her?", asks Varric

 

"We are not sure, but we suspect the Sister", answers Lindiranae

 

Cassandra chimes in, "I have visited and paid my respects to the ashes of Sister Amity, many times. I cannot believe a righteous person like her would do something like that".

 

_Ember does a face palm_

 

"But, I have also heard a tale similar to that, somewhere', Cassandra hastily replies, in reaction to Embers sigh.

 

"Really? What did you hear?", asks Lindiranae excitedly.

 

"It is the Tale of Ser Brandis, The Silver Helm", replies Cassandra. "It is by the renown poet/scholar Dra'gona Gecod'ex"

 

"How does it go, Cassandra?" Asks Varric

 

"It begins with a rendition of the Battle of the Dales, but you will be more interested in the ending", continues Cassandra.

 

“Beneath the red and fading sun

The elven stand was swift undone

'Til they were vanquished all but one

defiant in her fight

 

Her brothers all with mark of flame

There they died upon the plain

He would not see her die in vain

That good and gentle Knight

 

He could not strike, his shield dropped low

She lifted sword against her foe

They did not see the far off bow

It's arrow loosed in flight

 

A sharpened thorn, a searing brand

A shot the elf could not withstand

The sword fell lifeless from her hand

With drops of crimson bright

 

He said no word, he made no sound

But caught her falling to the ground

Her dark hair flowing all unbound

a veil as black as night.

 

And up around him came the call

that celebrated Dalish fall

The cry of vict'ry came from all

Except the Silver Knight

 

The glimmer of his helm and chain

Now dark with grim and bloody stain

He looked and saw upon the plain

the dying elvish light.

 

Elf sword in hand, heart filled with woe

No one would ever see him go

But with a solemn prayer, spoke low

He vanished into the night.

 

They say he rode on easterly

The sword he placed beneath a tree

and there remained on bended knee

That grave and mournful Knight”

 

"Thank you Cassandra", Lindiranae says, as she gives the warrior a big hug. "That was truly a beautiful oration". 

 

Cassandras ears turn red and she stammers a bit. "Your welcome", she replies

 

'Yes, Cassandra", says Varric that was well spoken. "Are you a fan of poetry? I did not realize you were a patron". _Varric pauses._  "Have you ever read any of mine?" Varric asks with a lit to his voice.

 

Cassandra's ears turn slightly pink. _Varric is very curious by that reaction_

 

"It is a sad tale", replies Cassandra. "Ser Brandis had faith in the Maker and in his ideals of a unified country, but later regretted his decisions".  _I hope I do not regret mine and the path I have chosen to walk. It is the right course, I must believe that. No matter what the Lord Seeker says. thinks Cassandra._

 

_Could that be a true telling, Lindiranae wonders. It was very close. She had thought Ser Brandis to be an honorable human, and she thought they had understood each other Knight to Knight. She was surprised with the sneak attack on Halamshiral, and had thought poorly of him these last centuries. The arrow did strike, but it just missed her heart. He must have carried her off the field to prevent her body from becoming desecrated by the faithful. He truly was an honorable enemy, worthy of respect, she thinks. The next thing she remembered was waking up in Asha'Bellanar's cottage.  Asha'Bellanar was truly a strange spirit, she muses. Flemmeth, her latest body,  had healed her wounds, and taken care of her in the months required for her recovery. But, she would always carry that arrow scar. Soon after Elera was born. The sacrifice of the Emerald Knights was not in vain, for many of her people had survived by escaping into the Eluvians. With Tanaleth's permission they began again, in Eolas'an. Tanaleth was initially regretful of his decision to let the shem'len in, but eventually came to care for them in his own strange way, and Eolas'an prospered._

 

_After the defeat of the Emerald Knights on the Exalted Plains, her people had become divided. The people were split into three groups.  Some of the elves surrendered or were captured by the humans. They were treated little better than slaves, and forced to live in slums, also known as alienages. They were considered second class citizens and lived alongside humans, together, but apart. Then they converted to the Maker. The remainder were scattered into the wilderness and were lost. Several of the former elven nobles of Halamshiral formed their own clans, and tried to keep an oral tradition of the lost history. They were necessary in order to seek out lost knowledge and provide succor for the people who chose to live in cities. Anything found would be shared by all the clans in a gathering every 10 years or so. The remainder made it to Eolas'an and began a new life there. The Knights would remain and continued to serve the people in secret. They also sought out lost knowledge/artifacts, slew demons, and hunted malificars. Solas did say the Dalish remember fragments of fragments, but that was more than most. He is not wrong. The ones who surrendered, forgot, in order to survive, and oral history changed with the centuries. Eolas'an had the most complete record, but even it was fragmented. The years of slavery were just too much to overcome. Also,  the ancient Elvhen were immortal beings, and they had no great desire to record the past. It was just memory. That was why she decided long ago, to guide the People to their own future, based on the past, but looking forwards to a  new future._

 

_The wound still pains her sometimes. If this tale is truth, then her sword is not lost. Perhaps her sword, Evanura, still exists somewhere; hidden in grief by Ser Brandis, the Silver Helm. Perhaps she could find it. Lets see, she thinks. East of here would be the Emerald March, that may be a good place to start._

 

The Northern Ramparts and Fort Revas'an are soon laid to rest. The soldiers on both sides had been rescued and several of the rifts had been sealed. She will burn every corpse she finds from here on out, so they cannot be possessed. Perhaps that will stop the Demon army.

 

Varric points out and reads the fifth and final marker.

 

**"The Triumph of Light. Sister Amity led the faithful to the Tenasir River. She destroyed the graven images of the elven gods, and sang the chant of light. Andraste's word had come to the Dales** _through blood, sacrifice, and death_ **and delivered them from wickedness", Varric concludes.**

 

"Yes", Ember says out loud, "we were guilty of the greatest of all sins turning from the Maker. Apparently we are no better than darkspawn in the eyes of the Chantry".

 

_Cassandra moves to say something, but wisely holds her tongue, observes Varric._

 

Lindiranae, to everyone's surprise, suddenly forms her Spirit blade and viciously chops the marker into several pieces. _It is true, though. The sisters forces stopped at the river, and were unable to cross. When they did they lost many 100's of men trying to breach the secrets of the final elvehn stronghold. The faithful could not take Dirthamen's fortress. The magical defenses were too great and the elves were able to save their most precious artifacts into the Eluvian there. It was a small victory in the aftermath of great loss. Eventually we chose to abandon the fortress, and left an empty building behind. They renamed it Citadelle Du Corbeau. Speaking of which she must find out what happened to Celene's troops stationed there._

 

"Whoa Ember, are you all right?" Asks Varric. _She is acting like she has a personal grudge against people who were long dead. She very rarely loses her cool. Why is she acting this way? Why this particular marker?_

 

"No Varric, not really. I never wanted to come here in the first place, but circumstances change", Lindiranae repies sullenly. _It had been about a week since their arrival, and she still needed to contact the nearby clan. "_ Lets take the day off tomorrow, Varric. I think we all deserve a break and a change of pace. Anyway, we will have to wait until the bridge is repaired, before we can check on Celene's forces.  The current is too strong to swim against"

 

"Do we have to swim?", asks Cole

 

"That sounds like a great idea Ember", replies Varric patting her on the back.

 

 

_Cassandra remains silent with her own thoughts. When dealing with two conflicting stories which is correct? Is what Lindiranae said true? Does it matter?  The events of 700 years ago, are simply history, why was it important?  History cannot be changed. Cassandra had always accepted the world for what it was, and never thought to question why things were the way they were. Elves lived in alienages, and mages live in circles, that was just how it was. She had no particular hatred or dislike of elves, her family treated their elven servants well, and she respected the elven mages of the circle.  But, they had always had their place in society. The Chantry sought to save the elves from their own misfortune, or so she was taught. It never occurred to her before, that elves were unable to be more than second-class citizens. Slavery only existed in Tevinter, so the elves of the rest of Thedas were lucky, she had always believed. But if the Chantry of old was truly responsible.........  She is a Seeker of Truth! How can she be so naive? How  much of the truth had been tainted or changed over the centuries? Lindiranae had said that truth is written from the point of view of the victor, and the conquered were vilified.  Is it right to question societal norms, and what she was taught? Can she go against the Lord Seeker and her own order? She had already turned away from the Chantry. She had always thought the Dalish were just uneducated barbarians living in the woods worshiping their false gods. Lindiranae was nothing like that. She was someone to be admired and respected, despite the fact that she did not believe in the Maker._

 

 "Lindiranae, What are your thoughts on Andraste?" asks Cassandra curiously.

 

"Would you listen to my point of view without prejudice, even if it goes against what you have been taught?" asks Lindiranae with neutrality. 

 

"I will try and keep an open mind", replies Cassandra

 

"We honor Andraste as a person, former slave, _mage_ , and clan chief.  Through _a political_ marriage, she and her husband were able to unite all the Barbarian tribes under one banner, and provide enough soldiers to challenge Tevinter. _Even though the walls were never breached._     Shartan, _her  eventual lover_ , joined with her in hope to fight against a common enemy, and we were victorious. We owe much to their efforts in enabling us to overthrow our masters, and granting us the land to create a new home. So, we will always be thankful towards her. In the end, it was only Shartan and his elves that lost their lives trying to rescue her from her pyre. But, they were too late, the Blade of Hessarian had already ended her life, to prevent her from suffering. Her "divinity' was not acknowledged by the humans until decades/centuries late", finishes Lindiranae.  _The tribes have strict rules about killing their gods when they become too powerful. It was time for this one to die, but Shartan only saw the woman, not the abomination. He did not understand their culture and society._

 

"Thank you for your insight. I will think on this", replies Cassandra.

 

 

Solas POV

 

Solas wakes up to the dawn of a brand new day. He is looking forward to having no distractions and can finally focus on his research. He immediately gets to work, and plans his day ahead of time. He is very successful, and thinks _I can't wait to show her, tonight, what I have discovered! She would be amazed. He imagines her smile and how her deep emerald eyes would light up with  the shared excitement . He  missed seeing that beautiful smile, it was so rare nowadays._ Then he realizes she was gone, and he would not be able to share his discoveries with her. The next day passes more slowly, and he wonders where Elera is. He kept expecting her joyful face to appear at any minute, and interrupt his work like she usually did. She never comes. He sighs. It has only been 2 days, maybe tomorrow will be better.

 

He enters the Fade and meets with his agents. Things are going as planned, except in Orlais. _He must get all the Eluvians back._ His agents had gotten the password from Briala, but there was a problem.  _Of course there was a problem! He will need to handle this personally. He will have to find some excuse to leave for a short time. He had already left once, trying it again would be difficult, and he still needs the Inquisition._ Felassan had successfully completed his mission and began the Civil War in Orlais. Fen'Harel had wanted to cripple the greatest human nation in Thedas, prior to taking down the veil. But how circumstances have changed. _He cannot make the same mistake that Felassan did. He made them real again._ Now his Falon was trying to stop the fighting, and the Orlesian army was needed to stop the Blighted one and his minions. Solas sighs.

 

The following day he decides to go for a quick ride in the mountains around Skyhold, perhaps the fresh air will help him clear his thoughts, _of her._ _How could two quicklings affect him so? Mountains are truly amazing he muses, how they can remain unchanged throughout time. They were like the Elvhen of old, strong, united, unaging, and unchanging. The mountains were the same as when he first came here 7,000 years ago. But how things have changed for him and his people. He sighs. Now, on the other hand, Lindiranae would say how the mountains are dynamic and ever changing. How everyday there was something new to discover or find. In the first few weeks after Skyhold's rediscovery, he often found her staring out from the battlements looking for the first sign of Spring. "Hope is renewed with the start of a new year", she had told him. Her way of thinking was just so foreign to him._ He lets his mind drift where it wants. As he rides away from Skyhold he is surprised to discover the first green shoots of small flowers escaping the snow. _She would be so happy, he thinks_.  Spring is coming. He will have to remember this area and show her later. As he looks for more signs of Spring, he also notices patches of orange, yellow, and brown ochre. Now that he is actually looking he finds a deposit of Cinnabar, as well. _If he wanted to he could make paints from these. It wouldn't be hard. He could also make a nice black from charcoal. There was plenty of leftover plaster from the repair of Skyhold, and brushes could easily be made from horse hair. Does he have the time to paint again?_ She really loved his frescoes in Tuanthe'anor. Excited he heads back to Skyhold. He continues to focus on his research, but when his thoughts begin to stray he turns to his drawing. Soon he has a working 2-3 panel sketch that will take them through the destruction of Haven. He can always add more later. He is also able to procure the ingredients for paint, plaster, and brushes. This would be their story. After he draws for a while he can then refocus on his current research project. _He can't wait to surprise her._

 

Solas preferred to paint in the nude, it was just easier and less messy. He enjoyed getting into his work with his entire being. So, he chose to paint mostly at night, as to not offend anyone. Night by Night, the fresco begins to slowly emerge on the walls. Inch by inch the applied plaster takes on its new form. Application, sand, and smooth..........application, sand, and paint..........., takes up the majority of his night. It is a soothing familiar movement and it relaxes him. It allows his mind to think. This is now her fortress, and this would be her story when it intersected with his. This is how he would immortalize her. She existed, and he would make sure all would remember. It works and the weeks pass by more quickly. He still feels lonely without Elera, her mother, and strangely Varric of all people. Maya is there constantly _nagging_ reminding him of his duty, and she does not approve of his art project. He finds he doesn't care. He will enjoy himself while he can. He alters his technique for longevity, and infuses the paint and plaster with magic. _It would last for centuries if left undisturbed._

 

 


	27. Var Bellanaris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the Grace of the Dalish

Leliana POV

It had been an easy transition for Leliana to become the Spymaster for the Inquisition. She had once sought solace in the Chantry to take away her burden and escape from her life as a Bard. But, then the blight happened, and she had received a sign from the Maker himself. During the following years, she had rediscovered and refined her skills in order to help Ferelden and the Grey Wardens stop the madness of the fifth blight.  When she confronted her former Bard master, she realized just how much she had grown and changed for the better. She had learned how to use her skills of death to help the innocent and protect the faith. Dorthea was wise to have chosen her as her left hand. She would give her all to this Inquisition. Her actions would reflect her love for her mentor, and would be in remembrance of the Divine. 

_Leliana had several problems with the woman she had tried to unwillingly craft into the Herald of Andraste.  She found herself often comparing Lindiranae with Maharial, the Dalish elf she had known during the blight. She had tried to gain Lindiranae's trust in the same way she had gained his.  That was a mistake. Maharial was an excellent rogue like herself, but he was too......... What was that term again?  Innocent? No.  Trusting? No. Carefree? No.  Sheltered? Maybe. Thank the Maker for Cousland. If not for her......The game would have destroyed Maharial. He was a self-sacrificing hero, not a politician. She needed both to lead the inquisition. Lindirane was an excellent warrior, but could she be something more? She had seen flashes of potential, but Lindiranae quickly squelched them. Was that on purpose? Lindiranae knew way too much about the world to have lived an entirely sheltered and secluded life among the Dalish. Could she handle more responsibility? Is she hiding something? Leliana had spent so much time trying to earn Lindiranae's trust, she forgot to wonder if she should trust her. She had been absolved of her original crime of killing the Divine, but that doesn't mean she wasn't there for another reason. This was why she wanted Lindiranae to go to the Exalted Plains and not Sahrnia. Was  it a mistake, to split up the inner circle?  Could a dalish elf really restore peace among the humans? Only time will tell. The Iron Bull had sent a missive regarding the situation in Sahrnia. Did she make the right choice?_

* * *

 

Red,

 

Its fucking cold in Sahrnia. It feels like my tits are going to fall off. But there are Dragons!. Lots of Dragons! Such pure undiluted power and savagery is known only to the Ataashi. Taarsidath-an halsaam. They have taken residence in the old Vint Colosseum ruins, and I think they are breeding.  Ataaaaaaaashi......... Dorian says I need to get on with the rest of the report.   Red lyrium is some creepy shit and it is mined from the ground and from the corpses of living creatures. They are bat-shit crazy on that stuff. We shut down the "Mining" operation, but many of the villagers were sold and killed by the noble prisoner we arrested. Suledin keep, the Red templar base, has been captured for the Inquisition. Dorian also wanted me to mention this. We encountered a Demon of immense power that called itself Imshael. Despite offering me several virgins, we were all able to ignore its temptations. Who would want that many men and women to teach how to have sex, stupid demon. Apparently, it was working as a “Gardner” and was in charge of growing the Red Lyrium in the former Templars/slaves. We Killed that fade bastard, and made a new friend. He is an Orlesian warrior named Michal de Chavin, and the former Champion of Empress Celene. He was trying to save the villagers from the demon, and he wishes to join the Inquisition. I leave it to you, Red. He is well versed in the politics of the game, being a victim of it as well. We will return to Skyhold sometime next week. There are also several rifts that the Boss will need to seal. When we return, we can take on the Dragons........

 

The Iron Bull

 

PS Dorian says those Dalish elves you sent with us are quite capable, and would be a great asset to the Inquisition. As much as I hate mages, they were invaluable in the fight against Imshael. They share the Inquisitions goals, and desire to fight against that Vint bastard. No, not you Dorian. Cillian seems to have the same general abilities of the Boss, but he is not nearly as powerful. I actually beat him in a sword fight. I want a rematch against the Boss!.........Cillian claims to have left his clan at an early age, and learned his techniques by studying in musty elvhen ruins. He is also strangely obsessed with cabbages. Neria, is more political and knows the burden of leadership. She also has traits in common with the Boss, but is not as worldly. She says she is a Dalish ambassador, and acts the part. Although Cillian is much older, he often defers to her leadership, or mine, and sometimes even Dorian's. 

* * *

 

 

_Leliana had  recently found a book on the Elvhen language, and_ _had been teaching herself Ancient Elvhen._ _The book itself had seen better days, and had numerous notes in the margins from a mage named Fin. It was a hard language to understand. At times, it seemed that the Elvhen language itself was a cipher and not a true language, but she knows that can't be right.  Perhaps learning their language would help her understand Lindiranae and her kin more. Leliana is glad that Cillian and Neria of the Ralaferin Clan volunteered to join the Inquisition, and are very capable. Maybe Lindiranae is not as unique as she thought. On the other hand, Dorian says Lindiranae is still more powerful than they are. Perhaps she needs to reevaluate her opinion of Dalish elves........Or perhaps not........, she had met Maharial's Clan near Kirkwall and the clan in the Brecillan Forest. None of them showed any of the skill demonstrated by Lindiranae, Solas,  the Ralaferin clan elves, and even little Elera. Are they the exception or the rule? Are they that powerful because they are all Mages? Mages not of the circle........ Why would they be appearing now? Is it because the Templar presence is lessened due to the collapse of the circles? Are they making a grab for power? Are the Dalish really here to stop the world altering events that have occurred in Thedas? Why would they care?  There is no treaty to bind them this time. She is anxiously awaiting the report from Jester who was supposed to look into the background of their Herald from her own clan. Hopefully, her questions and fears will be relieved._

 

* * *

 

 

Nightingale,

 

We were welcomed in by the Lavellan Clan, and gained their trust. They consist of mostly hunters/gatherers, but their Keeper and First have an odd interest in the human world around them. They may be open to trading in the future. We attempted to gather information on the Herald as you asked, but things were off. They all acknowledge her as a member of the clan, but her physical description varies from elf to elf. Also, her vallaslin pattern is unique, no other elf has it. When asking about her by name they recount the legend of Lindiranae the Emerald Knight, who is apparently their direct ancestor. They have no knowledge of her daughter, and there are no childhood stories of her growing up in the clan. But, her facial features are found in the faces of many of the clan including a muted form of her vibrant green eyes. There is no doubt that they are related, somehow.  The Keeper has since squashed any further attempts. 

About the bandits, our operatives harassed the enemy and created enough confusion for the Dalish to withdraw safely to a more defensible area. 

After investigation, your suspicions were correct: these are bandits in name only. Though they wear no colors, they are mercenaries, bought and paid for by Duke Antoine of Wycome himself. If we had not intervened, they would have easily wiped out the entire Lavellan clan. It is unclear what caused Antoine to turn on the Dalish, but he should not be trusted. In public, he fully supports the Inquisition, even pledging gold to our coffers, but he has a private agenda, currently unknown.

I can continue gathering information, but suspicions in Wycome are high after the bandits ran into trouble, and any sabotage inside the city runs a high risk of detection.

We will continue to monitor the situation.

Jester

* * *

 

 

_Leliana files the information about Wycome for later. She will have to investigate further. Perhaps, Jose can suggest someone? Is the Duke a Venatori? What is she going to do? She hates unknowns. The information about Lindiranae is the more immediate concern, though. There is something that stinks about the heralds story. But, Lindiranae has done everything in her power to destroy that darkspawn magistar. She has not only put her own life in danger, but the life of her daughter, as well, in order to try and stop him. Whatever her true agenda is/was it has been changed since she inherited the anchor. Since then, she has devoted herself entirely to the cause. That does not mean her true agenda is forgotten, though. Does she even have another agenda? With the exception of suddenly changing her mind and going to the Dales, she has not shown any indication of an ulterior motive. Leliana is confused. Then again, Solas is similar in that way as well. Neither of them speak about their past. She does not either. Should she pry, or not? Bull said he had once tried to figure out her past, but was unable to win the verbal dual they exchanged. That takes training and years of practice to master such a skill.  The Iron Bull was well trained. Who is she!? What could she be, if moulded correctly? She wonders how things are going on the Exalted Plains_

 

* * *

 

 

Leliana

 

We have quelled most of the fighting in the Dales, and have halted the Civil War. Gaspard's forces have been fully rescued from the undead and demons. The Freeman have also been driven off for the most part.  We will require skilled stone masons to repair the bridge over the Tansir River in order to rescue Celene's troops from the demons and undead. They may be trapped by their own defense, but we will not know until we can cross the river.  I find it odd that there is still a Dalish presence in the middle of a war zone. They should have left a long time ago. After seeing the damage to the land, I can only conclude that the Dalish clan can't leave. Their aravels must have been damaged somehow, or they do not have enough supplies to move. It is only speculation at this point, but I would like to help them using the Inquisitions resources. I can guess what they might need. They will probably need several bushels of spindleweed, elfroot, and deep mushroom, as well as several wolf pelts, Iron, and a few greatbear pelts, if you can find them.  We have also discovered strange Veilfire runes that seem to be a part of a larger puzzle. Perhaps Solas can decode them.  

 

 

Lindiranae

 

* * *

 

_Leliana is impressed with Lindiranae's success in the Dales. Her initial fears were unfounded, thank the Maker.  Two days after she receives the letter from Lindiranae, she receives an invitation from Orlais. The Grand Duke, Gaspard de Chalons has invited the "Inquisitor"as his personal guest to attend the peace talks during the ball at Halamshiral. But, there is a major problem.  They do not have an official inquisitor yet. She  will need to consult with Cassandra, Josephine, and Cullen about this decision. Can she trust this mysterious non-Andrastian woman with the responsibility given to them by the former Divine? Should they still try to find Hawke or someone else? Regardless, Lindiranae will remain the Herald of Andraste and will be attending the ball. She will need training, lots of training. Leliana can't wait to see their faces when a Dalish elf walks among them as an equal. It would be quite the spectacle, if it is done correctly. She would make sure that it would be. She will also need Josephine's advice on fashion._

* * *

 

One day, Solas is surprised to be summoned to the personal quarters of Josephine. When he arrives, he has to stifle a laugh at Maya trussed up like a Feastday turkey. The corseted structured gown, bustle, and overall poofiness, was not designed for the slender elven frame. It is almost like she is swimming in the stiff unmoving fabric. He tries to give her sorrowful eyes, but he can't help the mirth behind his expression. Maya glares at him, as he stifles his grin.

 

Solas's reaction is not missed by Josephine and Leliana

 

"Do you see our problem," asks Leliana?

 

"What is the problem, specifically? I am not sure why I was called here at all?" questions Solas

 

Josephine replies, "Thanks to the efforts of the Herald in the Exalted Plains, we have secured an invitation to the peace talks at Halamshiral, as the personal guest of Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons".

 

"So the problem is?", asks a confused Solas

 

"This dress is the height of fashion in Orlais, replies Leliana, and as you can see it was not designed for an elven frame. Everything we try, even with alterations, will not look good on Lindiranae. It is also impractical for fighting. With the game, we must prepare for any contingency."

 

"So, why was I called here again?" asks Solas.

 

"We would like you to design the Herald's dress for the ball", replies Josephine, "of course it will have to be approved by us."

 

"You want me to do what?" exclaims Solas

 

"We figured with your explorations of the Fade, perhaps you would have seen elvhen fashion of the past, and could recreate it for the Herald," answers Leliana. "We need to make a strong statement, one that embraces her heritage, but is non-threatening at the same time. We can not have someone pretending to be human, she would lose respect.  The rest of the Inquisition soldiers will be dressed in black uniforms with silver trim and buttons.  The officers will wear an additional burgundy sash/or cape, we have not decided, yet".

 

_Maya is giving him a nasty glare, again_

 

"I will have to think on it, but I think I can help with this." Solas says while hiding his smirk. "Thank you for asking". Solas bows. Solas is about to leave when Leliana stops him.

 

Leliana reports, "Lindirane reports that she has encountered strange veilfire runes in several of the ancient ruins she found. It seems they are a mystery that she cannot decipher. She has asked for your help in decoding them." 

 

"Very well, Leliana I think I can spare the time," Solas replies trying to hide his delighted smile

 

"Good", replies Leliana,"we have a supply caravan heading to the Exalted Plains in the morning. You can travel with them." 

 

"Ma Nuvenin, Leliana"  Solas leaves. 

 

_As you wish or as you say Leliana roughly translates in her head, shit this language is hard._

 

Solas spends the rest of the day lost in memory, thinking of the past, and what he would want to see her in. Each outfit more outlandish and revealing than the next. He comes up with 5 sketches, that could be recreated, probably, without magic. Including one often favoured by the Arcane Warriors for practicality and freedom of movement. He would look forward to seeing her in any one of his sketches.

 

_What is he thinking? As an apostate he would not be going to Halamshiral._  Solas sighs.

 

******This is my vision for her Halamshiral dress, but in a burgundy  colour instead of the light pink/orange. (we must hide the blood stains an much a we can, it is the game after all) This is not my photo in any way. It was a beautiful costume I found while searching the internet*****

 

 

* * *

 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Meanwhile, back in the Exalted Plains..........

 

Lindiranae, Elera, Varric, Cole, and Cassandra return to the Path of Flames camp, after sealing the remaining rifts.  Upon entering camp, they are met by Scout Harding with a fresh horse and a letter for Cassandra. As Cassandra reads the missive her face frowns in slight confusion.

 

"I am sorry, Lindiranae. I have been called back to Skyhold on an urgent matter," reports Cassandra. "I will need to leave immediately. The supplies that you have requested for the Dalish clan should be arriving in 2-3 days, as well as the bridge builders. Solas will be coming as well to study the strange runes we found, and will arrive with them."

 

"Very well, Cassandra. I hope everything is well back at Skyhold", replies Lindiranae

 

"It will be, soon", replies Cassandra looking through the herald in thought.

 

"Will we see you back in Skyhold, Cassandra?" asks Lindiranae.

 

 "Of course, In...Lin..diranae," replies Cassandra

 

"Bye," calls Varric, as he waves sarcastically to Cassandra's backside. _Well, things will be a lot less serious now, he laughs under his breath._  "So, what are we doing tomorrow, Ember?"

  

"Elera and I plan to visit Var Bellanaris (our Eternity) ", replies Lindirane

 

"Var what?", asks Varric

 

"Var Bellanaris is a sacred burial site for the Elven people, though most city elves would not know of its existence.   It is a place where hundreds of our honored dead are buried and remain at peace.  It is also where those of us who still can, remember, and lay our kin to rest," replies Lindiranae

 

"That sounds rather morbid," replies Varric

 

"It is actually a happy occasion. We celebrate, feast, and remember the dead. We also clean the gravesites, tell tales, and sing songs, etc."  "Speaking of which.......Elera, will you please bring your instrument?"asks Lindiranae. 

 

Elera nods, affirmatively.

 

"We will set out after breaking our fast" says Lindiranae 

 

"I did not know that Elera could play an instrument. What does she play?", asks Varric with curiosity

 

"It has no translatable name, but it resembles a harp," answers Lindiranae  

 

"I must admit Ember, that is a little odd, but I would be interested in tagging along," replies Varric.  "Anyway, I could not pass up a chance to eat one of your  home -cooked meals and listen to new songs and stories".

 

"Very well, if you wish", affirms Lindiranae

 

The following day Lindiranae, Elera, Varric, and Cole set out from Camp and head to Var Bellanaris. The journey takes longer than expected as Lindiranae gets  lost a few times.  She had difficulty trying to remember the landmarks from over 400 years ago, and the fact that the river had changed course. Eventually, they reach their destination, only to find it overrun with demons.

 

"No!", screams Lindiranae. "This shouldn't be! This area is sacred, how dare they defile it! There should be wards to prevent this! What has happened to this place of peace?" she growls, not expecting an answer. _Did these demons wander in from the outside or are they from the elves resting here that have been disturbed? Is this more work of those blasted Freemen?_   Fury flashes in her eyes. "These demons will die!", she states with veheminance, and draws her greatsword.

 

They make short work of the Demons, but Lindranae is more interested in the cause of their appearance. She does a quick but thorough search  of the area to discover that the ancient wards she had placed centuries ago, had failed. Two wards needed to be recharged, one is cracked, and the remaining is barely functioning. As she is trying to figure out the mystery of the demons she realizes that she is being watched. She must find out who or what.

 

Suddenly, Lindiranae whistles long and loudly adding a strange trill to the end of the sharp noise.

 

When Varric looks at her strangely, she puts a finger to her lips. _So, she noticed their intruder, as well. He keeps forgetting to give her credit for such things. He needs to pay better attention. She is not poor confused Daisy who kept getting lost on her way home to the alienage. Though she did get lost on the way here._

 

A few minutes later, there is the sound of hoofbeats, a yelp of surprise, followed by cursing in Elvhen and common. Soon Atisha appears, proudly, with his prize in his teeth. It is an elven teenager; his vallislin barely wet on his face.

 

_Varric looks in slight pity at the Dalish elf, he knows the feeling of Atisha's teeth on ones backside. He is glad he is not the target his time._

 

Lindiranae looks at her Halla's catch, and tries not to laugh at the heap now at her feet. She reaches up and pats her Halla gently, giving him lots of love and affection. "Good hunting my friend," she says.

Atisha beams with pleasure, but spares a contemptible glare at his prize.

 

"So, do you have a name?" Lindiranae asks in Elvhen

 

Her prisoner looks down at his feet, sullenly.

 

She asks again in Trade Speech.

 

"I heard you the first time," he replies in a defiant tone. "Valorin," he mumbles. "I came here to study and defeat the demons that were infesting this place, until that stupid halla interfered."

 

Atisha glares at his new target and sends a large wad of slobber his way. Atisha's aim is perfect as the slobber smacks the annoying thing soundly on the top of the head, and then it runs down under his shirt. Atisha snorts in glee, and prances around a bit; pleased with himself. 

 

"All by yourself?" asks Varric trying to stifle a laugh. He knew better than to insult that Halla.

 

"Yes, I happen to be a powerful mage," says Valorin proudly, as he wipes the disgusting slobber away with his hand. "After I have proven myself, the Keeper will regret that he did not make me first, but you beat me to it. You should be wary of me, durgen'len......sir", continues Vallorin. He wipes his saliva-coated hand on the grass, and then his tunic.

 

Varric laughs. "You may call me Varric, young man, and this is my crossbow Bianca"

 

_Valorin nods with respect to Bianca_

 

"Hey Ember! your vile beastie has caught us a lively one", Varric laughs.

 

Atisha spares a dirty glare to the short furry one again, and begins to work his jaw in anticipation of attack. It had been a while. The furry one needs to remember his place

 

Valorin finally looks up to see an older female Dalish warrior. She has a large finely crafted ironbark sword strapped to her back,  a unique unknown vallas'lin pattern, and strange green armour. "Are you Ser Lindiranae?", he asks, then continues.  "Our keeper told us you were coming, he mumbles again, but he does not believe you are 'The Lindiranae'". _That would be impossible._   "What are you doing on our sacred ground? You must have defeated the demons, but then you did not leave. Why would a sacred knight be working with the Shems, or are you truly scavengers trying to pick the bones of our dead? Why have you returned to the Dirth in the name of the herald of their god". _It makes no sense._

Varric listens as this conversation is in trade, but says nothing

 

"That is a lot of questions, young man. My name is Lindiranae, I can only be who I am, no one else. I stayed in Var Bellanaris to perform the ancestral rites, and to find out how the Demons managed to find their way into Val Bellanaris. The ancient wards have failed, and must be renewed", answering the boy's questions.

 

"Wards? What wards?" Valorin asks with curiosity.

 

"I will show you, later", sathan be patient"asks Lindiranae

 

_Patience is not in Valorin's nature_

 

"Anyway", Lindirane says as she takes off her left glove, and as if on cue green sparks fly out of the mark. "To make things perfectly clear, and you can tell your keeper this.  I am a representative of no god, shem'len or otherwise. This mark is called the anchor. I used it to heal the breach in the sky as well as the smaller rifts in this area. I will work with anyone, Fen'Harel, Andrastians, shem'len, or otherwise, who will help me destroy the monster that caused this to happen in the first place."

 

Valorin sucks in his breath at the mention of Fen'Harel. "Oh.......Alright," he replies hesitantly. _He was not used to getting respect from adults, and had expected her to ignore his questions or be dismissed as a child._

 

"Why does your Keeper think I am not myself?", Lindiranae asks curiously

 

_Valorin squirms and wiggles, uncomfortably_.

 

"Well?' Lindiranae asks more forcefully

 

"My keeper believes you are dead", blurts Valorin

 

"Dead?" asks Varric. "Ember we may need to discuss this, later".

 

Valorin continues, "In the nearby Shrine to Sylaise there is an ancient female body preserved behind a fading spirit barrier. Our legends say that that body is Lindiranae, the Emerald Knight. It even has her special Talisman around its neck. Our legends say she survived the Shem betrayal, and made it to the shrine where she enacted the barrier. Then, she attempted to enter the Uthenera of our ancestors, but was too weak. The shrine has been her tomb for generations beyond counting,"Valorin reports with a knowledgeable tone. "The mage that could get that Talisman would be a hero to my clan, but no one has ever been powerful enough on their own," he says with a wistful tone. "But I could do it.......with some help", I think. 

 

"It must be a very powerful barrier, but it is a good thing that no one attempted to summon a demon to overcome it"..... _Lindiranae looks pointedly at Valorin.........."_ That would be the recourse of a weak foolish mage, who did not know what he was doing".

 

Valorin blushes slightly. "Of course, I knew that! Only a weak desperate mage would attempt something that stupid", he repeats nervously.

 

"Good! "As she emphasizes her point. "Can you help us?"

 

Valorin brags,"I am a powerful battle mage, of course I can help.  I favor the schools of fire and lightning". "What are you going to do, exactly?" Valorin asks with a sense of wonderment. 

 

"We are going to repair the wards, weed the grave markers, and prevent the Demons from coming back" states Lindiranae

 

"Really?......How do I do that?", asks Valorin. "My battle magic is beyond compare, but I do not know any warding magic"

 

"This is ancient Elvhen magic. I am sorry, but fire and lightning will not help you", replies Lindiranae.  "Elera will show you how."

 

"Elera who is Elera?" he looks around. _Then he notices the little girl for the first time._  "What? A child?" H _e scoffs to himself, if a child can do it...._

 

"Don't let her appearance fool you. My daughter is a powerful mage in her own right. She knows nothing of battle or elemental magic, but when it comes to barriers and healing magic she is stronger than myself or any keeper."

 

Initially Valorin scoffs, but he sees no mirth in her compliment. Only a statement of fact

 

"Elera does not speak, but you must copy exactly what she does", continues Lindiranae.  "Ward magic is very precise, there is no short-cut or margin for error. It is important that your learn this skill as you are the closest clan to Var Bellanaris. It will be your responsibility to maintain these wards every decade or so, and pass on your knowledge to your successors."

 

"Yes, hahren", replies Valorin. "I am ready to begin."

 

The hours pass by quickly as Valorin gets lost in his task. It is well into the evening before he is aware of the time, and that his mana was completely exhausted, despite Elera recharging it several times _. Elera is a patient teacher, and he hates it when she scolds him. He was so used to the keeper yelling at him, that he had learned how to tune out the noise. Her scolding was so much worse. She was so expressive with her movements, and she was so much younger than him. A future Keeper such as himself should be teaching her, not the other way around. But, he knows he deserved it every time. At first, he tries to half-ass it, but he had been a fool. When he does it right he can feel the ancient magics awakening under his hands, he can feel them mould and respond to his touch, and it is the most amazing feeling. When he does it wrong he receives a sharp painful slap of power, breaking his concentration.   A day ago he just wanted to throw more powerful elemental magic to show off his prowess. He had even planned to summon a demon to break the barrier in the temple. He would have made the Keeper see how strong he was. But, this is something on an entirely differently level. Somehow, this magic calls to him and his elvhen blood responds to this quiet and gentle magic. It is beautiful._

 

Meanwhile..........

 

Cole and Atisha stay to watch over the kids while Varric and Lindiranae go hunting for dinner and dessert.

 

"You promised me food, alcohol, and music, not more Demons," Varric pouts.

 

"How can I ever make it up to you?" Lindiranae laughingly replies

 

"I would like a delicious meal fit for a king, then I want to hear the dulcet tone of your singing, and finally tell that ornery beastie of yours to stop picking on me. Also dessert; lots of dessert",Varric asks hopefully.

 

"I cannot guarantee that  Atisha  will listen.  He has his own mind," Lindiranae replies.  "I can show you how to make his favorite treat, but that might backfire on you".  _Ever since we arrived in the Dales Atisha has seemed agitated. More playful, so to speak. I wonder what is going on with him, he is so frisky._

 

Lindirane quickly flushes some pheasant and ptarmigan in which Bianca quickly brings down. Then, she hunts for their nests. Soon, she finds the eggs she was looking for. She also finds some sweet spring grasses, herbs, and wild grains for stuffing. Then, they head back to Var Ballanaris. _Good, Valorin is making progress, she observes as she walks by the kids hard at work._

 

She digs a small pit outside the walls, lines it with riverstones, and a glyph for heat. Then she plucks her birds and stuffs them with their own eggs, grains, nuts, and herbs. This was one of the ancient recipes she had gotten from Solas, and she wanted to try her own local variation of it. She then covers her pit and waits for it to slowly cook. On top she makes a light fruit and spring flower stuffed pastry. She  lets it cook slowly in the residual heat from below. In the remaining time she and Varric begin to clear and clean several of the gravestones. She decides to stop after the invasive weeds and overgrowth is removed

 

Valorin initially inhales his food, but Elera stops him with a look. He starts taking smaller bites and begins to savor the intricate flavors of this Elvhen dish. The taste sensations that swirl around his tongue assault his senses in a riot of flavor and memory. Every bite is a new flavor or texture. He has never tasted anything this good. Varric also sings it praises, as well.

 

"Wow, Lindiranae!" exclaims Varric. "That was certainly a meal befitting royalty. So, you are cooking all of our meals from now on, right?" asks Varric.

 

Lindiranae gives a non-committal noise

 

"Please! My true hearts desire would be to never have to eat Cassandra's burnt nug again", begs Varric

 

"But she tries so hard....." Lindiranae scrunches her face, shakes her head, and then laughs again.

 

Varric joins her in shared laughter with a disgusted look of his own.

 

"Singing! I was promised music", Varric chortles, taking a large swig of Ale.  "Then dessert! We must have dessert!"

 

Valorin goes quiet at this point. Partially do to fatigue and partially due to his infatuation with this enigmatic warrior and mage. Lindiranae was such a strong beautiful name, he sighs. Perhaps, he could stay with her forever. She could teach him so much, if the little girl was any indication. There was so much more to learn. Varric calls for music, and Elera, to his surprise, starts playing a magical instrument. He falls asleep listening to the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. 

 

_Varric is amazed with Elera's ability to play and the mastery of her chosen instrument. Varric is rarely impressed. How could she have mastered that complicated instrument at such a young age? It would take at least a decade or longer to demonstrate such skill.  With Lindiranae's voice in accompaniment, Varric would swear that he had never heard anything that beautiful or that sad before. Wow! is all he can think._

 

Lindirane and Varric stay up late drinking. They swap tales, songs, poems, and stories long after the kids fall asleep. 

 

Cole feels great happiness and contentment from those asleep around him, and he too feels a sense of peace. Here he is helping.

 

In the morning, everyone pitches in and finishes the cleaning and weeding of all the gravesites. Then the wards are repaired, recharged, and made stronger. Lindiranae also adds new ones to the front entrance pillars.

 

Valorin watches entranced with the process, and amazed with the ease they do the magic he struggles with. Lindiranae assures him, it is only experience that separates them.

 

"These new glyphs are designed to fade daily, but as you make them stronger they will last longer and longer", says Lindiranae. "I created them for you to practice with. As you get stronger, so will they. This will be your responsibility, to protect this area from demons". 

 

"Yes, Hahren", replies Valorin. "I will try and live up to your example". 

 

"Would you please take us to the Shrine of Sylaise, Valorin?" asks Lindiranae. "You mentioned that the spirit barrier in the Shrine was weakening, perhaps we can fortify it?"

 

"Well......., I guess that is all right. But I want to come too", replies Valorin  _I will not let her leave me behind, and I must protect my people, just in case she is lying._

 

Atisha suddenly makes a strange bellowing noise, rears up on his hind legs, and goes running off to the northeast

 

"Ah, that explains it!" Lindiranae exclaims.

 

"What is up with that beastie of yours?"asks Varric

 

"Atisha has probably scented a halla in heat". _She must be something special, in order to attract him. "_ He will be gone for several days, but will return. So, that means for now, we are walking to the shrine", she sighs loudly.

 

Valorin leads them on the most direct route toward the shrine, killing wolves, undead, and demons along the way. _He notices that her vibrant green armour sparkles as much as her ironbark sword flashes blue in the sunlight. She is beautiful death, graceful, and wise, as well as an efficient killer. She must be the Lindiranae of legend, it could be no one else._ _Valorin notices that his magic feels stronger and more focused, than it was 3 days ago. He had left the clan in anger after the Keeper denied his request to become first, and almost did something stupid to prove himself. It seemed so long ago. Valorin feels like a new person, and is happy that he can contribute to the fighting alongside his new friends. He has never met any other Dalish like her, and likely never would again. Especially, if she is who she says she is.  Elera, her child, had already saved his life twice with her barriers and healing magic. He had always thought healers were just mages who were not powerful enough to be elementalists. Apparently, he was wrong again. As much as he enjoys being with them, he knows in his heart, that at his level, he would only hold them back. But he would walk this journey with them as long as he was able. Maybe one day, he would be able to stand on equal ground with her._

 

In the early afternoon, they reach the Shrine to Sylaise. Lindirane pauses at the entrance to show Valorin how to light the veilfire torch sconces they will find within.

 

Again, Valorin is in awe of her and her magic, and he learns the new magic quickly

 

"Be careful, everyone!", Lindiranae warns.  "The ancient magics are still active.......I also sense a guardian here........."she continues.

 

_Valorin enters the shrine and lights the sconces with veilfire along the way. It was exactly as he remembered it. The spirit barrier was there right before him. How would she overcome it? Would she summon a demon?_

 

"Everyone stand back", orders Lindiranae. "I am not sure what will happen when the barrier falls". Lindiranae forms her spirit blade and slashes the barrier with it. The barrier immediately dissipates upon contact with her sword.

 

_Valorin's jaw drops to the floor. He had never seen her spiritblade before. It was something out of a legend. What other powerful magic does she possess?  He must ask her about it later!_

 

Two guardians immediately appear weapons drawn and ready to attack. But, strangely they do not. They stop and stare at her like they are waiting for orders, Varric notices.

 

"Your duty has been fulfilled", Lindiranae says to them in elvhen. "I will take it from here".

 

The guardians sheathe their weapons, touch their hands to their foreheads, bow, stand, and then crumble to dust. Their duty finally fulfilled.

 

Varric is dumbfounded, and Valorin is in love 

 

_Lindiranae breathes a sigh of relief. She did not want to fight them. She is now free to examine the well preserved female remains. Sure enough one of her amulets is around this woman's neck. She also has a magic ring and a wedding ring. Who was she? She should know her name. This was someone she had personally sent on the journey, but had not reached Eolas'an. She will have to meditate on it later. This mage must have had a special talent and a good heart._

 

"Elera, we will prepare these remains for transport."says Lindiranae

 

Valorin almost says something rude to interject, but wisely doesn't. Instead, he waits patiently, for the first time in his life.

 

"We will entomb them in Unadin Grotto," continues Lindiranae. "It is the only fitting place for this woman and her two knights. Valorin, I will give you this talisman to take to your clan. It is a piece of history and should be protected by the people."

 

"Really?" asks Valorin. "You are giving this to us? I do not know what to say. You are the most amazing.....beautiful...... graceful......... _Then his ears turn bright red, with embarrassment._.. woman I have ever met", he continues quickly. _He can't believe he actually said that out loud. He runs off in embarrassment, but quickly comes back._  "I am going back to my clan to give them the good news! Please come and visit us soon! Keeper Hawen would be honored to meet you". Then he runs off again.

 

"Well, isn't he a bundle of energy", comments Varric. "Are all Dalish boys like him?"

 

"Only the short-lived ones", replies Lindiranae.

 

They load the elven remains onto a make-shift travois to pull behind Varric's pony, and head back toward Var Bellanaris. They arrive just before sunset, and there is just enough time to make a small but hearty meal of local fare before nightfall.

 

_Varric is again surprised when she pulls out a large silver key, disables some magical wards, and opens the ancient doors into the inner sanctum of Unadin Grotto. Her clan was near Wycome, how/why would she have a key to an ancient elvhen ruin? Well, she did say she was related to the original Lindiranae of the Dales, maybe a direct ancestor?_

"Varric, will you please stay out here with Elera. There is something I would like to do by myself on the inside. I will bring Cole, just in case things get restless."

 

The ruin is quiet and still. There is no sound except for what they bring with them. The sound of her breathing is even loud to her sensitive ears. Lindiranae makes her way through the grotto along the familiar path. She lays the anonymous remains with her two guardians into an empty sarcophagus. "I promise I will remember your name, someday, and when I do I shall return to give you peace". Then she continues on further into the ruin.

 

Lindiranae approaches one of the larger memorials and sits down in front of it. “Andaran Atishan, Sulan, ma Fen, she begins, speaking in Elvhen. Ir Abelas. It has been such a long time since I visited you. Elera has gotten so big, you would be so proud of her. Her magic is stronger than ever, and she is improving her control. It is all thanks to her hahren, Solas. Oh, speaking of Solas , I wanted to tell you about him. He is an amazing elf that has come into my life, recently. You would like him, I think, once you both got over tripping over your own ego. He tells the most wonderful stories. He is an actual  dreamer, the first one I have met in centuries, and his control is phenomenal. Together we walked the dreams of ancient memories of the fade. Maybe one day, he will show me more. The People I saw in the ancient memory were as amazing as I thought they would be, just like Halamshiral, was. He has even given me elvhen recipes, that he learned in the Fade. They are really tasty.....Don't say that! My cooking has gotten a lot better since then, she laughs slightly. He has also become special to me as well....." _her voice trails off slightly._

 

_Cole appears and wraps his arms around her in a gentle hug._ Cole speaks _,_ His voice rings with fullness from both worlds, guiding me to shining places. He calls himself Pride, but walks with wisdom

 

"Thank you Cole. I needed that," says Lindiranae. "Oh, by the way, Sulan. I would like you to meet Cole, a spirit of Compassion. He joined us to help wherever he is needed, but most people do not remember him. I will never forget him, though. He saved Elera's life, a debt  we can never hope to repay. So, I will always remember him as my friend." 

 

Cole looks at her thoughtfully

 

"Hello", says Cole

 

_Lindiranae continues her conversation with her former fiance, Sulan._  "Here is a twist of fate for you, I am actually working with Humans!... she laughs, Andrastians, dwarves, and even a qunari. I can even count a Tevinter Altus among my new friends. I know you do not approve, but that is only because you have not met them. If you could meet them, I know you would feel the same way as I do........... I have no memory of it, but somehow I came in contact with Fen'Harels ancient orb, and was thrown into the Fade. Yes, you heard right, Fen'Harel. We had never given too much thought to the old tales, but here I am. Fen'harel is meddling in my life, and I am unsure what to do about it. Though he has been quiet since I threw him out of my dreams. The humans think I am some representative of their maker-god, so they are half-right. I even ran into a group of cultists who worship the Blade of Hessarian, of all things. Though, they actually thought I was a real sword! Crazy Humans! I hope that the human faith in me will transfer over to our remaining people, and our conditions will improve. Solas once told me that the ancient world of Elvhenan had no veil and magic was as easy as breathing. I think I would like to see that, some day...."  _she looks contemplative and wistful at the same time, then continues._

 

"The current world is on the brink of disaster again, the veil was torn open, and demons were falling from the sky. The human circles and templars are at war. At least it is not another Blight. Can you believe there has been five of them so far? The anchor is the only thing that can heal the tears in the veil, and I feel it is my duty to close them. I have also encountered time magic, and traveled forward one year in time. I hope that that world never comes to pass. I also gave shelter to the broken circle mages, and now have access to the accumulated knowledge of all the circles in Thedas. I would like to speak with Eleni Zenovia, again. I wonder if she will remember me. Her prophecy may be beneficial.  I was able to seal the veil breach, and I am currently trying to end the civil war in Orlais. In this quickly changing world, I must adapt or I will be left behind. The Inquisition also wants me to attend a ball with the Empress of Orlais herself, how absurd. What strange bedfellows tragedy brings to turn enemies into allies. To quote a dwarven friend of mine, “weird shit just keeps getting weirder”........." she trails off again

 

"I hope you have found the peace you always sought without regrets. I have found mine. You will always have a piece of my heart. But, I just wanted to tell you that my heart is at peace, and is ready to move on. I will never forget you. Farewell, Sulan."

 

Lindiranae leaves the ruin, resets the wards, and softly locks the door behind her. Elera immediately comes running to her and grabs her leg in a big hug. She picks up Elera and holds her up in her arms. "Ar lath ma da'Vhenan", twirls her around, and then kisses her, again. They spend a wonderful evening together sharing good stories and memories of those that were gone until Elera can no longer keep her eyes open.  Lindiranae puts her to bed, but stays awake for her watch. Later that evening, she stares upward into the clear starry moonless night, and remains lost in thought for many hours. Her thoughts drift slowly to a certain handsome dreamer she can't seem to get off her mind.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't remember Valorin he is part of a side quest for the Dalish favour quests. You find his remains and learn that he tried to summon a demon, but failed. You carry word back to his sister in the Dalish camp about his death, telling her that "Teenagers are stupid". You can get extra favour by traveling to Syalise's shrine and getting the item "Lindiranae's Talisman" from the corpse there. You will also find the Ring of Doubt. When you return to talisman back to the Dalish you gain extra favour.


	28. Wisdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos and comments! I cannot believe how much this fic has grown with over 2,000 hits and 100 kudos. I am amazed beyond expectation. Thank you all so much!

Solas and Blackwall join the caravan of supplies heading for the Exalted Plains from Skyhold. _The Dalish better appreciate her efforts for them, Solas thinks. Ungrateful brats!_  Due to Lindiranae's efforts order has been restored to the Dales. There were hardly any demons or bandits, and they make good time despite the burden of multiple wagons. There are more merchants on the road, and the roads themselves are in better repair. Things are returning to normal. The team-masters demonstrate great respect for Solas and Blackwall, and treat them as they would any noble or high ranking officer. Solas and Blackwall are both surprised about the respect they have been granted. Between the two of them the Inquisition wagons travel unmolested to their destination.

 

_This must be Lindiranae's influence, thinks Solas. She is changing cultural norms, and the faithful are reacting favorably to these changes, at least in the Inquisition. He wonders how long it will last. Will the Inquisition suffer the fate of all large powerful institutions? He hopes not, but it is probably inevitable. It will be a shame to see  everything corrupted. Would she change as well? he wonders._ As they get closer to their destination in the Dales, he begins to feel a sense of excitement. His mind wanders frequently, and for once, there is turmoil between his two conflicting personalities. 

 

Solas, on one hand, is happy to be traveling to new places with new memories to see and experience, solving an ancient runic puzzle, and spending time with his letha'lan. He had also missed Elera, very much, and wanted nothing more than to continue her training. _How much more powerful could Elera become? Would she accept the truth as she had not been tainted by the other Dalish?_ He could only hope. He had so much he wanted to share with both of them! They would be ecstatic if they could explore some of the memories here.  It would make them so happy to see, first hand accounts of these important events for their people.  He wanted to tell them about his art, and the discoveries he had made in their absence. Then, he wanted to hear about them, and what they had been doing these past few weeks. Did they have any grand adventures on their own? What insights had they gained? Lindiranae's mind and its inner workings fascinated him.  _No, of course not, he should not have such thoughts. They are just  Shem'len, intriguing ones perhaps, but still just Dalish. Sometimes, he does not believe his own lies._

 

Fen'Harel, on the other hand, spends every night in the fade conversing with his agents. The situation in Halamshiral is growing worse. Brialla's agents are hampering his efforts in the area, but they have access to the labyrinth and he does not. _Damn that demon!._ Unfortunately, none of his agents have the magical capacity to override the Eluvians and wrest control back. He must find a way to leave the Inquisition and address the situation himself.  He had originally thought to accompany the "Herald"to Halamshiral, but with what the inner circle was planning, that would probably be impossible. He may not even be invited for the sake of political alliance. He would also be watched and scrutinized as a member of the "Heralds" party.  That was attention he did not need or want. He needed to find some kind of excuse to leave. Maybe the runes Lindiranae mentioned would require "research" at the university of Orlais, or something similar.  He purposely avoids entering the dreaming, as he has no desire to explore the memories in this area. _Not that he had time for such frivolity, anyway._ Several days later, the caravan of supplies reaches the Path of Flames Camp.  

 

Solas' initial excitement wears off when he learns that Lindiranae is not here. She and her party have decided to spend the night with the Dalish, _of course they are,_  and won't be back till the next day. Without anything else to do he decides to enter the dreaming. The Spirits take him deeper and deeper into the fade as he watches the landscape change from brown grassy plains to a green fertile valley. He sees architecture similar in style and look to elvhen dwellings, but there is no magic. His excitement fades as he realizes this is not a memory of Elvhennan that survived, but a cheap copy created by the escaped Tevinter slaves. _This is what Lindiranae is trying to recreate. It may be worth a look, he thinks._ He begins to wander around in fragmented memories, but he is suddenly interrupted by a call for help  from across the fade. It is followed by a piercing agonizing scream. _It is Wisdom! Something has happened to Wisdom, his oldest friend and confidant! What did they do? What did the do?_ He quickly wakes himself, grabs his staff, and runs off into the night. 

 

* * *

 

Elera wakes up in the Dalish camp with a start.  Her new fade friend Wisdom was calling for help. Elera quickly rouses her mother, and Cole joins them. Varric sees them sneak off and follows. They make their way onto the plains without torches,  relying on their ability to see only in the starlight filtering through the clouds. Soon, they come to a trapped demon.

 

Tears form in Elera's eyes as she looks at her former friend. Elera is reminded of her Auntie Wisdom that she had lost at the temple of Sacred ashes. _She was stronger now,  and she could save this one, Elera thinks._ She starts walking toward it, but is immediately stopped by her mother. Elera glares at her mother and tries to wiggle away, but Lindiranae is having none of that.

 

"We must come up with a plan, Elera", says her Mamae with patience.  "Whoever set this trap, might still be around. We have to be careful", she whispers.

 

Lindiranae hears soft footsteps approaching and draws her weapon. _She will protect her daughter!_

 

"Lindiranae? Elera?", asks a familiar voice in a questioning tone.

 

"Solas is that you?", asks Lindiranae with a smile.  _She was so happy to see him, and her heart leaps with joy out of her chest, but now was not the time for such things._

 

"What are you doing here?" Solas asks in a surprised tone. Then he looks at Elera, _of course she would have sensed it. She had met Wisdom before._

 

"I could ask the same of you", replies Lindiranae

 

"You sent for me, but as I was waiting in camp for your return I heard my friend calling for help across the fade, and I came here as quickly as possible to help it", replies Solas. "I am just glad I was nearby." _Do_ _we have a chance to save it?_

 

"Who is your friend?", asks Lindiranae with concern in her voice

 

"My friend is.... was....... a spirit of Wisdom, but.......", his voice trails off, but looks in the direction of the trapped Pride demon.

 

"The mages turned your friend into a demon. Can it still be saved?", asks Lindiranae with hope

 

"A spirit becomes a demon when denied its original purpose. What you see is not its natural form. It has been forced to act against its original purpose, corrupting it.  What did they do? What did they do!", Solas says out loud to himself.

 

A stranger in a circle robe approaches the elves. “A mage!”, he exclaims. “Do you have any lyrium potions? We have exhausted ourselves trying to fight that demon.”

 

"You summoned that demon!", retorts Solas with rage, "except that it was a spirit of wisdom at the time. You made it kill the bandits, that is when it turned into a demon. How could you have done that to my friend, it did nothing to you. 

 

The circle mage replies, "Are you stupid? It was just a spirit, and you cannot befriend a demon".

 

"I was not talking to you, idiot!" Lindiranae, please help me!", Solas pleads.

 

"We will do everything we can to help your friend, Solas", replies Lindiranae. Elera tugs on his tunic, smiles at him, and then nods her head.

 

"Ma Serranas, Da'moivun", replies Solas gratefully as he ruffles her hair. 

 

Cole, Lindiranae, Solas, and Elera break the binding, freeing the Demon and enabling it to return to its more natural state. Solas approaches his friend.

 

"Ir Abelas, Wisdom", Solas says with sorrow.

 

"Ma Melawa halani" (you have helped me), cries Wisdom

 

"This should never have happened", replies Solas in Elvhen

 

"Ma Serannas, falon. Ir tel'him (thank you, friend. I am me again)," replies Wisdom with gratitude.

 

"Is there another way? I cannot lose you, Falon", Solas asks his voice breaking

 

"It vibrates in pain and says, "Sathan, Lethalan, ma ghilana mir din'an" (please kinsman, guide me unto death).

 

"Ma Nuvenin" (as you wish), replies Solas with sorrow and regret.  _This is all I can do for you my friend, if only........_

 

"Wait!" yells Cole. "Elera wants to help Wisdom. Elera can help! She was too weak to save Wisdom before, but she is stronger now. Please let her help", asks Cole.

 

Wisdom stares intently at the child she had met briefly in the Fade, seeking out her thoughts and desires.

 

Cole adds, "We share the ancient mysteries, the feelings lost, forgotten dreams, unseen for ages, now beheld in wonder".

 

"No, Elera! I will not see my friend bound into servitude. Death is preferable!", yells Solas.

 

"Elera would not do that!" replies Cole, raising his voice. "I can make Wisdom forget, so she can remain Wisdom and forget Pride. Elera will give her Protection and Hope. Her family will finally be complete. They all want to help Wisdom, she is not alone".

 

Wisdom replies in Elvhen after hearing Elera's thoughts. "I see.......I am needed......" Wisdom begins. "My friend, looking at Solas, this is my choice" 

 

"Wisdom! No!" yells Solas. I cannot see you bound into servitude. 

 

"This is my choice falon, and it is not what you think. Everything will be fine", Wisdom smiles. "Compassion, Enansal'in please begin, I do not wish to remember this", pleads Wisdom.

 

Elera and Cole finish the short ritual, binding Wisdom to Elera and erasing her recent memories.

 

Elera turns toward Solas with a triumphant grin on her face, as Wisdom returns to the fade to recover herself. Elera feels her magic stabilize with the return of Wisdom to her family.

 

"No! Wisdom! I can't except this. I just can't. Tears fill his eyes.........", Solas cries.  Then he turns his head.  "Elera! You stupid ignorant  Dalish! How could you!" Solas yells in misplaced desperation and in anger. _"_ You are no better than the vile mages that did this to her in the first place. Wisdom is no slave, she should be free" 

 

Elera's eyes suddenly fill with tears. She turns and runs sobbing into her mother embrace. Her Hahran had never yelled at her for helping a Spirit before. _What did she do wrong?_   _All she did was make a new friend, why is that so bad?_   _Wisdom has a family now and could never corrupted, in that way again._   Elera bursts into fresh tears again.  Lindirane stares at him with a look he has never seen from her before, a mix of cold fury and pain, as she cradles the crying child to her chest.

 

Solas thinks, _h_ _e is a wretched creature, not worthy of their love. Why does he feel such pain in the heart he thought he had removed long ago? How could he have said those things to Elera? She is too young to understand the implications, but he should not have yelled at her like that. Lindiranae said that she would save his friend, no matter what. This is his own fault. There is no coming back from this, they would never forgive him. It would be better for him to leave. He cannot and will not hurt them anymore. Perhaps this is best?_

 

Cole speaks to Elera, "Wisdom knows enduring is pain. Solas hurts for her, another of many he couldn't save. He carries too many unnecessary deaths. He doesn't know, but he would understand if he knew. It would make him happy." Then Cole speaks to Solas. "Your friend wanted you to be happy, even though she knew you wouldn't be, but she will be happy with her new family. She won't say what you are afraid of. 

 

"I.... _he takes a hesitant step toward them, but then his shoulders slump in defeat_.....must go", Solas says with sorrow. _He had lost them forever, there would be no going back after this._ As he turns to walk away, those vile circle mages have the nerve to try and speak to him. He burns them alive with his righteous anger. "Damn! them all!"  _He will not look back, he cannot see Elera's tear streaked face. It would break him. He is already broken._

 

_Fen'Harel smiles. It is time to go to Halamshiral, he thinks._

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. The Broody Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chance meeting between wolves

 

Solas had wandered aimlessly in the Dales for several days. The sorrow of losing his oldest companion, was too much to bear. Without Wisdom he feels as if he is truly alone. _There was no one left who remembers, and there was no one else who could understand. At least Lindiranae would listen.........he muses. He should have protected Wisdom from this madness! There must have been something he could have done! Can he do anything right?  What happens if Wisdom talks? he worries at the thought. Would he have to kill her too, to protect his secrets and lies?_  As he travels further north, a mixture of emotions flows through him. Sadness, in the loss of his friend. Anger at the mages who caused this and the little girl who tried to fix it.  Pride in her ability to do what he could not.  Regret for what he said, but not the choice he made to leave. And,  determination in the continuing of his plans.  It was necessary, reassures Fen'Harel. Solas's mind is in constant turmoil as his mind fights with itself. _How could he treat Lindiranae and Elera like that? Was his reaction a bit harsh?_ No! How could they do this! _She saved Wisdom's life, just like she said she would._ Yes, to slavery. They are ignorant Dalish.  _No, Elera would not do that._ But what happens when she gets older? She still has the innocence of youth, what happens when that changes? Would it have been better for Wisdom to have died? Ten years, or so, is not worth it, when compared to a millennium.  _With life there is hope._ He must find Wisdom and seek it out in the fade. How would this experience change it? Would it be his friend, a demon, or a mindless slave? He must know.  He must find Wisdom.

 

After a few days of travel Solas comes across a small elvhen ruin. _This will be a perfect place to dream, he thinks_.  He quickly recharges the ruins defenses, a simple but effective obscuring mist to hide all from sight. It could be worse, he thinks. He quickly kills the infestation of spiders, and makes his way into the heart of the ruin. He leaves out some food in case he missed some of the vermin, sets his wards, and finally enters the Fade.  He makes his way to Wisdom's territory, only to find it vacant. Not even a wisp of her former glory remains. _Where could she be?_ He must find her. The melancholy sets in, but it makes him more determined. He begins a thorough exploration of the fade asking friendly spirits and wisps along the way as he tracks Wisdom down. He avoids cunning and mischief as much as possible, but they are having fun at his expense. He had just received a promising lead, when he feels one of his wards fail. _Etunash! Stupid spiders._

 

* * *

 

**Three days earlier a determined human and elf travel through the Exalted Plains on their way to Skyhold.**

 

Fenris POV

 

"Wake up my "leaf-eared lover", it is time to get up!" Hawke says merrily in her annoyingly cheerful morning voice.

 

"Why did she have to be a morning person?" Fenris laments to himself. "Come back to bed, my love", he growls 

 

Hawke saunters over toward him more determined than ever to rouse him from his slumber. 

 

She enjoys this game, too much, he growls in mock annoyance. Yesterday, she had tickled him into submission, but today would be different. He would wake up on his terms, as he plots to himself.

 

Fenris feels her approaching quietly, her stealth was almost imperceptible. There.......a scuff of a boot on gravel. He counts in his head 3...2....1, then he springs onto his feet, but she is not there. He sees her boot, on the patch of gravel he had tried to set up last night. Fasta Vas!, he curses under his breath. It is too late. She got him

 

Suddenly, Fenris finds himself on his back looking up at her incredible beauty. Wild, free, and his. "Not today", he says, quickly embracing her and flipping her over. She giggles in happiness, as he begins to kiss her. Today, he would make sure that no part of her body would remain untasted. He would take his time, and savor this moment.  He would show her the benefits of sleeping in..............................

 

That was this morning.............. the morning before everything went wrong. "Argh!" he cries in anguish, as he crushes his hands to his face in a dejected movement.  Fenris laments to himself,  _Why did he have to insist they go after the slavers? He was so stupid! Her life was not worth his revenge!_ She was on an unrelated mission for her Grey Warden brother, and had to get to Skyhold. That should have been his priority as well. He should have listened to her. The Wardens, something bad was happening with the Wardens, but he did not know what. She was supposed to find out.

 

When Fenris had heard there were Tevinter mages in the area he could not let them be. Just a slight detour, one or two days he had told her. Of course, she had agreed to go with him. She had a bad habit of supporting any idea he had resolved to do himself. _She was always too good for him_. All he had wanted to see was the vile mages blood on his hands as his ghost attack crushed their hearts from within. He did not want to be holding her unconscious body, instead. Her beautiful face mangled as her life blood gushed out in a seemingly raging torrent. What was that horrible creature? It looked like it had once been human, but not anymore. The monstrous creature was some sort of mindless behemoth under the mages control. It was frenzied, crazed, and had red crystals growing out of its flesh. The pulsing red stone was vile and made him feel queasy. His ghost attack could not penetrate its flesh. He had failed her. She screamed as she fell. He watched helplessly as her body slammed against the ground. Then, there was the sickening crack as the red stone impaled her flesh. He holds her pale body in his arms, willing her to stay alive for him.  He stops only to try and force a healing potion down her throat, but it will not be enough. She is dying, and it is his fault.

 

His elven eyes scan the wilderness desperately looking for a defensible location. He must attend to her wounds, or she is lost. If only her sister were here, then his love might have a chance. Unfortunately, Bethany is in Starkhaven with Sebastian. Fenris  calls himself an idiot. Magic had ruined his life, and here he was hoping it could save his love. How fickle his heart must be as he continues to run. Then again, he does not matter; she is the only one who matters. Through the dense forest and rocky ground he runs. The skin of his bare feet become raw and torn, but he does not care. He must get her to safety, if only to say goodbye. He chokes back tears, No! He will not let that happen. He would gladly sacrifice himself for her, a thousand times over. The weather is on his side as a dense fog rolls in from the north, obscuring all sight.

 

It is only luck that he finds the ruin. If he had blinked he would have missed it. Despite being several thousand years old it is surprisingly intact. _This was not time to marvel at the Elvhen architecture._ He quickly steps inside the ancient ruin and lays down his love comfortably in an inner chamber. He immediately checks the ceiling for spiders and other vermin. Luckily, all he finds are animal remains and exoskeletons. After a quick examination, he is happy to find that none of them had been chewed or gnawed upon. He slightly relaxes, all seems quiet.Then, he quietly goes back to the entrance listening for signs of pursuit, and sighs with relief when he hears none. He sets a quick noisemaker trap at the entrance and returns to her side. He has her carefully swallow the last of their healing potions, but she does not awaken. For the next several hours he remains vigilant at her side, but eventually succumbs to the exhaustion of the past 48 candlemarks.

 

_He dreams of Tevinter and his former Master Denarius. They were laughing at him and the fragile idea of freedom he had thought he had claimed. Just like Seharon and the fog warriors. How could he, a former slave, hope to succeed. He wakes up drenched in a cold sweat,with  panic resonating in his visage. How could he have fallen asleep, when she was depending on him, he berates himself. She is still alive but unconscious, he cries with relief._ _How could he have been so stupid!_ The ruin is still shrouded in the grey mist, and he has no idea how much time has passed. He must find help for her, perhaps more elfroot? Maybe he could find some. He sneaks out the front entrance, but after a few steps the thick fog causes the ruin to disappear. If he strays too far, he could lose the ruin in its entirety. He remembers that some of these ruins have inner chambers open to the air and healing herbs could often be found there. _Please let me be lucky, he says to himself, for her sake._

 

As he follows the path closer to the center of the ruin he senses the presence of incredibly strong magic and a sees a faint light ahead. This ruin is occupied! It is time for him to get revenge on those Tevinter mages, and then he would strip their corpses for a few more healing potions. He passes a pile of fresh food, and proceeds into the next room. Strange bluish green flames alight the small central chamber, and his lyrium markings flare to life as he encounters the warding magic. He stumbles back from the intense magical pressure. He has never felt so much power from any mage before, not even from the Archon himself. There was no alter or remnants of blood magic in the immediate area. When his eyes slowly adjust to the bright light, he sees a regal unmarked elf asleep on the dais. The elf was bald and wearing a strange style of clothing, that he had never seen before. He was also using a Dalish cured leather hide as a pillow. This elf was obviously a mage, deep in the fade.   _Wh_ _at should he do? He does not seen to be one of the Tevinter mages, nor is he Dalish, or a member of the Qun. He must have escaped from one of the circles. What if this is a blood mage or an abomination like Anders? He could feign helplessness, and then kill this elf later if he needs to. Hawke, his beloved Hawke, needs him. If she dies, then he would want to join her in death. His life begins and ends with her, there is nothing else. He must take this chance for good or ill._ He had been around magic long enough to know how to disrupt the wards and wake the sleeping elf. He readies himself to be attacked.

 

Solas wakes himself instantly, staff in hand and spell on his lips as a strong barrier forms around himself. Though, instead of spiders he sees a strange elf with lyrium embedded in his skin kneeling in front of his wards. _He knows this elf, from Varric's book the "The Tale of the Champion". His name is ............Fenris._

 

Fenris speaks one word, “Please” with a desperate tone.

 

Solas replies  in an annoyed tone, “What do you want? Why have you disturbed my slumber?”

 

Fenris chokes out, “She is dying, help her”.

 

_Solas weighs his options, from Varric's tale he knows this man is very dangerous and hates magic. If he blows him off he might not ever wake up, again. If he refuses to help he will probably be attacked immediately. All he wants to do is find Wisdom, but this man will not go away. It seems the best course of action would be to do as he asked, then he could be sent on his way and leave him alone. He must be helpful and harmless. Come to think of it, he muses, he spends a lot of his time  pretending o be harmless, perhaps he should change that?_

 

“Very well. I will help you. Then you will leave me alone and let me return to my dreams”, replies Solas.

 

“Why are you so agreeable, all of a sudden?” Asks Fenris with distrust.

 

“This is the quickest way to make you go away”, Solas grumpily replies. “But I cannot guarantee that I will be able to help. Regardless, I will have your word that you will leave me alone”.

 

"What kind of mage are you", asks Fenris

 

"A tired one, who wants nothing more than to go back to sleep and be left alone!", retorts Solas angrily. "You are the one who disturbed , me!"

 

“Very well, mage”, Fenris says with a spiteful yet hopeful tone, “you have my word”.

 

Fenris was never much for small talk, and had no reason to fill the strained silence between them. His worry over Hawke had clouded his judgment, and for her sake he was making poor decisions. But, he can't loose her, not now.  He directs the vile mage in front of him silently, pointing to where she is. He did not trust the strange mage at his back, but he has to restrain himself, especially if this elf can save her life. It is her only hope.

 

Solas acts unperturbed by the warrior behind him, but his mana would be ready in an instant if he needed to defend himself. _Think harmless thoughts._ Not that he couldn't take this warrior on, but he was unsure if he could beat him in his weakened state. He was also Varric's friend. The lyrium markings were intriguing, it is too bad he would not be able to study them farther. He can feel tremendous untapped, but slightly familiar, power radiating just under this man's skin. He would hate to have to kill him as he could be useful in the future. Regardless of his future plans, Solas had gained great respect for the members of Inquisition, and would not want to cause them any intentional harm. _Well, except maybe Vivian............_ _So this is Hawke, Solas thinks. As he looks at the dying woman on one of the stone benches. This is the the rogue who fought and killed an Arishok in single combat, a survivor of the Blight, the Champion of Kirkwall, and later the Vicount for a short while. Impressive! During the fall of Kirkwall, she neutrally sided with the City Guard, but also ended up killing the first enchanter and the possessed Knight Commander, anyway. Those actions helped cause the chaos between the mages and templars that enabled his people to act more freely. He does owe her an unintentional debt. Then there was Varric._

 

"Tell me exactly what happened", snaps Solas, his voice suddenly loud in the quiet of the ruin.

 

Fenris does not care too much for his tone, but replies anyway, “We were traveling North when we heard about a group of Tevinter mages in the area. We thought they were slavers, and decided to pursue them. But, they were not slavers. They were something else. We were doing well, but tactfully retreating when the red crystal behemoth appeared. I have never seen any creature like it before. Her daggers just bounced off its thick hide, and I was unable to move. It had an attack where it spewed the red crystal from its body, and it impaled her on the battlefield. I picked her up in my arms and ran. Eventually I made my way here. I do not know how long it has been”

 

“So, she was impaled by the red crystal? What happened to her eye?”, asks Solas

 

“It had large red claws as well”, replies Fenris. “Luckily, it was slow and stupid”.

 

“The red crystal is tainted Lyrium”, states Solas

 

“Wait? The stuff that drove Bartrand mad ,and turned Meredith into a raving lunatic and eventually a statue?”asks Fenris.

 

“Yes, I believe so”, Solas replies simply, then continues, “I can heal most of her wounds, but if she has been tainted, I do not know. Also, I have no ability to heal her eye”, replies Solas.

 

Fenris looks dejected, "Is what you say true, mage?"

 

“It is”, replies Solas. “I must remove all traces of the tainted crystal, or it will begin to grow inside her”

 

Fenris gasps.

 

“This will be a long and painful process for her. There are herbs I will need to keep her unconscious during the procedure”, continues Solas.

 

"How can I believe you?", asks Fenris

 

"I have no reason to lie, and I hate the Venatori. They are the servants of Corypheous", spits Solas

 

"Who are the Venatori?" asks Fenris

 

Solas slightly curses at himself as he had said too much, but replies, “They are the group of Tevinter mages who attacked you.”

 

"How do you know this", asks Fenris with suspicion, as his markings begin to glow slightly

 

"Alright", he sighs...... "I know who you are, Fenris. I also know who she is.", replies Solas

 

Fenris immediately becomes defensive, and his markings flare to life. He barely resists lunging at the mage in front of him. "How do you know?, he asks maliciously

 

"I have read the Tale of the Champion", replies Solas in a soothing tone

 

Fenris looks disgusted.

 

"Varric is also a friend", Solas continues

 

"What does he call you?" asks Fenris as a means of a test.

 

"Chuckles", Solas says with disgust. "But my name is Solas".

 

Fenris smiles slightly to himself as his markings fade. He thinks, Varric did mention a "Chuckles", an elf as broody as himself. He had written Hawke about having a broodiness competition between the two of them. _She had laughed at that in disbelief._ But, this elf could be lying.

 

"So you are a member of the Inquisition?" asks Fenris with curiosity. 

 

"Sort of, its complicated", replies Solas

 

"How so?" Fenris asks with suspicion again

 

Solas sighs, "There is a woman involved. We had an argument. I hurt her badly, and then I left. Maybe it is for the best. I do not deserve her. She will probably never forgive me for the things I said".

 

Fenris thinks thoughtfully about when he had the same thoughts, and had left Hawke. _What a mistake he had made._ He had hoped she would forget him, but alas her poor judgment ensnared his heart. “Sometimes we do not get a choice” as he looks adoringly at Hawke. “They often choose stupid men like us, and we are better for being in their presence”.

 

Solas looks thoughtful, he cannot disagree. He quickly changes the subject, “I will need elfroot, deathroot, deep mushroom, and spindle weed. We can find them all here. You need to stay with Hawke, as she is stabilized for now. I will return, shortly, with the ingredients.

 

A candlemark passes and Solas reappears, bearing a potion. "This will keep her unconscious as I begin the healing process".... "Etunash!" Solas exclaims suddenly, "I almost forgot the most important ingredient. Fenris, I will need 6 crystal grace flowers. I think there was a bush, nearby. Please you must find it! It is imperative"!

 

"Very well, I will return shortly", repies Fenris with worry in his voice

 

Solas sighs to himself, _good he is gone. I am surprised that worked._ But, he needed Fenris to leave. "I am sorry, Hawke", says Solas. "This is going to hurt a great deal" as he begins to carve into her back looking for the splinters of red Lyrium still lodged there. He finally finds the last one lodged near her spine, and removes the splinter with distaste, and sets it aside with the others. He casts a final healing spell closing her wounds and hiding the evidence of his carving, when Fenris reappears.

 

"Just in time, Fenris", says Solas, “Thank you for bringing the crystal grace.” He quickly crushes the flowers to make a thick gel paste. Then, he spreads the concoction over her back. “Here, Fenris,” orders Solas, “You will need to do her chest, as this will minimize scarring. I will also give you a poultice that you will need to place on her chest and back 2-3 times a day for the first two days, then you can decrease it. She will also need to eat a lot to regain her strength. Her body was too weak to handle a full healing, but there are healers at Skyhold who can finish the job when you get there. She should wake up tomorrow morning, and then you can be on your way. It is important that she eats and does not strain herself. Please keep the bandages over her eye. Whatever you do, do not let her see her face until after you speak with Varric. "I will also prepare a few poultices for your journey, tonight. I will give you instructions in the morning on their application until you reach Skyhold". 

 

“Thank you, Solas", replies Fenris. “Do you have any messages to send to Skyhold?” He would check out this Elf's story when he gets there.

 

"Now that you mention it, I will write a letter to Varric and perhaps someone else", he muses out loud. 

 

Dawn breaks and Fenris wakes staring hopefully at his love. He can't stop the tears when his love finally opens her beautiful azure eye and smiles at him. He holds her in a tight embrace, he had almost lost her! She gasps with pain, not pleasure and he realizes how hurt she still is. Her entire body is purple with bruises, but she is alive and awake. How was he going to get her to Skyhold? Those Venatori were still out there, and Hawke was in no shape to fight. Neither was he, actually. As if on cue, he hears a strange whinny outside and goes to investigate.

 

Outside the ruin he finds a magnificent well-bred horse with the mark of the inquisition branded into the saddle bags, waiting for him. There is a note for him attached to the saddle telling him to use the horse, and return it to the Inquisition at Skyhold.  There are also several herbal smelling packages and instructions for their use. There are two letters addressed to Varric, one is written in Dwarven, and the other language is unknown to him, but he knows he has seen it before. There is also no sign of the apostate. Coward, thinks Fenris, but he is thankful at the same time.

* * *

 

Solas leaves the ruin in the middle of the night. He could not go back to Skyhold, not yet. _Is he planning on returning? Of course he is, that darkspawn menace still needs to die._ He would take this perfect opportunity to be rid of his Inquisition horse with its distinctive markings. Fen'Harel has business in Halamshiral. His agents are counting on him. He leaves notes for Varric, Elera, and Fenris, and then proceeds north on foot from the ruin. On his way, he quickly dispatches the Venatori group and heads for the Eluvian on the other side of Ghilan'nain's grove. He moves very carefully and quietly, through the old hot springs, as he does not want to upset the high dragon who had decided to reside nearby. Soon, Fen'Harel arrives safely at his Eluvian. He quickly activates the dormant runes, and steps blissfully into the crossroads. He will have to resume his hunt for Wisdom later. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. The pathway in between

As Solas enters the ancient Eluvian, he feels the familiar magic slowly engulfing his body. With a sigh of happiness and relief at the refreshing feeling, he closes his eyes and steps through into the vast labyrinth. On the other side, Solas opens his eyes.  Any and all hope he once had, disappears. The Pathway In-Between is now desolate wasteland. His jaw drops in utter shock and revulsion at the bleakness and desolateness of this once magical wonder. _Lindiranae, had called them the crossroads, an apt but simplistic name, he thinks._ The once beautiful, vibrant, and varied magical colours had decayed to a uniform gray. Most, of the surrounding eluvians were broken, and the rest had been permanently sealed or tainted by unknown magic.   _He had hoped to find them untouched, but even they had fallen prey to his mistake._ Rarely, he would catch a glimpse of an area of muted colour, but he doubted that any Shem'len would be able to see anything. The last vestiges of his lost empire pile before him in dust and decay. _Truly nothing survived, he laments to himself. If he had only known, things would have been different._ Solas fights back tears of anger at the loss and Fen'Harel becomes more determined. After the initial visual shock wears off, he notices the utter quiet and stillness of this bleak world. The only noise he can hear is the sound of his own footsteps on the broken cobblestones. The Pathway In-between should have been filled with dozens of Elvhen travelers and their slaves (he grimaces at the last one). S _ome things will change, he muses. The Elvhen did have their flaws, but nothing he couldn't fix when he remakes the world._

 

Solas travels slowly and methodically toward Orlais. Time runs different here, but it will still take some time to reach his destination. The weight of his thoughts are slowly dragging his steps.  He is disgusted with himself and his past actions. Maybe, one day,  Elera and Lindiranae would forgive him.  For the first time, he feels truly alone. It is such a strange and unfamiliar world. _But, duty comes first he repeats to himself over and over._ Solas decides that he must face his past if he is to create a future for his people. Elera and Lindirane had thus far distracted him from wallowing in his failure. But now, there was no one. There was only himself.  _Wisdom........is gone, he chokes._  No one else could understand his fate.  He begins to realize how much happiness Lindiranae and Elera had brought to him; even if it was just for a short time.  Without them, he would have succumbed to melancholy long ago.  _He does not deserve to be happy, and he won't be until his people are restored._   _If only things could have been different between us, he thinks. Would he ever find another with a spirit such as hers? Another place, another time, would they have met? fallen for each other?, he muses. He must find a way for them to survive._

 

Fen'Harel decides to head toward his stronghold, and to the area of the labyrinth where he once freed the slaves of Arlathan. There were a lot of good memories there, for him, as well as his people. _Here he could rebuild._ Once he regained access to the Eluvians, the citadel would be an excellent secured location in which to launch an attack on Thedas. It would serve to free his people once more. And, this time his people would truly be free. He would make sure of it!.  _He will reclaim it._

 

After an indeterminate amount of time, he stops to rest by one of the first active eluvians he has encountered. This Eluvian seems different somehow; not only in looks but in material as well. Upon careful inspection, Solas is fascinated to find that it was crafted by hand, not magic. He can still see the original tool marks in the finely hammered metal. _They even recreated June's makers mark......._ _I guess they thought those marks were of significance, he laughs._ Solas wonders where this Eluvian leads, and uses his fade magic to attempt to open it. Instead, he narrowly dodges a nasty surprise when his magic sets off a magical ward.  _Something is very wrong, he thinks_. He had no trouble accessing the original eluvian, earlier.  _Could Tevinter have learned the secret of crafting the Eluvians, Solas wonders, or is this a relic from the elves of Halamshiral?_ The more he studies, the more new and additional details he finds.  _Why would they be warded as well as locked?_   _What secrets are they hiding?_ He must figure out how they work,  why they work, and who owns them.

 

Solas continues to speculate.  _Did Tevinter gain, then lose this knowledge? he muses........There was a report from one of his agents, that the Grey Wardens considered them to be of Tevinter origin, but Dorian had no recollection of what an Eluvian is or was._

 

_So, probably not he answers himself._

 

 _What do Lindiranae and her people know of this? Solas asks to himself............_ _Lindiranae's people  know of the Eluvians, and have been using them for centuries, according to her. At least, that is what he remembered overhearing during the conversation with Mihris. That means her people are trying to get them back from Briala, as well. What does she use them for? There is so much he does not know. He needs more information!_

 

_No, Solas tells himself, his mission takes precedence.The ignorant dalish do not deserve these. They were his, and will be again. But, Lindiranae is not an ignorant Dalish, he reminds himself. She is a kindred spirit. In the long run, it does not matter,  once he resets the labyrinth this eluvian would become his as well as the others. Sorry, falon, I need them more than you do._

 

Solas continues onward. The closer he travels to Halamshiral the more of the strange eluvians appear. In comparison to earlier, these new ones are active and untainted. Between Lindiranae's people, his agents, and the agents of Briala this area of the labyrinth has been well used.  He finds pockets of supplies, broken items, remnants of campfires, trade goods, trash, and was that blood?  _Could this be the complication his people were talking about? Perhaps, his agents could not access this strange network or were run off by the other groups? All his plans had failed up until this point, and he could not fail them in this. Fen'Harel certainly was not acting in a way that befitted his station as an absolute ruler.  Solas berates himself as he was acting like a spoiled child, putting his own needs above his mission. But, that is why he is here, to rectify that mistake._

 

Solas eventually stops to rest and quickly enters the fade after setting his wards. Fen'Harel sends out a general summons to his scattered agents; first for information and then for orders. He orders them to return to his citadel, as soon as the Eluvians fall under his control again. It is time to create a new plan, a new mission, and restore the glory of the Elvhen. Soon he will have his orb back and that blighted creature would be dead. He would make sure Lindiranae would succeed.

 

 _Maya chimes in quickly to report. “_ The Dalish and her daughter have returned to Skyhold, and order has been restored to the Dales. The black and golden lions of Orlais are currently in a temporary truce, thanks to her. Your carefully laid plan to disrupt Orlais has been thwarted by that brat of a Dalish. On another note, the humans are no longer calling her the Herald of Andraste. She is now, The Inquisitor. She couldn't wait to grab the power the humans just handed her. She climbed up to the battlements, held her ironbark sword aloft, and made the humans kneel before her. It was sad when the idiots cheerfully did it, too. I know you do not believe me, lord, but she is dangerous. It has gotten so much worse since you left. Her new found power has gone to her head, and she is insufferable". It should be you, my Lord, ruling over these humans, not her.

 

Maya continues. "In your absence, the da'lan spends most of her time with that crazy city elf girl. Once that silly city elf learned that magic could be used for pranks the two of them have become inseparable. Skyhold has become a warzone of carefully placed traps, pranks, and mayhem. Apparently, Elera has learned how to make objects invisible as well as herself. I think it is hard for the Inquisition to function, but the shem'len just seem to smile and ignore it. Cole, is also helping in strange and bizarre ways, but it is causing more work for us servants. On another note, that stuck-up "loyal”circle mage, has finally graced Skyhold with her presence. She immediately took it upon herself to train the Dalish's “heathen” child. She insisted that Elera required a decent Circle education, now that she was here. It lasted less than a candlemark before the dal'an had had enough. It took 6 maids 4 days to get rid of the smell of burning hair, excrement, and scorch marks as Viviane forgot to set proper wards. I am afraid she will not give up easily, but Elera does not like her. If I were a betting girl, like Varric, my bet would be on Elera. The purse is up to 200 silver I hear”.

 

After listening to Maya's  report, Solas is glad Lindiranae returned safely from the Dales. He still needed her to defeat Corypheous and to get his orb back. Unfortunately, everything she succeed in further thwarted his carefully laid plans. Her Inquisition was slowly unraveling his initial plans in order to save the world from his miscalculation. He had also guessed correctly that they would make her Inquisitor, but had not been 100% sure with her social stigma. Solas had a good laugh about Elera's antics remembering their first few days together. Viviane would never succeed. When it comes to magic, Elera does not suffer fools. He barely survived, and Elera cooperated because she needed something from him at the time. _Her healing ability was amazing, and he hoped she would be able to heal Hawke. Would Wisdom's presence help her control her abilities, he ponders.  Solas stills his mind as he cannot think of Wisdom  and her fate. The pain is still too new._ Elera needs nothing from the “loyal mages” of Thedas. He smirks. How he would love to see the interactions between them. He was also sure that Sera would designate Viviane as her new target. Solas laughs as he imagines lizards being put in Viviane's bed. He would love to be back in Skyhold with them, just to see........No, he can't, he sighs.

 

Fen'Harel continues traveling until he hears voices, for the first time in days. It is the sound of multiple voices speaking in mix of highly accented Elvhen and trade.  _Did he finally find some of his agents? He must know._ As he creeps a little closer, he can see a mixed group of elves, half-elves, and a few humans clad in familiar green armour. They, like Lindiranae, have his mark of green flame upon their foreheads, but not her grasp of the language. _Even the Humans are wearing Vallaslin?  It must be how Lindiranae says, he muses. They took his mark as a mark of rebellion and have unknowingly embraced his cause. He asks himself again, "Who are Lindiranae's people, really?"_  He really must find out more about them. The Knights are guarding several elven and human children of varying ages between 6-12. The children are laughing and showing off their magic to one another. With the Knights, they are celebrating their magic, and being told to embrace it.   _Is this how Elera grew up?_ The Knights applaud their successes, and comfort them in their failures. The group is heavily guarded by several powerful wards and huge wolves. He cannot get any closer, and he is unable to tell the difference between wolf and shifter. 

 

 _Etunash!_   _Fen'Harel curses_. These are not his agents, they are hers. " _What are they doing here?"he asks himself. Solas thinks, "They must be here for the same reason I am, obviously."_ Then, Solas realizes he has made a huge mistake. He is not wearing any kind of disguise, and his face is well known in the inquisition. He was lucky that there was no wind in the labyrinth to carry his scent, or he would have been discovered by now. He cannot be discovered, it will ruin everything. Not only would it create additional problems for Lindiranae and himself, it may prevent him from getting his orb back.  The blighted magister must be stopped, and he cannot let his actions here hinder the Inquisition at this time. He has no choice but to hide until they leave. With annoyance, the wolf slinks back the way he came.

 

* * *

 

 

Back in Skyhold

 

Lindiranae thinks over the events of the previous day. Did she make the right decision, becoming Inquisitor? At the time, she was utterly poleaxed. She had initially refused. She could not believe the humans would offer such power to her without a price. But, after seeing the honest sincerity on Cassandra's face; compiled with the hope of the people around her; her mind was swayed. _Perhaps, this could work to her advantage and to the advantage of her people?, she thinks._ After sharing a drink with the Iron Bull, he had helped reassure her of her decision. He enabled her to see her actions through the eyes of the common people, and that insight had changed her mind, completely. Her actions alone had earned the respect of Orlais and Ferelden, and had forced the leaders of the greatest country in Thedas to reckon with her personally. The Iron Bull also mentioned that the Qunari were impressed with her actions, as well. Cassandra, had told her that no one else could lead the Inquisition, and that she had been the one leading it all along. _Was Cassandra right? Lindiranae had tried so hard to hide the person who she had been, but she guessed that the 'ignorant dalish" routine had finally_ _failed_. _She could not hide from that part of herself, not anymore. Her experience was needed to save the world._ That questionable decision had led to the horrific situation she currently finds herself in.

 

Lindiranae glares at her newest tormentor from across the room. That particular glare had caused even dragons to second guess their actions, but her etiquette instructor showed no sign of relenting. Oh she hated him! He was relentless, and did not let her get away with the slightest misstep. No slouching, no breathing, wrong fork, wrong smile, if she could have thrown a fireball she would have melted the table by now. At least, she wasn't alone. Dalish, from the Chargers, was also sharing her fate. Dalish got the honor to melt the table with a fireball, thus allowing them a short reprieve to escape until tomorrow. There were also strict lessons on how to stay alive during the game from, Leliana, Viviene, and Jose. _Lindiranae groans to herself. At least Elera was having fun with Sera. Perhaps she could join them one night._ Finally, there were dancing lessons in the evenings with Leliana, Viviene, Dorian, Varric, Cullen, Cassandra, Jose, Blackwall, Dalish, and anyone else going to the ball. Blackwall to her surprise, was actually a decent dancer. Even Elera gets roped into these lessons. Lindiranae considered herself a decent dancer, but the Orlesian style was so rigid she had trouble adapting and confining herself into a box. The corset and pointy shoes did not help either. Lindiranae makes a potion of apology to salve the feet of her dance instructor, especially after the first day in heels. She had felt slightly sorry for the dance instructor, and the damage she had caused him. Touched by her gesture, the instructor forgives her and tells her it is just a part of the job, as he flushes.

 

It had only been a few days since Lindiranae has taken on the mantle of Inquisitor, and the burden of command feels more comfortable on her shoulders. She had finally accepted her fate, again. This is where she is needed. _Perhaps this was the task Ashabellanar had sent her on._ Skyhold and its residents had become more like family and reminded her slightly of home. She begins to get a good feel for what the Inquisition stands for, and begins to refine its goals to match her own moral standards.

 

Lindiranae's new duties had taken her away from the socialization of the tavern, and she had missed the comradeship of her companions.  But, tonight was going to be different. The Iron Bull had invited her for drinks, and to meet the dalish elves who had traveled with him to Sahrnia. She was excited to meet capable Dalish mages, and perhaps, if not already affiliated with her, they could be. Bull had even said one of them had a similar ability to her own. As she enters the Tavern, everyone immediately stops what they are doing. There is a huge cacophony as everyone slides their chair backward to stand. Then, they put their fist over their heart and bow with respect. _This is unnerving, she thinks. I will have to think about disguising myself as Dalish again, she thinks._ Before Lindiranae says anything, she hears the startled cry of Mamae in a somewhat familiar voice. Then, a large shape tackles her from behind into a huge hug. She yelps in startled surprise. "Let me go", she yells at it.

 

Immediately, the shit hits the fan. Bull, the Chargers, and every patron in the Tavern draw their weapons and come to her aide. Their Inquisitor had just been attacked, and they would defend her honor. Bull gets there first and pries the attacker off her, roughly throwing him to the floor. He had trusted this Dalish elf, and the first thing he does is to try and attack the Inquisitor. Bull had had no idea, and he berates himself for his lack of judgment. He knows that with the elf's abilities she could have died, and he would have been powerless to stop it. The Chargers surround the surprised elf, swords drawn. Bull looks toward the other dalish elf as a threat, but finds her to be still sitting at the table. She is sitting with her hand over her face in exasperation. She had the look of a person who has just witnessed the stupidity of another.

 

"Stop! Let me go, Bull", Lindiranae orders, trying to look past his broad shoulders. "It is alright, I know this man," she says aloud for everyone to hear.

 

Seeing her calm and unworried the Tavern patrons grumble, but return to their seats. The Chargers slowly let the offending elf up, but do not sheathe their swords, yet.

 

"Cillian? Is that you", Lindiranae asks.

 

"Yes, Mamae", as he looks at her contritely, but is practically vibrating with excitement.

 

"Come, lets have a drink, and we can talk later once the situation has calmed down", she tells him in Elvhen. She offers him her hand and Cillian takes it gratefully. For the remainder of the evening he does not let it go. They have a pleasant evening with the Chargers, and eventually leave the tavern together. Leliana follows silently, having been informed of the situation earlier. They head to the garden for a somewhat private meeting this time of night. He hugs her furiously as tears fall down his face in joy. She stands on a bench and holds him in her arms as she consoles him. Then she kisses him on the forehead.

 

"I thought you were dead", he blurts out suddenly, then continues the conversation in Elvhen. "When you didn't come back......I feared the worst...........then there was the blight. I was afraid.......that you didn't survive", Cillian stutters.

 

"It is alright, Enansa'lin and I are safe. We survived. Please remember she goes by Elera, now. We were given a special task by Ashabellanar, and I was unable to leave", Lindiranae continues in Elvhen

 

"Enansal'in is here? _He had always been jealous of Enansa'lin, her true daughter._ How is she? I have been plagued with such guilt over the last several years. I thought that my actions had caused your death. I was such a stupid selfish child when I woke you from your slumber, too early. That action exposed you to such danger, and I blamed myself for your death......... But, you are alive! He hugs her again. I am so happy to see you,..............Mamae".

 

"It is alright da'len. I am here and I am not going anywhere", as she holds her apprentice (adopted son)  in her arms.

 

Cillian falls asleep with his head on her lap, and dreams of their first meeting. It had been over 30 years now, but he still remembers everything in vivid detail. After coming into his magic he had run away from his clan. His clan already had too many mages, and he had no immediate family. He had no desire to become a Keeper, especially a Keeper for another clan.  He wanted to be a warrior. But, now with his magic manifested, that choice had been made for him. He could never become a warrior, or so he thought at the time.  So, he exiled himself at the age of 8 to study ancient Elvhen ruins and to master his magic.

 

With mutual agreement from his clan, he had stayed behind when the clan moved on. Unfortunately, he was running out of food. It was by Mythal's blessing that he found the small ruin. As he thoroughly searched the ruin he found fruit tees, medicinal herbs, and shelter from the elements. This ruin was different from the other one he had explored, as it seemed warm and safe. He decides to make a permanent home here.  With food finally in his belly he spends the next several days exploring the sanctuary. He was entranced by the untouched beautiful frescoes, statuary, and carvings he had found. The frescoes depicted a beautiful raven-haired female warrior brandishing a sword made of silver and lightning standing at the head of a vast army of armoured elves. They were fighting humans with the mark of the Chantry on their shields. It took him a while to realize that this scene depicted Lindiranae of the Dales. Cillian was looking at the story of the fall of the Dales, his heritage, and what made him Dalish. He was amazed. He could not entirely understand the entirety of the mural, but he figured he had a lot of time to figure it out.  _Could he have found Lindiranae's tomb?_  , he had wondered. Mythal must have led him here to protect this place.

 

With that revalation in his mind, he becomes more and more excited.  _Would Lindiranae's remains still be here, he wonders. What other secrets could he uncover?_ He knew he should not disturb her rest, but without weapons he would either starve or be eaten. He agonizes over the decision for several days, but it comes down to need. If he is to survive he will need weapons and hunting equipment. The only place he had not searched was inside the sarcophagi he had seen earlier.  He vows not to defile her remains in anyway, but he would have to search the sarcophagi.  He starts with the smallest one, as he deducted that she was most likely not in the child-sized stone tomb.  But, as soon as he touches the seal of the smaller sarcophagus he hears a loud cracking sound,  followed by the sound of splitting stone, and then a loud clunk noise coming from another sarcophagus. He immediately stops what he was doing and wets himself with fear when he sees the source of the noise. It was a gauntleted fist that had punched through the lid of another sarcophagus. Then,  the rest of the lid slides forward and cracks on the floor. There is a slight pause, then something rises out of the tomb. It was gaunt and pale, wearing full plate armour, and its long scraggly white hair was sticking out from all angles. At first it seems disoriented, but then the undead thing spies him. It draws a weapon of pure magic and moves menacingly toward him. His breathing begins to quicken, his heart begins to race, and his body quivers in fear. Tears fall steadily from his eyes. It is too late, he has been spotted. _At least, he was able to see the marvels of this place, before he dies._  The creature moves forward slowly with uncoordinated movement, but he is rooted in terror and cannot run away. He finds his voice at the last minute. Ir Abelas he repeats over and over each more frantic than the next. 

 

_The creature pauses in mid swing, and looks him over. This boy was no threat and he is alone. If anything, he seemed underfed and malnourished. After verifying that Enansal'in was safe, and that her crypt was intact she turns her attention to the boy in front of her._

 

The magic weapon had stopped a hands width from splitting his skull. Cillian could feel the power and energy of this otherworldy blade pulsating above him, just before he passes out. A few hours later he is surprised to find that he is still alive. He opens his eyes and  looks at the creature with a mix of fear and curiosity as it reaches up to remove its head. He closes his eyes in fear, and waits for death, again. He is surprised to feel a soft hand on his. Curiosity forces him to open one eye and then the other. When he does,  he looks upon the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Her helmet and gauntlets have been removed, revealing soft pale skin and the most vibrant emerald green eyes. On her forehead she wears the vallas'lin of a god he did not know or recognize. _From that moment on, his life would be forever changed._ She had also tamed her hair, pulling it back into a warriors tail. The spirit elf tried to speak, but was unable, at first. It took several days for her voice to return, and then there was the language barrier. But, Cillian was determined. He was in awe of her power, her beauty, her knowledge, and her heart. Lindiranae was a living breathing immortal elf and unsung hero of the dalish people. But to him, she would always be mamae, the only mamae he had ever known. From then on, he decided to pledge his life to her, and she became his entire world. She still is. He had never regretted that decision. No other woman could ever compare to her greatness. 

 

It is the next morning, and Cillian is awakened by a slight tickle on his nose. Half-asleep he moves to swat the annoying bug from his face, but instead the large clod of fresh manure slaps him in the face from his own hand. He awakens startled to find himself face to face with Enansa'lin, no Elera he must remember, and an unmarked elf laughing in glee. He looks at his hand, then realizes in horror at what is probably on his face. _So, it was payback then, he muses_. _Elera  sure has a long memory_ _.....it was just like old times._  For the first time in years he truly smiles. He takes his manure covered hand and tries to wipe it on Elera. She deftly dodges, and he misses completely; falling off the bench in the attempt. The unmarked elf laughs even harder, and Elera's eyes crinkle in mirth as well. He was finally back with his mamae and his older sister. He had finally found his way home, and there was no other place he wanted to be. 

 

 A few days later in the Crossroads............

 

Fen'Harel  had made his way through the Labyrinth undetected, and arrived safely to his citadel. He is excited that it remained intact, and for once his plans are going right. On the journey, Solas stopped by the great Library and laments its current state. It had depended on the Fade for it's existence, and he had destroyed the connection. After talking to the remnant of the curator, he was surprised to find evidence of recent use. Here, time is relative and unchanging. He cannot tell when, exactly, but Lindiranae and Elera had been here. He would recognize that handwriting anywhere. _No wonder she is so knowledgeable about his people. They did not get their information from half-remembered stories, but from books and research from first-hand accounts._ His respect for her grows. _When did she have time to accomplish this? But, if her people are so knowledgeable, why are the Dalish so ignorant? Did she try and fail to educate them as he did. Is that why they are alone? Why did she not abandon those stubborn Dalish, like he did? Is that how she learned about Tuanthe'anor? Who are her people, really? Solas must find out more. But right now, Fen'Harel has a more important task. Solas must wait._

 

Upon arrival to his Citadel Fen'Harel  is surprised to find his magic wards still intact. Spirits have replaced his original guardians, but it is still heavily protected. _I guess Lindiranae did not make it this far, he sighs._ _Perhaps he could take her here , one day. He could show her his story, the story of Fen'Harel.  Perhaps she could see the truth behind Fen'Harel. Again, it was a distorted view of the truth, but all art is in the interpretation of the creator._  Solas  _wonders how she liked the frescoes he had painted  for her while she was away._  Fen'Harel returns to his old bedroom; dissolving the unbroken wards he had set a millennium ago. He rummages around to find his wolf mantle, the one he swore he would never wear again. It would make quite a statement, hide his identity, and announce his presence to the world. He had always planned on revealing his existence, but it was supposed to be after Orlais fell and when he had his orb. Is it too early? He will need to test the waters. This will be an interesting experiment on a small scale. Originally, if things had gone well, Fel'assan would have thrown Orlais into chaos with the initiated  civil war. Then he would have gained the eluvians from Briala. In the subsequent civil war the humans would turn on themselves, then the elves. Adding in the conflict between the Templars  and mages, the world would have been thrown into chaos, the perfect background for a new wise ruler to appear. The Halamshiral elves, as well as the other alienages, would flock to his banner. He was not sure what the Dalish would do, though.  Who would they hate more? Him or humans?With Orlais, the circles of magi, and the Chantry crippled, nothing could stop him. When his orb was unlocked it would kill Corypheous ( the only other being of power that could have stopped him), and the Venatori would either join his cause or perish. Thus, Tevinter would be undermined by its own traditions and slaves during a massive revolt. Once he had control of the majority of Thedas the veil would fall plunging the entire world into raw chaos. Without the influence of humans the demon numbers would decrease and /or kill each other off.  After a century or two, the land would fully recover, and he could finally awaken his brethren still asleep in Unathara. Together, they would start over in a brand new pristine  world. Well, after he incapacitated the weakened Evanuris. But, so far everything he had planed has failed.  Fel'assan had failed him multiple times, his orb was in the possession of an immortal blighted magister, the anchor was controlled by another, and a dalish was unraveling his original plans as he speaks. He must reevaluate the current situation.  _How could  any one person fail as much as he had trying to force the right thing. At least the breach itself had been sealed._

 

Fen'Harel's first task is to take control of the Eluvians from Briala. He travels to one of the five central hubs, and is pleased to find that his people are still protected and safe. Even though the labyrinth was still used, his people were not disturbed. _Thank you Lindiranae, Solas thinks._ Using the original command password he easily overcomes the demons magic and restores control of the Eluvians to himself in all five hubs. But, using such powerful magic was too much for his weakened mana. All previous passwords are reset, but it drains the entirety of his remaining magic. He falls deeply into the fade as his body recovers over several days from the shock.

 

Fen'Harel is not idle, though. He can still speak with his agents in the fade. Now that he has the Eluvians, his agents can move more freely throughout Thedas. The agents of Briala who were trapped, are escorted safely out of the Labyrinth with a message from Fen'Harel to Briala of Orlais. His agents sorrowfully report that his spell has had no effect on the new eluvians. They still belong entirely to the annoying Emerald Knights. Apparently, they were on a completely separate system, and he did not have access. Unknowingly, Lindiranae has out maneuvered him again. After several days of pondering, Solas finally realizes the difference between the old and new style of eluvian. The new eluvians were created in a world with the veil in place, and they have no need for a magical reset. The trigger for them must be physical, and he has no idea what it could be. None of his agents can access them. He cannot capture any of the knights, either, they are too powerful for a single agent to overcome. Early on his agents had captured a Knight for questioning, but he died in interrogation. There was a gaes that prevented him from giving any information about Eolas'an, and they dare not try again. Solas and Fen'Harel do not want her or her people as an enemy.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next several days, Maya keeps him informed about the happenings in Skyhold.

 

'Fenris and Hawke arrived this afternoon and were taken directly to the healers in the new infirmary. He delivered your messages to Varric, and has not left Hawke's side since then. When I left Varric was trying to coax Fenris down for a drink with the Chargers.' 

 

"On another note, you have been replaced, she continues. Two dalish mages from the Ralaferin clan have joined the Inquisition. As a test, Leliana sent them to Sahrnia with the Iron Bull. They apparently proved themselves useful, especially in the defeat of Imshael. The female is a typical Dalish Keeper. She is arrogant, self-righteous, convinced of her "superior knowledge", and a master of nature magic. She is not adapting well to the Inquisition. She considers it a duty, and has difficulty adjusting to the humans. The other is her clansman, Cillian, also a mage. He is very friendly and easy going, and always seems to have a smile on his face. He apparently knows the Dalish from before she came to Haven.........."

 

Solas interrupts. “Tell me more about this Cillian”, jealously in his voice.

 

Maya continues. "Cillian is the one who replaced you. If you ask him, he says he left his clan at a young age and has spent the last 30+ years of his life or so, studying ancient ruins. He is obsessed with cabbages and is fluent in Elvhen. He does not seem to be one of the Knights, but has some sort of personal relationship with the Dalish. I tried to flirt with him for more information, but it did not work. All he wanted to do was talk about cabbages, growing cabbages, cooking cabbages, the health properties of cabbages, how to prepare cabbages etc. It drove me insane. One evening, the Iron Bull, the elves, and the chargers were celebrating in the Tavern, when the new Inquisitor entered. I was not there, but I heard the rumour. Apparently, Cillian looks up from his drink, and immediately rushes over to her. He grabs her from behind, lifts her up in his arms, and crushes her to his chest with tears in his eyes. He calls her mamae of all things, but is almost old enough to be her father. Needless to say, everyone including the Iron Bull mistook his excitement as an attack, and he was held down at sword point while she was extracted. She reassured everyone that she knew him, and resolved the situation, peacefully. He spent the rest of that evening by her side, and I have often seen them together, since then. The first night I observed her kissing him, and then he fell asleep in her lap, it was really odd. On another note, he is also an arcane warrior and has a familiarity with Elera. He has also joined in on the pranking, at Elera's behest."

 

 _SHE KISSED HIM!!! He can't believe that she had done that. He needs to be back in Skyhold to educate that poor ignorant dalish.._ Solas seethes to himself, but out loud asks, "He is an arcane warrior as well?", Solas asks making the statement a question.

 

"Yes, he knows the basics of the ancient style, but is not as powerful as the Inquisitor. Cillian is currently working on several of the projects that you started, and is making headway. But, he knows nothing of the nature of the Fade. Recently, he has been working on the translation of the runes The Inquisitor found on the Exalted plains. The ones you left Skyhold to investigate. He discovered that they  lead to the lost Temple of Dirthaman. We may want to send agents there first, if it has been truly sealed. Cillian is also working on the mystery of the crystal shards, and found a temple hidden in a oasis. He thinks one has to do with another. The Inquisition will  mount an expedition to both places." It is planned for sometime after the ball at Halam'shiral.

 

Solas is annoyed that he was so easily replaced, and by an ignorant  Dalish no less. He had to admit that this Dalish was capable, though.  Especially, if he had the respect of Elera. Solas realizes that his position was not as unique  as he thought, it is actually rather tenuous. It was naive of him to think that he was the only one who could do "elvhen research". Solas will have to return soon. He will have to ingratiate himself back in. If not, he will be unable to maintain the freedom he had enjoyed up to this point. Solas must come up with a good story to cover his absence. Perhaps, he can "discover" something in the Fade that would benefit her people. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never played him, but Cillian is available to play as a character in the online expansion. He can be found at Skyhold and does help unravel Elvhen mysteries.


	31. Past revealed in Lyrium light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke is healed, but at what cost?

This intense training had been going on for a little over a week, and Lindiranae feels as if she is making some improvement. _Orlesian politics,_ she groans quietly and holds her head. Her head felt like it was going to explode. When she was not otherwise engaged or wanted a quiet moment, she often finds herself in the Rotunda. Solas's art was so beautiful. _He is such a mysterious beautiful man, she muses._ _This was not the work of an amateur, but a master artisan._ She was always learning something new and fascinating about him. _He has such a beautiful spirit. Why did he choose to be alone in his grief? In that way, he reminds her of herself. That is, herself, before Elera. Perhaps she can help him see that he does not have to be alone. He can have relationships and family if he so chooses. Can he not see that he is respected and held in high regard here? She could help him find a place to call home, a place he could belong. Can he not see how much …....Elera cares for him?_ She spends hours looking over the Elvhen-style frescoes; trying to discern their meeting and looking for answers. They seem, on the surface, to be about the formation of the Inquisition, and the journey to Skyhold with the choices she had made. But, there seems to be something else more personal, just under the surface. She understood why he left, but not why he hasn't returned. She was getting worried about him. People can do awful things to themselves and others when grieving, and she was worried for his well being. _Is he gone, forever?_

 

“Good evening your Inquisitorialness”, says Varric with a bow and a sarcastic smile interrupting her musing in the Rotunda.

 

“Varric!”, Lindirane groans, “I almost prefer Ember to that.”

 

“I need a favor”, he replies

 

Caught by the sudden serious tone to his voice, Lindiranane drops her jovial expression, replacing it with that of the 'Inquisitor'. “Very well, Varric. How can I help you?”, she replies.

 

“Well the story is,” Varric begins slowly, “When I found out about Corypheous leading the army of Red Templars, I made a few inquiries and contacted a few good friends. Word gets around and I sort of invited them to Skyhold. They arrived about a candlemark ago. They have killed Corypheous before and may have some insight into how to permanently kill that menace.  I do not want to cause a fuss, but there was a problem. They ran into Venatori along the way and Hawke has been seriously injured.

 

“Skyhold has many healers who can help, Varric”, replies Lindiranae. “You do not need my permission to take them to the new infirmary. Are you trying to keep their presence here a secret? You know that will be impossible”, as she shakes her head at Varric. “your 'Tale of the Champion' is too popular”

 

“Ember, like all good stories this one has a twist ending. Apparently, after they were attacked by the Venatori, they met a strange sleeping elf in a ruin they were taking shelter in. He claimed to be a member of the Inquisition.....”, as Varric adopts a shit-eating grin.

 

“Varric! Are you saying that they saw Solas? Where is he? Is he alright? Did he return, with them?”, she asks with hope as her voice slightly breaks.

 

“He sent you a letter”, replies Varric

 

“Give it to me, now! Next time, begin with that you conniving furball!”, replies Lindiranae in a exasperating tone.

 

Lindiranae devours the letter, looking hopefully for answers or an explanation, but it is straight forward and unhelpful. It simply asks for her permission to allow Elera to heal Hawke. Enclosed are a list of instructions for Elera, and a diagram of an eye. “Is that it, Varric?”

 

“Yes, I am sorry, Ember”, as he observes the disappointment on her face.

 

“Very well, time is of the essence. I will spend the next candlemark making a potion. We will take Hawke to Solas's room for privacy, but do not involve Fenris. Varric, you WILL find some way to distract Fenris. I will NOT have him find out about Elera, and you will say nothing of her magic to him. Fenris is not known for his friendliness toward mages, and I WILL NOT HAVE HIM NEAR HER. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, VARRIC?!!” 

 

“Yes, Inquisitor”, replies Varric formally, and bows his head slightly. _Well, well, so, she does have a temper, he thinks. Now he knows what line he cannot cross with her. Could Fenris really hurt Grace? No, he does not think so, but.......perhaps her way will be better._  

 

“Cillian! Dorian!”, she yells. “I know you are there. Come down! I will need you as well” she calls upstairs to where she knows they are listening in. Soon, they appear at the balcony with a sheepish grin on their faces, “Yes, Mamaae”, they both say in unison. Then, smile at each other.

 

“Not you too, Dorian!”, Lindiranae groans. Ever since that day in the tavern, Varric, Cillian (of course), Sera, the Chargers, and now Dorian, have been calling her Mamaae in fun. Especially, to a direct personal order. They mean it as a form of respect, and in a way it is the truth. The Inquisition is her "child" now. As Inquisitor, she is responsible for its growth and success. She is also responsible for its well being, its needs, and its wants. But, she also knows that she must let it go after they defeat Corypheous. All children must grow up at some point, and after she leaves it must be able to stand on its own.

   

2 candlemarks pass....

 

Varric has finally convinced Fenris to leave the infirmary, for a quick bite and a drink. Cillian and Dorian carry the unconscious Hawke to Solas's room where Lindiranae and Elera are waiting for them. Lindiranae has stripped down into her breast band and loin-cloth, in preparation for later.

 

“Oh! my virgin eyes, Mamae", says Cillian upon seeing her. “You need to warn me first.”

 

“Cillian! Please, this is not the time or place for your jokes, and I know that neither of you are interested in or want anything I have”, snaps Lindiranae. “Now! Please, lay Hawke on the bed”

 

_Dorian looks with new interest at the handsome mature elf, he had gotten to know recently_

 

"Yes Mamae", they both reply more seriously.

 

"Dorian, I will need you in here. And Cillian, please stand guard outside", she asks.

 

"Why does he get to stay here with you and sissy, when I am banished to the hallway?" Cillian pouts. "It is not fair!"

 

" Please da'mi (little blade), you have an important job and I am counting on you to protect us. No one else can" Lindiranae asks softly.

 

_She used his nickname, and he cannot stand against such underhandedness._ Cillian rolls his eyes, and heads to the hallway. "I will be out here waiting, all alone", he sniffs falsely for effect.  Then, he shuts the door, softly, behind him.

 

"Elera is going to restore Hawke's eye", she tells Dorian.

 

"Can she do that?" interrupts Dorian."If she fails she could do irreparable harm to Hawke or herself"

 

"That is why you are here", Dorian. "Solas was the one who did this for her, before", Lindiranae replies. 

 

Dorian smiles and nods, "What can I do?", he asks.

 

"I need you to monitor her mana levels, and if necessary you may have to drain her mana, to prevent her from injuring both of them. You cannot fail me in this. I am entrusting Elera's safety to you. The potion I made is supposed to keep Hawke in a semi-conscious state with her muscles relaxed. But, a lot of things can go wrong. This is Solas's recipe, and I am wary of any potion that I have never used before, especially on a stranger" Lindiranae continues.

 

"Da'vhenan, are you ready? Are you prepared?" Lindiranae asks.

 

Elera nods her head in affirmation

 

“I am sorry, Hawke”, Lindiranae says. “This is probably going to hurt, a lot. But it must be done.”

 

Dorian POV

 

Elera begins to cast, and Dorian can feel the gathering of, 4, no, 5 spirits surrounding her. He senses the presence of the spirits in the room in equidistant intervals with her at the center. She is borrowing their power from beyond the fade, without a ritual or spell circle. _She is amazingly powerful, but it is not blood magic.!_ It is as if she simply asked nicely, and they freely shared their power with her. He had heard of such magic before, but had never seen it in person. In Tevinter they trap demons, and force them to give up their power. After they are drained they are released back into the fade, or they kill them. Her magic is both beautiful and calming at the same time. He is impressed. He has never felt or heard of such fine delicate control, before. No wonder Lindiranae keeps Elera's abilities hidden. He continues to monitor her flow of mana, and it is solid and smooth like a gently flowing river. Everything is going well so far....

 

 

Lindiranae straddles Hawkes body using her fingers to pry open the lid of Hawke's damaged eye, as well as preventing her head from moving. Elera begins and focuses her magic in the healing of Hawkes eye. Hawke screams, involuntarily in pain, then goes silent as Elera deftly severs the nerve. "Etunash!" He hears Lindiranae curse.

 

Dorian continues to watch with morbid fascination as Hawke's eye is rebuilt, slowly from the cellular level. With the help of the spirits it is going surprisingly quickly. Elera's mana is weakening, but still solid. _How can she maintain such phenomenal concentration, he muses._ Elera continues outward from the eye killing the infection and restoring the skin.

 

_It would not even leave a scar, he observes._ Dorian maintains his concentration and tunes in more closely into Elera's magic. It is actually visible to him now, and it is the most beautiful colour, a mix somewhere between green and blue. He has never met anyone with colour to their magic before. Must be a dalish or elven  thing.

 

"Are you ready for the next part Elera?", asks Lindiranae.

 

Elera nods

  

Standing over Hawkes body Dorian can see Elera's magic curling and radiating throughout the entirety of Hawkes body. 

 

Elera frowns and suddenly stops.

 

As Dorian observes the flowing magic, there are four dark areas in Hawke's body where her magic can't reach or is it repelled? There is also a strange concentration of brighter energy around her lower belly.  _Odd,_  he thinks.

 

Lindiranae forms her white hot spirit blade and with the skill of a surgeon stabs into one of the dark spots on Hawkes body. Hawke screams again, in pain, as the spirit scalpel removes the tiny finger nail sized shard of Red Lyrium still embedded in Hawkes flesh. At that moment, there is a great disturbance in the hallway.

 

 Fenris POV

 

Fenris was enjoying himself with Varric and the Chargers. Apparently, he was some sort of a celebrity thanks to Varric's book. He told several tales and everyone kept buying him drinks. He had had a few to many, and excused himself to go to the latrine. The night air clears his head, somewhat, and he decides not to go back to the Tavern. He was grateful to Varric for this distraction, but he really needed to be by Hawke's side. He only gets lost once, but a friendly elven maid directs him, more quickly, back to the Infirmary.

 

When he gets to the Infirmary, Hawke is not there. Fenris panics. "Where is she!", he demands as he grabs and shakes the nearest staff member, then another. "Where is she!" he asks more insistently.  His markings begin to slightly glow with his anger and panic. He tries to calm himself down; as his rational mind knows that these healers are not the source of his ire.

 

"I am sorry," says an orderly, "Hawke has been moved on the orders of the Inquisitor".

 

Fenris looks at him like a bug.

 

"Don't worry she is in good hands, the Tevinter mage is with her........", the orderly begins, hoping to help

 

Fenris screams in frustration and dismay and runs out the door. _Where could she be? If she is with a Tevinter mage........ he dare not think of the consequences._ He hears a woman scream, and then immediately fall silent. That was Hawke. She is alive, but in trouble. He must find her. He begins to run toward the noise from earlier. Oddly enough, he runs into that same elven maid, and she tells him where she saw the mage taking Hawkes body. He thanks her, profusely, and continues quickly on his way.

 

_Maya smirks to herself, this should be interesting, she thinks._

 

Fenris finds himself in a long empty hallway with multiple rooms on either side. Only one has a guard, he observes. Hawke must be inside. The elven guard looks capable with a well used greatsword on his back. Luckily for him, it would take a split second too long for that elf to draw it. He feigns drunkenness and approaches his target slowly. Fenris was right, he does not draw his weapon. _Stupid guard, he thinks._ As the dalish elf tries to redirect him to a place he can sleep it off , Fenris attacks with an elbow to the jaw. That attack would have incapacitated most men, but the elf is still standing. They begin to scuffle in the hallway, and in hand to hand they seem evenly matched. Fenris hears Hawke scream again. Fenris can't wait anymore. He ignites his markings, and with his lyrium infused strength he hurls the elven guard into the nearest wall, stunning him long enough to breach the door.

 

As Fenris's eyes adjust to the dark of the room he sees a Tevinter Magister standing over Hawkes body and a scantily clad elven servant/slave straddling her body. The Vint, oddly does not react. _This is his chance._ The mage must be performing some sort of blood ritual as he can see Hawke, her bed, and the elven servant are covered in blood. Both turn to look at him. Without thinking, he attacks. He must save Hawke. He fully powers his markings and aims to take out the Vint's heart in a single blow. The slave puts herself between himself and the mage, but it is too late he cannot stop the attack. _I am sorry,_ he thinks as he feels his hand make contact with her flesh.

 

Dorian POV

 

Lindiranae had just removed a vile piece of red Lyrium, from Hawkes body. Dorian can see Elera's magic fill in the dark void as the obstruction is removed, _Fascinating_ , _he thinks._ Then, the door of the room slams open. Before he can react, an angry glowing elf is running towards him. _Something about him seems familiar,_ Dorian thinks rationally in his panic. Two heartbeats later an injured Cillian runs into the room. _Cillian will be too late, he thinks. Dorian feels his death, approaching and surprisingly feels content. Not that he wants to die by any means, but he has found peace here. In the rustic backwater South he has finally found a friend who fully respects and supports who he is. She does not judge, but allows him to see a different point of view. When he escaped his father and his homeland the last thing he ever thought to find was a friend. Yet, here she is, and she is putting herself between him and the mad elf. She is protecting him. If she was protecting him with her life, then he would protect Elera with his. He steps in front of Elera, effectively hiding her from the mad elf. Elera would survive this ordeal. He would not fail her in this._

 

Fenris POV

 

Fenris attacks. His lyrium infused arm attempts to penetrate her flesh and crush her heart. He feels sorry for the elf, as she really did not know any better. She would be better off dead than serving that magister. Surprisingly, his fist does not penetrate her flesh. It is almost as if it has encountered a magical barrier. He watches in profound fascination as the elf he just struck begins to glow, just like himself. Her lyrium markings flare to life. She effectively stops his attack and simultaneously drains his stamina and the power of his markings in an instant. He hesitates for a split second, but that is all it takes. In that moment, he is broadsided by that elf from the hallway and is pinned to the floor. He knows no more.

 

End Fenris POV

 

Dorian is blinded by the pure light and extreme power that is suddenly radiating off the Inquisitors body. He had never seen Lyrium do that before. He tries to touch her, but yelps in pain as his hand is burned in the process.

 

"Elera!" chokes Lindiranae. "We must not waste this", she wheezes, "it is Hawkes only chance. "You must take this power and channel it into your healing magic. We will expel the red lyrium in one shot, then heal the physical damage. I will eventually recover, do not worry about me. You can give the excess to your friends in thanks for earlier".

 

Elera nods

 

"Dorian, you must get Cullen, and then find Leliana. He is the only one who can help me at this point", orders Lindiranae

 

"Are you?".........Dorian begins

 

"Go! Now! I do not have much time left", Lindiranae yells, her tone making it an order not to be disobeyed 

 

Dorian runs 

 

"Cillian, set your strongest barrier and don't move! You must keep Fenris unconscious, as his stamina will recover quickly. He cannot interrupt us, or we could both die".

 

"Yes, Mamae", he replies

 

Elera tentatively reaches out for her mother. Worry and fear in her expression.

 

"It is alright, da'vhenan, I will be alright for a little while", Lindiranae whispers. "Here let me guide you. I can only hope that Hawke is strong enough to survive this".......... "I am sorry da'vhenan". 

 

Cullen POV

 

The nightmares had been particularly bad tonight. Cullen did not know what was memory, and what was the work of the Demon that had danced through his skull. Sometimes, he could no longer separate reality from fantasy in his memory. They were both real to him. He knew he would never go back to sleep, so he decides to catch up on some much needed paperwork. He tries to focus on his work, but the sweet craving of Lyruim enters his thoughts. _Just a little taste and all his doubts and suffering would go away in an instant. Was he making the right choice? He tells himself to be strong, but is he sacrificing the Inquisition for his own selfishness?_ Since Lindiranae had become Inquisitor, morale had greatly improved. He had a duty to see this through. He will need to speak with Cassandra, tomorrow. Then, he puts his head on his desk, and drifts off.

 

Cullen is startled awake, when Dorian frantically runs into his office. He takes in Dorian's disheveled and sweaty appearance, and thinks _that is odd for the fastidious mage._ He can also feel the agitation and worry in the mana of the mage before him. _Something is very wrong, he thinks._

 

"What is wrong, Dorian" Cullen asks.

 

"Something went wrong", Dorian gasps, "the Inquisitor sent me to find you. You must hurry! Her life is in peril!".

 

In his rush to get up, Cullen bangs his knee hard on the desk. "Dorian, where is she!", Cullen yells and curses at the same time.

 

"She is in Solas's room. You must hurry!  I will follow as quickly as I can", replies Dorian.

 

Cullen runs.

 

When he arrives to the broken doorway, he is immediately thrown backward by sheer force as a magical barrier is formed and then dissipates. He disentangles himself from the wall noticing fresh blood, but it not his. He rushes into the room, and tries to make sense of what he sees. Hawke is lying on the bed, uninjured, but lying on sheets saturated with blood. Cillian is on the floor keeping Fenris pinned to the floor, and Elera has collapsed, her mana exhausted. He does not see the Inquisitor anywhere.

 

"Cillian what happened? Where is the Inquisitor", asks Cullen

 

"Cullen", says a weak breathless voice, "please you must smite me", pleads Lindiranae

 

"Inquisitor? What is going on?", Cullen asks as he turns to look toward the voice. He sees a half-naked body crumpled in the floor in the corner behind the door. Her skin is glowing brightly with a strange blue light, causing the shadows to dance around her still form. She is a beacon of light in the semidarkness of the room. At first, he thinks that the Inquisitor has been possessed, though he does not sense any demon. As he rushes over to her, he can see that it is her vallis'lin glowing with a bright blue light. Then, he feels that sweet song of power. Those patterns were drawn in lyrium. _How did he not know?_ _Just like...........,_ he turns his attention to Fenris.

 

"Cullen, please", she begs, "before it is too late"........ "I can't handle........" Her head lolls back and her body begins to spasm in pain.

 

"I am sorry, Inquisitor", says Cullen as he activates his smite. Soon, her body calms.

 

"Thank you," she whispers, then knows no more.

 

Dorian accidentally gets hit by the smite and collapses as well.

 

"What happened here, Cillian? Who did this to her?", Cullen asks with anger and worry

 

"I do not know exactly what happened", Cillian begins.  "I was on guard outside of the room, when this strange elf attacked me."  _This is entirely my fault, he thinks._   _I had one job, to protect her, and I failed. I am such a useless, son._ "This elf caught me off guard, and threw me up against the wall. Then, he breached the door. I was too late to protect them", he cries with remorse. "It looked like he was trying to kill the Inquisitor with his glowing hand, but when he struck her flesh, this happened. We must get them back to her quarters. We will need you throughout the night as you may need to smite her again. I have never seen it this bad before. We must also somehow cover this mess up, but I am not sure how to do that?", he asks.

 

"I believe that is my job", says Leliana when she appears in the doorway. "Don't worry I have agents for such things". She pulls out a strange vial and puts it under Fenris's nose, knocking him out completely. "Cullen, you should do what Cillian tells you. First, you must carry the Inquisitor to her chambers, and I will follow shortly with her daughter. Cillian, you can carry Dorian. We will arrest Fenris, and clean the room. Hawke will return to the infirmary to recover."

 

"Be careful, Leliana", warns Cillian "there are four pieces of red Lyrium in that room. The pieces are smaller than a fingernail, but they are still dangerous".

 

Leliana nods her head in understanding. "Thank you, Cillian".

 

Cullen carries Lindiranae protectively back to her chambers.   _For such a powerful warrior and mage he is surprised how delicate she feels. He blushes slightly at the feel of so much of her bare skin against his. This is the Herald of Andraste, the Inquisitor, demon slayer, hero of Thedas.........., and she is helpless in his arms, again._ He lays her down gently, and with slight reverence at the head of the bed

 

Cillian deposits Dorian unceremoniously on the foot of the bed, picking up his feet to lay sideways across the bed.

 

"What are you doing, Cillian? Do you care nothing for Lindiranae's honor?" Asks Cullen. _Why did he call her Lindiranae?_

 

"In Dalish custom, this is not uncommon. Often family groups share a bed for comfort and warmth. This has nothing to do with sex, but companionship. And you, my dear Commander will be joining us. Think of it as staying in a large soft comfy tent. Don't worry I do not snore too loudly, and I promise to keep my hands to myself", Cillian smirks.

 

"What? I couldn't possibly. That is out of the question", replies Cullen as he holds his neck in embarrassment.

 

"You need to stay in case she needs you again, and it is a lot more comfortable sleeping in this huge bed. Don't worry she will see this as nothing more than brotherly affection", replies Cillian.

 

"No....... I can't........ I will stay in this chair next to her and keep watch", Cullen murmurs. He tucks Elera into her Mamae's arms, and resumes his vigil.

 

"Suit yourself", says Cillian as he curls up at the foot of the bed with Dorian.

 

It is late morning when Cullen awakens in a very warm and soft place. This was the best night of sleep he has had in years. There were no nightmares, and he feels amazingly relaxed somehow. Then, he inhales a wonderful herbal scent, and realizes he has difficulty moving. He opens his eyes slowly and sees the top of a partially shaved blonde head with pointed ears laying on his chest. He wakes, quickly, his eyes full blown and wide with panic. _He must still be dreaming, he thinks._ He is laying in bed with Lindiranae. _How did he get himself into that predicament. Did he besmirch her honor? What happened last night!_

 

"Shhhhhh", says a familiar voice. "It is Cillian"

 

"What happened?" Cullen  whispers, slight panic in his voice.

 

"Well, after Elera and Dorian woke up you were passed out in the most uncomfortable looking position. Elera, as a healer, did not want you hurting when you woke up. So she had us lift you into bed. Don't worry you were a perfect choir boy", continues Cillian

 

"Why is she on my chest?" Cullen gulps

 

"Oh! she did that herself. After you laid down she rolled over and snuggled with you. It is too late you are stuck now, sorry Commander" Cillian teases.

 

"What about my responsibilities, my duty. I can't just abandon them", Cullen complains. _I am not made of stone. She is so beautiful....._

 

"On hold, as per Leliana", answers Cillian. "You are helping in the healing of the Inquisitor. That takes priority over anything else at this moment".

 

"But".......begins Cullen,  _I can't do this............._

 

 

"Lindiranae is still very sick,  and somehow you are keeping her calm. Before you joined her in bed she was thrashing about in a semi-conscious state. Like it or not Commander, you are stuck here", Cillian teases again

 

Cullen looks at Cillian with absolute panic on his face.........

 

Cillian smirks, "at least for another 2 candlemarks. We are going in shifts. You, Elera, Dorian, and myself will be alternating shifts to aid in her recovery. Elera will have the night shift, and Dorian will be relieving you around midday. I will relieve Dorian, and you will relieve Elera after the first bell and stay until midday. We are also waiting for Leliana to spin a story for us. So, say nothing until then."

 

Fenris POV

 

Fenris wakes up in a cell with the nastiest headache he has ever had. He feels utterly tired and weak. _What happened last night?, as he tries to wrack his pounding brain...... Hawke!,_ _he remembers. Is she alive? He must know!_ He moves to grab and shake the bars of his cage, but receives a nasty shock instead. These bars are warded. He yells at the top of his lungs for someone to hear him. An eternity later, Varric appears.

 

"Fenris", he asks cautiously.

 

"Is Hawke alive, Varric? I must know! Did that Vint mage kill her with his blood ritual?" Fenris asks desperately.

 

Varric looks at him strangely. "What are you talking about? Hawke is alive and well, Fenris. The healers will release her today."

 

"Thank the gods", replies Fenris in relief. "Then, it wasn't all for nothing".

 

Varric looks at him sorrowfully

 

"Why didn't you tell me, Varric?", asks Fenris.

 

"About Dorian?" Varric asks. "He is a good guy. He just happens to be from Tevinter. I did not think that you would freak like that. I assured the Inquisitor that you had more control than this."

 

"Not him, her. Why didn't you tell me that there was someone else like me, and that she was still a slave of a Magister?" asks Fenris in a desperate tone

 

"Who are you talking about Fenris? Are you sure you are not dreaming?" asks Varric

 

"I know she was real. I felt her in my bones. She counteracted my ability and protected that vile mage.  I know I have seen her before, but I can't place her.   We must free her from that Magister's control" says Fenris with desperation

 

"Fenris, I have not seen anyone else with lyrium markings. As far as I know you are still unique", assures Varric.

 

'She was there', Fenris insists.

 

"Fenris, the person you attacked was the Inquisitor herself. She had made arrangements to heal Hawke, but you attacked her and her.........healer", states Varric

 

"So, the vint mage is a 'healer'?' asks Fenris with incredulity.

 

"No, actually he is not. Before you ask, he not a blood magic, either. He does not own any slaves or have any personal servants here. I do not know what you think you saw, but you were mistaken", answers Varric. 

 

"Then who........: begins Fenris

 

"It is not important! What is important is you are in jail for the crime of attempted murder. You attacked, and almost killed the Inquisitor. Why did you do it, Fenris?" Varric asks with sorrow and disbelief 

 

"I have never met the Inquisitor before. Why would I attack them? I have no reason. Varric you have to believe me. You must find that other elf", Fenris pleads.

 

"Fenris, there were witnesses, and this crime carries the sentence of Death. I cannot intervene on your behalf. I am sorry, Fenris. If the Inquisitor recovers she will pass judgment on you. If she dies, you will be executed" Varric chokes out

 

Fenris hangs his head, and Varric continues.

 

"The higher ups are trying to keep this quiet, to prevent a lynch mob from extracting you from here and hanging you on the spot. Do not discuss anything with anyone but me or Hawke. I have done everything I can, Fenris. The guards are holding you indefinitely on a drunk and disorderly charge" Varric reports

 

"Thank you, Varric, for everything you are trying to do", Fenris states with sincerity

 

"I am so sorry, Fenris. This is my fault", Varric begins. "I should have never invited you here, knowing your feelings about mages". Varric leaves, his heart heavier then when he went to visit Fenris.

 

Cullen POV

 

It is late morning of the third day, when Lindiranae begins to stir waking him from his peaceful rest. The last three days had been amazing. He did not realize how comforting it was to share a bed with another. He even loved smelling her scent on his clothing throughout the day. _She smelled so good._ He remembers a happier time and place, when he and his siblings exhausted from their chores and play would often sleep together in a large pile, like puppies. With her, he was reliving a pleasant childhood memory. _He keeps telling himself, that Cillian was right, that this was not about sex, only comfort._  He wakes up well rested, as the nightmares and the stress have diminished. Over the last several days he had learned to rely on others to carryout some of his lesser duties, freeing him up for this new duty. The lyrium cravings have lessened as well. With more sleep he finds himself snapping less at his officers and recruits. The rumour mill was spreading like wildfire as they were speculating about his change in demeanor. _Let them speculate, he thinks. It would keep them occupied for a while. He swears recruits are worse than fishwives._

 

Lindiranae opens her eyes for the first time in days. She slowly sits up and stretches. Then sits cross-legged on the bed.

 

Cullen freezes and his cheeks begin to turn red. "Um Lindiranae, I mean Inquisitor...... I can explain.....this isn't what it look like........" he stammers, nervously. _It was easier to pretend when she was unconscious._

 

"No need, Commander. Thank you staying with me", she replies

 

"Your welcome", he replies automatically, _wait a minute he thinks that is not a normal reaction to waking up in bed with a strange man. Does this happen a lot not to phase her? No, he thinks. She is not the type to sleep around._

 

Lindiranae sees Cullen's nervousness and decides to relieve him of his awkwardness. _He did save her life after all._

 

"Cullen, I trust you", she says."I asked for your help and you came. Then you stayed with me. You saved my life, and for that I will always be grateful. That is why I thanked you. I will try and repay this favor, someday, if I am able."

 

"It was my pleasure, Inquisitor", he begins, then his eyes widen in horror with what he just said. "Wait that came out wrong", he stammers.

 

"Cullen, how long was I out?" She asks, ignoring his discomfort.

 

"It is almost 2 candlemarks before midday of the third day", he replies.

 

She leans forward and holds her head in her arms, then groans.

 

"Are you alright", Cullen asks with worry. 

 

"I am alright just a little dizzy. I think I just need to eat and drink, something", she says. Then, she crumples again.

 

She awakens for the second time and finds herself being held in strong arms. When she opens her eyes she finds Cullen's dark honey eyes staring at hers with great worry.

 

"How long was I out, this time." she asks

 

A few minutes, he replies

 

"I think I just sat up too soon. I did not realize it had been that long since I had had food", she sways.

 

"Dorian will be here in a few minutes with food", assures Cullen

 

"Thank you. Can you stay with me a little longer?", she asks

 

As you wish, _Lindiranae_ , Inquisitor, Cullen replies and blushes at the same time

 

Dorian heads up the stairs, and almost drops the food tray in relief to see her sitting up, supported in Cullen's muscular arms.

 

"Is there any fruit?" she asks.

 

"A little", replies Dorian.

 

"Excellent! I will have some of that", she states with conviction

 

"Do you want me to feed it to you, my pearl?", Dorian asks

 

"Dorian, I just woke up, must you do this now. You are sounding more like Cillian everyday", she groans

 

"I really must be going, Inquisitor", says Cullen. "If I see Elera or Leliana I will send them to you".

 

"You are welcome to stop by later, Cullen. Bring your chess board and maybe we could have a game. I am afraid I still do not have the strength to stand, yet, and I would like a distraction from the paperwork" Lindiranae replies

 

"If I get a free moment, I would be honored, Inquisitor", replies Cullen

 

Cullen leaves.

 

Sometime later, Elera comes back. She smiles with joy as her mamae is finally up and awake. Dorian leaves to give them their privacy. Lindiranae stays up for several candlemarks, but that task exhausts her weakened body. When she awakens again, she is surprised to find Leliana in her room.

 

"Can we talk, Inquisitor", Leliana asks.

 

 


	32. Truth and Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly filler/summary. Hawke will return in chapter 33. Halamshiral chapter 34, I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-wrote this chapter as it did not fit in with the feel I had created so far with this fic. I was in a bad head-space the first time around, please forgive me.

Skyhold, the Inquisitor's Chambers

 

 "Can we talk, Inquisitor", Leliana asks.

 

"When you call me Inquisitor, I already know that this conversation will not go well", Lindiranae groans.

 

"I saw them", begins Leliana in an accusatory tone. "Your markings were glowing. They are not Vallas'lin, are they? You were once a Tevinter slave, like Fenris was. Weren't you?", she asks tersely. " I had heard a rumour, but did not know it was fact until now. Why did you hide this from us? 

 

Lindiranae looks at Leliana and sighs, "So, you finally cornered me. I have been expecting this for a while. It is true. _She wasn't going to tell Leliana that her markings were given to her by Archon Vallarian, over 1000 years ago, that upon his death her ownership was passed to his son, Archon Hessarian, that she was actually "the blade of Hessarian," and that she had killed Andraste out of mercy. Andraste did not deserve to be burned alive, and Shartan was in love with her._

 

Leliana shifts in her chair and adopts a listening pose.

 

"It is true what Varric said in his book. The pain of receiving these markings is so intense you lose the entirety of your memory prior to their application. Any memory I may have had prior to receiving these markings is gone. All that remains is the memory of pain. By this time, I have given up any hope of them returning. I do hope my memories during the conclave will return. All the memories I have left are precious to me, even if they are sad. They keep me grounded and connected to my life." begins Lindiranae. My past is something very sad and personal that I do not enjoy talking about, and people will treat me differently because of it. Even though, I ask them not to. I accept it as a part of myself, and it has shaped the person I am. But, it does not control me or shackle me anymore". Suledin _._  

 

_"Suledin", Leliana thinks to herself, I wonder what that word means? She makes a mental note to figure it out._

 

There is one thing Fenris and I have in common. I hate any and all forms of slavery. I believe that every sentient creature has the right to choose their own fate and live their own destiny. No man, belief structure, or god, for that matter, has the right to take those privileges from them. I believe people have the right to choose what they believe in, and one should not be forced to believe in something against their will. Perhaps, that is the Dalish in me talking? I do not know. Needless to say, I am not a fan of the Qun or the Chantry. But, I respect those who have willingly made that choice. 

 

Leliana nods in affirmation. 

 

__

Lindiranae continues, "I also admire Fenris for having the courage to break his own chains, because it took another elf ( _Shartan_ ) to help me see that there was another reason for living. He helped me to break my chains and to see a new path.  Together, we led a large group of slaves in revolt to earn our freedom. He died, but many of us escaped. During the journey south, I fell in love with another and promised myself to him. But, it was not to be. I was too easily recognized, and we were soon hunted down by assassins. He gave his life to save mine. After that, I wandered aimlessly until I found the Dalish, and became one of them. Since then, I have always dyed my hair, and the vallas'lin further hides my features. Soon after, Elera was born. In ancient elvhen her name means “our dream.” I fully embraced the Dalish ideals of freedom, and wanted to help them rediscover their ancient past.

 

She pauses while Leliana processes the information.

 

 

 

Lindiranae continues, "Then I saw the breach, and I knew that the world was in peril. It was an event bigger than any of us. Race, religion, and country of origin no longer mattered, as we all shared the same fate. Even if I had fled, the breach would have eventually spread to find me. Here, I possessed the power to help, as she looks down at her left hand and frowns. To quote Cassandra, "We were just a group of people trying to restore order in a world gone wrong". We still are. Corypheous and his minions will die, and the demon Army will be defeated. Together we stand, and divided we fall. Where do you stand, Leliana?"

 

Caught off guard, Leliana bites her lip, in surprise at Lindiranae's answer

 

"I stand with you, Lindiranae, and the Inquisition, till the end," replies Leliana with conviction, then she bows. "I am sorry I ever doubted you, Inquisitor. Please forgive me" 

 

"Since you are here, you can help me stand, right now. I am still unable to walk unaided, and I really need to urinate. Then you can quiz me in the game. We have lost three days, and we need to make up for lost time", Lindiranae says with a more lighthearted voice effectively changing the subject. "What was the difference between a count, marquis, and duke again?"

 

Leliana groans, "we have been over this 100 times already" as she helps Lindiranae up.

 

"Before we get sidetracked, Inquisitor, Hawke has requested an audience with you", Leliana continues

 

"Very well, I will meet with her, tomorrow. Please get a message to Cillian as I want him there as my bodyguard and a witness.  But, I have no idea what I am going to do about Fenris" replies Lindiranae. "I will sleep on it tonight"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Somewhere in a fortified Temple, located on a remote Island, in the middle of a lake, in a forgotten valley, surrounded by  vast mountains and 3 formidable towers accessed only through an Eluvian.

 

It was unfortunate that, Solas had never known the original Evanuris. The respected elders that served the people and eventually became "gods".  At one time, they were benevolent leaders who valued wisdom, creation, and magic above all. They valued the people, and worked alongside them to better their lives. The people happily served, and their divinity was earned through the passage of time. Together, they had created such wonderful marvels, such as Arlathan and Vir Dirthara.  Alas, those leaders ceased to be when they became gods. As the endless parade of years passed, the Evanuris achieved greater and greater power. They had immortality, magical superiority, and absolute power. There was nothing that this world could offer them except life and death itself. They left the path of wisdom and succumbed to depravity, vanity, vengeance, and obsession. They reveled in madness and sloth. The "false gods" no longer saw the People, as people, but as toys to do with what they please. The Evanuris  enslaved their own and warred upon themselves. Mythal tried to stop them, but the People's justice was denied. She defeated Falon'Din in his own Temple, saved Andruil from the void, and defeated a Titan hoping to divert their anger at one another to a different target. Her efforts failed. She eventually turned to one of her oldest and most trusted friends, an ancient spirit of wisdom. Wisdom told Mythal of a special child she had found while wandering the Fade. A being whose thirst for knowledge matched her own. A dreamer.............a boy named Solas. 

 

Solas eventually became Mythal's general, tactician, and second in command. He was her dog to call and sat faithfully by her side. He had earned his power slowly over the centuries, and had finally gained enough power to stand as an equal among the Evanuris. But, they made sure he would never be “one of them”. He was just a commoner after all.  Eventually, Solas became fed up with the antics of the Evanuris and his alter ego, was born. A huge wolf-like creature of wisdom/pride and justice/vengeance, that stalked the Fade.  He took the name Fen'Harel, a past insult he turned into a badge of pride. Over the centuries, he became feared for his ability to hunt down any and all who would oppose Mythal's judgement. Once he had their scent, even their dreams were not safe from Mythal's judgement. He was an effective deterrent, for a while, and kept the Evanuris in check.  But as time progressed, he began to identify with the plight of the People. He could no longer stand their suffering under the cruel ministrations of the Evanuris. He identified with the poor elvhen slaves who were sacrificed and used, with the mark of slavery branded into their very souls.  He did not originally intend to start a rebellion. He only wanted to free the people from eternal servitude to the uncaring “false gods”

 

Supported by Mythal, FenHarel eventually gave up his station as her second, and worked in secret to grant freedom to all who sought his help. He gave up his godhood, in order to help the people escape their chains. He welcomed any and all who wanted to embrace freedom, regardless of station. Thousands of elves, attempting to free the cruelty of the Evanuris, made their way to this very Temple.  To each and every elf he personally granted them their salvation, and he wished them the best. He was a wise and benevolent wolf, after all.  _Ar lassa Mala Revas_  was almost a mantra, and he was glad he could help these poor lost souls. Over time, their thankfulness turned into awe at his power and divine grace. With a simple spell he made all of their dreams come true. He could think of no greater gift, than to give them their pride as Elvhen back.  But, he was alone. He was always alone. His followers began to worship him and hung on his every word, despite him telling them not too.  To them, he was not a man. He was something else;something unattainable.  In turn, they seemed child-like to him, and there was no one he could consider an equal. No one who he could talk too.................except maybe Mythal.

 

Everything changed when the Evanuris murdered Mythal. She was the best of them, and they killed her. Suddenly, FenHarel had a new purpose, and he began to plot his revenge. He embraced his full power and became what he hated.  But, he could not escape his fate. With his orb activated,  he became “the Dread Wolf" in reality, a title born of necessity to instill hope in his allies and fear in his enemies. He became a wolf of pride and vengeance. He was a former a god who became one of the people; only to wage war against heaven itself. He represented hope to his people, and they looked toward him reverently for guidance. No one interfered when he plotted his revenge against his former kin. No one questioned his intent when he made the plan to create the veil, and jail them for their transgressions. He would also jail the forgotten ones as well, as he did not want them to rise to power in the absence of the Evanuris. No one understood the pain in his heart, at the loss of his friend. _Poor Wisdom, he thinks._  He had voluntarily removed his heart from his chest, to accomplish his goals. He would prove the Evanuris were “false gods,” no matter what. They must be punished for their actions. Nothing could have stopped him. With a smile on their lips and joy in their hearts; the People followed him blindly to their death and subsequent destruction.

 

_Solas thinks,_   _in the long run was he different than the beings he rebelled against?_   _Could things have been different? He was blinded by vengeance and arrogance. Mistakes of a much younger elf, who thought he knew better.  What if there had been someone to challenge his ideas? Would he have seen the mistake before it was too late?_   _Could there have been another path, or a way to change his mind?  What is this odd feeling in his chest? He would never know._

 

Once again, Solas has taken on the heavy burden of the mantle of the Dread Wolf. This time, to undo his failure, and the mistake that corrupted his people. The mistake that doomed them all to this meaningless tranquil existence. _Actually, he could not say that now, muses Solas. There are a few rare individuals who have meaning in this world, despite the  limitations of their birth. Individuals that have challenged his preconceptions, and made him discover new parts of himself. Individuals that have drawn his attention from the fade when he is needed most. Individuals he had come to care about, greatly, and without them............_

 

Several years ago his agents had gleefully given his orb to the blighted magister, because he ordered it. No one questioned it. He did not foresee the consequences of that action, either. He did not expect that blighted magister to live, let alone rip open a tear in the veil. _Solas thinks,_   _But, then he would never have met her........them......._  If his plan had worked, the veil would have be undone, and the Inquisition would be coming after him, _not that they would be able to find him here._

 

_Fen'Harel muses, Without Lindiranae, the Inquisition would have been worth nothing, and she was the reason he had stayed after they had sealed the breach. The Inquisition's ragtag army would have been destroyed after Haven. He gave Skyhold to Lindiranae out of respect for their kinship. It was certainly an odd twist of fate, that had allowed them to meet under mysterious circumstances. Fate that could have been easily changed. If Lindirane had not decided to visit Tuanthe'anor, they would have never met, and he would have never met Elera. It was almost as if there was another player in the shadows, pulling the strings. It would have been funny if a human had inherited his mark, instead of her. Could he find a way to save her somehow?....... I wonder how Lindiranae and Elera are doing, he thinks. Have they healed Hawke yet? How is she faring as 'Inquisitor'. Is she having the same annoyances and problems he is?_

 

Here in his Temple no one would ever challenge FenHarel's authority. No one questioned his actions. _Well, Felassan did, and he was rightfully punished for his transgression._ _Was he wrong?_   _Solas muses._ Solas had found someone real in the waking world and had acknowledged them as kin. _Just like Fellassan._ But unlike Fellassan, FenHarel could not let that change his plans. To his followers, he must again, become more than a man. He must act like the ruler they want him to be, and there cannot be room for self-doubt. His name alone carries great weight, and many will flock to his banner once his existence is revealed. He must be strong, focused, and infallible. He must also be firm, but merciful to his followers. He must always remain three steps ahead of his enemies, and make wise tactical decisions.

 

_Solas thinks, Is he capable of this deception? He has to be, he has no choice. Once he gets his orb back, he would once again become a god; a great and terrifying destroyer of the world. He never wanted this responsibility, but to help restore the People he would do anything. He would fulfill his purpose, and free the people, as he had promised Mythal long ago. He would honor the bargain they had made._

 

Maya and many of his followers still see him as a god, even without his orb. Their faith in him was unquestionable.  But, he does not need more zealots in his life; he needs someone else. An equal. Someone who would question his decisions, challenge his ideals, and make him think of alternate possibilities. He needs Mythal, or.......... _Lindiranae's beautiful face appears in his head, but he quickly chases it away._   _As much as he cares for her; he would only hurt her, Solas laments._ _She had made his heart beat again, if only for a brief moment. Why does she have the pay the price for his mistakes._ Maya only knows FenHarel, but he is also Solas. Solas was a man torn between Wisdom and Pride, but also torn between Love and Duty.  _Solas muses,_   _Is he making another mistake? Are the events of the past repeating themselves? Restoring his people is his one true goal, he cannot become sidetracked, but............in another world._

 

Often, FenHarel finds himself in theTemple's throne room. With his dragonscale sentinel armour and wolfen mantle, he sits regally upon the dais. His followers surround him on bended knee waiting to report. As is tradition, they have changed their names to fit their new purpose. He greets the remainder of his sentinels as well as a few modern city elves that have survived to serve him. They have gathered from all over Thedas to offer their oath of fealty to their lord. Things are progressing well, and Orlais's fate is sealed. FenHarel gives his agents their orders, and they cheerfully leave to carryout the will of the dread wolf. He also orders them to focus on fortifying this stronghold and to continue information gathering. They must also prepare for the negotiations at Halamshiral. Now that the eluvians are his; his agents cannot be stopped.

 

_Fen'Harel thinks_ ,  _What about the Emerald Knights? From what he has been able to ferret out they are a formidable elite force from an inaccessible place. Easily comparable to the Orlesian Chevaliers, or the Silver Knights of  Amaranthine. Their knowledge of the ancient Elvhen is unmatched by any ordinary Dalish. Do the Dalish actually have an army of some sort? He can hardly believe it possible.  The knights still have access to their own Eluvian system, and they cannot be stopped, easily. It is imperative that he must find out more about them. As of now he will have his agents avoid them, and spy when they can. He has no choice. If he can avoid it; he does not want them as an enemy. At the very least, he could only hope for neutrality. Nothing can distract Lindiranae from thwarting the blighted magister. When his godhood is restored and his plans are revealed, they would become his enemy. A small comfort is that Lindiranae would probably not live to see that day. She would not live to see what he would become.The anchor was getting worse.  What will he do about Elera? Does she hate him for the things he said? Another of Solas's many unintended consequences and regrets._

 

With Fen'Harel's agents now having control of the Orlesian underground and the Eluvians; it will be easy to launch an assault on the cities themselves. They only need to wait until the magister is defeated. The Orlesian army has been weakened by the Civil War Fellassan started, and without the Templars, Val Royeaux is vulnerable. The agents of Fen'Harel have earned the support of some of the younger elves of Halamshiral, but not as many as he hoped. The purging that had occurred several years ago was still fresh on many minds. Some desired payback against the Humans, and were easily swayed to his cause. In fact, that is how Lenan (child of vengeance) and Narin (he who dwells in vengeance) had come into his service. Two excellent agents. The older elven families of Halamshiral are still suprisingly loyal to the Emerald Knights, and they follow a traditional path of silent rebellion and shadow games. The path they have walked for centuries. There was a reason Halamshiral did not have a alienage. Strangely enough, he learns that there haven't been any mage children born to any of the elves of Halamshiral in centuries. _Have they completely lost their connection to the Fade, or is there another reason?_  , _Solas muses._ The Templars have pretty much left them alone, for centuries. What were the Knights long-term plans? What were her plans? He is fascinated by how her mind works. He knows they serve the People in the only way they know how. Halamshiral was a powder keg about to explode, and he held the ignition switch.  Since the recent Blight, Ferelden was no threat. Their leadership was strong but fragmented.  The Blight had savaged the land and bankrupted the country. Too many had died at Ostegar, and their military was still young and inexperienced. Maybe in 30 years or so......... _too late for them, Solas smirks._

 

FenHarel fade steps out of the throne room, and into his personal chambers. Then he unceremoniously flops onto the bed. _He will not fail them, this time._ He falls asleep, and finds himself drifting deeper into the memories of the Fade.  Could he find Wisdom? His friend was forever doomed to slavery and bound to Elera. Elera was too young and did not understand the consequences of her actions. He must teach her not to abuse or bind spirits, even if it is to help them. It is better that they retain their freedom in death, than live in eternal slavery. Since he is near Halamshiral, maybe he can dream about the world Lindirane holds dear. _Perhaps, he can find out about the new Eluvians and their construction?_   _She would be so excited if he could show her the memories here._

 

As he journeys deeper into the fade he hears and feels a familiar presence. It is Wisdom singing, but Elera is too far away. Has he gotten that powerful to be able to sense her all the way from Skyhold? Did Elera release his friend from her bindings? He must find out. He shifts into his wolf demon form and with great agile lops covers vast miles in the fade. It was worth the waste of power to reach her, quickly. _He was too late before._ He approaches her old territory, and finds her laying on the ground, glowing brightly. He runs, quickly, to her side.

 

"Wisdom!", he cries in relief. "Are you alright?"

 

"Tholath? Iz that you, my friend?", asks Wisdom with a slight slur

 

"Wisdom? What is wrong?" Solas asks in worry

 

"I feel zo good", she giggles.

 

_Wisdom has never giggled before_

  

"What is wrong with you, Wisdom? Are you........drun....... sick?", he asks with disbelief  

 

"Of courth not", she replies. "There waz just zo much power. I waz'nt prepared for it. I can't dethcribe it. I am zo happy", as she glows a little brighter.

 

What happened Wisdom? Please tell me!, He asks desperately

 

"Ena'thalin.......Elera........ uzed our power to heal the humanz eye and the thickneth from her fleth. We made her eye even better than it waz before. Then the zcary elf attacked. Mamae waz hurt and almozt died, but gave uth thith great gift. There waz zo much raw power. The lion-man thaved her with a thmite and haz been zleeping with her ever thinthe. 

 

"What!?Say that again! What happened, Wisdom?" as he tries to understand what she just said

 

"Oh thello............ Solath, what are you doing here?" she giggles again. 

 

_If he had any hair he would be pulling it out now, in frustration. "_ You were telling me about healing Hawke?", asks Solas in a controlled but neutral tone.

 

"Yeth, Hawke waz healed", says Wisdom proudly. "I waz able to help in the healing. Can I zleep now Tholath?"

 

Solas does a face palm.

 

"What happened to Mamae?"he asks with worry. _If something happened to her because of his actions he would never forgive himself._

 

"Thillian zaved Enanthalin and ztopped the zcary elf, but it waz too late. The damage waz done", slurs Wisdom

 

"What happened to Mamae?" Solas asks with increasing worry.

 

 "Mamae waz hurt, but zhe zleeps, now.  The lion-man zaved Mamae with a zmite. Zhe will recover, and zo will the death mage", she replies

 

"How are you, Wisdom", he asks

 

'I am............ buzy", she says

 

"Can you tell me what it like for you? Are you happy?", he asks with hope

 

"I hath am important duty and I am mythelf, again, it iz all thankz to Enanthalin", she replies. "I am grateful to her"

 

_Obviously not, thinks Solas_

 

"Do you want me to tell you a thecret, Tholath? Come clother"

 

Very well, Wisdom, he replies humoring her.

 

"If only you could zee........gah.....I can't thay. I can't tell you, there iz a gaes, but it iz wonderful. Too many livez depend on thith. It muzt remain a thecret. Thorry Tholath." 

 

"Were you forced to tell Elera about me, or do anything against your will?", he asks with dread

 

"Zhe already knowz. Zhe hath alwayz known.  Thatz why zhe allowed you to teach her. But zhe doezn't  know or underztand everything. Zhe doth not know the wolf. I do not hath to tell her anything I do not wish too. Do you want me to tell her Tholath? Zhe would underztand, and zo would mamae". she replies than giggles again

 

"Please no, not yet", Solas replies with a sigh. "Have they made you do anything you do not wish to do?", he asks with trepidation

 

"No, Tholath. I am happy and have found a home. I have also  found a loving family. My duty is very important, and I am needed". She tilts her head slightly sideways, "My family is worried for me. I muzt go now".  Mamae would understand, Tholath, she replies wistfully.

 

"Wisdom wait!", Solas yells with desperation, "Don't leave me, not now! I need you"

 

"I can't, Solas, this is my choice. I am happy with the decision I made, and I do not regret anything. I am me again. En'ansal'in is amazing in so many ways.  Please be happy for me", she speaks with perfect clarity. "I hope we will be able to speak again, my friend". She starts to giggle, again, as she disappears from this area of the Fade.

 

"Wisdom!!!", Solas yells in one last desperate attempt. It is too late, and Solas finds himself alone, again

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at slurred writing. Was it effective, or just hard to read? I hope you all will continue to enjoy this story and as always you comments and Kudo's inspire me to continue this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Project Elvhen, for translations, names, and language  
> Dragon age wiki,  
> Credit to Bioware for specific conservation arcs and codex references.


End file.
